Creativity War
by DragonDaniel31
Summary: A Story that is a crossover of all of the characters from: Super Mario, Wings of Fire, The Amazing World of Gumball, Zootopia, and the Lego Movie. There will be plot points in the story that have the style of Super Smash Bros Ultimate: World of Light and Avengers: Infinity War. Story is also posted on Wattpad and Ao3 UPDATE: My Little Pony and Dashie characters have now been added
1. Summary Chapter

**Summary Chapter**

**This will be the one and only summary chapter for the story. Basically, I will be explaining what you can expect from this story and what some events in the story are based on. I will also briefly discuss characters but not as much as I have done with my other story. I don't own any of these characters. I only own the OC's which I will point out who is an OC. Also, there may be SPOILERS FROM DIFFERENT STORIES SUCH AS AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR AND THE LEGO MOVIE 2. Let's do this! Enjoy!**

** Plot**

The plot of this story is 6 heroes: Mario, Clay, Gumball, Nick, Judy, and Emmet; going on a long and dangerous journey to defeat the evil, Lord Age. First, let me explain what Age represents. You know how some people when they get older, their imagination loses creativity or is not as strong as it was when they were younger, well basically the story is that I (DragonDaniel31) am getting older and I feel afraid that I am going to lose my strong imagination, so I choose 6 of my favorite characters to go on a journey to stop Lord Age. Age uses "Reality" as his main form of attack to destroy these fictional characters. If the heroes don't defeat Age, then they will be destroyed and I will lose my creative thoughts forever. Basically, Imagination V.S. Reality. I will point out that the story will have plots that are used in World of Light of Super Smash Bros Ultimate and of Avengers: Infinity War. The story will start with the beginning of World of Light, (Don't expect a chapter that shows everybody dying, it will mainly be main characters that will be given a descriptive end, possibly). As for the Avengers: Infinity War plot elements, I have been captured by Lord Age and am being held hostage. Lord Age has stolen my special glove that I use to create things in the world of Imagination. Instead of being called the Infinity Gauntlet, it is called the Glove of Imagination, or the Imagination Glove. Like Infinity War, there are 6 infinity stones, but in this story they are called Cores of Formation. The Cores include:

**The** **Core of Wisdom**

**The Core of Courage**

**The Core of Power**

**The Core of Entertainment**

**The Core of Love**

**The Core of Imagination**

**The Core of Imagination (Core of Creation)**

**The Core of Imagination (Core of Destruction)**

**NOTE: The Core of Imagination is the sixth core but it has 2 forms it can change into, it depends on who is using the cores at the moment**

The Coloring of the Cores are:

**The** **Core of Wisdom = Yellow**

**The Core of Courage = Blue**

**The Core of Power = Red**

**The Core of Entertainment = Green**

**The Core of Love = Purple**

**The Core of Imagination = Rainbow**

**The Core of Imagination (Core of Creation) = White**

**The Core of Imagination (Core of Destruction) = Black**

Lord Age knows that if he wants to destroy all of the characters that I brought together to stop him, he needs the cores of formation in the glove. Before I was captured, I removed all of the cores from the glove and hid them in various places around the world that the story takes place in. The heroes along the way of their journey are also trying to collect the cores of formation to prevent Lord Age from destroying all of Imagination. Also, there will be spoilers for some of the character's stories like the Lego Movie 2. When we do reach that point, I will give a SPOILER WARNING. Finally, the characters do know who I am so you can expect me to be famous with some of them.

Next, let's list characters. **(NOTE: I won't be giving long explanations of characters like I did in my other story so I'll do my best to keep it brief)**

**All Characters**

**1\. Mario **

**2\. Gumball Watterson **

**3\. Clay the Mudwing**

**4\. Nick Wilde**

**5\. Emmet **

**6\. DragonDaniel31 (Yes I am a character!)**

**7\. Penny Fitzgerald**

**8\. Peril**

**9\. Judy Hopps**

**10\. Peach**

**11\. Wyldstyle**

**12\. Mickey Mouse**

**13\. Donald Duck**

**14\. Goofy**

**15\. Twilight Sparkle**

**16\. Rarity**

**17\. Applejack**

**18\. Rainbow Dash**

**19\. Pinkie Pie**

**20\. Fluttershy**

**21\. Spike**

**22\. Human from My Little Dashie (I'll call him Josh) Credit: ROBCakeran53**

**23\. Darwin**

**24\. Anais**

**25\. Tsunami**

**26\. Glory**

**27\. Starflight**

**28\. Sunny**

**29\. Clawhauser**

**30\. Chief Bogo**

**31\. Flash**

**32\. Batman**

**33\. Princess Unikitty**

**34\. Benny**

**35\. Metal Beard**

**36\. Bad Cop**

**37\. Lord Business**

**38\. Rob**

**39\. Rex Dangervest**

**40\. General Sweet Mayhem **

**41\. Bowser**

**42\. Soulnebula (OC) **

**43\. Firefly (OC) **

**44\. River (OC)**

**45\. Wave (OC) **

**46\. Phantom (OC) **

**47\. Raindrop (OC)**

**48\. Aurora (OC)**

**49\. Yoshi**

**50\. Luigi**

**51\. Princess Daisy**

**52\. Bonnie Hopps**

**53\. Stu Hopps**

**54\. Riptide**

**55\. Deathbringer**

**56\. Fatespeaker**

**57\. Flare (OC)**

**58\. Aquara (OC)**

**59\. Bolt (OC)**

**60\. Solora (OC)**

**61\. Rocky (WOF OC)**

**62\. Groundor (OC)**

**63\. Hurranica (OC)**

**64\. Koa (OC)**

**65\. Darkor (OC)**

**66\. Icela (OC)**

**67\. Steel (OC)**

**68\. Visiona (OC)**

**69\. Mythica (OC)**

**70\. Troxica (OC)**

**71\. Drago (OC)**

**72\. Crystal (OC)**

**73\. Gold (OC)**

**74\. Toad**

**75\. Toadette**

**76\. Tobias**

**77\. Bobert**

**78\. Tina**

**79\. Teri**

**80\. Lesli**

**81\. Alan**

**82\. Carmen**

**83\. Sussie**

**84\. Carrie**

**85\. Banana Joe**

**86\. Masami **

**87\. Molly **

**88\. Reed**

**89\. Umber**

**90\. Winter**

**91\. Moonwatcher**

**92\. Qibli**

**93\. Kinkajou**

**94\. Turtle**

**95\. Anemone**

**96\. Tamarian**

**97\. Flame**

**98\. Red-Hood (OC)**

**99\. Aerial (OC)**

**100\. Toothbreaker (OC)**

**101\. Bonesnapper (OC)**

**102\. Bicep (OC)**

**103\. Terror (OC)**

**104\. Slasher (OC)**

**105\. Ferocious (OC)**

**106\. Sharpclaw (OC)**

**107\. Angler (OC)**

**108\. Centigrade (OC)**

**109\. Crumbler (OC)**

**110\. Vulture (OC)**

**111\. Coyote (OC)**

**112\. Eagle (OC)**

**113\. Raider (OC)**

**114\. Mangrove**

**115\. Orchid**

**116\. Webs**

**117\. Rocky (TAWOG)**

**118\. Blue**

**119\. Cricket**

**120\. Luna**

**121\. Swordtail**

**122\. Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi **

**123\. Lord Age (OC)**


	2. Chapter 1

****Chapter 1****

****Here is the first chapter of the story. I probably should have mentioned this in the Summary Chapter, but there will be battles in the story in the style of Injustice and Super Smash Bros. I will also do my best to make the characters stay true to their original personalities and to not make their dialogue bland. Let me explain, the characters will fight in the form of Smash, but there will be clashes like in the video game Injustice: gods among us. The characters will travel along a world unknown to them much like in World of Light. The characters that died in the attack, are turned into spirits much like in Smash, but they aren't equip able like in World of Light, instead the spirits are turned back to normal and join the party of the main heroes. Also, during a fight, a character will have a Final Smash that is powered by the Final Smash Meter. Also, think of the story as a story mode of a fighting game and it is called, The War of Imagination, with the game being called Creativity War. There will be major character deaths in the story so just a heads up. Finally, there is an element of Mortal Kombat X Story points in the story. Also, please don't judge too harshly as this is my second work and I'm not even done with my first. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. ****

****Creativity War****

****Story Mode****

****The War of Imagination****

It was a wonderful day at the house of DragonDaniel31. ****(NOTE: at this moment, the story is set in our world AKA, The Real World) ****Everything seemed to be so perfect... until we zoom in through a window and we see what is going on in DragonDaniel31's life at the moment inside of his room. "Woah!" DragonDaniel31 cried as he was thrown against the wall. "Mwah ha, ha! I've got you now!" a dark and evil voice said. "Who the-! What the heck are you!?" DragonDaniel31 asked. DragonDaniel31 was horrified to see that the voice was coming from a scary looking monster demon thing with two bright red eyes and monster-like features, as well as robotic parts.

"I am your worst nightmare, DragonDaniel31 or Daniel! I am... Lord Age! Leader of reality and chaos and destruction!" Age said. "What do you want from me!?" DragonDaniel31 cried. "Daniel, you're getting too old for this crap!" Age said. "Too old for what, talking to an ugly looking entity that looks like he got fused with a bunch of metal and memes?" DragonDaniel31 said. "No, you idiot! You're too old for stuff like this!" Age yelled as he pulled out Daniel's laptop that contained his recent story work. "Hey! Where did you get that?!" Daniel yelled. "It doesn't matter!" Age yelled. "What's so bad about my work?" Daniel asked. "What kind of high schooler writes a story that combines something as silly and stupid as Super Smash Bros and that pathetic Wings of Fire book series together in a stupid story that you haven't even finished yet?!" Age asked. "First of all, Age, the Super Smash Bros and Wings of Fire series aren't silly or stupid! Second of all, who are you to judge me!?" Daniel said. "I told you, I am your worst nightmare! You're growing up, and soon, your imagination and creativity that you've had for so long will perish!" Age said. "No, it won't!" Daniel said. "Really?" Age asked. "Yes, not while I have this!" Daniel said as he reached into his shelf and pulled out a golden glove. "What!? Is that, no it can't be!" Age said. "Yes, it is. I call it, the Glove of Imagination!" Daniel said as he put the glove on his hand. "Are you seriously trying to rip off that Avengers thing?" Age asked. "Shut up and die!" Daniel yelled as he fired an energy blast from the glove at Age.

Age was hit by a powerful blast and went flying and hit the wall. "Why you little brat! Face reality!" Age said as he fired an orb of dark colored magic at Daniel. Daniel fell down and purple-reddish steam and chain like things held him down. Some of it even going into his head. "Gah! What is this! This feeling of darkness!" Daniel cried. "It's called reality. I'm going to knock some sense in your head!" Age said. "NO!" Daniel yelled as he tried to use his glove to attack Age. "What kind of high schooler still watches Disney movies, reads fiction books, watches kid movies, plays stupid video games, watches cartoons, and writes fan stories?! Huh? Tell me!" Age yelled. "A high schooler who isn't afraid to be himself!" Daniel yelled. "I know just how to get you into shape! I will kill all of your beloved characters and turn them against you! Then, you will focus on life instead of this nonsense!" Age said. Age then kicked Daniel, making him hit a book shelf and knocking the contents over. "Now, I shall begin turning you into a proper person!" Age said as he charged a powerful looking orb of dark matter. As Daniel watched, he looked over at what fell out of the shelf. Daniel's eyes widened as he saw his game case for Super Mario Odyssey, the first book of the Wings of Fire series, his book of how Gumball met Penny from the Amazing World of Gumball, the DVD box for Zootopia, the DVD box for the Lego Movie, and his laptop, which had his previous work on the screen, Wings of Fire: World of Light.

Then, Daniel got an idea. "OH NO, YOU WON'T!" Daniel yelled as he managed to use his glove to flash a giant light in Age's eyes, disabling the dark energy from causing Daniel pain. "Well, I know just how to stop you!" Daniel said as he punched Age in the face, knocking him back a bit. Daniel ran to his laptop and typed a small paragraph that read:

****In the face of mortal danger, DragonDaniel31 summoned all the characters from the Super Mario universe, the Wings of Fire universe, the Amazing World of Gumball universe, the Zootopia universe, the Lego Movie universe, and some of the characters he created in his previous story, together to fight against Lord Age in Daniel's World of Imagination.****

"Go, guys! Save me from this nightmare!" Daniel said as clicked the save button on his laptop. After the paragraph had been saved, a portal opened up and the items of each of the 6 universes flew into the portal and all of those characters came to life in the world of Imagination. "NO!" Age yelled as he picked Daniel up and punched him in the face. "It's over, Age." Daniel said weakly. "No, it's not!" Age said as he ripped the Imagination Glove off of Daniel's hand. "NO!" Daniel cried as he tried to reach for the glove. "Now, I will use this to make your characters perish! Forever!" Age said. "I don't think so, Age!" Daniel said as he pulled out a remote with a button on it. "What is that?" Age asked. "Bomb remote." Daniel said as he pressed the button, causing 5 of the 6 cores to blast out of the glove and flew into the portal. "NOOOO!" Age yelled. "What have you done?!" Age asked. "Now, the glove is useless! Good luck getting the cores back." Daniel said. "You've just pulled my last nerve, boy!" Age said as he grabbed Daniel by the head and forced dark matter into his head. Daniel screamed in pain as his mind was beginning to get consumed by darkness and reality. "It is now only a matter of time before you work for me! Mwah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Age laughed as Daniel stood up, trying to fight off the evil. "I'll never serve you!" Daniel said. "Oh, but you will. Very, very soon." Age said. "NEVER!" Daniel said as he ran past Age and jumped into the portal. "You think that will save you? Time to destroy those pathetic characters." Age said as he flew into the portal.

****So that was what I call a set up chapter. Anyway, what do you all think? I hope this was enjoyable enough. Yes, in a way I am the narrator of the story and a character at the same time. I'll have chapter 2 posted soon, where the real stars of this story will come into play. If you all have any questions about anything, leave a comment and I will do my best to answer your question.****


	3. A Great Start

****Chapter 2****

****This chapter will introduce our main characters... for about a few minutes. Let's say something involving, "Off Waves" will occur in this chapter. Also, there is a SPOILER in here about the Lego Movie 2, just a head up. This chapter will set up the conflict for the journey of the characters and establish the main heroes in the story. There will be a lot of dialogue between many characters in this chapter so be prepared for that. Not everyone will have a speaking part in this chapter but a good amount will. ****

****Meanwhile in the World of Imagination...****

All of the characters stood in confusion, all wondering how on earth they went from living their normal lives, to standing in an unknown world, a world that seemed void of life besides from the characters themselves. At this moment, the characters were in some sort of vast and empty valley with little plant life. The ground was colored to be a dark shade of magenta or dark pink. A small but still tall cliff surrounded the valley that the characters were in. The sky was nice and blue but seemingly void of any clouds. The sun was dim and not very bright. Everyone who was from one universe landed in their on little section of the valley, each population being a few yards away from each other. Everyone was scared as they saw each character from a different universe, some becoming defensive or even hostile as some began to shout at each other... a lot.

"What is-a going on here?!" Mario asked as he looked at the dragons, cartoonish life forms, animals, and block shaped figures surrounding him and the rest of the mushroom civilians. "HOLY COW! TALKING DRAGONS!" Gumball yelled. "HOLY MOLY! TALKING CARTOON ANIMALS!" Clay yelled. "Stay back!" Nick shouted at the lego figures as he pointed his taser gun at Batman. "Don't attack, and we won't attack you!" Judy said. "Why do cops always give me a hard time!" Batman said as he defensively held his batarang, ready to attack. "Some of us do because we have orders." Bad Cop said as he cautiously aimed his gun to the other life forms.

"W-Who are you people?" Luigi asked, terrified as he stared into the eyes of a dragon. "Don't be afraid little scavenger, were just dragons." Sunny said. "How in the world are these dragons talking?!" Darwin asked. "I'm sure they're thinking the same thing about us." Anais said. "What are you people made out of?" Yoshi asked. "What are you talking about?" Emmet asked. "Uh, hey, little green dinosaur thing!" Glory called. "Umm... yes?" Yoshi asked, a bit confused. "They're made of lego." Glory said. "Wait, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-." Emmet said before he was cut off. "Emmet, focus. There are a ton of weird creatures around us." Wildstyle said.

"Stay behind me Penny! I'll protect you from these dragons!" Gumball said as he jumped in between Penny and Peril. "Hold on, little guy! We don't want to-." Peril said before she was cut off. "I'll save us from this terror!" Gumball said. "Um, Gumball, I can handle this." Penny said. "How?" Gumball asked. "Say something that will make me mad." Penny said. "Are you sure?" Gumball asked. "Just do it." Penny said. "Uh, okay. Umm..." Gumball said before he was cut off by Tsunami. "Hey Peril! Stop talking to cats and balloon animal looking creatures and get back!" Tsunami said. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Penny roared as she shape-shifted into her dragon form. "HOLY MOLY! THIS GIRL CAN TURN INTO A DRAGON!" Clay yelled.

"Holy mackerel! There's a T-Rex!" Riptide cried as he pointed his spear at Tina. "Put the spear down! I'm not going to eat you!" Tina said. "Oh my gosh! The T-Rex dude can talk!" Riptide yelled. "Excuse me! I am a female!" Tina yelled. "Umm... your voice says otherwise!" Riptide said. Tina then roared at Riptide loudly. "Yer not going to harm us!" Metal Beard said as he aimed his cannon gun at Chief Bogo. "You dare threaten the police!" Bogo said as he pulled out his taser and aimed it at Metal Beard. "Don't move a muscle and no one gets hurt!" Deathbringer said as he pointed his gun directly at Unikitty's head. "How could you... OH! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME!" Unikitty roared as she transformed into her angry form. "TRY AND HURT ME I DARE YOU!" Unikitty roared. "What kind of cat are you?!" Deathbringer screamed.

"You know what? I'm going to be the one to ask it, WHAR ARE YOU!?" Yoshi yelled as Sussie. "What does it look like I am?!" Sussie asked. "You look like an upside down chin!" Yoshi yelled. "That's exactly what I am! Don't judge me!" Sussie yelled as Yoshi backed away a bit. "Stand back, I will fire if you come any closer." Bobert said as he aimed his laser at Flare. "Not if I melt you first!" Flare said as he lit his fists on fire. The two glared at each other for a few moments before Steel jumped in between them. "Flare, don't hurt this guy. I'm also a robot, I'll communicate with him." Steel said. "Hey, there fellow robot friend. My name is Steel, nice to meet you." Steel said as he held his hand out to Bobert. Bobert cautiously reached for Steel's hand. "Don't worry, I won't attack you. I'm a good guy where I come from." Steel said as he shook Bobert's hand. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Bobert." Bobert said. "Cool!" Steel said. "You know what, I'm going to leave you two now." Flare said as he stepped away.

"W-What are you?" Firefly asked as she stared at Molly. "Aww, don't be scared little one, I'm a dinosaur." Molly said. "DINSOSAUR!" Firefly screamed. "Oh, don't worry, I'm a nice dinosaur-." Molly tried to explain before Wave jumped in front of her and held his two spears in front of her to protect Firefly. "Stay back you prehistoric dino!" Wave said. "I'm a nice dinosaur! I wouldn't hurt anyone!" Molly said. "Yeah, that's what they all say." Wave said. "How rude!" Molly said. "Oh my gosh! You can change colors?" Clawhauser asked as he saw Glory switch her scale color from green and blue to orange and yellow. "Yeah, so what, cheetah cop?" Glory asked. "Nothing, that's just so cool!" Clawhauser said. "Thanks... I guess." Glory said.

"LOOK OUT! HE'S GOT A GUN!" Winter yelled as he pushed Moonwatcher away from Benny. "What the heck was that!?" Benny cried as Winter had flew in out of nowhere. "Stay away from Moonwatcher!" Winter roared. "You know, you are one cold-hearted guy." Benny said. Winter suddenly lost his anger and just stared at Benny. "Are you serious? Did you REALLY have to say that?" Winter asked. "Yes." Benny said. "Well, whatever, just PUT THAT GUN AWAY!" Winter said. "Okay, jeez, chill out." Benny said with a smile on his face. "AAAARRRGHH!" Winter roared as he was now annoyed with this small space guy.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY KID!" Starflight yelled as he stood in front of Aurora. "Father, he didn't even do anything." Aurora said. "Aurora, I don't want you talking to... walking bananas?" Starflight said as he looked at Banana Joe. "What's the matter? Do you think I'm some sort of creep or something? Because believe me, that's not who I am." Banana Joe said. "Wait, that's a walking and talking banana, WHAT KIND OF NIGHTMARE AM I IN!?" Starflight yelled.

"EVERYONE! STOP!" A voice cried out. Instantly, everyone stopped talking and faced the top of a ledge. They saw what appeared to be a giant portal that shot out colors of light and small lightning bolts of some kind. Then they saw a human weakly standing up. One of the characters, knew who this was. "Daniel!" Clay said. "You uh, know this guy?" Mario asked. "Yeah, this guy gave my friends a lot of cool stuff to do, and he recently let me and my friends go on an awesome journey, similar to what you recently did with your friends." Clay said. "Oh, that journey." Mario said, remembering the World of Light adventure he was a part of. "Daniel! What happened to you!?" Sunny asked. "I don't have much time to explain! Listen all of you, I brought you all here because your lives are in danger!" Daniel shouted. "What's going to happen?" Emmet asked. "An evil demon monster named Lord Age is trying to wipe my imagination away forever. If he succeeds, then all of you will be erased from existence forever and there will be no way to bring you back!" Daniel said. "How do we stop him?" Judy asked. "This glove has the power to stop him, but it also has the power to destroy you guys. I removed the cores from the glove before Age could take the glove and sent them to hidden paces in this world. You have to find them and combine them together to make a second glove. Once you've created the new glove, you can stop Age for good and save yourselves." Daniel said. "And what would happen if this, 'Age' dude gets the cores before we do?" Nick asked. "Then you're all doomed." Daniel said. "Why did you take the cores out?" Gumball asked. "Because Age infected me with something that is slowly but surely turning me evil! If I turn evil and I still have all the cores with the glove, he'll command me to destroy all of you. That's why you have to work together and retrieve all the cores and combine them." Daniel said. "Is there anyway to stop you from turning evil?" Glory asked. "No! It's too late for me!" Daniel said. "NO! I'm not letting you lose your humanity like that! Were the best of friends! We've always been there for you!" Clay shouted. "I know, and I thank you all for that! I'm out of time, here, take this!" Daniel said as he pulled a map out of his pocket and tossed it down to Mario. "What is this?" Gumball asked. "It's a map of the world you're in. I designed it myself. Now go!" Daniel said.

Daniel suddenly began screaming in pain as the dark matter fully consumed his mind. "DANIEL!?" Clay shouted. Daniel then rose up and revealed that his eyes had become purple and red. DragonDaniel31 had fully been converted to evil. "NOO!" Clay shouted. "Mwah ha, ha, ha, ha! It's over you pathetic fools!" A voice said. Then from the portal, everyone gasped as a horrible looking monster stepped out of the portal. "WHAT THE WHAT IS THAT!" Gumball screamed. "Oh, my goodness!" Clay said. "Lord Age!" Mario said angrily. "I've got more people on my side now besides this brat!" Age said. The from behind Age, 4 familiar characters appeared from behind Age. Bowser, Rob, Soulnebula, and Rex Dangervest. However, there was something off about their appearance. All 4 of them seemed to have glowing red veins visible all over them, and their eyes were pure red. "BOWSER!?" Mario shouted. "SOULNEBULA!?" Clay shouted. "ROB!?" Gumball shouted. "REX!?" Emmet shouted.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, BOWSER! CAN YOU NOT TAKE A BREAK FOR ATLEAST A MONTH!?" Mario shouted. "SOULNEBULA! WHAT THE HECK MAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE!" Clay shouted. "ROB! OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU CHOOSE TO WORK WITH THIS WEIRDO! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY NEMISIS AGAIN, I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU!" Gumball shouted. "Emmet, isn't that the evil and rude version of you?" Wildstyle asked. "Rex Dangervest! Wait a minute, REX HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?" Emmet asked. "Yeah, nice to see you too, Emmet." Rex said. "Why did you join THEM!?" Emmet asked. "Because, these guys are better than your friends will ever be! At least I'm never forgotten by them!" Rex said. "What have you promised them in exchange for their allegiance?" Gold asked.

"Simple, I promised them power beyond their dreams! However, that wasn't enough to persuade them, so I just killed them and turned them into my evil servants." Age said. "Wait, you killed them!?" Gumball cried. "Exactly, well, I killed Bowser Rob, and Soulnebula. I just simply brought Rex back to life and converted him to my side." Age said. "How on earth did you do that!? Rex disappeared from our timeline completely!" Wildstyle said. "It doesn't matter how I brought him back, what does matter is that is Rex and the other 3 now they work for me!" Age said. "NO!" Mario shouted. "Lord Age, you will be defeated! It doesn't matter how many minions you have, we will destroy you!" Gold shouted. "I don't think so! Time for you all to die!" Age yelled as he laughed. "How are you going to kill us, when you don't have all of the cores to the glove?!" Starflight asked. "Simple, I use his power!" Age said as he pointed to Soulnebula. "You, kill them like you did the first time to those dragons!" Age said. "With pleasure, master!" Soulnebula said as he flew in the air and wrapped his wings around himself as they lit up with bright colors. "What is he doing?!" Wildstyle asked. "Oh dear!" Nick said. "SOULNEBULA! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT THING WITH YOUR WINGS AGAIN!" Gold shouted. "Too late, Gold! It's time for you all to DIE!" Soulnebula said as he opened his wings.

"NO!" Gold shouted. Then, Soulnebula's Off Wave attack launched quickly towards the characters. "No." Mario said as he recalled what happened to him and his friends in the Subspace Emissary. "Not again." Clay said as he recalled the Subspace Emissary incident with his friends. Before anyone could try to run or dodge, the Off Waves hit everyone except for Gold. Then, everyone started turning into statues of themselves. Gold did his best to dodge each wave but he knew he would get hit eventually so he used his powers to create a spell that would revive him shortly after being struck by the Off-Wave attack. After Gold had successfully placed the spell on himself, he was hit by the final wave that Soulnebula blasted from his wings. Gold instantly turned into a statue and fell down, next to the many other statues of the fallen characters.

Lord Age laughed as all of the characters were turned into statues and fell to the ground. "No one can stop me now! Mwah ha, ha, ha, ha! Nice job, Soulnebula." Age said. "Anytime, boss. It's nice to destroy those dragons again... as well as those other things with them." Soulnebula said. "Come now, we must collect those cores and place them inside the glove so we can destroy all of those pesky characters!" Age said as he began to walk away. "Um, boss? Wouldn't it be wise to destroy the statues? You know, just in case anyone survived?" Bowser asked. "No! Leave them alone!" Age yelled. "Sorry, jeez!" Bowser said. "Actually, I have a better idea! Rob!" Age called. "Yes, sir?" Rob responded. "I have a job for you, but first, Rex, do you still have the weapon that you built earlier?" Age asked. "I've got it right here." Rex said as he pulled out a ray gun of some sort and handed it to Age. "Thank you. Now Rob, I want you to take this gun and shoot a good amount of the statues with it. The blast will fire dark matter and when it hits the statue, a little while later, it will summon an evil clone of the person." Age explained. Rob nodded.

"It will be done sir." Rob said. "Good. Now here is a list of who's statue you will NOT shoot." Age said as he handed Rob a list. This list consisted of: ****Clay, Gumball Watterson, Penny Fitzgerald, Emmet, Nick Wilde, and Judy Hopps.**** Rob then jumped down into the valley and shot a good amount of the statues of the fallen heroes. 3 minutes later, Rob rejoined Age at the portals opening. "It is done, sir." Rob said. "Good. Now it's my turn." Age said as he jumped down into the valley and used his magic powers to place some sort of spell on the statues of Clay, Gumball, Penny, Emmet, Nick, and Judy. "There, that should do it." Age said. "What did you do?" Rob asked. "Should anyone come back to life, I placed a spell that if they die again, an evil clone of them will be summoned. Unlike the other ones, theses clones will be very hard to kill." Age said. "Genius!" Rex said.

"Hey, Soulnebula."Age said. "Yes, sir?" Soulnebula asked. "I want you to scatter all of these statues across this pathetic land, except for the 6 statues I put a spell on, and Gold's statue, so in case anyone DID survive, it will take them a long time to revive everyone." Age commanded. "Yes, Lord Age." Soulnebula said as he walked back to the ledge of the cliffside. Soulnebula then pulled out his Nebula Staff and used its powers to levitate almost all of the statues off the ground and then with his staff, he sent the statues flying off in many directions across the land. "That should do it." Soulnebula said. "Good, and with this laptop, we can make a portal to a spot where I know we can create a powerful fortress." Age said. "Aren't we moving things a bit too fast, boss?" Rex asked."Don't question me!" Age said. "I would just keep your mouth shut, the boss is kind of sensitive to a lot of stuff and he is kind of a jerk." Rob whispered to Rex. "You know, I think we have all figured that out by now." Rex whispered. "Now follow me! We have work to do! But first, Soulnebula, close the portal!" Age said. "Sure thing." Soulnebula said as he used his powers to seal the portal leading from earth to this realm shut. "Perfect, now there is no escape for these abysmal creations. Now, I will take this and give us a quick transport to our destination." Age said as he used Daniel's laptop to create a new portal to a large palace at the far end of the world. Age then walked into the portal and Bowser, Rob, Soulnebula, Rex and DragonDaniel31 followed him inside. As of now,it seemed that hope was lost for imagination and every fictional character brought into this universe.

****And there we go. Yes I know, kind of cheap to have everyone die before we had a chance to properly meet the characters, but don't worry. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.****


	4. Revival and Survival

****Chapter 3****

****This chapter will focus on Mario, Clay, Gumball, Nick, Judy, and Emmet learning about the whole plot and details of the journey they are about to go on. Near the end, they will be starting the long journey ahead of them. Along the way they will revive all of the other people that died in the attack, as in everybody else in their universe. Keep in mind that there are over 100 people total when combining the 5 universes plus the universe from my last story. Thus, not everyone will be major characters, but I will have some characters join Mario, Clay, Gumball, Nick, Judy, and Emmet on the journey to collect all 5 imagination cores and defeat Lord Age. As for the characters that won't be joining the main heroes, a good amount will go on their own journey to aid in collecting the 5 cores. Other characters will fight off Lord Age's minions that he will summon in later chapters ahead. Most of the time it will be simple reviving like in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Other times it will be battles to revive the character but I can't have everyone having their own reviving by fighting moment because there would be too many of those. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.****

A full hour had passed since Soulnebula had unleashed his devastating attack on the characters. The world was silent and still. The sky was now dark and the moon was dimly lit up and provided barely any light. It seemed all was lost as no one had survived the attack. But, amongst the 7 remaining statues left in the valley that weren't scattered like the other statues, one statue began to shake. Gold's statue was shaking and turning. Soon, cracks of light began to appear all over the statue until finally, the statue shattered and Gold emerged awake and alive once more. Gold roared as he broke free of the statue and took a moment to regain his senses.

"Where, where am I? What happened?" Gold asked himself as he rubbed his head. Then he remembered the attack and the statue effect. Gold quickly flew into the air and scanned the whole valley, looking for any survivors. "Hello! Is anyone there?!" Gold yelled. He got no response, except for his echo. Gold felt dread fill him as he realized no one survived the attack. Gold then used his magic to see where everyone's statues were, and he was shocked as his vison told him that every statue was scattered across this strange world. Gold felt horrible. "That's their plan. Making us go through that long process of reviving every single person before we can attempt to stop the villain. That's just great!" Gold said, a bit frustrated now. Gold's spirits were lifted however when he spotted 6 statues, laying lifelessly on the ground. "Oh, thank goodness!" Gold cried as he flew back down to the statues.

Gold landed in front of the 6 statues and breathed a sigh of relief. The only remaining statues in the valley were the statues of Mario, Clay, Gumball, Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, and Emmet. "Thank goodness some of you guys are still here." Gold said. Gold then remembered how this situation could be solved and touched the pedestals of each of the 6 statues and revived the 6 characters. Mario sat up and looked around as he tried regaining his senses. "What, what happened? Where am I?" Mario asked. "You're in Whisper Valley." Gold said. "Waah!" Mario yelled as he jumped up into a fighting stance. "Woah, woah! Hold on there! I'm a friend! I'm not your enemy! I'm the one who revived you!" Gold said. "Oh, sorry! I just a-got a bit surprised." Mario said. "No problem." Gold said.

"Oww... my head." Clay grunted as he sat up from the ground. Gold turned to face his friend. "Gold! Oh boy am I glad to see you!" Clay said as he jumped up and side hugged Gold. "I'm glad to see you too, Clay." Gold said. "(Gasp) Dragons!" a voice said from behind them. Clay and Gold turned around and saw the little construction worker guy. "Oh, you must be Emmet Brickowski, the Special." Gold said. "How do you know my name?" Emmet asked. "I know all of your names. And I know that you just recently had a big adventure, am I right?" Gold asked. "Wow! That's so cool! It's nice to know I've got fans out there!" Emmet said. Gold chuckled a bit.

As Gold and Emmet communicated, Mario noticed two animals standing up behind them. "Behind you Gold!" Mario cried. Gold turned and saw a fox and a rabbit standing behind him. "Oh, don't worry about them, Mario. It's just Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde." Gold said. "So, am I wrong to assume that you know about our universe too?" Nick asked. "No, you are not and you are correct! I do know about your universe as well, Officer Wilde." Gold said. "Have you been spying on all of our universes or something?" Judy asked. "Ha, ha! No Officer Hopps, I just have knowledge of life outside of my own universe!" Gold said. "How do you know all of that?" Emmet asked. "Well, because-." Gold started before he was interrupted by Clay screaming at something.

"AAAAAHHHH! IT'S THAT CAT FROM EARLIER!" Clay yelled as he pointed to a knocked-out Gumball. "Um, Clay, I think he's unconscious." Emmet said as they all looked at Gumball. "Oh." Clay said. Then Gumball started to move and wake up. "Oh, thank goodness! He's regaining consciousness!" Gold said. Gumball sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Uhh... what happened? I feel like I just got hit in the stomach by a car or something." Gumball said as he started to open his eyes. "Um, I think if that was the case, you would be dead, little buddy." Clay said. "I know but still it just really-." Gumball froze as his eyes met Clay's. Clay was very close to Gumball and towered over him greatly. Gumball opened his mouth and rained his finger to point at Clay very slowly. "Is something wrong, little guy?" Clay asked. "... AAAAAHHH! IT'S THAT DRAGON FROM EARLIER!" Gumball screamed. "Oh, yeah I forgot I was screaming at you earlier. Now where were we... AAAAHHHH!" Clay screamed as he pointed at Gumball. "AAAAHHHH!" Gumball yelled as he continued to point at Clay.

The two just screamed and pointed at each other for a good 5 minutes before Nick spoke up. "Um, hey... Gold, was it?" Nick asked as he tapped Gold's wing. "Yes, Officer Wilde?" Gold said. "Do I have permission to tase them with my taser gun?" Nick asked as he pulled out his taser gun. "I don't know. Why don't you ask your partner?" Gold suggested. "Good idea. Um, hey carrots?" Nick asked. "Fine. But only because the sound of them screaming at each other is getting really annoying." Judy said. "Thanks, I owe you one." Nick said as he fired a taser at Clay then to Gumball. "AAAAAAHHHH-OW! HEY! STTTTTTOOOOOOPPP TTHHHAAAATTTT!" Clay and Gumball screamed as they were shocked by the taser. "Alright." Nick said as he let go of the trigger on his taser. After the shock, Gumball and Clay stood frozen in quite funny poses. Clay was standing like he was about to dab and Gumball was levitating in the air, with his hand sup and his legs in a running position. After a few seconds, they both fell to the floor.

"Okay, that was a bit painful." Gumball said as he rubbed his head. "I'm quite shocked to hear that." Clay said, nudging Gumball with his elbow as he smiled at him. "Please don't say that." Gumball said as he slowly face-palmed himself. "Sorry, I had to say it." Clay said. "Wait a minute! (Gasp) Darwin! Anais! Mom! Dad! Penny! Guys! Where are you!? Where are my friends and my family!?" Gumball yelled as got up and started frantically looking around for his friends and family. "Easy! Easy, Gumball!" Gold said as he held Gumball's shoulders to keep him still. "Wait! He's right...WHERE IS EVRYONE!?" Clay yelled. "Clay, no don't-!" Gold cried before he was cut off by Clay flying into the air. "TSUNAMI! GLORY! STARFLIGHT! SUNNY! PERIL! FIREFLY! GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Clay yelled as he flew in a circle above the others. "Oh no." Gold said as everyone else began to freak out.

"(Gasp) Benny! Metal Beard! Batman! Unikitty! Lucy!" Emmet called. Emmet then started running in a circle as he started screaming. Gold stood, still keeping Gumball steady, with a look of disappointment on his face. "Okay, since I've managed to calm YOU down, I will tell you where your friends and your-OH MY GOODNESS!" Gold cried as he saw Gumball's face. Gumball's eyes resembled skulls and his mouth was open so wide, it looked like a giant bowl had been shoved in his mouth. "Are you okay?" Gold asked. Gumball said nothing. "Darn it!" Gold said as he laid Gumball on the floor gently. "Well, there goes that!" Gold said. "Would you like me to do something about the dragon in the air?" Mario asked as he pointed up to Clay, who was still flying in a circle and screaming. "You know what, yes. I would like that very much." Gold said.

Mario stepped back, ran forward, and jumped high in the air and bounced on Clay's back as he sent Clay to the ground where he landed with a big POW! "Oof!" Clay yelled as he hit the floor. Mario landed next to him and walked back to Gold. "And the brick guy?" Judy asked as she pointed to Emmet, who was still running in a circle and screaming. "Please, go ahead." Gold said. Judy pulled out a net gun and fired at Emmet. Emmet was caught in the net and tumbled on the floor. "Ow! That hurt a bit!" Emmet said. "Will you two PLEASE calm down for a second?" Gold asked. "Right-o!" Clay said. "Oh yeah sure. Sorry about that." Emmet said. Judy walked over and helped Emmet out of the net.

"Question?" Mario said. "Yes?" Gold responded. "What about a-that guy?" Mario said as he pointed Gumball, who was still... fazed out at the moment. "Umm, oh I know! Officer Wilde, could you tase Gumball lightly and snap him out of his err, trance?" Gold asked. "Sure thing, Gold." Nick said as he pulled out his taser gun. Nick lowered the tase level a bit and fired at Gumball. When Gumball was hit by the taser, he woke up and jolted up. "Aaah! What the what happened!?" Gumball cried. "Sorry about that little guy. I had to snap you out of your, 'look of death' faze." Nick said. "Thank you. It felt uncomfortable anyway." Gumball said as he stood up. "Okay! Now that I have your attention again, will you guys listen to me?" Gold asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Now, I know where your friends and family are." Gold said. "WHERE!?" Clay, Emmet, and Gumball yelled. "I'll tell you. They are all in there!" Gold said as he pointed towards the outside of the valley.

Everyone looked to where Gold was pointing but all they saw was the cliff wall of the valley. "Umm... that is a wall." Gumball said. "What? No! I meant OVER the cliff." Gold said. "Yeah, umm, I don't know if you have X-Ray vision or something but, we don't." Nick said. "No! they're-Oh forget it! Here!" Gold said as he used his powers to split the cliff wall and form some sort of opening, allowing everyone to see the vast landscape of the strange world they were in.

In front of them, they saw a long valley of nothing except small shrubs and large stones. To the far upper left, they could see what appeared to be a snowy mountain with some sort of broken hear shape on the highest mountain. In front of those mountains, they could see a forest with... sprinkles and colorful fruits? To the far upper right, they saw a loud and powerful looking volcano that was erupting. In front of the volcano, they saw a large city with tall building and bright lights. Anything else, was blocked by the cliff walls. But the one thing that no one missed, was the large palace standing in the way back that was gated by a large gate and the palace looked as evil as its owner. It was Lord Age's palace.

"Woah!" Everyone said as they stared in amazement. "That is where your friends and family are." Gold said. "Wow." Judy said. "So, what happened anyway?" Gumball asked. "We were all turned to statues by Soulnebula's Off Waves attack. I granted myself the power to be resurrected shortly after being turned into a statue. After I came back to life, I looked around and saw that everyone else had been scattered across the land we are in. Then, I found your guys' statues and revived you. Then we settled our differences for a moment, then weird stuff happened. And now we are standing here and you guys are listening to me explain the situation at hand." Gold said. "Wow! That's pretty deep." Clay said.

"Speaking of Soulnebula, can you explain what was up with Bowser, Rob, Rex and Soulnebula? They seemed... different somehow, aside from their appearance." Mario asked. "Well, what you saw were actually clones of Bowser, Rob, Rex, and Soulnebula." Gold said. "What, but there is only one of each person, right?" Gumball asked. "What happened was, Age killed them, captured their souls, made exact replicas of their bodies, filled each replica with evil, and placed the soul inside of the body, thus creating an evil clone of each person." Gold explained. "That's horrible!" Judy said. "It is, they are empty shells of themselves but yet I sense that there is still a tiny part of their good side trapped inside the clone. However, they serve Lord Age and thus are considered evil now." Gold said. "Hey, can you describe the land that we are in?" Emmet asked. "No need, that Daniel guy gave me a map." Mario said as he pulled out the map Daniel threw him and laid it out for everyone to see.

"Wow!" Everyone said as they examined the map. "That's so cool!" Emmet said. "Wait a minute, didn't Daniel say that he made the map himself?" Nick asked. "Yes, he did say that." Gold said. "How did he know to have Lord Age's palace at the top of it?" Nick asked. "Because that wasn't originally Lord Age's palace. It was originally Daniel's house of creation." Gold said. "How did he know that would happen?" Nick asked. "He didn't." Gold said. "What?" Nick said. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a very confusing conversation." Gumball said. "Let me explain, the map changes whenever we change something in the land. That means that Lord Age's palace was a recent addition." Gold said. "I'm going to give an example of what I think you are talking about and correct me if I'm wrong." Gumball said. "Very well. Go on." Gold said. "Every time someone says the word, Apple, I get sudden painful cramps. Is that what you mean?" Gumball said. "Yes, that is correct." Gold said.

"What are these cores we have to find?" Mario asked. "There are 5 cores: The Core of Wisdom, The Core of Courage, The Core of Power, The Core of Entertainment, and the Core of love." Gold said as he used his magic to summon a floating image of the 5 cores. "These cores power the glove that Daniel was wearing, the Glove of Imagination." Gold said. "As in the glove that Lord Age has now?" Judy asked. "Correct. But once we collect the 5 cores, we can build another glove here." Gold said as he pointed to the forge on the map. "At the Forge of Creation. I should mention that there is a sixth core inside the glove. This is a special core. It is what enables Daniel to create things like the design of this world and allows him to give the glove attack power. It also can take two different forms but we can discuss that later." Gold said.

"What do wisdom, power, love, courage, and entertainment have to do with imagination?" Clay asked. "Oh, that's easy! You have to be smart to create something so in depth, you have to be brave to discuss your creations with other people, you should love what you create, you should have control of the strength of your creation, and it's nice to make your creations fun and enjoyable." Emmet said. "Exactly!" Gold said. "Where did Lord Age even come from?" Gumball asked. "Do you remember when you summoned jealousy that one time in your show?" Gold asked. "Umm, yeah?" Gumball said. "Well, this is similar. Earlier, Daniel was questioned by his parents when he would grow up. Daniel said nothing and told himself that he would never give up on his imagination and wanted to make stories with grand adventures. Age was summoned to put Daniel in shape." Gold said. "That kind of makes sense." Gumball said. "And that glove, where did Daniel get that?" Emmet asked. "Simple, he made it himself. He was inspired by a certain film to do that." Gold said. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." Nick said.

Gumball then spoke up. "Next question. Why us?" Gumball asked. "What do you mean?" Gold asked. "Daniel could have chosen other people to help him, so why us?" Gumball asked. "The reason is because, you're his favorite video game character." Gold said as he pointed to Mario. "You're his favorite book character." Gold said as he pointed to Clay. "You're his favorite cartoon network character." Gold said as he pointed to Gumball. "You two are his favorite Disney characters." Gold said as he pointed to Nick and Judy. "And you're his favorite lego character." Gold said as he pointed to Emmet. "In short, we're all his favorites!" Clay said as realization sank into everyone.

What are we going to do now?" Clay asked. "We go save your friends and family, get the cores back, make the second glove, and defeat Lord Age." Gold said. "He's right! Once we a-get everyone back, we can outnumber Lord Age by a lot!" Mario said. "Come on, let's go!" Clay said as he flew into the air and in the direction of Lord Age's place. Everyone else just stood there and waited as Clay came back and landed a few seconds later. "Um, are we not going now or what?" Clay asked. "Clay, we established that we need to revive our friends first." Emmet said. "Oh yeah, I forgot! Welp, let's go!" Clay said. "You all go on ahead, I'm going to go locate the Forge of Creation." Gold said. "What if we run into danger?" Gumball asked. "I'm glad you asked." Gold said as he used his powers to summon two little arms cannons, one orb of fire, a Smash Ball, two guns, and one box of legos.

Everyone stared at these items in confusion. "What are these for?" Gumball asked. "Theses are tools that will increase your chances of survival in this world." Gold said. Emmet chuckled as he picked up the box of legos. "Well, I know this is my tool of survival." Emmet said as he dumped the legos on the ground. "It's a pile of legos." Nick said. "What are you going to do with those?" Judy asked. "Watch this." Emmet said as he closed his eyes and then opened them again dramatically. Emmet then saw numbers next to each lego piece and he quickly built a giant hammer out of the legos. "Nice, huh?" Emmet said. Everyone aside from Gold was in a state of shock. "How did you do that!?" Clay asked. "I am a Master Builder! I can make anything out of legos. It helps that I'm a construction worker as well." Emmet said proudly.

"Cool! What else can you make out of those?" Gumball asked. "Let's see... how about this?" Emmet said as he smashed the hammer into pieces, then he quickly made a sword out of the legos. "Or this." Emmet said as he smashed the sword into pieces and then building a giant boxing glove. "Wow!" Everyone said. "Or this." Emmet said as he built a boomerang. "Oooh!" Everyone said. "Or this." Emmet said as he built a pick axe. "Wow!" Everyone said. "Or this!" Emmet said.

****10 minutes later...****

Emmet was still going on with building random things. "Or this, or this, or this, or this, or this!" Emmet said as he built a random arrangement of things. By now, everyone else was staring at Emmet in confusion. Emmet had built a sword, axe, glove, boomerang, bat, box, pencil, slingshot, toothbrush, hammer, a wrench, a golf club, and many more random things. "And finally, ... a quadruple-decker-couch!" Emmet said as he made a couch with four levels on it. "Wow!" Clay said. "Nice design." Nick said. "Thanks." Emmet said. "Well, these are ours I assume." Judy said as she picked up one of the guns and handed the other to Nick. "What's so special about these guns?" Nick asked. "I've enchanted them so that they never run out of ammo." Gold said. "THAT is cool!" Nick said. "How do you do this?" Judy asked. "I am a dragon with god-like powers. My mother is a goddess. You get the picture." Gold said.

"I will gladly take this orb of fire." Clay said as he picked up the orb. "It was designed for you anyway, Clay." Gold said. "Oh, so what does it do?" Clay asked. "Once you've unlocked its power, you will be able to breathe fire no matter how cold you are and you can light your fists on fire." Gold said. "COOL! So, how do I unlock its powers?" Clay asked, "Eat it." Gold said. "Wait, what?" Clay asked. "Eat it, and you will unlock the orbs power." Gold said. "Okay, here it goes." Clay said as he swallowed the orb of fire. After Clay swallowed the orb, he fell to the floor. The sound of a heart rate monitor going flat could be heard. "Welp, that was pointless." Nick said. "Don't worry, he's not dead." Gold said. Clay got up and rubbed his stomach. "Oh, god that feels weird and very, very hot!" Clay said. "You'll get used to it." Gold said.

Gumball picked up the two arm cannons. "Are these for me?" Gumball asked. "Yes. Put them on." Gold said. "But how am I supposed to use my hands?" Gumball asked. "Just put them on and see what happens." Gold said. "Okay." Gumball said as he put one of the arm cannons on his right hand. Once the cannon slid on Gumball's hand, a hand that resembled lasers appeared out of the tip of the glove. "Wow! That's cool!" Gumballs said. Gumball then put the other cannon on his left cannon. "Are these just power gloves?" Gumball asked. "Not quite, test out the different modes of the glove on those rocks over there." Gold said. "Okay." Gumball said.

Gumball walked over to the large rock and punched it with one hand. Gumball's fist smashed right through the rock big rock. "Awesome!" Gumball yelled. Gumball then found a button on the side of the cannon and pressed it. Gumball then saw a little menu appear in a little screen on the side of the glove. Gumball saw that he was on Punch mode. Gumball looked through the modes and saw something pretty cool. "(Gasp)! There's a sword mode on this thing!?" Gumball said. Gumball then activated the sword mode and two sharp blades powered by lasers came out of the fronts of the cannons. Gumball spun in a circle and sliced through four giant rocks. "Now, to check out this blaster mode." Gumball said as he activated the blaster mode. Gumball then fired two laser beams at the rocks and they exploded. "Amazing! These things are so cool! What are these cannons even called?" Gumball asked. "I call them, Photon Blasters." Gold said. "I LOVE these Photon Blasters! I can't wait to see what other modes these things have!" Gumball said as he scrolled through the menu.

Mario walked up to the Smash Ball and was quite surprised to see one here. "Where did you a-get this-actually never mind. I know how." Mario said. "I'm sure you know what this does Mario." Gold said. "Of course, I do! It will allow me to a-use my final smash." Mario said. "Exactly, and in combat, you will gain your final smash meter." Gold said. "Nice!" Mario said. "However, I added a little something inside of the smash ball." Gold said. "What did you add?" Mario asked. "Do you remember the time when you had two grand adventures in the galaxy?" Gold asked. "I remember it like it was yesterday." Mario said. "And do you remember what power that special Luma gave you?" Gold asked. "Yes, and you didn't actually do it did you?" Mario asked. "I sure did. I've enhanced the smash ball to grant you the power if the stars and I have added the ability to fly." Gold said. "Wow! That's amazing! Thanks a-Gold." Mario said. "Of course, Mario. Sadly, I couldn't provide you with the Luma again, but at least you have the powers." Gold said. "That's okay I a-guess." Mario said.

"Use these tools on your journey. They will give you a fighting chance against Lord Age." Gold said. "Awesome! Cool! Perfect!" they all said. "You all go ahead, once I've located the Forge of Creation, I will return." Gold said as he flew in the air. "Wait! What's so special about the Forge of Creation?" Judy asked. "It is where we will create the second glove once you've collected the 5 cores!" Gold called as he flew in the direction of the forge.

After Gold had flown away, the 6 characters just stood there, looking at each other. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mario spoke up. "Okay, I know that we just a-heard a lot of heavy stuff and we all just met, but is everyone okay with each other?" Mario asked. Everyone nodded. "I've met some stranger people in my life." Gumball said. "I can say the same thing about that." Emmet said. "This is pretty cool! Working together with a bunch of people I never thought I would see in my life!" Clay said. "Well, now with that out of the way, I think it would be a wise decision to make our way through that opening Gold made for us and see about defeating that reality guy." Nick said. "Sounds like a plan." Emmet said. "Wait, were not splitting up, are we?" Clay asked. "I don't think that would be smart. I mean, even though there are 5 cores to collect and there are 6 of us, no doubt the cores could be guarded by powerful guardians or something." Gumball said. "So, does that mean we'll have our own boss battles?!" Emmet asked excitedly. "Hopefully. I want to test these babies on something strong." Gumball said.

"You know what? I just a-noticed something." Mario said. "What?" Everyone asked. "This map depicts the world we are in to be much more nicer looking, I wonder if Age altered the atmosphere of this world as well." Mario said. "Hmm, I was wondering why the path ahead of us is labeled as 'The Path of Memories' with a little evil smiley face below it." Gumball said. "True, I don't think a safe and happy world would have a really scary looking road that has trees, rocks, sand, water, and ruins all over the place." Nick said as he looked at the path drawn on the map. "So, which core should we go for first?" Clay asked. "Well, we can't just cut across from here, it looks like we must a-go to the Ruins of Direction." Mario said as he pointed to the center of the map. "Looks like that's where all the pathways are to each individual core." Judy said. "I say we head on over to the Ruins of Direction then we can a-go for whatever core we chose to a-go to." Mario said. "Good idea!" Clay said. "It will also be helpful if we can revive some of our friends along the way as well." Gumball said. "Absolutely, the more the merrier." Judy said. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get this show on the road!" Clay said. "Alright guys, let's a-go!" Mario said as he began walking down the valley, the others following him. Everyone then began making their way through the Valley of Whispers and past the opening and into this strange world, the World of Imagination.

****How was this? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will begin with the next chapter and it will be posted soon. Thank you for reading. :)****


	5. The Path of Memories

****Chapter 4****

****Sorry for the wait, school has been packed with work. This chapter will follow the 6 characters as they begin their journey to the Ruins of Direction on the Path of Memories. I sense a fight scene or two in this chapter as they revive their friends and destroy the evil clones. Enjoy!****

The heroes began their walk down the Path of Memories. As they walked past the canyon walls of the cliffside, they began to converse with each other. "Hey, dragon guy?" Gumball said. "It's Clay." Clay reminded him. "Oh yeah, thanks. Um Clay, can I ride on your back?" Gumball asked. "Sure, I guess. But we've only been walking for 30 seconds." Clay said. "I know, I just want to save my energy for when I get to use these bad boys." Gumball said as he lifted his Photon Blasters. "Hopefully that won't be a-happening anytime soon." Mario said. "Why? I'm perfectly eligible for using these things." Gumball said. "That's not what I meant. I meant, hopefully we won't run into any danger." Mario said. "True, I mean we just started our little journey." Nick said. "Don't worry. I have a feeling that this journey will be anything but little. I bet this will be the biggest journey of any of our lives." Emmet said as they imagined what epic moments he and his new friends would go through together. "I agree," Gumball said as he climbed onto Clay's back. "But I think I've been through weirder and crazier ones." Gumball said. "You know, despite that we all know each other's names now, we really don't know anything else about each other." Judy said. "That's actually very true." Emmet said. "So, how do you guys want to do this? Do we each take a turn and give a brief explanation of our lives or are we going to-." Gumball said before he heard a ringing sound coming from his Photon Blaster. "Huh? What's this?" Gumball said as he examined his Blaster.

"What is it?" Clay asked. "Oh, a call from Gold." Gumball said. "You can receive calls on those things, that's awesome!" Emmet said. "Answer it and see what Gold wants." Nick said. Gumball pressed the answer button option and answered the call. "Hello, Gold?" Gumball said. "Gumball, could you press the hologram button on your menu." Gold said. "Where is that" Gumball asked. "Look for a button that is shaped like a sideways triangle." Gold said. "Found it." Gumball said. "Good, now press it." Gold said. Gumball pressed the button and then a small little projector thing came out and a hologram of Gold appeared in front of them. "Oh hey, Gold." Clay said. "Hello Clay. Anyways, I'm going straight to the point. I have a way to make it so that you all are fully knowledgeable of each other's stories and adventures." Gold said. "So, we'll know everything about each other, correct?" Judy asked. "Exactly. Would you all like me to do that?" Gold asked. "No joke, we were just talking about that. So yeah! Go for it!" Emmet said. "Are you all okay with this?" Gold asked again. Everyone nodded and agreed. "Alrighty then, here it goes." Gold said.

Gold then snapped his fingers and instantly everyone knew everything about each other. For a few moments, no one said anything. "You're right, Gumball. You have been through some weird and crazy stuff." Clay said. "Yeah, and you're lucky that you charmed that skywing dragon girl, otherwise I'm pretty sure you would've died." Gumball said. "Well, I didn't really charm her, I just kind of... you know what, I don't even know what I did." Clay said. "So that's why you two are working together on the same side. I was wondering what a fox and a rabbit were doing working together. I would've thought you were enemies before." Emmet said. "Well, we kind of were." Judy said. "Not like mortal enemies or anything, I just kind of annoyed her a bit." Nick said. "We have a lot to a-discuss Gumball." Mario said. "Discuss what?" Gumball asked. "I don't understand how you can just defy a-logic so easily." Mario said as he rubbed his head in confusion. "My only explanation is that I am a cartoon character." Gumball said. "I guess that a-works." Mario said. "That's fine, I sometimes defy logic." Emmet said.

"Alright, that's enough. Now that you all know everything about each other, at least the important stuff, you can work together more easily, and thus you will be able to stand strong with each other. Good luck to you all." Gold said as he signed off and the hologram went away. "So, that happened." Gumball said. "Yeah, but look on the bright side, we know a whole lot more about each other." Judy said. "True, and besides it's not like we know EVERYTHING about each other. We just know the major stuff like that me and carrots saved our city's innocent folks from being turned to savages by an evil sheep; Mario just saved Peach from Bowser in his most recent adventure in Odyssey; Emmet just returned from his journey in space or where ever you went; Clay and his friends fulfilled their prophecy; and Gumball, well Gumballs done a lot." Nick said. "I sure have." Gumball said. "Don't forget that me and Mario had a similar adventure with him being in the World of Light, and me being in my version of World of Light." Clay added. "That is a-true." Mario said.

"Hey speaking of Odyssey, Mario." Emmet said. "Yes?" Mario replied. "Where's Cappy?" Emmet asked. "Probably still in my universe. The last time I saw a-Cappy was when he gave me a new hat and we were about to take a trip in my Odyssey ship, then I was suddenly yanked into a giant a-portal and into this realm." Mario said. "Aw man. I really wanted to meet him." Emmet said. "Hmm, maybe Gold can bring Cappy into this realm." Clay suggested. "I wouldn't a-want that." Mario said. "Why?" Gumball asked. "Because with me, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and the Toads gone, there isn't anyone else to protect the Mushroom a-Kingdom except Cappy and Tiara and the toads in the a-castle. I want my home safe while I'm gone." Mario said. "He's right, all of us have left our homes with almost no protection." Judy said. "Well, as far as I was aware, only you, me, Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, Flash, and your parents are the only members from our universe that came here." Nick said. "I know but you get what I'm trying to say." Judy said. "I completely understand." Nick said. "Well, I think we better keep moving. The map makes everything seem close together, but we all know this world is huge." Gumball said. "Yeah, plus who knows what Lord Age and his evil minions are up to." Clay said. "Come on then, let's a-go to the Ruins of Directions." Mario said as they began their walk again.

****10 minutes of walking later...****

"So, who's going to start first?" Gumball asked. "Who's going to start what?" Mario asked. "Who's going to start talking?" Gumball said. "How about you start talking since we've been walking at least 10 minutes in silence." Judy said. "But you're talking too." Gumball said. "True, but you started it." Nick said. "Well, now you're talking." Gumball said. "Guys don't start this." Mario said. "Someone just say something!" Judy said. "I like turtles." Clay said. Everyone stopped and stared at Clay. "What? You said to say something." Clay said. Everyone then started laughing together. "That was so random." Gumball said as he laughed. "I'm an expert at saying random things during an argument." Clay said as he laughed.

After they calmed down from the laughter, Clay spoke up. "So anyway, what should we talk about?" Clay asked. "Hmm, oh I know, how about we talk about that very odd and out of place statue over there." Emmet said. "That's a great ide-. Wait, what statue?" Gumball asked. "That statue." Emmet said as he pointed to a statue of one of the fallen characters that was in the middle of the path. "Who is that?" Judy asked. "Let's find out." Clay said. Everyone slowly approached the statue and examined it from about 2 yards away. The statue seemed to resemble the form of Mario, but it was taller. Mario gasped as he realized this was the statue of his brother, Luigi. "Luigi!" Mario cried as he saw his brother's statue. "Wow, that Soulnebula guy really did randomly scatter the statues around this world." Nick said. Gumball then started snickering. "What's so funny?" Emmet asked Gumball. "I'm sorry, it's just the position that Luigi is in is kind of funny." Gumball said. "Well, what do we do now?" Judy asked. "Well, we a-could just revive him, but I sense that were not alone." Mario said as he put his fists up and scanned the area.

Everyone got their weapons ready and scanned the area to search for any signs of life. As they searched the valley, Emmet spotted some sort of purple substance floating in the air behind a rock. "Ooh, what is that?" Emmet asked. "What is what?" Gumball asked. "That purple stuff in the air." Emmet said pointing to the rock. "Looks like purple bubbles of some sort." Nick said. "I'm going to go investigate." Emmet said as he walked over to the rock. As Emmet reached the rock, Mario suddenly remembered why those purple bubbles looked so familiar. "EMMET WAIT DON'T-!" Mario cried before Emmet was suddenly punched in the face and slid all the way back to the others. "OW! That really hurt! I think I'm going to need that Cloak of Band-a-ege Lord Business mentioned once!" Emmet said as he covered his face in pain.

Then a figure stepped out from behind the rock. "Mario, what is that?" Nick asked. "It's... it's..." Mario started. "Luigi?" Gumball asked. "No, it's False Luigi!" Mario said. Everyone else screamed as they looked at this False Luigi. This False Luigi was glowing a dark purple, with bright purple highlighting around the clothing, with yellow eyes, with bright red skulls in the pupils. "Back off you fools!" False Luigi growled in his dark and echoey voice. "Eww! He even has the same voice style as the undead guys!" Clay said. "You will not revive him! I suggest you turn back or I will see to it myself that I will destroy all of you!" False Luigi yelled as he jumped in front of Luigi's statue. "You can't stop us!" Mario yelled as he stepped forward. "Stay back Mario! Don't even think about it!" False Luigi yelled as he lit his fist up with green fire. "I've had enough of you False monsters! I will take you down myself, and I will bring a-Luigi back!" Mario said as he lit his fist up with fire. "I will be more than happy to see you burn, Mario!" False Luigi growled as they got in a fighting stance.

****Battle #1: Mario V.S. False Luigi****

****Style: Super Smash Bros Ultimate****

Mario and False Luigi ran towards each other and Mario instantly landed his powerful Super Jump Punch Uppercut on False Luigi. "Oww!" False Luigi yelled. Mario landed back on the ground and attempted to meteor strike False Luigi to the ground but False Luigi air dodged the attack and landed his Green Missal attack on Mario. Mario fell back and jumped down in front of False Luigi and punched him twice, then kicking him back. False Luigi then suddenly grabbed Mario with his vacuum cleaner and flung him to the side. False Luigi then charged up his Green Missal attack again and he rocketed himself towards Mario. Mario quickly pulled out his cape and sent False Luigi to the other direction. False Luigi then fired 5 fireballs at Mario but Mario sent them all back using his cape. Mario then jumped above False Luigi and spun downwards and hit False Luigi. "I can do that too, Mario!" False Luigi yelled as he used his Tornado Spin attack on Mario sending him back. "Oh yeah, try a-this!" Mario yelled as he used his Spin Attack from his two adventures in the galaxy. False Luigi fell to the ground hard. Mario landed and low kicked False Luigi. Mario followed that up by firing 3 fireballs down on False Luigi while he was still on the ground.Mario then ran to False Luigi to do a Dash Attack, but False Luigi got up caught Mario with his Vacuum Cleaner, threw Mario upwards, and used his powerful Uppercut on Mario, sending him up in the air. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" False Luigi laughed. He then jumped up to finish Mario off by launching him out of the limit, but before he reached Mario, Mario meteor smashed False Luigi down to the ground. Mario quickly landed and then he felt his Final Smash fully charge and he unleashed his Final Smash, sending False Luigi off the limit and defeating him.

****Battle #1 Complete!  
Winner: Mario ****

False Luigi fell down and smashed into a nearby rock pile. Mario then landed back in front of False Luigi. "That... was AWESOME!" Emmet cried. "No surprise. That was a cool fight." Judy said. False Luigi looked up at Mario and growled. "This is just the beginning for you, Mario!" False Luigi yelled. "Maybe, but it's the end for you!" Mario yelled as he lit his fist on fire and punched False Luigi in the head, causing him to shatter into dark purple bubbles. "Dang!" Clay said. "What? He was a-not my brother. He was just an evil fake." Mario said. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." Clay said. "Now, it's time to bring back my bro." Mario said as he walked over to Luigi's statue. "What are you doing?" Gumball asked. "I'm reviving him." Mario said as he touched the golden pedestal of the statue. After Mario touched the pedestal, the statue glowed with intense light and there lay a tired ad exhausted Luigi.

"Ooh, what happened?" Luigi asked as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Luigi! My bro!" Mario exclaimed. "Hmm, Mario! You're alive!" Luigi yelled as he hugged his brother. "Thank goodness, we a-found you." Mario said. "I'm glad you're alri-? WAAAHH! MARIO LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Luigi cried as he hid behind Mario after seeing the other 5. "Oh, don't worry about a-them, Luigi. These are my new friends: Clay, Gumball, Nick, Judy, and Emmet." Mario said. "Hey Luigi." Nick said, giving Luigi a wave. "H-Hi." Luigi said nervously. "Yo, what's popping?" Clay asked as he waved to Luigi. "What?" Luigi said. "He means, what's up." Gumball said. "Oh, well, I'm good." Luigi said. "Hey Luigi! My name is Emmet, I'm your everyday construction builder and master builder." Emmet said as he ran up to Luigi and shook his hand. "Wah! Oh hello, Emmet." Luigi said. Everyone else just laughed.

"So, what's going on?" Luigi asked. "Were on a mission to retrieve all 5 cores of the Imagination Glove. Then we bring the cores together to make the Core of Imagination. Then we put the cores in the second glove, then we use it to save Daniel from Lord Age, who is the guy who is responsible for all of this." Gumball explained. "I see." Luigi said. "Don't forget, were also reviving our friends when we find their statues along the way." Nick said. "Oh yeah and that too." Gumball said. "Am I the only one who you found so far?" Luigi asked. "That is correct." Mario said. "Wow. Well I'm happy to help, not that I have a choice." Luigi said. "Excellent. Let's a-go." Mario said as they continued their walk down the Path of Memories.

****Meanwhile in Lord Age's Palace...****

Lord Age was sitting on his throne when Bowser and Rex Dangervest walked over to him. "What is it?" Lord Age asked. "Sir, our sensors have detected life on the Path of Memories." Rex said. "How many life forms?" Age asked. "We estimate about 7." Bowser said. "Gold... he managed to save himself. Well, no matter. Bowser, I have an army of my evil minions ready for use, take them to Rex's ship and Rex make sure that they are spread all over the land. I want whoever's alive to suffer." Lord Age said. "Yes, sir." Bowser and Rex said as they bowed. "Have fun, you pathetic heroes." Lord Age said to himself.

"Do you think we should ask the boss why his minions are contained inside of cardboard boxes?" Bowser as he carried at least 5 boxes. "Nah, he told me that there are millions of creatures inside each box. They grow to a good size, so they aren't puny." Rex said. "Cool, now where do you want me to put these?" Bowser asked as they approached Rex's ship. Rex pressed a button on a remote and the doors of his ship opened like a platform and there was a big storage area in the ship. "Put them in there." Rex said. Bowser nodded and placed the boxes in the ship. Bowser then went back and forth bring more boxes to the ship.

After 10 minutes of this process, Bowser stopped. "I think that's enough." Bowser said as he loaded the 20th box. "I can always comeback for more." Rex said. "You may have to, now get out of here and get those things delivered." Bowser said. "Whatever, just get out of the way." Rex said as he went inside his ship. Rex then took off and headed straight for the Path of Memories. "Hope you all are ready for a surprise package." Rex said as he sped his ship up.

****Back to the Path of Memories...****

"Are you serious?! You're not playable in Super Mario Odyssey?!" Emmet asked. "It's true but I do have some purpose in the game." Luigi said. "I mean to be fair; it is a MARIO game." Judy said. "Yeah, but why isn't there a cool mode that can allow you to use Luigi, like in Super Mario Galaxy!" Emmet said. "Who knows." Nick said. As they continued to discuss random stuff, Gumball noticed something flying in the air. "Psst, hey Emmet." Gumball whispered to Emmet. "Yeah, what's up?" Emmet asked. "What do you suppose that is?" Gumball asked as he pointed to the object. "Hmm, oh look another shooting star! Quick guys make a wish!" Emmet said as he got everyone's attention.

They all looked to the object flying in the sky. "Is it a bird?" Nick asked. "Is it a plane?" Clay asked. "No, it's SUPERMAN!" Emmet said. Everyone just looked at him. "What?" Judy asked. "Ha, ha I'm just kidding. It's actually REX'S REXCEL-uh, rexcila-, um rexrider, no, um, OH IT'S REX'S REXCELSIOR, I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF I'M SAYING IT RIGHT BUT THERE IT IS!" Emmet cried as he pointed to Rex's spaceship.

Rex then pressed the mic button on his ship. "Miss me, Emmet?!" Rex said as he laughed. "Isn't Rex your new enemy?" Nick asked. "Yes, he is!" Emmet said. "Enjoy your present, losers!" Rex said as he dropped one of the boxes from the ship. "Uh oh!" Luigi cried. "RUN! HE JUST LITTERED!" Gumball yelled as he ran out of the box's way. "I don't a-think littering can kill us instantly, but Gumball is a-right. RUN!" Mario yelled as they got out of the way. They ran as fast as they could and when the box hit the floor, it caused an explosion. The blast was approaching fast.

"Quick, everyone get behind me, I can shield you guys from the blast!" Clay said. Everyone ducked behind Clay and he wrapped his wings around them and the blast hit him but was unable to harm everyone else. After the blast settled down, Clay opened his wings up. "Clay, are you okay?" Gumball asked. "Yeah, it's just a little sting. I think I'm going to need a doctor." Clay said as he clutched his back in pain. "Um, guys!?" Luigi called as he saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him through the smoke of the blast where the box landed. "What is it, Luigi?" Mario asked. Luigi pointed to the smoke. "What is a-that?" Mario asked. Everyone looked at the eyes. "Who are you?!" Judy asked as she pulled out her gun.

Whatever was in there made a high-pitched cackle and then hundreds of other eyes appeared behind it. "Oh, my g-o-s-h!" Emmet gasped. Then the things stepped out of the smoke and it turned out that they were creature that looked ugly and scary. "EW! Those things look like dried up lizard monkeys!" Clay said. "Hey, have any of you played Kingdom Hearts before?" Gumball asked. Everyone just looked at him. "What? Kingdom Hearts? Isn't that the game with Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy?" Nick asked. "Yeah, have any of you played it before?" Gumball asked. "Hey, hey, Gumball, it's your boy, Emmet Brickowski here and I am a pro at Kingdom Hearts 3." Emmet said. "Good, then you'll understand what I mean. Don't those things look like the heartless?" Gumball asked. "You know, they do! Except that they have swords." Emmet said.

"Who cares about that!? We have to do something about these things!" Judy said. "She's right! Everyone get ready for battle!" Mario said as he pulled out the Smash Ball, crushed it in his hands and absorbed its powers, his eyes glowed like a rainbow on fire, and his hands glowed brightly with the star power. Clay lit his fists up with the fire orb's power and he started bouncing in a fighting stance. "Clay, you look like Lui Kang from Mortal Kombat when you do that." Gumball said. "What can I say, Lui Kang's cool!" Clay said. Gumball activated his sword mode on his photon blasters. Judy found a button on her gun and when she pressed it, her hand gun turned into a shot gun. "Nice!" Judy said. Nick pulled out his hand gun and his taser staff. "I know we normally don't use real guns, but I think we can make an exception, eh Carrots?" Nick said to her. "I couldn't agree more, Nick." Judy said. Emmet took note of the swords that the creatures had and got an idea. "HA! So, what if they have swords, I can make... two swords!" Emmet said as he built two swords. Luigi pulled out his Poltergeist Vacuum Cleaner. "You ready guys?!" Mario asked. "READY!" They all said. "Let's a-go!" Mario said as they charged at the monsters.

****Battle #2: Heroes V.S. Lord Age's Monster Minions****

****Style: Freestyle (Kind of like a Kingdom Hearts style battle)****

The heroes charged at the monsters and began their attack. Mario used his Star Spin attack, knocking down a few monsters. Mario then combo punched a couple of the monsters. Gumball spun in a circle, slicing up some monsters. One monster lunged towards Gumball, just barely cutting one of Gumball's whiskers off. Gumball switched his Photon Blasters to the gun mode and he blasted the monster away. Gumball was then surrounded by about 7 monsters, but Gumball easily dealt with them by shooting at them as he spun in a circle. 8 more monsters then jumped towards Gumball, but Gumball fired a shot at the ground below him, giving him a big boost jump and when Gumball was above the monsters, he switched his Photon Basters to fist mode and punched the grounds, causing a small explosion and destroying the monsters.

Some monsters double teamed on Clay from behind, but Clay flew up and fired a beam of fire at the monsters, burning them to a crisp. Clay then ran to one monster and repeatedly punched it while his fists were on fire. 3 monsters then jumped on Clay and attempted to stab him but Clay kept them distracted by flying in the air and falling on his back, crushing the monsters. One monster snuck up behind Clay and almost stabbed him in the back of the head, but Clay back handed the monster. "That's skill right there." Clay said to himself as he ran towards a group of oncoming monsters. One monster was about to throw its sword at Mario, but then it was caught by Luigi's vacuum cleaner. Luigi pulled the monster closer and then swung it around, hitting other monsters. After those monsters were taken out, Luigi slammed the trapped monster on the ground. Luigi then noticed about 4 monsters approaching him, so he swung his vacuum cleaner, defeating the monsters. Luigi then started batting the monsters around with his vacuum cleaner.

Nick smacked one monster in the face with his taser staff and then he shot it. Judy and a monster were running towards each other and as they were about to hit each other, Judy slid underneath the monster and shot it with her shotgun. Two monsters then approached Judy from the side. Judy then jumped and did the splits to kick them both back. Judy then bicycle kicked one monster, following it up by blasting another monster. Nick locked his staff with a monster's sword and as the monster was about to overpower Nick, Nick pressed the increase tase button on his staff and the extra power electrocuted the monster. Nick then smacked one monster in the face with his gun then shooting it, then he hit one monster in the nuts with his taser staff. The monster screamed in pain. "Sorry freak, no kids for you!" Nick said as he shot the creature. Nick was then suddenly surrounded by a group of monsters. Judy saw this and jumped behind Nick. Nick and Judy locked arms and spun around, firing their guns at the surrounding monsters.

Emmet sword fought a bunch of the monsters. One monster barely missed Emmet's neck and Emmet quickly built a hammer and smashed the monster in the head. Two monsters then charged towards Emmet. Emmet built two swords again and ran towards the monsters. "NINJAGO!" Emmet yelled as he caused a tornado of legos to surround him. Emmet hit the monsters and then he built a giant boomerang and threw it, taking out a good number of monsters. Emmet caught the boomerang and rebuilt his swords and locked blades with a monster. "You're going down you Heartless-wanna be!" Emmet said as he used his swords to yank the monster's sword out of its hand. Emmet then ran up the monster and did a back-flip kick on the monster.

"Luigi, over here!" Mario called. Luigi ran to Mario and Mario picked Luigi up and swung him towards a group of oncoming monsters. The speed from the throw allowed Luigi to use his Green Missal attack with even more power than usual. Luigi destroyed a good amount of the monsters with his Green Missal attack. Clay was punching the monsters that kept approaching him, but eventually, one monster managed to sneak up behind Clay and sliced the wound on his leg. Clay roared in pain and fell to the ground. The monsters then jumped on top of Clay and were about to kill him. Gumball continued to shoot and fend off any monster that approached him, but then he saw Clay on the ground in pain and covered in the monsters. "Clay! Don't worry I'm coming to save you!" Gumball yelled as he ran to Clay's aid. Gumball shot 6 monsters off of Clay and photon punched the rest of them off of Clay. After Gumball cleared Clay of the monsters, he took the short amount of free time to help Clay back on his feet.

"You okay?" Gumball asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Clay said with a smile, but then hissing in pain as he grabbed his leg. "Looks like more than just a scratch. Oh, shoot! More are coming!" Gumball cried as they saw more monsters approaching. "Gumball, I've got an idea, get on my back!" Clay said. "Got it!" Gumball said as he climbed on Clay's back and shot the oncoming monsters. "I'm going to fly in the air, and we'll both shoot these things from above!" Clay said as he fired his fire attacks at the monsters. "So, like an aerial attack?" Gumball asked. "Yes." Clay said. "You sure you can fly?" Gumball asked. "Those things cut my leg, not my wings." Clay said as he rocketed himself into the air and began flying above the creatures. "Now!" Clay yelled as he and Gumball fired their weapons at the monsters.

Emmet continued slicing his way through the monsters and he eventually reached Nick and Judy. "Hey guys, need a hand?" Emmet asked. "Can you build something to distract some of these things?" Judy asked. "Sure, can do!" Emmet said as he started building something. After Emmet was done, he had built a giant machine gun with a big enough platform for the three of them to stand on. "You guys get behind me and shoot form the back, and I'll fire from the front as I spin us in circles with this spin button!" Emmet said as he pressed the button and the machine gun started spinning around. They fired their weapons and nearly all of the monsters were defeated. "There's only 10 more!" Mario called to everyone. "Let me handle this!" Emmet said as he ran towards the remaining monsters. "Time to use my cool Master Breaker move!" Emmet said as he jumped up in the air and fist slammed the ground so hard that beams of lego light fired from the ground and destroyed the remaining monsters.

****Battle #2 Complete!****

****Winner: Heroes****

"We did it!" Luigi cried as they cheered and hi-fived each other. "Hi-five!" Emmet said to Nick. Nick was about to hi-five Emmet, when he looked at Emmet's hand. "Oh, yeah I forgot. Well, hi-five slash hi-two!" Emmet said as they hi-fived slash hi-two each other. "Nice a-work, Luigi." Mario said. "Thanks, Mario." Luigi said. "That was amazing you guys!" Judy said. "Woohoo!" Gumball cheered as he and Clay landed. "We sure made a great team eh, Clay? Clay?" Gumball said as Clay didn't respond. "Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just, ow!" Clay said as he fell on his side and held his leg in pain. "Oh, no! What happened!?" Nick asked. "One of the monsters cut Clay's leg." Gumball said. "Oh my gosh!" Emmet said as he saw the wound. Clay's wound was cut very badly and was bleeding badly as well. "Don't worry Clay, I've got some wrappings that should help stop the bleeding." Judy said as she pulled out a long cloth wrapping. "We're lucky these things are long enough to help him." Nick said. "Thanks, Judy." Clay said. "No problem." Judy said. "Thanks for saving me back there, Gumball." Clay said. "Anytime, bud." Gumball said. "Hey, Clay, were you cut here before?" Nick asked. "I wouldn't say cut. I would say someone dug their claws into my leg." Clay said. "WHAT!?" They cried.

"Who would do such a horrible thing!?" Nick asked. "Now, hold on a minute. My wife, Peril was the one who did that." Clay said. "That's even worse!" Gumball said. "She did it because once I was bitten by a venomous snake, whose poison can kill a dragon in one bite, and Peril burned the venom out of me. It was the only way to save my life." Clay explained. "Now that's true love and dedication." Emmet said. "Thank goodness she was able to a-save you." Mario said. "Yeah, she's a great dragoness." Clay said. "Wait, Peril is the fire scale one, right?" Gumball asked. "Yep, that's her." Clay said. "Okay, now I know who you're talking about." Gumball said. "There all done." Judy said as she finished with the cloth. "Thanks again, Judy." Clay said. "You're welcome." Judy said. Clay then stood back on his feet. "Can you still walk?" Luigi asked. "Yep, it hurts a little but I'll pull through." Clay said with a reassuring smile and thumbs-up. "Wonderful." Mario said. "Now what do we do?" Emmet asked. "We continue our walk to the Ruins of Direction." Mario said. "Okay, let's go." Nick said as they continued their walk.

****Meanwhile, aboard Rex's Rexcelsior...****

Rex was continuing to fly around the land and dropping more of those boxes to cover the land with more of the monsters. Rex then got a hologram message from Bowser. "Rex?" Bowser said. "Yeah, what's up Bowser?" Rex said. "How's the delivery?" Bowser asked. "It's going better than the box office rate of Endgame." Rex said with a chuckle. "What?" Bowser said. "Never mind. What I'm trying to say is that it's going well. Anyway, is that all you need, cause I'm kind of in the middle of something right now." Rex said. "What else are you doing besides doing your job?" Bowser asked. "None of your business, turtle." Rex snapped. "Hey, watch yourself. Anyways, yes that's all I need." Bowser said. "All right, Rex Dangervest out." Rex said as he ended the hologram call.

After Rex ended the call, he smiled. "Now, back to business, hit it Conner!" Rex yelled to his velociraptor. Conner nodded and pressed a button on a radio and the song, "Electric Light Orchestra" began playing as the lights in the back of the ship lit up to reveal the rest of Rex's velociraptor team. Rex and the rest of his velociraptors started bopping their heads to the music. "Now this is more like it!" Rex said with a chuckle. As Rex was enjoying his music, he got another hologram call. "Darn it! Ridley, turn it off!" Rex shouted. Ridley obeyed and turned the radio off.

Rex answered the call. "Who is it THIS time?" Rex asked. "It's me, Lord Age." Age said. "Oh, shoot! Sorry boss, didn't mean to be so rough there. What's up?" Rex asked. "Did you deal with the survivors?" Age asked. "I dropped the first box on them just like you wanted but I'm not sure if the monsters were effective or not." Rex admitted. "Hmm, well no matter. Remember, show them no mercy." Age commanded. "Got it. Rex Dangervest out." Rex said as he ended the call. "Alright Ridley, turn it back on." Rex said. Ridley turned the radio back on and the song began to play again.

After a few seconds of listening to the music, Rex got another hologram call. "DARN IT! WHY?! WHY!?" Rex screamed. Conner turned the radio off. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Rex yelled, very frustrated now. "Are you getting a good deal on your car insurance?" A strange person said. Rex said nothing and ended the call. "NO MORE INTERUPTION! CONNER, HIT IT!" Rex yelled. Conner turned the radio back on. "That's better." Rex said as the ship continued its journey.

****What did you all think? Expect some Kingdom Hearts style of battles during the story. I hope to have chapter 5 done as soon as possible to continue the story. Thanks for reading and see you next time!****


	6. Day One Complete

****Chapter 5****

****This chapter is about the heroes continuing their path down the Path of Memories. In the last chapter, our heroes revived Luigi and fought their way through their first hoard of Lord Age's monster minions. There is going to be a new kind of style of fighting in a battle for this chapter. WARNING: New style of fighting may include some deadly blows and a bit of bone damaging. There is also a brutal death for one person. I'll give you all a heads up when you get there. Enjoy!****

****Back in the Path of Memories...****

The heroes continued walking down the path, conversing with each other and joking around, as well as fighting off any monster minion that crossed their paths. As the heroes continued their walk, Gumball received another hologram call request. "Ah, someone's calling." Gumball said as he checked the ID. "Who is it?" Mario asked. "It's Gold again." Gumball replied as the answered the call. Gold's hologram appeared o Gumball's photon blaster. "Hello again my friends." Gold said. "Hey Gold." They responded. "How goes your journey?" Gold asked. "Oh, it's going great, we got to have our first battle as a team, we found Rex doing bad stuff, Mario defeated a False Luigi, we got Luigi on our side! Oh boy, have you missed a lot, Gold!" Emmet said. "Wait, who is on your side?" Gold asked. "My a-brother, Luigi." Mario said as he pulled Luigi into Gold's view. "Who is this?" Luigi asked. "Hello, Luigi. I am Gold. I was designed and created by Daniel himself and I am what you may consider your protector." Gold said. "He has god-like powers and he's magic!" Emmet whispered to Luigi. "Oh, I see. So, he's with us?" Luigi asked. "Yep, and we couldn't be luckier." Gumball said. "Why thank you, Gumball." Gold said. "You're welcome." Gumball replied.

"Anyways, Luigi, I have a question for you." Gold said. "What is it?" Luigi asked. "Would you mind taking out your Poltergeist Vacuum Cleaner?" Gold asked. "Sure." Luigi said as he pulled out his vacuum cleaner. "Now, since I have great powers, would you like me to give your Poltergeist Vacuum Cleaner a nice little upgrade?" Gold asked. "Like what?" Luigi asked. "Oh, I don't know how about this." Gold said as he snapped his fingers and then Luigi's vacuum cleaner split in two, creating two smaller but more deadly looking poltergeists. "Wow!" Luigi said. "And that's not all." Gold said as he snapped his fingers again. The poltergeist suddenly snapped back together and it transformed into some sort of sniper rifle. "Woah." Luigi said. "Now, I've also added a mode to your poltergeist that will allow you to switch between plungers or hand fists. "What do you mean?" Luigi asked. "Think of it like instead of plunger heads on the stick, there will be a fist on the stick so like you shoot little hands that will punch anyone in its way." Clay said. "Exactly. Would you like me to add this upgrade to your Poltergeist?" Gold asked. "Yes, I think it could come in handy." Luigi said. "Very well." Gold said as he extended his hand and a glowing steam substance made its way to the poltergeist. "There we go, all finished." Gold said. "Thank you." Luigi said. "There are a couple more additions I added, but you figure them out as you go along." Gold said. "I sure will." Luigi said.

"Now, you said you ran into who again?" Gold asked. "We ran into that Rex guy." Judy said. "To be more precise, Rex Dangervest." Emmet said. "Is 'Dangervest' seriously his last name?" Nick asked. "Yeah, I mean it's cool." Emmet said. "Meh, could be better." Nick said. "What did he do?" Gold asked. "He dropped a nice little gift for us." Gumball said. "What kind of gift?" Gold asked. "Scary Kingdom Hearts Heartless-look-alike kind of monsters with swords." Gumball said. "I see Lord Age is doing the villain thing of sending out minions to stall you guys while his team searches for the cores." Gold said. "Have you arrived at the Forge yet?" Clay asked. "Not yet, but I'm sure I'm almost there." Gold said. "But wait, don't you have teleportation powers?" Judy asked. "Yes, I do." Gold said. "Why don't you a-just teleport yourself to the forge?" Mario asked. "Because what if some of your friends' statues are near the forge and I miss them." Gold said. "Oh, I see." Mario said. "Have you found anyone yet?" Clay asked. "Not yet, but I'll keep my eye out." Gold said. "What are you going to do when you reach the forge?" Emmet asked. "I'm going to figure out how to start it and if any parts are missing." Gold said. "Okay." Emmet said. "Well, I'll leave you all to it then. Good luck and remember, never give up, you have a long journey ahead of you all." Gold said as the call ended.

"You know, I have a weird feeling that someone has told each of us something similar before." Gumball said. "I think I know what you're talking about but if Daniel was here, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want us to mention it as to not over complicate this." Clay said. "I guess so." Gumball said. "Hey guys, I have I riddle for you." Emmet said. "Fire away, Emmet." Nick said. "What's big, blue, can swim, has webbed feet, and is definitely a reptile?" Emmet asked. "I don't know, what?" Nick asked. "That female dragon statue over there!" Emmet said as he pointed to a statue that had the form of a female dragon, but not just any dragon, a seawing dragon. "It's Tsunami!" Clay cried. "Isn't she the principal of the school you and the other Dragons of Destiny founded?" Judy asked. "She sure is." Clay said. "Well, let's go save her!" Emmet said as he began to walk towards the statue.

"Emmet, wait!" Mario cried. "What?" Emmet asked. "Do you not remember what happened the last time you walked toward a statue?" Nick asked. "Oh, yeah. You know I still haven't gotten my cloak of band-a-ege." Emmet said. "Don't you mean a bandage?" Judy asked. "Yeah." Emmet said. Suddenly, a rock was thrown straight at Emmet's chest and he fell back on the floor. "OW! WHY DO I ALWAYS GET HURT! OWIE! THAT'S PROBABLY GOING TO LEAVE A SCRATH ON MY LEGO BODY, OW!" Emmet yelled. "Who threw that?!" Nick asked as they pulled out their weapons. "I did." A voice said from behind them. The heroes turned around saw her, False Tsunami. "TSUNAMI!" Clay cried. "Hello, Clay. I see you've found some new friends. How nice, I'm sure you won't mind if I smash them like a bug!" False Tsunami said. "I sure will! And I won't let you hurt them!" Clay yelled. "You sure you can fight, what about your leg?" Judy asked. "My leg's fine. I can fight. Besides, I know much more about Tsunami than you guys do." Clay said. "Good a-luck." Mario said.

****Battle #3: Clay V.S. False Tsunami****

****Style: Mortal Kombat X****

As Clay approached False Tsunami, he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Gumball. "Oh, oh! I have an idea, fight False Tsunami in a Mortal Kombat X style fight!" Gumball said. "Wait, what?" Clay asked. "HIT IT MORTAL KOMBAT X ANNOUNCER!" Gumball yelled. "Gumball, what are you doing?" Emmet asked. "I'm trying to make this fight more intense than it should be." Gumball said as he waited for the announcer.

After about 10 seconds of waiting with nothing happening, Gumball lost it. "HEY, ANNOUNCER! WHERE ARE YOU AT!?" Gumball yelled. ****"I'm not doing this screw you, you pathetic cat!" The Mortal Kombat X Announcer said.**** "Do it, or I'll give MK11 a 0/5-star rating!" Gumball threatened. ****"Fine! Whatever!" The Announcer said in defeat. ****"Yeah, that's what I thought." Gumball said. Clay approached False Tsunami. As soon as they were about 8 yards apart from each other, they began speaking to each other like a custom dialogue-style-like-way. "Well, it's nice to see you again, Tsunami." Clay said. "Shut up and fight me you big doofus!" False Tsunami said. "Well that just triggered my trap-card." Clay said as he activated his fire power. "Oh, boy!" Gumball said.

****"ROUND 1, FIGHT!" The Mortal Kombat X Announcer yelled. ****

Clay began the match by firing about 3 fire balls at False Tsunami, all three hitting their target. Clay then attempted to continuously fire punch False Tsunami, but False Tsunami blocked all of the punches. False Tsunami then crouched down and uppercutted Clay with her powerful tail. Clay fell back on the ground as he tried to get back up, False Tsunami used a SLIDE attack on Clay, knocking him back down. False Tsunami was about to slam Clay into the ground with her wings, but Clay managed to get into a crouched position and fired a low fire ball at False Tsunami. As False Tsunami stumbled to regain her balance, Clay flew up and butterfly-kicked False Tsunami. After the attack, Clay managed to pull off his multiple fire punches and made sure False Tsunami was backed up to the point where she couldn't move back anymore. Clay then crouched down and uppercutted False Tsunami. Clay was preparing to uppercut her again but False Tsunami recovered in the air and smashed Clay on the nose with her tail. Clay hit the ground and as he got up, False Tsunami grabbed him. Once False Tsunami had a tight grip on Clay she punched him twice in the face, grabbed his shoulder with one hand and punched him in the gut 4 more time with the other hand, and then she spun him around to get him dizzy and once Clay stopped spinning, False Tsunami jumped in the air, spun around, and slammed Clay in the face with her tail. After Clay got up, he quickly blocked False Tsunami's incoming punch. After Clay blocked the attack, he unleashed his X-RAY attack. Clay side punched False Tsunami in the face, stunning her. After False Tsunami was stunned, Clay lit his fists with fire, punched False Tsunami twice in the stomach, hit her in the face with his palm ****(Possibly breaking her face bones),**** kicked her in the stomach, punched her twice in the face, karate chopped her neck ****(Possibly breaking those bones too)****, kicked her in the stomach, punched her in the back twice, and ending it by palming her in the back ****(Possibly breaking those bones as well)****. False Tsunami remained on the ground, incredibly wounded as Clay stepped back. "It hurt me more than it hurt you, Tsunami." Clay said as he stepped a few yards from False Tsunami. False Tsunami stood back up and growled angrily at Clay. "Oh, dear." Clay said.

****"ROUND 2, FIGHT!" The Mortal Kombat X Announcer yelled.****

"Wait, round 2, what!?" Clay said as False Tsunami ran towards him and punched Clay in the stomach. False Tsunami then knocked Clay to the ground by grabbing his legs with her tail. False Tsunami jumped in the air and right as she was about to ground pound Clay, he rolled out of the way. Clay waited for False Tsunami to stand and when she did, Clay ran up to her and grabbed her. Once Clay had False Tsunami in a tight grip, he punched her 6 times in the face, punched her 3 more times in the face, and then lit his foot with fire and spun kicked False Tsunami. False Tsunami quickly recovered and unleashed her X-RAY attack on Clay. False Tsunami uppercutted Clay with her fist, punched downwards on his face, then punched Clay right in the snout ****(Probably breaking those bones),**** she grabbed Clay by the neck and smashed her face into his, she grabbed his arms and flipped him over her, slamming Clay's back into the ground ****(Probably breaking those bones too),**** she then stomped on his stomach, lifted him off the ground, slapped him in the face, then ending it by using both of her hands to punch Clay in the chest ****(Probably breaking those bones as well).**** Clay recovered and managed to block False Tsunami's attempted smack with her tail. Clay then butterfly-kicked False Tsunami and uppercutted her. False Tsunami then jumped in the air and did a flip as she smacked Clay on the head with her tail. Clay remained on the ground wounded. "There's more pain where that came from." False Tsunami taunted as Clay stood back up.

****"FINAL ROUND, FIGHT!" The Mortal Kombat X Announcer yelled. ****

Clay managed to unleash 4 fire balls at False Tsunami. False Tsunami then used a Slide attack to hit Clay as well as to get closer to him. False Tsunami then punched Clay twice in the face and then kneed him in the stomach. False Tsunami then flipped in the air and smacked Clay with her tail. Clay punched False Tsunami twice and then firing a fire ball point range in her face. False Tsunami staggered back in pain as Clay used a flying kick to push False Tsunami back even more. Clay then fire punched False Tsunami in the stomach. False Tsunami managed to block another punch and she kicked Clay in the stomach. False Tsunami then smacked Clay in the face twice with her wings. Clay quickly ducked, avoiding False Tsunami's tail smack as he uppercutted her right in the stomach. Clay then pulled off one more bicycle kick, before charging up a punch and nailing False Tsunami right in the face, taking her down.

****"FINISH HER!" The Mortal Kombat X Announcer yelled.****

"Wait, what?" Clay asked. "Clay, you have to do a fatality and kill her!" Gumball cried. "Gumball, I never intentionally kill, you should know that." Clay said. "Alright, then punch her in the face again." Gumball said. Clay punched False Tsunami in the face and she fell down in defeat.

****"CLAY WINS!" The Mortal Kombat X Announcer said.****

****Battle #3 Complete!****

****Winner: Clay****

"Good a-job, Clay!" Mario said. "Hooray!" Emmet shouted. "Thanks." Clay said as he joined his friends. ****"Okay, I'm leaving!" The Mortal Kombat X Announcer said. ****"That was weird, and SO COOL!" Gumball said. "What are we going to do with her?" Judy asked as she pointed to False Tsunami, who was still laying on the floor in pain. "Well, we have to a-destroy her." Mario said. "I'll do it." Clay said. "But didn't you say-?" Nick began. "I wasn't going to kill her in the Mortal Kombat way, I'll do it the way Mario did to False Luigi. It's less brutal." Clay said as he walked towards False Tsunami.

False Tsunami looked up at Clay. "You coward, go ahead and kill me!" False Tsunami yelled. "This is for the better good, False Tsunami!" Clay said as he smashed False Tsunami right in the face, causing her to shatter into those purple bubble things. "I'm sorry, but the real Tsunami is better than you'd ever be." Clay said. "Wow, she seemed tough." Luigi said. "Oh, believe me Luigi, you haven't seen Tsunami's real power. Daniel's version of Tsunami is really, really strong and powerful." Clay said. "Is she stronger than you?" Judy asked. "I mean, we both have agreed that we're evenly matched in strength." Clay said. "So, you two are fighting over who's stronger?" Nick asked. "Yeah, well anyways, I'll revive Tsunami." Clay said.

Clay then walked over to Tsunami's statue and he touched the pedestal. The statue glowed with light as Tsunami was revived. "UGH! WHAT! HAVE AT YOU!" Tsunami yelled as she thrashed around, punching and kicking the air. "Woah, Tsunami calm down!" Clay said as he grabbed her wrist. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tsunami roared as she then stopped to see who was keeping her steady. "Clay? Is that you?" Tsunami asked. "Yes, it's me." Clay said as he smiled at her. "CLAY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tsunami cried as she hugged Clay. "I'm happy to see you as well, Tsunami." Clay said. "Where is everyone else?" Tsunami asked. "Well, there dead." Clay said. "WHAT!?" Tsunami yelled. "Don't you remember how we were hit by Soulnebula's Off Waves attack... for the second time in a row." Clay said. "So, that's what happened." Tsunami said. "But don't worry, we are on a search to revive everyone." Clay said. "We?" Tsunami asked. "Yeah, me and those guys behind me." Clay said as he pointed to the heroes behind him.

Tsunami looked at the heroes and freaked out. "WOAH! CLAY GET YOURSELF READY TO FIGHT!" Tsunami yelled as she clenched her fists. The heroes screamed and pulled out their weapons. "Guys wait!" Clay cried as he jumped in between everyone. "Clay, she's dangerous!" Emmet said. "No, she's not. Tsunami hasn't met you guys yet. Put your weapons away." Clay said. The heroes put away their weapons. "Tsunami, it's okay, these are my new friends. Meet Mario, Luigi, Gumball, Nick, Judy, and Emmet." Clay said as he pointed to each of his new friends. "Um, you're friends with... those things?" Tsunami asked. "Well... yes." Clay said. "Are you sure you can trust them?" Tsunami asked. "I mean before we found you, we fought a giant horde of monsters that were sent against us." Clay said. "I guess that's enough proof." Tsunami said. "Will you a-help us on our a-quest to retrieve the 5 cores and stop Lord Age?" Mario asked. "What? Cores? Lord Age? Quest? What are you talking about, Mario?" Tsunami asked. "Yeah, she's going to need a lot of explaining." Judy said. "Who's going to tell her?" Luigi asked. "I'll do it." Clay said. "So, Clay, what's going on!?" Tsunami cried. "Let me explain..." Clay said.

****One explaining sequence later...****

"So, Daniel's been turned evil; All of our friends are dead; There are 5 universes combined; Cores to make a new glove and stop this Lord Age. Wow, that's a lot to take in." Tsunami said. "I know it's a lot, but do you kind of understand?" Clay asked. "For the sake of moving things along, yes I do." Tsunami said. "So, are you in?" Emmet asked. "Yes, I am, strange looking block person." Tsunami said. "Great! And I'm going to let that nickname slide." Emmet said. "Hey, Nick." Emmet said. "Yeah, what's up, Gumball?" Nick asked. "Would you happen to have a NICKname?" Gumball asked with a cheeky smile on his face. "Ha, ha very funny Gumball." Nick said as he shook his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry, I had to do it." Gumball said. "You a-know this Daniel, too?" Mario asked. "Yes, I do. In fact, everyone from our universe knows who Daniel is. He is the one who created our alternate universe and gave us Gold, our kids, our special powers, the elemental dragons, he gave us a lot. In return, we help him with his daily life struggles and keep him happy." Tsunami said. "Why didn't you tell us that?" Judy asked Clay. "Well, I just didn't think it was necessary at the moment." Clay said. "No matter, it is a-nice to meet you Tsunami." Mario said as he shook her hand. "Thanks, and you guys as well." Tsunami said. "Come along everyone, we must keep a-moving." Mario said. Everyone agreed and they continued their walk down the path.

"So, you're the princess of the Sea Kingdom back in your world?" Luigi asked. "Yes, that is correct. Well, I'm one of 3 princesses in my family. There's still my sisters: Anemone and Auklet." Tsunami said. "You're the oldest, right?" Nick asked. "Yes, I am." Tsunami said. "So, does that mean that you will become queen of your tribe in the future?" Judy asked. "Well, I'm not sure. I've thought about it, but for now I just want to focus on the school and my children." Tsunami said. "Wait, you have kids?" Gumball asked. "Yes, and so does Clay." Tsunami said. "Okay, why wasn't that mentioned earlier?" Judy asked. "I forgot." Clay said. "My two kids, River and Wave, are very precious to me and my husband, Riptide." Tsunami said. "I can imagine so." Judy said. "Wait a minute, you two are like what, 12 or 13 now?" Nick asked. "Well, the real versions of ourselves are like 9 or 10, but in Daniel's universe, we are older, why?" Clay asked. "How do you have kids at that age?" Nick asked. "Oh, don't worry, for us dragon years are older than human years." Clay said. "Okay, thank goodness." Nick said. "What about your kids Clay?" Mario asked. "Oh, yes. I have one kid. My daughter, Firefly. She's amazing and probably the best part of my life." Clay said. "Aww." Judy said. "I hope we find them." Tsunami said. "Don't a-worry, we'll find them." Mario said.

Suddenly, the heroes heard something coming from the ground. They also felt the ground beneath them begin to shake and tremble. "W-What's going on!?" Gumball asked. "Guys! Now I know what it's like to be a cellphone when you put the ringer on silent!" Emmet cried. "Quick, grab onto something!" Mario shouted. "But Mario, there's nothing to grab onto!" Luigi yelled. "Who here can fly besides me and Clay!?" Tsunami asked. "I can fly using my Photon Blasters as a rocket source!" Gumball said. "I can fly using my a-star power!" Mario said. "Great, you guys get in the air, and we'll lift the rest of you guys off the ground!" Clay said to Judy, Nick, Luigi, and Emmet. Gumball activated his rocket mode on his Photon Blasters and flew off the ground. Mario levitated himself off the ground using his star power. Emmet and Luigi climbed onto Tsunami while Clay picked Judy and Nick off the ground. The heroes then waited for the rumbling to stop.

After another minute, the ground stopped rumbling and everything was calm. The heroes seeing that it was safe to land, returned to the ground. The heroes then saw a hand force it's way out of the ground. They all noticed that the hand was very small, but it looked familiar. "Isn't that the hand of one of those things from earlier?" Judy asked before hundreds of the same kind if hand, smashed through the ground. "Oh, no." Emmet said. Then out of the ground appeared hundreds of those monster minions, swords in hand and ready to kill. "It's not one of those, it's HUNDREDS OF THOSE THINGS FROM EARLIER!" Nick cried. "What are those things?" Tsunami asked. "Those are Heartless!" Gumball yelled as he activated his sword mode on his photon blasters. "That is actually not true, they are Lord Age's monster minions and their bad news!" Luigi said. "So, can we wreck these things?" Tsunami asked as she clenched her fists, ready to fight. "We can destroy them!" Clay said as they all readied themselves for battle. "You guys a-ready!?" Mario asked. The heroes nodded in unison. "Well then, CHARGE!" Gumball yelled as they ran towards the monsters.

****Battle #4: Heroes V.S. Lord Age's Monster Minions****

****Style: Freestyle (Kingdom Hearts Style Battle)****

Once the monster minions reached the heroes, the leading one thrust its sword at Mario, who slid underneath and used his star power to boost his punch on the minion. Mario then spun around using spin attack, knocking back a few monsters. A monster dove downwards in an attempt to cut Mario's legs, but Mario jumped above it and stomped on it, bouncing from one monster to another that had been approaching. Mario then used his star power to super charge his punch as he ground pounded the ground, sending some monsters flying. Mario then fired multiple fire balls at the surrounding monsters. Gumball extended his arms out in front of him as he ran straight towards a line of monsters. Gumball didn't resist when he impaled the first one, then the second, third, fourth; eventually Gumball had about 7 monsters on his blade as he rammed them into a nearby boulder. One monster swung its sword to hit Gumball's head, but Gumball heard it coming and sliced the monster's hand off. Gumball quickly switched to blaster mode and shot the monster right in the face. Gumball then jumped up as two monsters approached him from the side and shot them both at the same time. Gumball then switched back to sword mode as he ran back to the hoard of monster minions.

Judy slid down underneath about 5 monsters before turning around and shooting them with her shotgun. One monster approached Judy from the back and raised its sword up to slice Judy. Judy saw this and blocked the attack with her gun. Judy was able to hold this one off, but she got worried when two more monsters joined the one by pushing down against Judy's shotgun with their swords. Judy could feel herself slowly get lowered to the ground. Judy then pressed her feet against her gun to support the pressure and hold the monsters off, but the two more monsters joined in. A final monster walked above Judy and raised its sword up to slice her face. Nick smashed a monster in the face with his taser staff and as he knocked another one away, he turned and saw Judy in serious trouble. "JUDY!" Nick cried. "Nick, a little help please!" Judy called. "Don't worry carrots, I'm coming!" Nick called back as he ran towards Judy. Nick shot the monsters in his way down. "HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Nick yelled as he shot the monster who was about to slice Judy's face. The 5 monsters that were holding Judy down looked up at Nick. "TAKE THAT!" Nick yelled as he smacked all 5 monsters in the face. "You okay, carrots?" Nick asked as he helped Judy off the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the assist." Judy said. Nick smiled back at her, unaware of the monster running straight towards him from the back with its sword ready to impale Nick. Judy saw this and jumped in front of Nick. "Not happening!" Judy yelled as she shot the monster in the face. "Thanks carrots. I didn't even see it coming." Nick said. "No problem, come on, let's keep these pests under control." Judy said. "Got it." Nick said as they fired their guns at the oncoming monsters.

Emmet, for this fight, had built himself a scythe made out of his legos. Emmet ran towards a group of monsters that were running at him. "I'm sorry, creatures that are gosh-ugly, I have to do this!" Emmet said as he swung his scythe at the monsters, cutting their heads off. "That is not what I was trying to do, but it worked. He, he." Emmet chuckled as he went back to fighting. Emmet ran towards another group of monsters and decided to try something. _"Hmm, what if I use my Master Breaker move combined with my scythe? Maybe I can make these monsters go boom! Let's try it!" _Emmet thought to himself. Emmet quickened his speed and jumped up in the air, focused his attack and smashed his scythe into the ground, combined with his Master Breaker attack, and sent the monsters in the air. "Yeah! Alright!" Emmet said, proudly. Then two monsters approached him from the back. Emmet turned around and saw them. Then Emmet had another idea. "WAIT!" Emmet shouted to the monsters. The monsters stopped in confusion. "Could I possibly interest you in my special double decker couch?" Emmet asked as he built his couch. The monsters looked at it suspiciously and walked closer. "Oh, I forgot the best part." Emmet said as he kicked the couch, causing it to crash on the monsters. "BOOM!" Emmet said as he quickly built his scythe again and continued fighting the monsters. Emmet was then suddenly surrounded by a hoard of monsters. "Uh-oh!" Emmet said. The monsters laughed as they slowly crept closer to Emmet. "Ha, ha!" Emmet chuckled as he raised his scythe and then did a Ninjago style spin with his scythe. "I'M A HELICOPTER!" Emmet shouted as he hit every monster surrounding him. After Emmet was done, he ran towards another group of monsters, his scythe raised in the air.

Luigi fired a fist attack from his Poltergeist hitting a few monsters in the face, giving him time to find a rapid-fire mode on his upgraded Poltergeist. Luigi ran into the bunch of monsters and fired multiple plunger fists at the monsters. Luigi then fired a plunger at a monster's face and dragged it towards him. Luigi kicked it in the face and took its sword. "I'll show you what I can do with this thing!" Luigi said as he swung his sword wildly around the air as he ran into more monsters. Despite Luigi's wild swinging, he managed to hit a lot of the monsters. Luigi was stopped suddenly when a monster smacked the sword out of his hand. "Now, you're forcing me to use THIS!" Luigi said as he turned on the new hammer mode on his Poltergeist and, just like in Smash he hammered his way through the monsters. Luigi then locked weapons with one monster. "Take this!" Luigi said as he kicked the monster's foot, making it lose its balance. "And that!" Luigi said as he bonked the monster right on the head. "And you take THIS!" Luigi yelled as he smacked a monster that was trying to sneak up on him. Luigi then karate chopped 3 monsters as they tried to grab his Poltergeist. "No one steals my Poltergeist!" Luigi said as he switched to his rapid-fire mode and blasted multiple monsters away. Luigi then switched back to hammer mode and ran towards another group of monsters.

Clay lit his fists with fire and uppercutted the first monster in his path. Clay then punched every monster that ran in front of him. One monster jumped on top of him and tried to stab him in the eye, but Clay smacked the monster off with his wing. "Ha!" Clay said. Clay then breathed fire at a group of monsters, burning them to a crisp. One monster jumped in the air to stab Clay, but Clay fire punched the monster right in the nuts. "Toasty!" Clay said as he grabbed the monster and slammed it on the ground. Clay then flew up and fired fire blasts from his hands at the monsters below him as he flew across the battlefield. "It's raining fire!" Clay said as he then started breathing fire down on the monsters. Tsunami wasted no time beating one monster down. She smacked two more monsters with her tail and head-butted another monster as it ran towards her. One monster swung its sword at Tsunami's head and she ducked just in time. Tsunami then grabbed that monster by the wrist and then threw it at two more monsters from the back. Tsunami the yelled in pain as she felt something slice her arm. "OW! YOU"RE DEAD NOW! I HOPE YOU THINGS ARE THIRSTY!" Tsunami yelled as she spread her wings. The monsters approaching her stopped as they saw her wings glow with a bright blue color. Tsunami then made a slapping motion with both of her wings and an energy wave of water was fired right at the monsters. "Woah! How did you do that!?" Gumball asked. "Gold gave me this power to fire water waves from my wings or hands, kind of like how Clay fires fire blasts from his hands." Tsunami said. "Cool." Gumball said as he shot a monster from the back. The final group of monsters approached them. "Last a-wave! Let's finish them!" Mario said. "Let me do this!" Tsunami said. Tsunami flew towards the monsters and charged up an attack between her hands. "What's she doing?" Emmet asked. "I don't know." Clay said. Soon, a giant orb of water had formed in between Tsunami's hands. Tsunami the roared as she unleashed a powerful beam of running and powerful water at the monsters. When the giant water beam hit the monsters, they were sent flying into the air, defeating the last of the remaining monsters.

****Battle #4 Complete!****

****Winner: Heroes****

After the last of the monsters had been defeated, the heroes relaxed themselves as they scanned the area making sure no monster was hiding. "Tsunami... THAT WAS AWESOME!" Clay yelled. "No biggie." Tsunami said. "Maybe I can do that with legos!" Emmet said. "That would be interesting to a-see." Mario said. "I'm telling you guys, fighting those things is pretty fun." Judy said. "I couldn't agree more." Nick said. "It definitely gives you that rushing feeling." Clay said. "It's also nice to show those things whose boss around here." Luigi said. "100% agreed." Emmet said. "Those things are starting to get annoying." Gumball said. "This is only our second time fighting these things Gumball." Emmet said. "Yeah, but I hate those things." Gumball said. "Fair enough. Now, come on guys, let's get moving. The sun's already starting to set, and I don't want to know what happens in this world when it gets dark." Nick said. "He's right, this place is already filled with weird stuff, I don't need any spooky scary stuff too." Judy said. "Hey, Mario we're still going the right way, right?" Clay asked. "Don't a-worry Clay. According to the map, all we have to do to reach the Ruins of Directions is follow the path, which just so a-happens to be a straight line." Mario said checking the map just in case.

As the heroes continued walking, the skies grew darker, the air grew colder, and night would almost arrive on the world. "Anyone know what we're going to do in terms of sleep?" Luigi asked. "Hey, brick guy can you build a shelter or something like that?" Tsunami asked. "I can try." Emmet said as he started building some sort of structure. "Tada! How about this?" Emmet asked. The heroes said nothing as they stood underneath a simple roof with no corner support except the poles Emmet placed on each corner. "Well, this will help if it's raining." Gumball said. "Oh, I have a better idea! How about we go in that cave over there!" Emmet said as he pointed to a nearby cave. "Good thinking, Emmet." Nick said as he patted Emmet on the back. "He, he, thanks." Emmet chuckled. "Come on guys, let's see if we can start a fire or something in there." Clay said.

The heroes then walked towards the cave, but stopped at its entrance. "Hold on, guys! We can't just walk in and expect nothing dangerous to be in there." Judy said. "She's right, someone will have to go in and make sure it's clear." Luigi said. "I'll go." Judy said as she began to walk in the cave, before she was suddenly pulled back. "What the? Hey, whose doing that?" Judy asked. "Sorry, rabbit, I think it'll be better if I go in. Trust me, I have taken more hits than probably everyone here." Tsunami said as she ran inside the cave. "Well, okay." Judy said. "I don't think that's a-true, but fine I guess." Mario said. "Wait, seawings can see in the dark, right?" Gumball asked Clay. "Yep." Clay said. "Well, then I guess that's a good reason for her to-OW!" Gumball yelled as he was hit in the head by some hard object. "Argh, that's gotta hurt." Nick said. "Gumball what happened?" Judy asked. "I think someone threw a brick at my head. "Well, it wasn't me. All of my parts are still together." Emmet said. "Um, no, I didn't mean that kind of brick, Emmet." Gumball said. "Oh." Emmet said. Judy pulled out her flashlight and pointed it to where the item fell. "Ooh, dinner!" Clay said. "Um, Clay that's a rock." Gumball said. "Oh." Clay said sadly.

"Sorry, whoever I hit! I thought it was a tiny monster or something so I threw it! Anyway, the cost is clear." Tsunami said. The heroes entered the cave and were happy to see that it was big enough to hold them. "I'll make a fire!" Emmet said. "How, we don't have wood." Luigi said. "Don't worry, I can build wood out of legos." Emmet said as he built wood out of lego bricks. "Um, Emmet, I don't think that will work." Mario said. "Oh." Emmet said sadly. "I know, I'll use my eternal fire thingy to burn the floor." Clay said. "Will that work?" Tsunami asked. "Let's see." Clay said as he blasted a shot at the ground. Surprisingly, this worked. Clay gathered rocks to keep the fire in one place. "Awesome!" Emmet said. Just then, they heard a loud rumbling sound. "What was that?" Nick asked as he pulled out his gun. "Oh, that was my stomach. Sorry, guys." Clay said. "That's the Clay I know, always getting hungry." Tsunami said. "Can't help it." Clay said. "You guys stay here and chat." Tsunami said as she got up. "Where are you a-going?" Mario asked. "I'll look for food." Tsunami said. "Okay, I know you have night vision and all, but do you really think you're going to find anything out here?" Judy asked. "Well, I did see some small trees and maybe there's wildlife." Tsunami said. "What if monsters jump you?" Luigi asked. "Don't worry, I'm strong. I can handle those things." Tsunami said. "Good luck, and don't be gone for too long. We don't need to lose anyone." Gumball said. "I won't. See you guys later. And Clay don't eat anyone." Tsunami said as she walked out of the cave. "I would never!" Clay said. "Clay, if you do decide to go crazy or stupid, and you try to eat us, don't eat me. You'll cough up more than just a blue hairball." Gumball said. "True, wait how are you wearing clothes again?" Clay asked. "How are you talking?" Gumball asked. "Guys, let's not have that conversation now please." Nick said.

As Tsunami walked out into the valley, she kept her guard up as she knew this world was much, much different from her island. Alright, let's see, where did I see those trees? Oh, there they are." Tsunami said as she spotted some small yet sizeable trees in the distance. "Bingo." Tsunami said. As Tsunami approached the trees, she thought she heard something following her. "Oh, brother not now." Tsunami whispered to herself. Tsunami decided to trick whatever was following her by pretending not to notice. Luckily and hopefully, whatever was following her probably didn't know that she could see in the dark. As Tsunami reached the trees, she quickly spun around to confront her follower. "Gotcha!" Tsunami yelled, but to her surprise no one was there. "Must be my imagination." Tsunami said. But as Tsunami turned back around to inspect the trees for fruit or stuff, she had failed to see a pair of bright eyes light up right behind her, as if someone was camouflaging themselves with the background of the valley. "Let's see if there's anything useful or edible for that matter in here." Tsunami said to herself. The figure with the eyes creeped closer and closer to Tsunami, who was unaware of its presence. The figure reached out to grab Tsunami by the throat and right as it was about to grab her, Tsunami sensed a presence behind her and smacked the figure with her tail.

"Ha! You thought!" Tsunami said as she turned to face the figure on the floor. While Tsunami could see in the dark, whatever attempted to choke her, must have camouflaged itself again. "Ha, that won't save you." Tsunami said as she lit up her scales with seawing light, allowing her to see the outline of a body, perfectly blended in with the terrain bellow. Tsunami wasted no time analyzing the shape and structure of the figure and she instantly noted what kind of creature this was. It was another dragon. Tsunami had a pretty big idea of who this was but she couldn't be so sure. "Got you!" Tsunami yelled as she jumped on top of the dragon and wrestled it. despite being wrestled with, this dragon didn't change their scale color. "There's only one dragon I know personally that can change their scale color!" Tsunami said as she grabbed the dragon by the neck, choking it. As the dragon was choked, the scales reverted to a bright and dark purple body with a familiar kind of dragon traits of a rainwing. Tsunami gasped as she saw who this was... it was Glory.

"Ew! Glory, oh my gosh! What the heck happened to you!?" Tsunami asked as she stared at this weird version of Glory. "I'm not your regular Glory, fish face!" non-Glory said as she managed to toss Tsunami off of her. "I'm what you call, False Glory!" False Glory said. "That's still the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Tsunami said. "Shut up or I'll kill you by spitting venom down your throat! False Glory threatened. "Normally, I would hold back from hurting you Glory, but since you're not the Glory I know, you are good as dead!" Tsunami yelled as they both got in a battle stance.

****Battle #5: Tsunami V.S. False Glory****

****Style: Freestyle (Just Follow Along with what happens)****

****WARNING: This battle will have a kind of brutal death at the end, but not too overdetailed. I'll give a warning before you reach it****

Tsunami and False Glory ran at each other and Tsunami scooped up a rock on the ground and threw it right at False Glory's face. False Glory stumbled back in pain and when she looked up, Tsunami punched her in the snout. False Glory was given almost no time to recover as Tsunami grabbed her, put her in a head-lock and started punching her in the face over and over. Eventually, False Glory opened her mouth and bit Tsunami's hand hard. Tsunami yelled in pain and False Glory used her foot claw to cut Tsunami's leg. Tsunami fell on her knee in pain. False Glory wrapped her tail around Tsunami's neck and somehow managed to fling Tsunami into a tree. False Glory looked at the trees and smiled wickedly. Tsunami noticed this and realized False Glory's plan: using the trees as a sense of hiding and sneak attacking from the shadows. "Good luck finding me, fish face!" False Glory said as she turned her scales green like the leaves on the trees and jumped into one of the trees. "Get back out here and fight me!" Tsunami yelled as she scanned each tree carefully for any sort of movement. "You'll have to find me first, squid brain!" False Glory said. "You don't get to use that name!" Tsunami yelled. "Find me and maybe then I'll let you beat me up." False Glory said. Tsunami scanned the trees and with the help of her scales, which were still lit up, she was able to see a familiar glow of red in one of the trees.

"Found you!" Tsunami said as she blasted a water wave at the tree. False Glory jumped out of the tree and into the next one. "Missed me!" False Glory taunted. Tsunami fired another water wave at her and False Glory continued to jump from tree to tree as Tsunami continued to fire at her. "I can do this all day!" False Glory said. "Oh, really Tsunami said to herself as she got an idea. Tsunami waited for False Glory to jump out of one tree and Tsunami fired at the tree that False Glory was going to jump on. False Glory was hit by the water wave and she fell on the floor, not before landing on a rock, making her scream in pain. "Now I've got you!" Tsunami said as she approached False Glory. "As if! DIE!" False Glory said as she stood up quickly and opened her mouth to spit venom into Tsunami's eyes, which would kill her instantly. "No, you don't!" Tsunami said as she used a trick that Webs taught her. Tsunami spread her wings, and brightened up her scales so bright that it could blind a dragon, which was what happened to False Glory. "GAAAH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE!" False Glory screamed. False Glory then started spitting venom blindly. Tsunami dodged all of the venom and then went in for the kill. Tsunami punched False Glory in the stomach so hard that False Glory fell down in pain. "You think that hurt!? How about THIS!?" Tsunami yelled as she used her tail to cut down a tree. The tree fell down towards False Glory. While False Glory couldn't see it coming, she sure heard it coming. "NO! NOOOOO!" False Glory yelled as the tree fell right on top of her.

"Take that!" Tsunami yelled. No response. "Come on, I know you're not dead." Tsunami said. Tsunami walked over to the tree and lifted it up off of False Glory. False Glory was still alive but in mortal pain. "You are so dead!" False Glory said in a raspy voice. Tsunami then picked False Glory up by the neck.

****Brutal Death Coming Now ****

"Stop talking to yourself, lizard spit face!" Tsunami said as she grabbed False Glory's fangs and yanked them out. "GAAAH!" False Glory screamed. Tsunami dropped her instantly as the venom from where False Glory's were, started spilling into False Glory's mouth. False Glory couldn't say anything as her own venom melted her from the inside out. Tsunami then sent False Glory flying by smacking her with her tail. False Glory was thrown against something hard as Tsunami heard a loud crash and thud. Tsunami smiled in victory.

****Battle #5 Complete!****  
****Winner: Tsunami****

"Poor False Glory." Tsunami said as she walked to where she threw her. Tsunami walked past a few bushes and then she spotted False Glory on the ground as she shattered into purple bubbles and disappeared. However, Tsunami noticed something. "What is that? Is that a statue?" Tsunami asked as she saw a statue. "(Gasp) That's Glory's statue!" Tsunami cried as she ran to the statue. Tsunami then touched the pedestal. "Come on, Glory. We could use your help." Tsunami said as the statue was engulfed in light. Then the light disappeared and Glory was lying on the ground and rubbing her head. "Ow, that hurt. Where am I?" Glory asked. "Glory." Tsunami called. Glory stood up instantly and hissed at the voice, but stopped as she saw who it was. "Tsunami!" Glory said. "Oh, thank goodness!" Tsunami said as she hugged Glory. "Oh, well this is uh, nice." Glory said. "You won't believe what I did to your evil clone." Tsunami said. "You mean like, my false-self?" Glory asked. "Yes." Tsunami said. "Well, what did you do?" Glory asked. "I crushed her with a tree and then ripped out her fangs, which melted her insides." Tsunami said. "You WHAT!?" Glory cried. "Don't worry Glory I would never do that to the real you, even though I would like to since you annoy me." Tsunami said. "Well, you annoy me too, fish face." Glory said. "Ha, ha very funny, lizard spit face." Tsunami said. "Is that what you called my false-self?" Glory asked. "Sure did." Tsunami said. "Are you the only one else alive?" Glory asked. "Nope, there's a blue 2D cat kid, a police fox, a police rabbit, a brick construction worker guy, a nervous Italian wearing green, an Italian wearing red, and Clay is also here as well." Tsunami said. "Wait, Clay's alive!" Glory said. "Yep, oh, yeah, also you, me, and Gold." Tsunami said. "Where are they?" Glory asked. "Follow me." Tsunami said. "Okay." Glory said as Tsunami led her back to the cave.

When Tsunami and Glory reached the cave, Tsunami stopped Glory. "Now, when you go inside, I suggest you go inside quietly and steadily so as not to scare anyone." Tsunami said. "Alright, but can't I just camouflage myself and wait till morning to show myself?" Glory asked. "What the! No! Do you want to give our new friends a heart attack?" Tsunami asked. "Depends if they're bad people like you." Glory said. "I hate you." Tsunami said. "And I hate you." Glory said. "Just follow my order." Tsunami said. "Um, I'm sorry, but I'm a queen. You're just a princess." Glory said. "Glory, I'm too tried to do this with you. Let's just get inside." Tsunami said. "That's a first." Glory said as they entered the cave. They walked into the big space in the cave to see that the fire was still lit and the other heroes were all fast asleep. "Well, we might as well get some rest." Tsunami said. "Good call. Where are you sleeping?" Glory asked. "Hmm." Tsunami said she looked around. Glory then noticed something. "What are they sleeping on?" Glory asked. Tsunami looked at the board-like structures underneath everyone who was sleeping. "Ah, it appears my friend Emmet has built everyone lego beds." Tsunami said. "Oh, look there's one for you." Glory said as she pointed to an empty board of legos on the ground. "You sure you don't want it?" Tsunami asked. "Nah, I'll be fine. Besides we had sleep on a cave floor for most of our lives anyway." Glory said as she found a comfortable spot next to Tsunami. "True, well, we'll talk in the morning. Good night, Glory." Tsunami said. "Good night, fish face." Glory said. Tsunami chuckled and shook her head as they fell asleep. The heroes' first day of their adventure had been complete, but they still had a long, long way to go.

**They sure do have a long way to go. That's the end of this chapter. The heroes are almost at the Ruins of Directions. The new characters will be revealed very soon! I'm going to continue writing and chapter 6 will be here soon. Thanks for reading, leave a comment down below, and I hope you enjoyed, see you next time!** :)

****"Hey, I thought you were still evil!" Gumball said. ****

****"Gumball, get back in the story and please stop doing things like that." DragonDaniel31 said. ****

****"Sorry." Gumball said. ****

****"What am I going to do with you guys?" DragonDaniel31 asked while laughing.****


	7. Reunion of the Dragonets of Destiny

**Chapter 6**

**This chapter once again, is about the heroes continuing their journey to reach the Ruins of Direction. They will arrive at the Ruins in one or two more chapters. While there will be no monster fight in this chapter, the heroes will still be reviving a couple of their fallen friends, and if you know about the Wings of Fire series, you'll know who will be revived in this chapter just by reading the title. Just a heads up, Gumball may do some weird stuff that completely defies the logic of this story and he will do it again in future chapters. Enjoy!**

**Meanwhile, in the Laboratory in Lord Age's palace…**

Rob chuckled to himself as he worked on some sort of tool. "Ha, ha. It's almost finished." Rob said to himself. Rob then heard the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Rob asked. "Bowser. Can I come inside?" Bowser asked. "Why not, come in." Rob said. Bowser entered the room and walked towards Rob. "What are you working on?" Bowser asked. "You know how Lord Age put some sort of spell on Clay, Nick, Judy, Emmet, Penny, and Gumball?" Rob asked. "Um, yeah." Bowser said. "You remember what the spell does?" Rob asked. "I forgot, what does it do?" Bowser asked. "Well, the spell ensures that if any of those people die, an evil version of themselves will be summoned and they will work with us to destroy those pesky heroes. Unfortunately, the original person who died will have to be revived." Rob said. "Can you give me an example?" Bowser asked. "Let's say Lord Age placed that spell on Gumball. When Gumball dies, an evil version of him will be summoned. But Gumball will come back to life, so there will be two Gumball's. the good one and the summoned evil one." Rob said. "And these summoned evil ones are kind of like us?" Bowser asked. "That's it." Rob said. "So, what does that have to do with what you're working on?" Bowser asked.

"Well, with Lord Age's permission, I was allowed to upgrade the gun I used on some of the statues, to have the ability to shoot beams that have the same effect as the spell Lord Age used." Rob said. "What good will that do?" Bowser asked. "If I shoot any of those guys with this, the evil version will be summoned and we don't have to wait for the person to die." Rob said. "Sounds interesting. Well, you keep doing what you're doing. I'm going to sleep." Bowser said as he left Rob alone. "This is going to be great." Rob said as he laughed to himself.

**The next day in the cave…**

The morning sunlight shone through the cave's opening, spilling into the cave and illuminating the walls. Luigi rubbed his eyes as he sat up slowly. Luigi stretched and looked around. He saw all of his friends asleep. There was Mario, Clay, Gumball, Judy, Nick, Emmet, and Tsunami. But wait, who was that dragon sitting next to Tsunami. As soon as Luigi realized that he did not know this dragon, he freaked out. "WAAAAHHH! GUYS! WAKE UP! THERE'S AN INTRUDER IN OUT CAVE!" Luigi yelled, waking everybody up. "WHAT THE WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Gumball cried as he put his photon blasters on and put them in blaster mode. "Woah! Geez, Luigi! Chill man." Clay said. "Intruder! Where?!" Judy asked as she got her shotgun ready. "Who's the intruder? Wait, WHO IS THAT!?" Nick asked as he looked at Glory. "Woah, guys hold on!" Tsunami cried. "Quick, hit it!" Emmet said as he built a baseball bat out of his legos and ran towards Glory.

Clay quickly jumped in the way, accidently being hit in the face by Emmet's bat. "OW!" Clay said. "Sorry, I was trying to hit the dragon behind you!" Emmet said. "NO! Don't hurt her!" Clay said. "Her?" Gumball asked. "Do you a-know this dragon?" Mario asked. "Of course, I do. It's Glory. You guys should know that she is with me and Tsunami." Clay said. "Oh, yeah. Glory. Wait! Guys look out, she has fatal venom in her fangs!" Gumball cried as he aimed his blasters at Glory. "Hey, chill out kid, I'm not a bad guy. I won't hurt any of you." Glory said. "How do I know you're not being sarcastic like you usually are?" Gumball asked. "How does he know about that?" Glory asked. "It will take time to explain." Tsunami said. "Gumball don't worry, we trust her." Judy said. "Okay, but I get her spit all over my face, I know who to blame." Gumball said. "Glory, when did you get here?" Clay asked as he ran up to hug her. "Tsunami found me last night and please don't." Glory said as she tried to push Clay back, but failed. "At least you're safe." Clay said as he Glory. "Yeah, I missed you too, can you please let go of me." Glory said. "Oh, sorry I forgot." Clay said as he let go of her. "Did you have to a-fight a false version of her?" Mario asked. "Yes, I did. And I really wrecked that false one." Tsunami said. "Ugh, don't remind me." Glory said. "What? What happened?" Emmet asked. "I brutally killed the False Glory." Tsunami said. "How did you do it?" Emmet asked a bit nervous. "Trust me, brick man, you don't want to know." Glory said. "It's that bad?" Luigi asked. "It's that bad." Glory said.

"Moving on, Emmet could you explain the beds?" Tsunami asked. "Sure thing, so last night-." "WAIT!" Gumball shouted. "Wow, dude! What was that for?" Emmet asked. "I have a better idea of how we can explain the lego beds." Gumball said. "How?" Glory asked. "With a flashback of what happened last night." Gumball said. "How are you supposed to do that if we can't see it?" Glory asked. "GLORY DON'T ASK THAT!" Clay shouted. "Get ready to cue a flashback." Gumball said as he took a deep breath. "Oh, no." Nick said. "FLASHBACK!" Gumball shouted. "WAIT! GUMBALL DON'T-!" Mario shouted. "Too late!" Gumball said as they were all consumed by blackness, only to light up again as they could suddenly see what had happened the previous night. The heroes felt as if they were watching a movie as the scene from last night played in their heads.

**Flashback…**

Tsunami had just left the cave, leaving the remaining heroes alone in the cave with the lit fire. "Well, now what do we do?" Judy asked. "Now, we wait for Tsunami to come back with FOOD!" Clay said. "Shh, Clay not so loud, we don't know what kind of things come out at night here, and we don't want to attract unwanted attention." Nick said. "Sorry, I just really like food." Clay said. "So, what did you guys think of today?" Emmet asked. "What do you a-mean?" Mario asked. "Oh, you know, what was your guys' opinion on what we did today?" Emmet asked. "It was fun, a little strange at first, but fun." Gumball said. "It sure is a-nice to make new friends." Mario said. "We sure make a great team." Judy said. "You know, I never would have thought that we would become friends with two dragons, a cartoon cat, two plumbers/super heroes, and a lego construction worker hero." Nick said. "I totally agree with you, Nick." Emmet said. "I wonder what kind of dangers we'll fight tomorrow." Luigi said. "Well, whatever it is, we will a-be victorious." Mario said. "As long as we work together." Judy said. "Oh, boy this is going to be one of the best adventures of my life!" Clay said. The heroes smiled and continued conversing with each other about their first day working together.

**Present…**

"Okay, that's nice and all, but when are you going to explain the lego beds?" Tsunami asked. "Oh, sorry. Let me just stop our progress and skip ahead." Gumball said. "Wait, what?" Nick asked. "Gumball, you're not actually going to… freeze us, are you?" Clay asked. "Sure, I am, I'm an expert at breaking the fourth wall and being meta and stuff." Gumball said. "Gumball, please don't." Mario said. "Okay… **PAUSE**!" Gumball yelled. "NO! WAIT DON'T-!" Nick cried as everyone except Gumball was frozen in place. After everyone was literally paused, Gumball began his work. "Okay, where is the… ah ha! There it is!" Gumball shouted as he spotted the tool he needed, a group of words that said:

**RESUME**

**SKIP**

**CHAPTER SELECT**

**EXIT TO MAIN MENU**

"Okay, let me just move us ahead a little bit." Gumball said as he clicked the '**CHAPTER SELECT**' and moved ahead in the flashback to where he needed it to be. "There we go, **RESUME**!" Gumball shouted. Everyone suddenly was unfrozen. "-SAY PAUSE!" Nick shouted as he was unfrozen. Gumball just looked at him. "OH, MY GOODNESS!" Nick said. "What just HAPPENED!" Judy shouted. "That was scary." Emmet said. "Gumball, was that really necessary?" Clay asked. "Relax everybody, I got us to where we needed this flashback to be, now let's go back in." Gumball said. "Here it comes." Nick said as he closed his eyes. "FLASHBACK!" Gumball said.

**Flashback…**

"So, what are we going to do about sleep?" Luigi asked. "What do you mean?" Emmet asked. "Like, are we going to sleep on the floor, are we having someone stay up and guard? What are we going to do?" Luigi asked. "That's a good question." Gumball said. "Oh, I know! I can build beds for us!" Emmet said as he started building simple boards on the floor for each person to sleep on. "Oh, nice!" Mario said. "Who's going to stay up?" Judy asked. No one said a word. "Well, Tsunami will be back soon, so we won't need to worry about that." Clay said. "I guess." Judy said.

**Present…**

"Okay, that's enough." Gumball said as everyone was back in the present. "Gumball, don't ever do that again." Nick said. "Why not?" Gumball asked. "Because it feels weird and it was kind of scary." Nick said. "How did you even do any of a-that?" Mario asked. "Well because I-." Gumball started. "No, don't say it." Judy said. "Why not?" Gumball asked. "Because I have a feeling that it is going to give us a headache." Judy said. "Gumball, please try not to break logic or be too meta unless you really have to." Nick said. "No promises." Gumball said. "You probably could have just explained it to us, couldn't you?" Glory asked. "Yes, I could have." Gumball said. Glory said nothing as she shook her head.

"Well, it's a-morning now so we should probably get a-moving." Mario said. "Now?" Clay asked. "Yes, now. We have an important mission to do." Tsunami said. "You know, you still haven't explained to me what is going on." Glory said. "We'll discuss it on the way." Tsunami said. "But we haven't had breakfast yet." Clay said. Tsunami sighed. "Clay, can you go without at least one meal?" Tsunami asked. "I did." Clay said. "When?" Tsunami asked. "Last night. We never got dinner." Clay said. "Well, I never found anything useful to eat last night. So, I don't know what to tell you." Tsunami said. "I have a solution to that!" Emmet said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What is the solution?" Nick asked. "I can build food out of legos." Emmet said. "Dude, I don't think that would be a good idea for some of us to eat legos. Plus, don't you need them to build stuff?" Gumball asked. "You're right, well, I guess that's two missed meals." Emmet said. "NOOOO!" Clay said as he fell to his knees. "Oh, brother." Glory said. "Come on Clay, I'm sure we'll find something along the way." Luigi said. "Are you sure?" Clay asked. Luigi nodded. "Alright. Besides, saving our friends is more important at the moment." Clay said. Then his stomach started rumbling. "Well, maybe my body disagrees but let's be on our way." Clay said. "That's the spirit." Nick said. "Come on a-guys, the Ruins of Directions are only one or two days ahead." Mario said as the heroes continued their walk.

"So, do you mind explaining to me what is going on?" Glory asked. "I can do that by simply skipping ahead." Gumball said. "Gumball, please don't." Nick said. "Don't worry I'm not going to do that pause thing. I'm simply going to do this." Gumball said as he snapped his fingers. A message appeared in the sky and it read: **ONE EXPLAINING SEQUENCE LATER**. "I guess that's safer than what he did last time." Judy whispered to Nick. "True, but he still kind of scares me." Nick whispered back. "Hey, guys what are we whispering about?" Emmet whispered as he squeezed himself between them. "Were talking about Gumball's meta powers." Judy whispered back. "Wow, you guys have been through a lot." Glory said. "That worked!?" Luigi cried. "Looks like it." Clay said. "Yeah, but don't a-worry, you're with us now and we're a team." Mario said. "Thanks." Glory said. "I wonder if we'll find your husband soon." Judy said. "WHAT!? How do you know about HIM?" Glory asked. "Gold gave each of us the knowledge to know the important things about each other." Clay said. "That's weird but I guess useful." Glory said. "Don't worry, we won't discuss the weird stuff." Emmet said. "Thanks, and it's nice to know that Gold is alive." Glory said. "You and Tsunami have so much to learn about us." Gumball said as the heroes continued their walk towards the Ruins.

As the heroes walked down the path, they had all noticed how it seemed like despite the world they were in had some scary structures and empty rocky valleys, there were still some remnant parts of their homes. Legos were scattered in some places, even built to look like a tree or a rock. It seemed one moment there was just a vast rocky valley, and the next there would be a tiny patch of trees like a miniature forest. In the far distance to the east, they could swear they could see buildings that were exactly identical to the buildings in Zootopia or even New Donk City. There were even caves, rocks, trees and other small things that were in what looked like to be a 2D style or even a CG style appearance, much like Elmore. Other parts seemed identical to the landscape of the Island of Pyrrhia. In fact, a forest or jungle area north-east looked almost like the Rainforest Kingdom. Mario however noted that the volcano far ahead looked very similar to one he had seen in the Realm of Light. The heroes then approached what appeared to be a bunch of caves all lined up on both sides of the path. _A perfect a-place for those monsters to a-try to sneak attack us. _Mario thought to himself.

"Hold on a-guys." Mario said. "What's the matter, Mario?" Luigi asked. "I don't a-like the look of this a-place. There's too many a-caves." Mario said. "What's so bad about caves besides they're dark and maybe just a tad bit scary?" Emmet asked. "Well for one, they make great hiding a-places for monsters to sneak attack us." Mario said. "Mario's right, we have to move through here slowly and carefully." Judy said. "Tsunami, can you a-see through the cave walls?" Mario asked. "I can see in the dark, but I can't see through things, sorry." Tsunami said. "Maybe I can build walls in front of the openings of each cave." Emmet suggested. "Not a bad idea, but you could get hurt if there is anything or anyone inside any of those caves." Glory said. "Hmm, well, we don't want to risk being spotted by anything, how about I yell and see if anyone responds?" Clay asked. "If anything, evil hears us it will be just as bad as them seeing us." Nick said. "True. Well, anyone else have a plan?" Clay asked. No one answered until Glory came up with an idea.

"I know, how about I camouflage myself and walk past each cave to see if anyone's hiding?" Glory asked. "That's a great idea! She goes invisible, no one can see her, she can safely check each cave without being at risk." Gumball said. "Only one problem, what if someone's hiding in the dark part of the cave and you can't see them unless you actually walk blindly in the cave?" Luigi said. "Hmm, Oh, I know! Do you two have any kind of night vision gadget I could use?" Glory asked Nick and Judy. "I do have these night vision goggles that can change size to fit your head." Nick said as he handed the goggles to her. "Perfect." Glory said as she put pressed a button that altered the size to perfectly fit her head. "Can you go invisible; I want to see this so badly." Gumball said. "Here it goes." Glory said as she changed her scales to perfectly match her surroundings. "Woah, that is cool." Gumball said. "And check it out, no mater what angle you look from, her scales will still be perfectly identical to her surroundings." Tsunami said. "You rainwings are amazing." Gumball said. "Thank you, now if you guys will excuse me, I have caves to check." Glory's voice said as she made her way to the caves. "Be careful." Mario whispered.

Glory took her time checking each cave, the night vision goggles aiding in scanning the caves out for any kind of threat. After Glory would check about 4 caves, the heroes would slowly make their way past the caves and stop and wait for Glory to check another 4 before moving forward again. There were about 20 caves and Glory had just checked her 12th cave and when she went to check the 13th cave, she all of a sudden got a weird feeling that someone was watching her from the cave. Glory looked closer in the cave and her gut feeling was correct as she saw the form of a figure with bright red eyes, seemingly looking right at her. Glory knew there was only one way to get this figure out of the cave and she changed her scales back to normal. Glory was now completely in the figure's view. Glory pretended not to notice. "Glory, what are you doing?" Gumball asked. "Sorry, guys I'm just taking a break! You know, maybe there isn't ANYONE inside any of these caves!" Glory intentionally yelled out. From behind her, Glory could here someone sneaking up on her. "And I definitely don't see YOU!" Glory yelled as she grabbed the figure and threw the figure out of the cave and on the ground. Glory gasped as she saw who this was. It was Starflight.

"Starflight!? I-Is that you?" Glory asked. "GLORY! THAT'S NOT STARFLIGHT! THAT'S FALSE STARFLIGHT! THE EVIL VERSION OF STARFLIGHT!" Clay called to her. Glory did note that this Starflight was completely purple with darker purple outlines and bright red eyes. "False Starflight, huh? Well isn't that a ridiculous name." Glory said. "Shut up, rainwing! Keep up your insults and I'll gouge your eyes out!" False Starflight threatened. "I only just started insulting you, you blind dummy." Glory said. "Don't you dare make fun of my past condition!" False Starflight said. "Enough talk False Starflight, I'll handle you easily." Glory said as she got in a battle stance. "Ha! I'll be laughing once I have ripped your spine out of your body!" False Starflight said. "Think fast, loser!" Glory said as she threw a ninja disc at False Starflight's face. "OW! What the heck was that!?" False Starflight asked. "Deathbringer taught me how to make my own ninja stars out of thick vines and leaves. Luckily, he helped me make them sharp so they work just like regular ninja stars. I call them, Jungle Stars. But unfortunately, this meant I owed him a kiss for making me this stuff. But it was worth it." Glory said. "Pathetic to use those kinds of weapons on me!" False Starflight said. "Oh, and this was an anniversary present from Deathbringer." Glory said as she pulled out a bow and arrow and fired an arrow with sharp leaves and thorns at False Starflight. "OW! STOP!" False Starflight yelled. "Make me, scardey cat!" Glory said. "Now you've done it!" False Starflight said as he got in a battle stance.

**Battle #6: Glory V.S. False Starflight**

**Style: Super Smash Bros Ultimate **

**Notes: Starflight's move set is completely identical to Luigi's move set ins smash except with out the vacuum cleaner to grab and instead of shooting fireballs, Starflight has Bowser's fire breathing power. Glory's move set is a combination of Link, and two unique move sets that no character has.**

Glory quickly fired another arrow at False Starflight, hitting him in the shoulder. False Starflight yelled in pain as he then ran towards Glory. Glory did not expect False Starflight to be so strong as he grabbed her, spun her around, and flung her in the air. Glory recovered in the air and threw one of her Jungle Stars at False Starflight, knocking him back. Glory landed on the ground and pulled out her arrows and fired a few at False Starflight. False Starflight saw this coming and blocked all of the arrows. False Starflight then breathed fire right at Glory, burning her badly. Glory then countered the flames by spitting venom at False Starflight's face. False Starflight fell back in pain. Glory ran up to him to grab him, but False Starflight uppercutted her exactly the same way Luigi's super jump punch worked. Glory was launched into the air and took a great amount of damage. False Starflight jumped up and karate chopped Glory as she fell down and hit the floor. False Starflight landed and ran towards Glory, waiting to used his ramming attack (Basically, Luigi's Green Missal attack) on her. Glory got up and right as False Starflight rocketed himself towards her, she countered the attack and spit venom on False Starflight. False Starflight was greatly weakened as he was now poisoned by Glory's venom. Glory took her chance and threw her Jungle Stars twice at False Starflight. Glory then ran up to False Starflight, grabbed his arm with her tail, and flung him in the air. Glory flew up to False Starflight and hit him on the back, sending him to the ground. Glory landed right in front of him to grab him again but False Starflight quickly used his fire breath on Glory, trapping her in a fire vortex as he burned her. After False Starflight eventually ran out of fire, Glory grabbed him by the neck with her tail, pulled him closer and started kneeing False Starflight in the face repeatedly. False Starflight eventually broke out of Glory's grip and punched Glory twice before smacking her with his tail. Glory stumbled back a bit before she quickly fired an arrow at False Starflight. Glory then fired arrow after arrow at False Starflight. False Starflight was hit by a few of the arrows before he sidestepped out of each arrow's path. False Starflight ran towards Glory and spread his wings out as he spun in a tornado fashion as he hit Glory. Glory flew back and she landed safely. False Starflight then jumped in front of her as he was about to use his Super Jump Punch on her. "Big mistake, Starflight." Glory said as she quickly countered the attack and as she spat venom at False Starflight, he went flying off and he hit the ground as he was defeated.

**Battle #6 Complete!**

**Winner: Glory**

False Starflight fell back down and slammed into the ground. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Glory said. False Starflight stood up very weakly and stumbled as he looked up at Glory. "You are a big cheater! I will kill you!" False Starflight said as he stepped closer to her. "Hey, you got something in your eyes." Glory said. "What?" False Starflight asked. "Venom." Glory said as she spit venom into False Starflight's eyes. False Starflight roared in pain as he covered his eyes. False Starflight then started melting from his face to nothingness as he shattered into purple bubbles that floated away. "Loser." Glory said. Glory turned back to her friends and most of them, aside from Tsunami, were just looking at her with shocked looks. "What?" Glory asked. "Is that venom seriously that strong?" Emmet asked. "It is capable of melting your face off." Glory said. "That's… reassuring to hear." Judy said. "So, is it a single-touch-and-you're-dead type of venom?" Nick asked. "It's only fatal if it gets in an open wound, inside your mouth, or in the eyes. If it gets anywhere else, it will melt the skin off." Glory said. "Nice secret a-weapon for a dragon." Mario said. "It came in handy a few times." Tsunami said. "I don't want to know how." Emmet said. "Good, because you really don't want to know." Glory said. "Are you sure we can still trust her?" Gumball whispered to Clay. "Of course, we can. Glory only uses her venom as a last resort." Clay said. "Thank goodness for that." Gumball said.

"Well, we should be safe now." Glory said. "Umm, no. I think maybe you should go check the last of the caves before we move on." Judy said. "Don't worry guys I have a great idea!" Emmet said. "What's your idea this time?" Nick asked. "Just watch and be amazed." Emmet said as he walked ahead of them. "Get your weapons a-ready, I have a bad feeling about this." Mario said. Emmet stopped after taking a few steps forward. "HEY! IF ANYONE OR ANYTHING IS IN THESE CAVES! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SPEND A FUN AFTERNOON WITH ME!?" Emmet called. Suddenly, a bunch of birds and bat-like creatures flew out of the caves and flew into the sky. "Oh." Emmet said sadly. "Well… that was just sad." Luigi said. "Emmet, are you okay?" Nick asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Emmet said. "There, there Emmet. We like you." Judy said. "Yeah, Emmet, you're probably the best lego person I've ever met in my life." Clay said. "And the funniest." Nick added. "Thanks, guys. It's so nice to have you guys as my new friends. I just can't wait for you guys to meet my other friends." Emmet said. "No problem, Emmet. And don't a-worry, we'll find all of them." Mario said. "Awesome!" Emmet said. "Wait a minute, Batman is one of your friends, right?" Gumball asked. "He sure is." Emmet said. "That's so swell, dude." Gumball said.

"Come on guys, let's move on. These caves are still kind of scary." Luigi said. "Luigi is a-right, we should get moving." Mario said. "Wait!" Glory said. "For what?" Gumball asked. "Starflight's statue should be around here somewhere." Glory said. "Oh, shoot. She's right!" Clay said. "The statue is probably in the cave where the False one was hiding." Tsunami said. "I'll go look for it." Luigi said. "You sure, I can go if you want." Glory said. "I forgot that my Poltergeist has new upgrades and a flashlight, I'll be fine." Luigi said. "If you a-need us, just a-call for help, we'll be there in a snap." Mario said. "Got it." Luigi said as he walked inside the cave. The cave wasn't too deep, but there were a lot of spaces off to the side that were dark, anything could be hiding in there. Luigi bravely walked through the cave and searched every corner for Starflight's statue. Luigi jumped at the noises of cracks in the cave walls. Some bats even were resting in the caves. Luigi eventually reached the end of the cave. Luigi heard something shriek. Luigi spun around and aimed his Poltergeist at where the sound came from. Luigi was relieved when he saw that the sound was caused by a small bat. Luigi chuckled as he backed up a little. "Hmm, I guess that dragon's statue isn't here." Luigi said. Luigi then bumped into something. Luigi turned to his left, but as he did, he noticed a giant claw to his left. "WAAHH!" Luigi yelled as he jumped back. Luigi aimed his Poltergeist at the claw but then looked up to see that it was a dragon's statue.

"This must be him." Luigi said as he touched the pedestal of the statue. The statue was engulfed by light and a dragon sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow, that hurt." Starflight said. "Hey." Luigi said. "Hmm?" Starflight said as he turned to face Luigi. As soon as Starflight and Luigi locked eyes, they both started screaming at each other. "AAAAHHHH! TINY MIDGET SCAVENGER!" Starflight yelled. "WAAAHH! GIANT NIGHT MONSTER!" Luigi yelled. The two continued screaming at each other until Luigi ran for the exit of the cave. "What was that thing?!" Starflight asked as he bumped into the cave wall. Starflight then heard screeching and he looked up to see at least 20 bats staring back at him. "GAAAHH!" Starflight yelled as he ran out of the cave. Luigi ran out of the cave and into Mario's arms. "What a-happened Luigi?" Mario asked. Luigi said nothing as he pointed to the cave. Then they heard the sound of someone running. "Who is that!?" Gumball asked. Starflight suddenly bolted out of the cave and ran towards them. "Oh, look it's Starflight." Clay said. "And he's about run into us!" Judy cried as they all jumped out of the way except for Clay. "He sure is. Wait, what?" Clay said as Starflight crashed right into Clay, knocking them both to the ground.

Clay and Starflight rolled on the ground and smashed right into the outside of a cave wall. "Ow. That really hurt." Clay said. "Oh, my gosh! Clay are you alright!?" Gumball asked. Clay had smashed into the wall and Starflight fad fallen on top of him. "Yeah, I'm fine." Clay said. "Ow, where am I? Clay, is that you?" Starflight asked as he looked up to see Clay. "STARFLIGHT! WE FOUND YOU!" Clay yelled as he picked Starflight up and swung him around. "Woah! Woah! CLAY! STOP! YOU MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY LET ME GO-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Starflight yelled as Clay lost his grip on Starflight's hands and Starflight went flying into the air. "Oops." Clay said. As Starflight flew in the air he stopped and looked down as he realized he was about to fall. "Uh-oh." Starflight said as he fell. "And here he comes." Glory said as Starflight began falling back to the ground. "HELP MEEEEEEE!" Starflight yelled as he landed on the ground face first. "Oo, that's gotta hurt really bad." Emmet said. "Oh my gosh! Is he okay!?" Judy asked. "I sure hope so." Tsunami said. "That will definitely leave a mark." Gumball said. "Starflight, are you dead?" Clay asked. Starflight weakly lifted his head up and looked at him. "Shockingly no." Starflight said. "Come here you nerd-head!" Clay said as he picked Starflight up and hugged him. "GAH! Clay, please let go! You're chocking me!" Starflight said. "Clay, let go of him! You're suffocating him!" Judy cried. "Oh, sorry." Clay said as he let go of Starflight. Starflight took a few deep breaths and looked back to Clay. "It's so nice to see you again, Clay!" Starflight said. "Same for you, Starflight. But, I'm not the only one." Clay said as he turned Starflight around to face Tsunami and Glory. "Tsunami! Glory! You guys are here too!" Starflight cried as he ran up to them. "Bring it in, librarian." Tsunami said as she hugged Starflight. "Glory!" Starflight said as he went to hug her. "No touching." Glory said. "Oh, sorry. But, hey, it's so good to see you!" Starflight said. "Same here." Glory said.

"So, this is Starflight?" Gumball asked. "The one and only." Clay said. Starflight just looked at the other strange creatures surrounding his friends. "Uh, guys, can you explain who THESE people are?!" Starflight asked. "These are our new friends: Mario, Luigi, Gumball, Judy, Nick, and Emmet." Clay said. "Aren't they the guys from earlier? Wait a minute, what is going on here!?" Starflight cried. "Gumball, would you mind doing that thing again?" Clay asked. "What thing?" Gumball asked. "You know, that thing where you snapped your fingers and suddenly Glory knew everything?" Clay said. "Oh, yeah that thing! No problem." Gumball said as he snapped his fingers. The message that read: **ONE EXPLAINING SEQUENCE LATER**, appeared in the sky and Starflight shook for a brief moment as he was filled with a lot of new information. "Woah! That was so much to take in!" Starflight said. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I am turning out just fine." Glory said. "So, are you going to do that every time we revive somebody?" Nick asked. "I guess that's the plan." Gumball said. "I'll let that slide, but I won't accept your ability to put us in a dark vortex just to see something that happened previously. And I won't accept the fact that you can freeze time." Nick said. "All I can say is, you're going to have a very uncomfortable time on this journey." Gumball said. "Oh, boy." Nick said.

"So, you ready to set off, Starflight?" Clay asked. "Sure, I guess. I mean, not like I have any other options." Starflight said. "Sorry, I scared you back there." Luigi said. "I'm sorry for scaring you." Starflight said. "Well, now that, that is settled, we can continue walking to the Ruins of Directions!" Clay said as the heroes continued their walk. "As much fun as I'm having with you guys on this journey, I just hope we reach the Ruins, we've been walking for a long time." Emmet said. "Emmet, we've only been a-walking for a day." Mario said. "I know but it feels like it's been longer." Emmet said. "Don't worry Emmet, the Ruins are only one or two more days away. We can make it." Judy said. "True." Emmet said. "Is there any possible way we can make our walking more, I don't know, exciting or fun?" Gumball asked. "Oh, I know! How about we a-play a game." Mario suggested. "Oh, boy! Do have a Nintendo Switch on you, Mario?!" Gumball asked. "Umm, no." Mario said. "But aren't you Nintendo's mascot or whatever?" Gumball asked. "I suppose I am, but that doesn't a-mean I have one of Nintendo's a-consoles on me at all times." Mario said. "Well, then what kind of game can we play?" Gumball asked. "How about, Go-Fish." Emmet said. "We don't have cards though." Luigi said. "How about Hungry, Hungry Hippos!" Clay said. "None of us have that game here right now, Clay." Nick said. "You're right about that." Clay said.

As the heroes continued to suggest random games that they couldn't physically play, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight were just looking at them in confusion. "I'm not sure how I'm going to get used to walking around with these creatures." Starflight said. "Starflight, they're not creatures, they're just people from other universes. Besides, they're not that bad to hang out with." Tsunami said. "I know, but it's just so strange to take in, you know?" Starflight said. "We know, but look at Clay, he's perfectly fine with this. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say that Clay has made really good friends with that Gumball kid." Glory said. They looked over to Clay and Gumball, who were playing a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Clay and Gumball said as they drew their choice. Clay had used rock and Gumball had scissors. "YES!" Clay said. "Nope, photon scissors cuts rock." Gumball said. "Photon what? Gumball you can't just say that something like that is supposed to work." Clay said. "But it works, watch this." Gumball said as he switched one of his photon blasters to punch mode, and the other one to sword mode. Gumball picked up a rock on the floor and cut it in half with his sword hand. "See, it works." Gumball said. "But you used your sword mode, not scissor mode. Do your Photon Blasters even have a scissor mode?" Clay asked. "Let me check. Nope, no scissor mode. I'll have to ask Gold if he can add that to my blasters." Gumball said. "Rematch?" Clay asked. "Sure, let's settle this." Gumball said as they played their round again.

"See. These guys are fine. They're very friendly and are no threat to us." Glory said. "I guess you're right." Starflight said. "I think we should try and make friends with these guys, just like Clay had done with all of them." Glory said. "I don't know if friendship will work between you and Nick Wilde." Tsunami said. "Why?" Glory asked. "Because ever since Gumball did that snap thing, I've collected information that Nick is pretty sly and wise-cracking." Tsunami said. "Yeah, so what? So is Deathbringer." Glory said. "Umm, hey Officer Wilde?" Starflight called to Nick. "Yes, Mr.… I'm sorry I forgot your name." Nick said. "I'm Starflight." Starflight said. "Ah, hello Starflight, and Nick Wilde or just Nick is fine with me." Nick said as he held his hand out to Starflight for a handshake. Starflight just looked at Nick's hand and didn't do anything. "Don't worry, I don't bite." Nick said. "Nice to meet you, Nick." Starflight said as he shook Nick's hand. "The feelings mutual." Nick said. "This isn't the most pleasant way to start a conversation but, you were a Con artist before you became a police officer, is that correct?" Starflight asked. Nick chuckled nervously. "Well, yes I was. But don't worry, I am a changed fox. I am no longer doing that stuff anymore." Nick said. "I hope you're not." Judy said as she nudged him. "You know I'm not, Carrots." Nick said. "You know, from more of that info we gathered, I would say that those two are kind of like you and Deathbringer." Tsunami whispered to Glory. "THEY ARE MOST DEFINITELY NOT LIKE ME AND DEATHBRINGER!" Glory shouted.

"Glory, calm down." Clay said. "NO! I WILL NOT CALM-!" Glory said as Tsunami slapped her in the face. "Sorry, I just overreacted there." Glory said. "I'll say." Luigi said. "Now that, that is behind us, may I ask who this Deathbringer is to you exactly? I don't believe I know of him." Judy asked. "You absolutely may NOT! I-I mean, well, he's my husband." Glory said. "In Daniel's universe, he's Glory's husband." Tsunami said. "And in the real world, you two are, what exactly?" Judy asked. "Well, from what we can tell, in the real world, we're just dating." Glory said. "_Just _dating?" Nick asked. "Shut up, fox!" Glory said. "And what if I don't?" Nick asked smugly. "Then I'll gladly spit on you with my venom." Glory said as she hissed at Nick with her fangs. "Sorry cobra dragon, I don't have any open wounds anywhere, and these will protect my eyes." Nick said as he put on special glasses. "Then I hope you don't mind having any part of your body melted off." Glory said. "Guys, guys! Please let's not start anything stupid or dangerous like this." Judy said as she stepped in between the two. "To be fair, the fox started it." Glory said. "You sure, cobra dragon?" Nick asked. "Stop calling me that!" Glory said. "Hey! Look, I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" Judy said.

"I have a really bad feeling that either Glory is going to kill Nick, or Nick may kill Glory in self-defense." Starflight said. "That won't happen. Judy can manage Nick, and we can keep Glory's temper under control." Tsunami said. "Come on, guys! We're almost past these a-caves." Mario said as they quickened their pace. "Okay, me and Gumball are done with that game. Anyone else have any other game ideas we can play?" Clay asked. "I know! How about instead of playing a game, we listen to music!" Emmet said. "Great idea, but how are we going to do that?" Clay asked. "Let me just build us something." Emmet said as he built a small radio. "Ta-da! Now I have the perfect song we can play! Listen to this!" Emmet said as he pressed a button on the radio. Then a familiar tune began to play.

"Oh, no." Glory said. "What?" Gumball asked. "I hate this song." Glory said. Then the song, "Everything is Awesome" began to play loudly as Emmet began singing along. "Oh, yeah! I love this song!" Clay said as he sang along with Emmet. **"Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team! Everything is awesome, when you're living out a dream!"** Emmet and Clay sang as they danced walked with each other. "Ugh!" Glory said as she covered her ears. "Glory, do you hate this song that much? It's not even that bad." Tsunami said as she bopped her head lightly to the music. "I hate it, because it's annoying!" Glory said. "Come on cobra dragon. This song is great. It's that, "Catchy Song" that is kind of annoying." Nick said. "Don't even mention that song!" Glory said. "You have no taste in music." Judy said as she joined Emmet and Clay in singing the song. Then everyone except Glory began to sing along with the song as Glory tried her best to ignore the music, but with Emmet's loud radio, it wasn't very easy. "Don't worry, Glory! I have this song on replay so we can enjoy it completely!" Emmet said. "UGH!" Glory said as she face-taloned herself. This had been going on for about 10 minutes. By now, the heroes had already made it past the caves and were walking through more of the vast land again. Eventually, Glory had convinced Emmet to shut the radio off. "You remind me so much of Lucy." Emmet said. "You mean Wyldstyle?" Glory asked. "Yeah, she also hated that song." Emmet said as he looked down in sadness remembering his friends. "Don't worry, Emmet. We'll find them, all of them." Judy said. "Thanks." Emmet said. The heroes then conversed with each other as they walked.

"May I ask where did you get that necklace?" Luigi asked. "Gold gave it to me. It allowed me to regain my sight." Starflight said. "You can't see without it?" Luigi asked. "Well, one time my eyes got pretty much burned out by lava. For a while I had to wear a blindfold over my head so you couldn't see my burned eyes." Starflight explained. "What about when you take the necklace off?" Luigi asked. Starflight took his necklace off and a blindfold magically appeared on his head over his eyes. "If I take the necklace off, my blindfold returns. If I put it back on, the blindfold disappears and I can see." Starflight said. "That was very nice of Gold." Luigi said. "It sure was. So, Luigi, you fight ghosts am I correct?" Starflight asked. "I do, it's kind of scary but I do." Luigi said. "I can't even imagine that. Walking through scary haunted mansions at night. Ugh, it really makes my scales crawl." Starflight said. "Well, you're braver than me, so you'd be fine." Luigi said. "I mean I have been getting braver but I still am afraid of a good number of things." Starflight said. "I guess that's something we have in common." Luigi said. Starflight and Luigi laughed as the talked about the things that scared them the most. Tsunami and Mario were discussing who the leader of this group was. "So, let me get this straight, you're the leader?" Tsunami asked. "I guess you could a-say that." Mario said. "You sure you don't need me to take over for you?" Tsunami asked. "Don't worry, I can a-handle this. But I appreciate your offer." Mario said. "The day a scavenger is in charge of me." Tsunami said to herself. "Hey, I feel the same about a-working with everyone else here. I never would have a-known that I'd a-be working with people from different universes." Mario said. "At least we agree on something." Tsunami said. Mario and Tsunami talked about the dangers they thought they would encounter in this strange world.

"So, your girlfriend can shapeshift into anything she wants?" Clay asked. "Well, yes and no. Penny turns into various things, but it depends on how she is feeling at the moment." Gumball said. "Have you two ever had fights?" Clay asked. "Not really, although I have done some accidental bad things." Gumball said. "Like what?" Clay asked. "You remember the episode, "The Quest"?" Gumball asked. "Oh, you mean the one where you made Penny go on a really long and pointless quest to see if she loved you as much as she used to? Yeah, I remember that. Come on Gumball, just, why?" Clay asked. "Look, I was young at the time, but I've promised myself not to do something ridiculous like that ever again." Gumball said. "But, you're still 12." Clay said. "I wonder how I haven't aged." Gumball said. Clay continued to ask Gumball more questions about his friends back home. Emmet and Judy were talking about what Emmet found out about Wyldstyle after the Lego Movie 2. "And then I found out, Lucy used to be part of the band who sang the, "Everything is Awesome" song! How crazy is that!?" Emmet asked. "So, she secretly loved the song?" Judy asked. "I guess so! But my mind was blown! In fact, I think I can still feel the flames from my mind being blown in my head." Emmet said as he rubbed his head. "Yep, still warm." Emmet said. Judy just laughed. "Emmet, you're a very special person. Don't let anyone say anything bad about you." Judy said. "Thanks, Judy." Emmet said. "You're also pretty darn funny, Emmet. It honestly hurts to hear that some people just don't see you for the hero you really are." Nick said. "Gee thanks Nick. You know, you guys are really great friends." Emmet said. "We could say the same thing about you Emmet." Judy said. Nick, Judy and Emmet continued their conversation until Nick decided to joke around with Glory.

"I'm going to go annoy the cobra." Nick said as he walked over to Glory. "If she spits venom on you, this was your idea." Judy said. "Don't worry carrots, I know what I'm doing." Nick said. Glory was just walking and enjoying the breeze when Nick tapped her. "Ugh, what is it?" Glory asked. "Just came to see how you're doing." Nick said. "Why don't you go annoy your girlfriend." Glory said. "Umm, she's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend." Nick said. "You sure, because I hear the way you two talk to each other." Glory said. "Look, I don't want to talk about that." Nick said. "Alright, but just remember, I've got my eye on you." Glory said. "Why, exactly?" Nick asked. "Because I happen to appreciate Judy's heroism and I want to make sure that you don't hurt her." Glory said. "Cobra, I'm a police officer, do you really think I would try anything?" Nick asked. "Yes, and why do you call me cobra or cobra dragon?" Glory asked. "Because you remind me of those venom spitting cobras." Nick said. "Well, you better cut it out." Glory said. "Why exactly?" Nick asked. "Because the only person who gets to give me a nickname is Deathbringer and maybe my friends, as in Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, and Sunny." Glory said. "So, what will happen if I call you cobra again" Nick asked. "You'll wish you never have." Glory said. "Here's the thing, cobra, if you kill me or even hurt me without a good reason, I don't think any of us will be willing to keep you on our side." Nick said. "I hate you." Glory said.

"Oh, yeah, and I believe you dropped this." Nick said as he held a bracelet up to her. "Give me that!" Glory said as she snatched the bracelet out of Nick's hand. "Where did you get this?!" Glory asked. "Calm down cobra, you lost it when you were fighting that False Starflight. I kept it and I just remembered to return it to you. I'm going to assume that it was a gift from Deathbringer." Nick said. "Well, your assumption is wrong. My daughter made this bracelet for me." Glory said. "So, you have a kid?" Nick asked. "Two kids, one son and one daughter." Glory said. "Hmm, I wonder if we'll run into them soon." Nick said. "Can you leave me alone now please; I prefer to walk in peace." Glory said. "Sure, thing Cobra." Nick said. Glory waited for Nick to walk back to Judy and Emmet and join their conversation. "I really hate that fox." Glory said to herself even though she could admit that it was somewhat fun to talk to that fox. "I wonder how Judy even accepts him." Glory said.

As the heroes walked through the valley, Starflight felt the feeling that something or someone was watching them. "Guys, I think somethings out there, watching us." Starflight said. "What makes you say that?" Luigi asked. "I keep hearing something, like footsteps behind us, but every time I turn around, there's nothing there." Starflight said. "You sure you're not just freaking out or going crazy?" Gumball asked. "I'm positive. I don't freak out like that anyways." Starflight said. "Don't worry, library dragon, I've got you covered." Nick said as he pulled out some sort of scanner. "What is that thing?" Emmet asked. "It's a life scanner, it scans the area for any life forms. We use it to find fallen officers or hiding criminals." Nick explained. As Nick spun around slowly, looking for any signal of life, the scanner started beeping. "What's that?" Mario asked. "It found something, but I don't know if the scanner is detecting our life or something else." Nick said. "What do you mean?" Judy asked. "The red light of life is right on top of-." Nick was suddenly picked up by a dragon and lifted into the sky. "OH MY GOSH!" Nick cried. "NICK!" they cried. Nick tried to fight whatever was holding him, but the talons on his shoulders were shut tight. "Have a nice landing, officer." A voice said as the dragon dropped Nick. Nick screamed as he began to fall to the ground. Nick shut his eyes and was prepared to hit the ground, but he was saved by Glory who flew up to catch him. "Thanks, Glory." Nick said. "I really hate you, Nick Wilde, but friends don't let friends die." Glory said as she landed softly on the ground and placing Nick down. "NICK! Thank goodness!" Judy cried as she hugged him. "I'm fine carrots, it wasn't that big of a deal." Nick said. "If you hit the ground you would have died!" Judy said. "Talk about this later you two, we need to do something about her!" Glory said as she pointed to the dragon who attempted to kill Nick.

"Her?" Gumball asked. "Yes, HER!" Glory said. Starflight gasped at who this was. It was False Sunny. "SUNNY!" Starflight cried. "Hello, my friends! I hope you didn't forget about me!" False Sunny said. "How could we ever forget our always happy Sunny." Glory said. "Stop referring to me like that!?" False Sunny yelled. "Sunny, you really don't want to fight us! We'll beat you instantly." Tsunami said. "That's not nice." Emmet said. "How dare you! I can't believe I put up with you guys for so long!" False Sunny said. "We could say the same about you!" Glory said. "That's it! I'M GOING TO FEAST ON YOUR HEARTS UNTIL I'VE HAD MY FILL!" False Sunny yelled as she dove down to attack them. "Here she comes!" Emmet cried. "Move over! I've got this!" Gumball said as he shot False Sunny in the wing with his photon blaster. False Sunny lost control and crash landed right in front of them. "OW! My wing! NO!" False Sunny growled as she saw her wing was broken. "DIE!" False Sunny yelled as she lunged at Gumball, knocking him to the floor. Gumball tried to push her off, but False Sunny wasn't giving in. False Sunny then opened her mouth to burn Gumball with fire. Right when False Sunny was about to burn Gumball, Starflight grabbed her and slammed her on the ground hard.

False Sunny roared and slashed Starflight right in the face, just barely missing his eyes but still scarring him. Starflight stumbled back in pain. Gumball tried to stab False Sunny with his photon blades but False Sunny caught him and slammed him down. Emmet built himself a giant hammer to smash False Sunny with but she grabbed it with her tail and threw it at Emmet, making him fly back. Mario jumped up above False Sunny to ground pound her, but she dodged the attack and punched Mario hard in the face. Tsunami ran up to False Sunny and grabbed her by the throat, but False Sunny kicked Tsunami so hard that Tsunami lost her grip and fell to the ground in pain. "She's stronger than she ever was!" Tsunami said. "You thought it would be easy to beat me!? All you guys ever do is doubt me! Time for my sweet revenge!" False Sunny yelled as she ran towards them. False Sunny jumped up and as she was about to attack Tsunami, she was shot in the stomach by a bullet. False Sunny screamed as she hit the floor. "WHO DID THAT!?" False Sunny yelled. "Hey, sand dragon! Over here!" Judy called. "YOU! TIME TO DIE PATHETIC RABBIT!" False Sunny roared as she ran towards Judy. Judy aimed her gun and was about to fire but Starflight jumped in front of her. "Don't shoot!" Starflight said. False Sunny stopped in her tracks as she looked at Starflight in confusion. "What are you doing?" Judy asked. "Let me handle this." Starflight said as he looked back to False Sunny.

**Battle #7: Starflight V.S. False Sunny**

**Style: Freestyle (Just follow along with what happens)**

"Sunny, listen to me." Starflight said. "Shut up Starflight! I don't have to listen to anything you say! Back off or I'll shatter your precious necklace!" False Sunny yelled. "Go ahead and try, Sunny!" Starflight said. False Sunny lunged at Starflight and knocked him to the ground. False Sunny grabbed the necklace but Starflight hit False Sunny in the crotch with his knee. False Sunny screamed in pain as she fell off of Starflight. Starflight then kicked her. False Sunny got up and smacked Starflight in the face with her tail. False Sunny then slashed Starflight's stomach and he fell back. False Sunny then punched Starflight in the nose and then she yanked the necklace over his head. Starflight was now blind again. "Oh, dear." Starflight said. "Ha, ha! Now what are you going to do!? You can't see me! HA! This will be so easy now!" False Sunny said as she started punching Starflight in the stomach. "Give it back right now, Sunny!" Starflight said. "I don't think so, Starflight." False Sunny said as she began to put the necklace on. "Starflight! She's going to put your necklace on!" Clay cried. "Let her, this will be funny." Starflight said. "Try getting your necklace back now-OH MY GOSH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! I CAN'T SEE!" False Sunny cried as she put the necklace on and she suddenly became blind.

False Sunny heard Starflight laugh. "What's so funny!?" False Sunny asked. "I forgot to mention, if anyone who can see wears my necklace, they go blind! HA! It's so funny that I actually get to hear this! I just wish I could see what you looked like!" Starflight laughed. False Sunny growled as she tried to take the necklace off. "What's this!? Why can't I take this thing off!?" False Sunny cried as she tried yanking the necklace off. "I also forgot to mention that Gold added a special safety feature: if someone steals my necklace, it automatically locks on the person and the only way for the necklace to be unlocked is if I say the magic word." Starflight said. "SAY IT! OR I'll KILL YOU!" False Sunny screamed. "HA! I don't see how you're going to do that Sunny. You're blind at the moment and unlike you, I have been taught how to live normally, even if I'm blind. So, that means I can fight you, even though I can't see. Good luck, Sunny!" Starflight yelled as he walked closer to her, following her voice. "I'll manage to kill you!" False Sunny yelled as she swung her claws around, trying to hit Starflight. "Poor Sunny, she doesn't know that she's making herself an easy target." Starflight said to himself.

Starflight stopped a few feet from False Sunny as she slashed the air. "Where are you!? Fight me you coward!" False Sunny yelled. "Get ready to feel the burn, Sunny!" Starflight said as he breathed fire right at False Sunny. "GAAAAHH!" False Sunny screamed as she burned badly. False Sunny rolled around in the dust to get rid of the flames. Starflight managed to jump on top of her and started slamming her face repeatedly into the ground. False Sunny tried to use her back feet to claw Starflight, but Starflight's legs were preventing her legs from being any sort of use. Starflight then decided it was time to get serious and said the magic word to unlock the necklace from False Sunny's neck. "Dictionary!" Starflight said as the necklace unlocked and Starflight grabbed the necklace and took it off False Sunny, putting his necklace back on, allowing his sight to return. Starflight waited for False Sunny to open her eyes before he scooped up sand and rocks and flung them directly into False Sunny's eyes. "GAH! MY EYES!" False Sunny screamed as she shoved Starflight off. "I CAN'T SEE! HELP ME! THE PAIN! GAH!" False Sunny yelled in agony. "With pleasure, Sunny." Starflight said as he turned False Sunny around to face him and grabbed her by the throat. "No, no, no! Starflight, please don't kill me! Please!" False Sunny begged. "I'm sorry, but I want the real Sunny back, GOODBYE!" Starflight said as he punched False Sunny as hard as he could right in the face and then in the heart. False Sunny screamed in pain and Starflight threw her to the ground. False Sunny then shattered into the purple bubbles.

**Battle #7 Complete!**

**Winner: Starflight**

Starflight breathed in and out as False Sunny disappeared. "Nice job, Starflight!" Clay said. "Thanks." Starflight said. "Hey, guys over here!" Nick called. The heroes walked over to where Nick was. "What's up, Nick?" Starflight asked. "Is that Sunny's statue?" Nick asked as he pointed to a statue that was hidden behind a rock. "It sure is." Starflight said as he walked over to the statue. Starflight touched the pedestal and the statue was engulfed in light. Starflight smiled happily as he saw Sunny sit up and run her head. "What happened to me?" Sunny asked. "Hello, Sunny." Starflight said. "Huh? Starflight, is that you?" Sunny asked. "Yes, it's me. Here, let me help you." Starflight said as he held his hand out for her to grab. Sunny took Starflight's hand and Starflight helped her up off the ground. "Starflight!" Sunny cried as she hugged Starflight. "It's good to see you again, Sunny." Starflight said. "I could say the same for you!" Sunny said. "Come on, the others will be so happy to see you." Starflight said as he walked Sunny towards the others.

Sunny was so happy when she saw her best friends. "CLAY! TSUNAMI! GLORY!" Sunny cried as she ran to them. "There's our Sunny!" Tsunami cried as she hugged Sunny. "Glory, come on join our hug!" Sunny said. "Oh, Sunny." Glory said as she hugged her. "Come on Starflight." Clay said as he wrapped all of them in a group hug as the 5 Dragonets of Destiny were reunited once again. "Man, Sunny you will not believe how strong your evil alter ego was." Clay said. "Wait, what?" Sunny asked. "You were killed, then a False version of you was made." Clay said. "Does that explain Starflight's scars?" Sunny asked. "Yep, it sure does." Starflight said. "Oh, well I hope she didn't hurt anyone else too badly." Sunny said. "Well, she did almost kill me." Nick said. "WAH! What is that!? Who is that!?" W-WHO ARE THOSE GUYS!?" Sunny cried as she saw the rest of the group. "Hey, Gumball! Could you do the thing again?" Clay asked. "With pleasure." Gumball said as he snapped his fingers. Sunny then fell back into Tsunami's arms as she was hit and filled with a lot of complex knowledge. "And there it is." Emmet said as he pointed to the message in the sky: **ONE EXPLAINING SEQUENCE LATER.**

"Sunny, are you okay?" Tsunami asked. "My head really hurts." Sunny said. "Don't worry Sunny it's just the knowledge. Nothing dangerous." Glory said. "Daniel! How could they just turn him against evil! WHY!? We have to stop that Age guy!" Sunny said. "Dang, Sunny's more into this than we are." Gumball said. "This is awesome! The 5 Dragonets of Destiny! All together! We sure are lucky guys!" Emmet said. "Hello there, Emmet? Is that your name?" Sunny asked. "Sure is. It's an honor to meet you Sunny." Emmet said. "Thanks. It is a great honor for me to meet the Special from Bricksburg." Sunny said. "Aw gee." Emmet said. Sunny then approached Nick and Judy. "Sorry about what my False Self did to you." Sunny said. "It's okay, she got what she had coming." Nick said. "I'm going to say that you're Officer Judy Hopps and you're Officer Nick Wilde, am I correct?" Sunny asked. "That's us." Judy said. "You two are so cute! I'm going to enjoy working together with you two." Sunny said as she hugged them both. "Thanks, just please don't squeeze us too hard, you are still big compared to us." Nick said. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to work with you guys!" Sunny said. "It will be a good time, Sunny." Judy said. "And you must be Gumball Watterson." Sunny said. "Yep, that's me." Gumball said. "I love your show! You and your friends are so funny to watch!" Sunny said as she hugged Gumball. "Thank you very much." Gumball said. Sunny then let go of Gumball and walked over to Mario and Luigi. "You must be Mario and you must be Luigi." Sunny said. "That's us." They said. "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST ADVENTURE EVER!" Sunny cried as she joyfully leaped in the air. "It sure is Sunny, it sure is." Starflight said. "Well, come you guys! We have to save our friends and get those cores!" Sunny said as she ran down the path. "Sunny! Wait up!" They cried as they followed her. "She'll definitely keep our spirits up." Gumball said as they tried to catch up with Sunny. "Yep, Sunny and Emmet will really keep us happy, indeed." Clay said.

**And that's the end of Chapter 6. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll just go ahead and say that from now on, mostly every chapter will be pretty lengthy like this one. Were only on chapter 6 and there is still a long away to go before the heroes reach Lord Age's palace of chaos. In the next chapter, the heroes will have more monster fights and more fallen characters will be revived, and possibly the heroes will finally arrive at the Ruins of Direction. I'm already writing chapter 7 and it will be here soon. Thanks for reading. Don't worry, the new characters will be revealed very, very, very, very, VERY soon (As in the next chapter). Comment down below your thoughts and be on the lookout for more chapters coming soon. Have a good day and see you next time. ****?**


	8. Announcement - Title Change

This is not a new chapter but a important announcement. I am going to change the name of my story to **Creativity War**, which was what the story was originally supposed to be called. That's all and I will have a surprise for you all in a few days.


	9. An Equestrian Alliance

**An Equestrian Alliance**

**Chapter 7**

**Yes, that's right, one of the new universes that will be added to the story is in fact the My Little Pony universe, along with what I call, the My Little Dashie realm. I know that last chapter I said all of the new characters will be revealed in this chapter, but I decided to dedicate this chapter to the recruiting of the first 8 characters. Now about the last 3 new characters in the second universe, I'll explain in the next chapter, just trust me on this, guys. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I hope you have fun reading this.**

**Meanwhile, at the Forge of Creation…**

Gold had arrived at the Forge of Creation, but he was rather disappointed that he had found not one fallen hero on his way there. "I'd have thought that I would run into at least one person on the way here. Oh, well." Gold said as he landed in front of the Forge. "Geez, this place looks like a dump." Gold said. The Forge looked to be in very poor condition as the once no doubt golden colors of the forge were reduced to a dirty brown and the once shiny metals were rusted and dull. Spiderwebs covered the area and Gold could swear that this place was a home for critters. "Well, might as well clean this place up a little." Gold said as he used his magic to cleanse the Forge of the filth and messiness. "There, that's much better." Gold said. Gold then walked towards the Forge and inspected it. There was still some lava and fire ready for forging and smelting creations but not much. "It is a good thing that I can create a mold for the new glove." Gold said as he crafted a mold that was identical to the size of the Imagination Glove.

After Gold crafted the mold, he realized something. "Wait a minute, the glove is such a unique shape. So unique that, only another human can physically wear the glove." Gold said. The glove indeed was made for a human to wear and no one else had the right hand to wear this. "Daniel was the only real human being, but he has been converted to Lord Age's side. We need another human in order for the plan to work. But, no one else from any of the universes that are here is a human. What am I going to do?" Gold asked himself. Gold thought to himself how the plan could possibly work if there was no human who could wear the glove and use its power. "Well, there is one option, but it could greatly weaken my power." Gold said. Gold didn't want it to come to this but there wasn't much else of a choice. Gold would have to pull a human from another universe into this world. "What other universes does Daniel favor?" Gold asked. Gold went inside the forge and used his magic to create a digital screen of some sort. "Show me Daniel's favorite universes." Gold said to the screen. "Yes, Gold." The screen said. The screen then displayed many universes on the screen. "Let's see. There's the Super Mario universe, the Amazing World of Gumball universe, the Wings of Fire universe, the Zootopia universe, the Lego Movie universe… wait, what's this?" Gold asked as he looked at a new universe he hadn't seen before. "What universe is this?" Gold asked as he read the name of this new universe. "Computer, what universe is this?" Gold asked.

"This is the My Little Pony universe." The screen said. "My Little Pony? I've never heard of this one. Tell me about this universe." Gold said. "The My Little Pony universe is a world where the population mostly consists of ponies. This universe is greatly involved with magic and personalities." The screen said. "Are these ponies, friendly?" Gold asked. "Most of the ponies in this realm are friendly and would not harm anyone. However, like every universe, there are villains who do evil." The screen said. "Who are the main heroes or protectors of this universe?" Gold asked. "The main heroes of this universe consist of 6 ponies: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. However, they are assisted by a young dragon named Spike." The screen said. "Show me these characters." Gold said. "Very well." The screen said as it displayed the images of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike.

As the images of the 6 ponies and the dragon appeared on the screen, Gold felt a sudden sense of joy in his heart. "The colors. What bright, beautiful, and joyful colors." Gold said. Gold understood now why Daniel would be so fond of this universe. No doubt the place where these creatures lived would be just as bright and astonishing. "What area of this universe do these characters live in?" Gold asked. "These characters resign in Equestria, in a town known as Ponyville." The screen said. "So, I take it that Equestria is their home continent?" Gold asked. "Yes." The screen said. "Show me Ponyville." Gold said. "Yes, Gold." The screen said as a projection of Ponyville appeared on the screen. "How can anyone not be in a good when they see this place." Gold said. "Computer, tell me more about these characters." Gold said.

"Twilight Sparkle: One could say she is the leader of her group of friends. Twilight is also considered to be the central main character of the My Little Pony universe. Twilight is a smart pony and very friendly and a well-organized person. She is the Ruler of the Castle of Friendship and the Principal of the School of Friendship. Twilight is a unicorn, making her very skilled in magic and spells. In fact, she represents the Element of Magic." The screen said. "Magic? So, Twilight is skilled in magic." Gold said. Gold then noticed something on the six pony's flanks. "Computer, what are those marks on the ponies?" Gold asked. "Those are Cutie Marks. Cutie Marks are based on the personality or special talent of a pony. Cutie Marks are gained when ponies discover their secret talent or unique characteristic that makes them different from other ponies. Twilight's Cutie Mark represents her magic." The screen said. "I see, tell me about the next pony." Gold said.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie (Better known as Pinkie Pie): One could say that she is the most energetic and most social member of the group. Pinkie Pie is very wild and happy. She never fails to make things fun and exciting. Pinkie Pie is talented in throwing fantastic parties and a skilled baker at Sugarcube Corner, a bakery in Ponyville where she also lives on the second floor at this bakery. Pinkie Pie represents the Element of Laughter." The screen said. "If her element is laughter, why is her Cutie Mark in the form of balloons?" Gold asked. "Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark displays her special talent to make people smile and laugh with her parties and energetic behavior." The screen said. "I guess that makes somewhat sense. The next one?" Gold said.

"Rarity: One could say that she is the most formal and the most beautiful member of the group. Rarity has a great love of beauty and often likes to be the center of attention. She is very ladylike and also likes to keep everything neat and tidy. She could possibly be kind of a drama queen. Like Twilight Sparkle, Rarity is a Unicorn, thus she too has magic, although not as strong as Twilight's magic. Rarity is a fashion designer and a seamstress in her shop/home, the Carousel Boutique, located as well in Ponyville. Rarity represents the Element of Generosity. While Rarity is usually focused on other things, she will most definitely help her friends or anyone in need of desperate assistance. Rarity is also great at using her feminine charms to her advantage if needed. While it is not so obvious just by looking at her, Rarity can still protect herself if danger threatens her." The screen said. "Hmm, interesting. It seems she's exceptionally skilled in crafting materials for clothing. That could be helpful. Anyways, next pony." Gold said.

"Applejack: One could consider her to be the most hardworking and probably the most compassionate member of the group. Applejack is brave, reliable, strong, mature, and very hard-working, although she can be a bit stubborn and hostile. Applejack is an Earth Pony who works at Sweet Apple Acres with her family. That is also where she lives. Applejack is one to always get the job done and will do it proudly and diligently. Being somewhat of a cowgirl, Applejack has great physical power and is very skilled in athletics. Applejack represents the Element of Honesty." The screen said. "So, this Applejack is the strong one it seems. Her strength would definitely aid the heroes against Lord Age's monsters. Next Pony." Gold said.

"Fluttershy: One could say that she is the shyest but the kindest member of the group. Fluttershy is a Pegasus Pony, a pony that has the ability to fly. However, Fluttershy isn't much of a flyer. Fluttershy is very nice once you get to know her. Despite her shyness, Fluttershy can be quite confident and assertive. Rarely when Fluttershy get angry, it can be a bit destructive, but not very much. Fluttershy has a love for nature and animals and will take care of nature in any way she can. Fluttershy lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest. Perhaps Fluttershy's most unique power is what her friends call, The Stare. She will stare at someone and they will somewhat become hypnotized and listen to instructions. Fluttershy represents the Element of Kindness. Fluttershy is also Daniel's favorite pony of the 6." The screen said. "Really, this shy one is his favorite? I wonder why." Gold said. "Daniel favors Fluttershy because he can relate to her more than the others. He used to be extremely shy just like Fluttershy and he too has a great love for nature." The screen said. "I guess that makes sense. It seems that Fluttershy is a great nurturer and skilled in taking care of others. Very nice, next pony." Gold said.

"Rainbow Dash: One could consider her to be the fastest and the most agile member of the group. Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus Pony like Fluttershy, but Rainbow Dash is a much more skilled flyer. Rainbow Dash is a weather pony and helps maintain the weather in Ponyville. She lives in her Cloudominium in the skies above Ponyville. Rainbow Dash is very adventurous, competitive, strong, fast, and self-confident. She can be a bit troublesome and sarcastic at times but she mainly keeps herself behaved. She is very agile and excellent in combat. Rainbow Dash represents the Element of Loyalty, as she is very loyal to her friends." The screen said. "So, Rainbow Dash has the speed and the airpower on her side. Interesting. Tell me about the dragon." Gold said.

"Spike: Twilight's assistant and friend. He is a small pre-teen dragon. He has the ability to fly and has magical fire." The screen said. "That small dragon can fly?" Gold asked. "Yes, he can. He is young thus, he is playful, somewhat childlike, a bit clumsy, but still strong and self-confident." The screen said. "Does this Spike not have an Element?" Gold asked. "Spike does not have any element." The screen said. "I can change that." Gold said.

Gold then shook his head and remembered what he had to get done. "This is nice and all, but how exactly is a pony's hoof supposed to go inside the glove that requires a human hand?" Gold asked. "There is a separate realm in this universe known as the My Little Dashie universe. In this universe, there is a human being who has made friends with the main heroes of the My Little Pony universe." The screen said. "What is this human's name?" Gold asked. "His real name is unknown, but Daniel refers to him as Josh." The screen said. "Describe this Josh to me." Gold said.

"Josh is a young man who lived a lonely life. He dealt with loneliness and depression due to his parents' death. He is a nice man and is willing to help anyone in need." The screen said. "You said that Josh LIVED a lonely life. What about now?" Gold asked. "Now Josh is living in the My Little Pony world with the ponies. He is a happy man again and a father as well." The screen said. "I don't have much time; I need to know everything about this realm and the My Little Pony universe." Gold said. Gold then kneeled down and, in his head, called to his mother. "Mother, I ask you, give me full knowledge of both the My Little Pony universe and every realm of the My Little Dashie timeline. I must know everything about them. It is necessary so I can bring this Josh over here and make sure I'm not affecting anything too badly." Gold said. Then Gold was suddenly filled with the knowledge of the My Little Pony universe and every version of the My Little Dashie realm. "Oh, my goodness!" Gold cried as he held his head. "No wonder Daniel loves this universe! That place is amazing! But, Josh… no, I can't just take him away now. Josh only just got let out of that hospital and is Ponyville awaiting the completion of his home. But, there's no other option." Gold said.

**NOTE: I like to see the timeline as the My Little Dashie by ROBCakeran53 and My Little Dashie 2: WHO AM I by ExceRainbowDash. So, when Josh is teleported here, the story will pick up from where the ending of My Little Dashie 2: WHO AM I by ExceRainbowDash left off. **

"However, since Daniel didn't summon these characters, if I do it, I'll lose a good amount of my power. I can only do something like that 5 times before I'm completely powerless." Gold said. Despite his god-like powers and his mother being a goddess, he too had limits that had its dangers if he passed them. "Keeping the heroes safe is much more important than my power. I'm bringing them all in. We could use the ponies help later on if needed. But Josh is who I really need. And I'm not letting him and Rainbow Dash be in two different realms again." Gold said. Gold then made a mental note to himself that after he brought the 8 characters into this universe, he would only be able to use extremely powerful magic four more times before he would lose his magic for a very, very long time. "Okay, here it goes." Gold said. As he said a quiet chant and used his magic to summon a giant portal, connecting the World of Imagination and Equestria together. Gold struggled to keep the portal open but after a few moments, he managed to keep the portal steady and it was ready for use. "Perfect." Gold said. Gold then breathed in and out as he made his way through the portal. As Gold through the portal, which seemed longer than it was a moment ago, he noticed how the realm of the portal was filled so many bright and beautiful colors, just like the land of Equestria was filled with such colors. Gold kept walking and as soon as he made it to the portal's exit to Equestria, he blacked out.

**Universe: My Little Pony Universe (My Little Dashie realm)**

**Location: Ponyville, Equestria…**

_Ugh, what's going on? Where am I?_ Gold thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing Gold saw when he opened his eyes was the pleasant skies of this new world. _Wait a minute, I'm in the My Little Pony universe! _Gold thought as he sat upright. Gold then checked if his magic still worked by lighting his fists with fire. "Okay, my powers still work here. Now, where am I?" Gold asked as he looked around his surroundings. "I set the portal to take me to the center of Ponyville, so I should be at the Town Hall." Gold said. Looked up to see that he was indeed in Town Square at Town Hall. "Excellent! The portal worked!" Gold said. Gold then noticed that he was completely surrounded by ponies. It seemed that the whole village had gathered around to see what has going on. "Oh, dear." Gold said. Most of the ponies surrounding him had either scared looks or hostile defensive looks on their faces. "Ponies of Ponyville, I come in peace. My name is Gold. I am a dragon from the island Pyrrhia. I don't wish to harm any of you. I only seek assistance from the characters called: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and a human who recently came here." Gold said to the many ponies that were cautiously looking at him.

The ponies said nothing to Gold but they murmured amongst themselves about this strange dragon who seemingly came out of nowhere from this portal. One pony stepped forward and bravely spoke to Gold. "What are you going to do with them?" The pony asked. "I just need them to come aid me and my friends in an ongoing mission to save our worlds." Gold said. "How do we know you're not just some evil dragon trying to kidnap our friends and use them for whatever sick plan you have!" Another pony said. All of a sudden, all of the ponies that surrounded Gold started piling him with questions and accusations. "Wait! Ponies, please calm down! I'm not here to hurt anyone! Ponies!" Gold cried as he grew worried that the ponies would start attacking him or something. Then, the crowd's cries and yelling quieted down until there was complete silence. Gold looked around to see why they had stopped. Gold then watched as the ponies made way for another pony who obviously was royal and important around here. As the pony walked closer to him, Gold realized who this was.

"Princess Celestia! You must be Princess Celestia!" Gold said. Princess Celestia stopped a few feet in front of Gold. "How do you know my name? I don't believe we've met before." Celestia asked. "I know everything about this universe." Gold said. "What is your name?" Celestia asked. "My name is Gold. I come from the island Pyrrhia. I come in peace and only seek assistance." Gold said. "What assistance do you need?" Celestia asked. "I need the assistance of the human who recently came to this world, he goes by the name, Josh." Gold said. Gold took notice that Celestia looked shocked and disappointed to here this. "Is your island in any way connected to the Human World? Because if it is, then I will not allow you take Josh away from here." Celestia said. "My island does not have any connection to the Human World, and I need Josh to help me." Gold said. "I know that is not all of whom you need assistance from." Celestia said. "Yes, I know. I also need the assistance of Twilight Sparkle-." Gold said before Celestia cut him off. "I already heard you earlier." Celestia said. "Oh." Gold said. "Why do you need their help?" Celestia asked. "I'm sorry, I really don't want to do this but I must perform a quick spell on you and every pony here." Gold said.

Instantly everyone except Princess Celestia started yelling and getting angry with Gold. "Silence! I will deal with this intruder." Princess Celestia said. "Wait! Princess! The spell I speak of will only give you and every pony here the knowledge of what is going on in my universe." Gold said. "Don't force anything on-." Princess Celestia said before Gold snapped his fingers and every pony was filled with sudden knowledge of the events going on in the World of Imagination. They all shook and stumbled as they took in the knowledge and looked back at Gold, now wanting to know more about this situation. Princess Celestia shook her head and looked into Gold's eyes. "See, nothing bad happened. Will you please listen to me?" Gold begged. Princess Celestia nodded. "I need Josh because the Imagination Glove can only be worn by a human. Our human, Daniel, was turned evil. That's why I need Josh to come with me." Gold said. "Then why do you need the others?" Princess Celestia asked. "Because I have done research on them, and their powers and skills could really aid my friends that are out there searching for the Cores. Lord Age's monsters may get stronger. I worry that I could lose someone. They will need all the help they can get." Gold said. "Why should I trust you?" Princess Celestia asked. "Because if Lord Age snaps his fingers with the glove on, and the glove has all the cores, everyone in the Imagination Realm will be erased. And in every other universe like this one or my original universe that is stored in Daniel's mind, half of those universes population will be erased." Gold said. Princess Celestia thought of this horrible possible end. "Is there any way to prevent this erasing?" Princess Celestia asked. "Only by creating a second glove, retrieving the cores, and using Josh to aid in defeating Lord Age." Gold said.

"What do you expect me to do if one of the people you wish to take die in that realm?" Princess Celestia asked. "If I fail to return all 8 of them, you will have the right to kill me. As well as taking all of my power. And my power is god-like and stronger that every ponies magic here put together. That is not a challenge or an insult, that is just the truth." Gold said. Princess Celestia thought about this and then looked at Gold dead in the eye. "Very well, I will accept this." Princess Celestia said. Everypony started muttering and asking each other why Princess Celestia would give in. "You will?" Gold asked. "I see that you are not evil and your friends are indeed in a big journey. I trust you and I know you and your team will be successful. I will make sure that Ponyville is well protected while the group is gone." Princess Celestia said. "Are you sure you won't need any extra help? I have a few friends who can help you watch over Ponyville." Gold offered. "No, that will be okay. I appreciate the offer. Do your friends need immediate assistance at this moment?" Princess Celestia asked. "No, but my plan was to have your ponies and dragon ready in case my friends are in danger." Gold said. "That will be fine. I trust that you will use your power to protect everyone." Princess Celestia said.

"I will. So, where are they?" Gold asked. "They are at Twilight's library." Princess Celestia said. "May I go to them?" Gold asked. "Yes, I shall accompany you so I can explain the situation to them." Princess Celestia said. "That will be great. Thank you Princess Celestia." Gold said as he bowed. "You're welcome, Gold. Follow me." Princess Celestia said as she began walking towards the library. Gold quickly caught up to her, not before giving friendly waves to the surrounding ponies who by now seemed comfortable with Gold's presence. As Gold and Princess Celestia made their way to the library, Gold decided to make conversation with her. "So, Princess, how come when I got here, the whole town was already gathered around?" Gold asked. "Well, no doubt when you were creating that portal, the whole town began shaking and the portal's opening was seen slowly opening. I got an urgent letter from Spike telling me to hurry to Ponyville as soon as possible. When I arrived, the portal was nearly opened and I worried that it was humans coming to take Josh or something. I instructed Twilight and her group to take Josh and hide in the library while I figured out what the portal was about. I made sure they made it to the library safely and when I returned to Town Square, the portal was open and you were being yelled at by everypony in Ponyville." Princess Celestia explained. "I'm sorry about scaring the ponies. I know that you haven't had the best experiences with dragons aside from Spike." Gold said. "No need to apologize. They were simply just shocked as it's not every day that a portal suddenly rips its way into our world." Princess Celestia said. "Hopefully I didn't cause any damage. If I did, I will gladly pay for any damage I may have caused." Gold said. "You are a very kind dragon I must say." Princess Celestia said. "Thank you very much princess. You are nice yourself." Gold said. "Thank you, Gold. "Of course, Princess." Gold said.

A short amount of time later, they reached the library. "Be careful, I don't know how they will react to seeing a dragon like yourself here.' Princess Celestia warned. "I can protect myself if they try anything." Gold said. Princess Celestia chuckled as she knocked on the door. "Who is it?" A voice called. "It's me, Princess Celestia." Princess Celestia said. The door immediately opened and Princess Celestia walked inside. Twilight Sparkle was at the door and Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Josh were standing in the middle of the room. "Is everything okay in Town Square?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Yes, everything's fine. The portal has simply brought a friendly newcomer into our world." Princess Celestia said. "Who is it, if I may ask?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Come on in." Princess Celestia called to Gold. Gold walked through the door and before he could make any sort of friendly gesture or greeting. "LOOKOUT! A DRAGON!" a voice yelled. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash flew straight at Gold ready to attack him. Before Rainbow Dash hit Gold, Gold stopped Rainbow Dash midflight with some sort of magic spell. "LET ME GO!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Rainbow Dash, calm down. This dragon is a friend not a foe." Princess Celestia said. Rainbow Dash was confused but accepted it. "Um, hey dragon, can you please let me go?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Sure thing." Gold said as he undid the spell and Rainbow Dash fell to the floor. "Ow." Rainbow Dash said. "Sorry about that." Gold said. "Yeah sure, no problem." Rainbow Dah said as she walked back to her friends.

"Um, who is this Princess Celestia, if I may ask?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "This is Gold. He is the cause of that portal in Town Square." Princess Celestia said. "Oh, um well, hello there Mr. Gold." Twilight said nervously. "It's just Gold and don't be afraid. I am a good dragon just like your friend Spike over there." Gold said. "You know who I am?" The small purple dragon asked. "Well I know about you, but we don't know each other personally." Gold said. "Okay." Spike said. "So, why is Gold here?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "I'll allow Gold to explain." Princess Celestia said. "Thank you, Princess. Okay, I'll get right to the point… I need your help. All your help; all 8 of you. Including you Josh." Gold said. "Woah, how do you know my name?" the human asked. "Let's just say that I know a lot." Gold said. "What do you need our help for?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "My friends in another universe are on a journey and their enemy's monsters may get stronger. My friends will need all the help they can get." Gold said. "Who are these friends?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Well, uh… Princess, may I do that snap thing I did earlier?" Gold asked. Princess Celestia nodded as she motioned for him to wait a moment as she walked to the group.

"What does he mean by, "The snap thing"?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Well, earlier when Gold snapped his fingers everypony except for you all, was filled with the knowledge of what is going on in the other universe and about every hero in that universe." Princess Celestia said. "Is that safe for us?" Spike asked. "Of course, nothing was changed besides we were given extra knowledge. It will not hurt, you will however be hit with knowledge so great, you will feel odd for just a moment." Princess Celestia said. "And don't worry, your memories won't be erased." Gold said. "Is this okay with you all?" Princess Celestia asked. The group looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Go for it. if Princess Celestia says it's safe, then it's safe." Twilight Sparkle said. "Okay, here it goes. Hold on to your heads." Gold said as he snapped his fingers again.

After Gold snapped his fingers, the group all stumbled and began breathing heavily. "Woah! That was way too much!" Rainbow Dash said. "My word, what adventure those guys are on." Rarity said as she held her head. "What in tarnation was that all about?!" Applejack cried as she almost fell over but caught herself. "Twilight! I think my head's gonna fall off." Spike said. "Calm down Spike, just breathe in and breathe out… Oh, my goodness that was… extreme, wow." Twilight said as she breathed in and out. "Ow, my head." Josh said as he rubbed his head. "Are you okay, dad?" Rainbow Dash asked, worried about Josh. "Yeah I'm fine but, um Fluttershy are you okay?" Josh asked. Fluttershy said nothing as she slowly laid down on the floor and tried to relax her mind. "Fluttershy, darling, are you alright?" Rarity asked. "I, I think so." Fluttershy said. "Am I supposed to be feeling something weird or something?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Geez Pinkie how did you not feel that right now?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I don't know, but it looked like it felt odd for you guys." Pinkie Pie said. "Okay you know what? Pinkie, did you feel anything at all?" Spike asked. "Nope. As a matter of fact, I didn't feel a thing." Pinkie Pie said. "I'll never understand you fully, Pinkie Pie." Josh said.

"Are you guys okay?" Gold asked. "Yes, were fine. We can kind of see why you would need our help, but why do you need Josh exactly?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Because only a human can wear the Imagination Glove. Daniel, our only human was turned evil." Gold said. "We will be happy to assist your friends." Twilight Sparkle said. "Wait a minute, Twilight. Who will protect Equestria while were gone?" Spike asked. "Don't worry about that Spike, Princess Luna and I will protect Ponyville and all Equestria while you are gone." Princess Celestia said. "If I remember correctly, there is a time difference between our universes so you all should have enough time to say goodbye to friends and families." Gold said. "Wait, what do you mean?" Applejack asked. "Ponies, Spike and Josh, this mission will be one that will be more dangerous than any mission you all have ever been on. Unlike a couple of the villains that you have faced before, Lord Age and his servants will show you no mercy. And if you are caught by any one of Lord Age's servants, including his monster minions, they will kill you." Gold said. The group all looked a bit shaken up to hear this.

"But don't worry, I will do everything in my power to make sure that you will all make it back home alive and unharmed." Gold said. "Thanks Gold." Twilight Sparkle said. "Come on guys! We have to go say goodbye to everyone quickly!" Pinkie Pie said as she began bouncing to the door. "She's right, while there is not big serious hurry, we mustn't take up too much time. Those heroes could probably use your help right now." Princess Celestia said. "Oh, well that wasn't my first reason why we have to get this done quickly." Pinkie Pie said. "Um, Pinkie Pie, I don't think we have time for a goodbye party." Josh said. "Josh is right, but maybe you can just put up a sign or something." Gold said. "Oh… okie-dokie-lokie." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced off very quickly to say her goodbyes. "Yep, she sure is the energetic one." Gold said to himself. "Well, come on everyone, let's go." Twilight Sparkle said. "Wait a minute, be fore you all go, let me give you all something." Gold said as he used his magic to create 5 small little circular objects and placed them in front of each pony.

"What are these for?" Rarity asked. "These are teleporters. They will teleport you anywhere in Equestria, to speed things along a little." Gold said. "How do we use them?" Applejack asked. "Just press the large button in the center of the device and in your mind, think of where you want to go and you will be teleported there." Gold said. "Got it." Applejack said. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Gold?" Fluttershy said quietly. "It's just Gold, but yes, what is it?" Gold asked. "What about Pinkie? Won't she need one, too?" Fluttershy asked. "Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm sure Pinkie Pie will be back in time." Gold said as he chuckled. "That's probably true." Josh said. "Josh and Spike, I need you both to stay here, I may need to discuss things with you." Gold said. "Okay." Josh and Spike agreed. "Are you sure, dad?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Don't worry about me, Dashie, I'll be right here, okay?" Josh said. "Okay, dad." Rainbow Dash said. "We'll be right back, Spike. Behave yourself now, okay." Twilight Sparkle said. "You can count on me, Twilight." Spike said. "Thanks, Spike." Twilight Sparkle said. "Well, you should all be on your way." Princess Celestia said. "Remember, there's no need to rush, but don't take forever. And remember, once you've finished, return to Town Square. I suggest that you bring the ponies who you want to say goodbye to, to Town Square. In order to that, you need to be making physical contact with family or friends so that when you teleport, you will all teleport to another location." Gold said. The ponies nodded and pressed the button on their teleporters and warped to their chosen locations.

After the ponies left, Gold turned to Princess Celestia. "Princess, may I ask you something?" Gold asked. "Of course, Gold." Princess Celestia said. "May I… let's say give your ponies some upgrades?" Gold asked. "What do you mean by that?" Princess Celestia asked. "Well, I fear that they could get hurt and even with their magic and teamwork, so I was wondering if I could improve their strength and/or give them some new powers?" Gold said. "I see no problem with that." Princess Celestia said. "Thank you, Princess, I promise they will be protected." Gold said. "I really appreciate your concern for my pony's safety." Princess Celestia said. "What can I say, I've gotten really attached to this place and the ponies here. It would pain me to see any of them get hurt or even… die." Gold said. "I see. Could you give me an example or two about what kind of upgrade you wish to give my ponies?" Princess Celestia asked. "Well, for one I was thinking about giving the ponies who aren't Pegasus the ability to fly by giving them wings." Gold said. "May I ask why they all need the ability to fly?" Princess Celestia asked. "Well, flight could be very useful in the realm of imagination. The land is rough and there are lots of dangers." Gold said. "Are you thinking of giving wings to Josh?" Princess Celestia asked. "Probably not, he will stay with me most of the time and once he wears the glove with the cores in it, he will be pretty powerful." Gold said. "What other kind of upgrades are you thinking of?" Princess Celestia asked. "Well, maybe for Spike, I could enhance his flight strength and increase his physical strength. I could also make his fire stronger." Gold said. "You certainly do a lot of thinking. I will allow these upgrades. I know you have good intentions." Princess Celestia said. "Thank you, Princess." Gold said. "Well, I shall head over to Town Square to await the return of the ponies." Princess Celestia said. "Very well, I'll join you in a minute. I need to discuss matters with these two." Gold said. "I shall see you there." Princess Celestia said as she headed on over to Town Square. Gold nodded as he turned to face Spike and Josh.

"Spike, Josh, I have a question for you both." Gold said. "Sure, what is it?" Josh asked. "Would you be fine if I gave you both some upgrades in your power?" Gold asked. "Like, make us more powerful or something like that?" Spike asked. "Exactly." Gold said. "That's sounds cool! I'm all for it!" Spike said excitedly. Gold chuckled at Spike's child-like excitement. "And you Josh? Will you be fine with that?" Gold asked. "Well, what kind of upgrades are we talking about here?" Josh asked. "Well, since you're a human, you will be quite vulnerable in the other universe, no offense. Anyways, I was thinking for you, I could increase your durability." Gold said. "What do you mean by, "increase my durability"?" Josh asked. "Well, you could take stronger blows from enemies and you won't be severely hurt." Gold explained. "Kind of like increasing your defense." Spike said. "I guess that could be helpful in that place. Yeah, I'll go for it." Josh said. "Excellent. Well come on you two, let's head on to Town Square." Gold said. Gold and Josh began walking to Town Square, while Spike flew above them.

After Gold, Spike, and Josh met up with Princess Celestia at Town Square, they waited about 5 minutes until the ponies teleported at Town Square with their friends and family. Pinkie Pie had arrived first using her super speed ability of excitement to quickly bring her family and friends to Town Square and she had enough time to set up a banner above the portal that said something about a goodbye party for the group.

When the ponies approached Gold, he noticed that they didn't have the Elements of Harmony with them. "Um, don't you ponies think that you will need your Elements of Harmony?" Gold asked. "Well, yes, but the Elements of Harmony were destroyed by King Sombra." Twilight Sparkle said. "Oh, that's right! Darn that King Sombra!" Gold said. Gold then got an idea. "Wait, were the Elements shattered to pieces?" Gold asked. "Unfortunately." Rainbow Dash said. "Are the pieces still at the Tree of Harmony?" Gold asked. "Yes, they are, but why?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "You guys stay right here; I'm going to get those Elements back." Gold said as he pulled out one of the small teleporters and teleported to wear the Elements of Harmony were destroyed. "He sure is a dedicated fella." Applejack jack said. "I wonder what his plan is." Twilight Sparkle said to herself.

Gold teleported inside the Cave of Harmony and instantly he saw the Tree of Harmony was indeed destroyed. "It can't be." Gold said as he approached the tree. As Gold inched closer to the broken tree, he stepped on something sharp. "Ouch! What the heck was-? No, no, no, no, no!" Gold cried as he saw right in front of him, shattered to pieces on the ground, were the Elements of Harmony. "How, could King Sombra have the power to easily destroy these precious Elements!? Come to think of it, why are the Elements of Harmony made out of breakable glass!? If you're going to make these powerful Elements made out of glass, then at least put some sort of clear sturdy casing around them or something!" Gold said. Gold shook out his frustrated thoughts and focused on collecting the broken pieces. After Gold collected all of the pieces and put them inside a small pouch, he had with him, he teleported back to Town Square. "You're back!" Twilight Sparkle said. "I sure am." Gold said as he let the shards of the Elements fall onto the ground. "So, you left to get the Elements back here?" Rarity asked. "What are you going to do?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I'm going to remake the Elements of Harmony and restore their power." Gold said. Everyone gasped as Gold said this. "Wait, you can do that!?" Rainbow Dash cried. "Of course, I can." Gold said. "But Gold won't recreating the Elements of Harmony be too much of a risk? From the knowledge that you gave us, you can only do powerful magic 5 times before you lose your powers for a long time, isn't that correct?" Princess Celestia asked. "Yes, but don't worry, I can still use extremely powerful magic 3 more times." Gold said. "Alright. Oh, and before you begin, you might need these." Princess Celestia said as she used her magic to summon the golden tiara and the 5 golden necklaces that each held their own Element. "Thank you. Okay, everypony hold your ground, this might get really rough!" Gold said as he used his magic to mend each Element one by one.

Gold didn't realize how difficult this was going to be as he struggled with the mending of the first Element, the Element of Honesty. Gold grunted in roared as he struggled desperately to embrace the power that was required to mend this Element. Slowly, but surely Gold began mending the Element of Honesty. The gem reattached itself slowly, piece by piece as Gold continued his spell. "Is he going to be okay?" Fluttershy asked since they could see that Gold was somehow in apparent pain. "Gold! Are you sure you can do this!?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine, just don't come too close!" Gold yelled as he continued to struggle to mend the Honesty Element. Everyone just cringed as they watched Gold struggle. After about 5 minutes of the mending spell being activated, Gold finally managed to put the pieces together. After the gem was put back together, Gold placed some sort of sturdy clear casing around the gem and placed it inside one of the golden necklaces and the Element of Honesty was fixed and fully restored in its power.

Gold gently placed the necklace down with his magic and instantly began mending the second Element, the Element of Kindness. "He's fixing the second one now!? He just finished the first one!" Rarity cried. "Gold, you have to rest for a moment!" Twilight Sparkle cried. "If I stop and rest and start the spell all over again, I will waste one of my chances to use extremely powerful magic. I must carry on!" Gold said. "I can't bear to watch him go on like this!" Pinkie Pie said as she covered her eyes. Gold could feel the pain and pressure increase slowly as he carried on with mending the Kindness Element. Gold focused deeply on carefully placing each piece back together slowly and carefully. Gold felt like his hands were about to just explode from the magic that he was using. Once the gem was pieced back together, Gold placed that same clear sturdy casing around the gem and placed the gem inside the second golden necklace and the Element of Kindness was fixed and fully restored in its power.

Gold gently placed the necklace down with his magic and instantly began mending the third Element, the Element of Laughter. Gold roared in pain as the power was getting too unbearable for him to take. Gold knew he had to carry on. He knew that he couldn't give up. Gold gave it his all as he continued mending the gem. Gold breathed in and out as he connected each piece together and making sure not to rush, because one mistake could ruin this whole thig. "I can't take anymore of this!" Fluttershy said as she clung to Rainbow Dash. "Try covering your ears and see if it helps!" Rainbow Dash said. "Why does it have to be this way!?" Applejack cried. A few minutes later, Gold managed to fully put the pieces of the gem back together. Gold put the sturdy clear casing around the gem and he placed the gem inside of the third golden necklace and the Element of Laughter was fixed and fully restored in its power.

Gold gently placed the necklace down with his magic and instantly began mending the fourth Element, the Element of Generosity. Gold roared in pain as he felt himself losing his energy, if Gold kept this up, he would probably pass out. "Guys, we have to do something! We can't just sit here and let him suffer, we have to help him!" Pinkie Pie cried. "Yeah, but how are we supposed to help?" Rainbow Dash asked. As they thought of ways to aid Gold in any way possible, Rarity got an idea. "I can help him." Rarity said. "What!? How!?" They asked her. "If all he is doing is simply putting the gems back together, I can use my magic to assist him. I like to think of it as one of my projects, but more intense than it would normally get." Rarity said as she began slowly walking towards Gold. "Rarity, wait! You could get hurt doing this!" Spike cried. "Don't worry about me Spike. I can do this!" Rarity said as she stepped even closer. "Rarity don't! It's too dangerous for you!" Gold yelled as he saw Rarity approach him. "That may be true, but I'm not going to let you suffer alone!" Rarity said as she used her magic to help Gold put the pieces of the gem back together. As Rarity used her magic, she felt the pain and pressure that came with the mending process. Rarity had to muster up all of the magic that she could so that she didn't get overpowered by the spell. Gold and Rarity yelled in pain as they struggled to piece the gem back together. Spike was biting his claws in fear as he watched Rarity undergo this painful process. After a few minutes of this process, Gold and Rarity finally managed to put the gem back together and while Gold placed that sturdy clear casing over the gem, Rarity helped him place the gem inside of the fourth golden necklace and the Element of Generosity was fixed and fully restored in its power.

Gold and Rarity gently placed the necklace down with their magic and instantly began mending the fifth Element, the Element of Loyalty. "Not again!" Spike cried as he covered his eyes. Gold and Rarity were now really starting to feel more pain. "Rarity! You must back down! This spell is strong!" Gold said. "I told you, I won't let you suffer alone!" Rarity said. Gold admired Rarity's determination to help but he knew that Rarity would hurt after the spell was done. Gold the go an idea. It wasn't much but it would possibly reduce the amount of work needed. "Rarity! I'll fix one half of the gem, and you fix the other half! Then once we've both finished our half's, we will piece the gem together!" Gold said. "Got it!" Rarity said as she pieced one half of the gem and Gold the other half. This plan worked for a couple minutes but eventually Gold and Rarity were losing their energy again. "I don't know if we can hold it much longer!" Rarity cried. "We must keep going!" Gold said. Right as soon as they felt like they were about to lose the spell, they felt a good amount of the pressure be lifted away. Then Twilight Sparkle stepped next to them and she was using her magic to help Gold and Rarity mend the gem. "Oh, thank you Twilight!" Rarity said. "No problem, guys." Twilight Sparkle said as she worked with them to fix the gem. Twilight Sparkle all of a sudden felt the pain that Gold and Rarity felt. "Stay strong!" Gold said. Gold, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle kept their determination and soon enough, Gold put the gem was put back together, Rarity placed the sturdy clear casing around the gem, and Twilight Sparkle placed the gem inside the fifth golden necklace and the Element of Loyalty was fixed and fully restored in its power.

Gold, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle gently placed the necklace down with their magic and instantly began mending the sixth and final Element, the Element of Magic. "Don't worry you guys! Just one more to go!" Gold said as they began mending the gem. By now, Gold and Rarity were extremely exhausted and in pain from keeping the spell up for so long. Twilight Sparkle could feel the pain take over and she felt as if she was losing her energy. For some reason or another, the Element of Magic seemed to be the most difficult for the three to mend. Gold knew that if they didn't finish the gem soon, all three of them, maybe not Twilight Sparkle, would fall or faint from the spell. After 5 minuets of struggling, the gem was finally pieced together and Gold placed the sturdy clear casing around the gem, Twilight Sparkle placed the gem inside the golden tiara and the Element of Magic was fixed and fully restored in its power.

After the golden tiara was gently placed on the ground, Gold, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle collapsed on the ground. "Guys!" The rest of the group cried as they ran to them. "Are you guys okay?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity weakly stood up. "Yeah, were fine." Twilight Sparkle said. "You may be fine Twilight, but Gold and I are exhausted!" Rarity said. Twilight Sparkle looked down and saw that Gold was not moving. "Gold! Gold! Are you okay!? Gold!? Gold!?" Twilight Sparkle cried. "Oh, my goodness! Gold, are you alright!?" Rarity asked. As the group tried to get any sort of response from Gold, Gold weakly opened his eyes and tried to stand. "I don't know." Gold said as he fell back down. "Oh, no! Is he going to be okay?" Fluttershy asked. "Why did you have to be so gosh darn dedicated, Gold?" Applejack asked. "Move over guys, I'll use these joy buzzers to get him up." Pinkie Pie said. "Wait! Pinkie Pie don't-!" Josh cried.

Pinkie Pie then touched Gold and he shot up and started shaking. "Oh, my goodness! P-P-P-Pinkie P-I-I-E-E, ST-T-T-OP!" Gold yelled. "Okie-dokie-lokie." Pinkie Pie said as she let go of Gold. "Ow! Geez, where did you get that?" Gold asked. "Oh, I've always had this." Pinkie Pie said happily. "You alright, partner?" Applejack asked as she helped Gold get into a sitting position. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you." Gold said. "Gold, you did it. You successfully fixed the Elements of Harmony." Princess Celestia said. "No, WE fixed the Elements of Harmony." Gold said as he gestured to himself, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle. "Thank you two for the help." Gold said. "It was nothing." Twilight Sparkle said. "Actually, it was definitely something, but your welcome." Rarity said. Then they heard cheering and all of the ponies were cheering for the return of the Elements of Harmony. Gold smiled and enjoyed the moment for a few minutes before he got onto business.

"Princess Celestia, may I begin with the upgrades?" Gold asked. "If you're ready, then you may." Princess Celestia said. "Mane Six, Spike and Josh, please step forward." Gold said. The group equipped their Elements of Harmony and moved forward. "I am going to give you all some upgrades. I shall start with you, Spike, please come forward." Gold said. "Oh, boy!" Spike said excitedly. "First upgrade: physical strength increase." Gold said as he sent a spell from his hand to Spike. When the magic hit Spike, he felt like he was 100 times stronger. "Woah, I feel so strong and mighty!" Spike said as he flexed his muscles. Josh and the ponies smiled and shook their heads. "Spike, hit me with all of your might!" Gold said. "Are you sure?" Spike asked. "Show me how hard you can hit!" Gold said. "Here it goes! HIYA!" Spike yelled as he punched Gold so hard that Gold went flying and crashed right through a wall. "GOLD!" They cried. "Oops, too hard I guess." Spike chuckled. Gold then walked back over to them and he used his magic to fix the wall that he broke. "Sorry about that Gold." Spike said. "Don't apologize Spike. I'm very impressed. You will be able to control your strength." Gold said. "Awesome! Do I get another upgrade!?" Spike asked. "You sure do." Gold said. "Bring it on!" Spike said. "Second upgrade: super fire power increase." Gold said as he sent another spell from his hand to Spike.

When the spell hit Spike, he felt like he had eaten about 20 chili peppers. "Alright, Spike, blow fire at me as hard and as hot as you can!" Gold said. "Here it goes!" Spike said as he shot bursts of flames towards Gold. Gold blocked it with his magic, but the fire was really, really hot. Gold could really feel the burn. "Okay, stop!" Gold said. Spike stopped breathing fire and Gold shook his hands from the heat. "Now, your third upgrade." Gold said. "Is there another one after this one?!" Spike asked. "There is one more." Gold said. "I love my life!" Spike said. "Third upgrade: flight power increase." Gold said as he sent a spell from his hand to Spike. When Spike felt the magic hit him, he felt like his wings were much more powerful. "Spike, fly as fast as you can! FLY!" Gold said. Spike happily rocketed himself into the air and once he was really high up, he spread his wings and he realized that he was flying faster and better that he normally did.

"Woohoo! This is so much fun!" Spike yelled as he flew fast around Town Square as his friends cheered. "Amazing job, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle called to him. "That is so amazing!" Pinkie Pie said. "Never thought I'd see him do that." Applejack said. "Meh, but still you're doing great!" Rainbow Dash called. "Incredible Spike! Absolutely incredible!" Gold called. "Thanks guys!" Spike said. "You're doing a beautiful job, Spikey-wikey!" Rarity called. Spike looked at rarity and sighed as he looked at Rarity. However, Spike couldn't see that he was about to crash into a tree. "SPIKE! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT! WATCH! -Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Gold said as Spike began to fall. "SPIKE!" The group cried. Gold quickly flew over and caught Spike midair. "Thanks, Gold. I don't know what happened." Spike said. Gold just chuckled. "Spike, I think you and I both know what happened." Gold said. "I don't know what you're talking about." Spike said. "Good luck with Rarity." Gold said as he took Spike back to the group. "Oh, I forgot you know about that." Spike said. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to Rarity." Gold said. "Thank you." Spike said as Gold set him on the ground.

"Alright Spike, time for your final upgrade. Since you don't have an Element of Harmony, your final upgrade is that I will give you one." Gold said. Everyone gasped at this. "Me?! My own Element of Harmony!?" Spike asked. "Well, not technically but it's the thought that counts." Gold said. "What is my Element?" Spike asked. "I will give you what I call: The Eye of the Onyx." Gold said as he summoned a necklace with his magic. "Wait a minute, is that THE Eye of the Onyx? As in the one that killed an evil dragon in your universe?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Correct." Gold said. "But that'll kill Spike!" Rainbow Dash cried. "Not anymore it won't. You see, I enabled it to only harm the wearer if the wearer is an evil person. Since Spike is a good dragon, he will not be harmed." Gold said. "What will it do for me?" Spike asked. "With this, you can summon your inner beast and all of your upgrades that I have given you, will be super charged. Therefore, you will basically be almost unstoppable." Gold said. Spike put the necklace over his head and he felt the power fill him completely. "Wow! You're the best Gold!" Spike said. "Thank you very much, Spike." Gold said. "Now, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity please come here." Gold said.

"I am going to give the 3 of you the ability to fly." Gold said. "Fly?" They said. "Yep, I am going to give you all a pair of wings so that you can fly. You may need to be able to fly in the realm of imagination. Are you all okay with this?" Gold asked. The 3 ponies looked at each other and nodded. "I'm all in for being able to fly. It will be so much fun!" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced around. "I'm totally okay with this." Applejack said. "I agree as well. It will be nice to have a pair of wings that aren't flammable." Rarity said. "Alrighty then, stay still." Gold said as he sent a spell from his hands to each of the 3 ponies. A few moments later, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity each started sprouting their own pair of wings. They examined their wings and spread them open to get used to the feeling of having wings. "This sure does feel a lot different." Applejack said as she examined her wings. "How do those wings feel for you Rarity?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "They are certainly much better than those dangerously flammable butterfly wings." Rarity said. "Can we test our flying ability?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Well, to save time, let me just do the snap thing and make you 3 know how to fly." Gold said. "Well, that little trick does speed things up a bit. Go for it, partner." Applejack said. "Here it goes." Gold said as he snapped his fingers. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity shook their heads and jumped in the air and began to fly. "Ahh, I miss this feeling of being in flight. Except for the burning part that one time, but that is not the case here." Rarity said. "I could get used to this. What about you, Pinkie?" Applejack asked. "This is amazing! I love flying!" Pinkie Pie said as she flew in a circle quickly.

"Alright, just one more upgrade and then we'll be off. Josh, come here please." Gold said. "Yeah, what's up?" Josh asked. "I will give you that durability upgrade we discussed earlier." Gold said. "Got it." Josh said. Gold then sent a spell from his hand to Josh. Josh then felt so strong. "Alright, Josh I'm going to punch you in the face and you'll see how durable my upgrade has made you, okay." Gold said. "But, you're a lot bigger than me. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Josh asked, a bit nervous. "I'm absolutely positive. Now stay still." Gold said as he punched Josh in the face. Josh flinched but he barely felt anything. Sure, there was some feeling of pressure but it was barely painful. "Wow, you are so cool." Josh said. "Thank you, Josh. Now, ponies I'm afraid it's time for you all to say your goodbyes." Gold said. The Mane Six looked very sad to hear this as they knew it was almost time for them to go on a new journey in a strange and dangerous place. The ponies then went and bid their farewells to their friends and family.

**(For this goodbye scene, I'm going to focus on the main family members of each pony)**

"Now don't y'all worry, we'll be back before you even know it." Applejack said to her family. "But that golden dragon said that this might be the most dangerous thing you guys have ever done." Applebloom said as she hugged Applejack. "Have I ever broken a promise with you?" Applejack asked. "Um, not that I can recall." Applebloom said. "Well, then I promise you that I will come back home." Applejack said. "Thank you, sis." Applebloom said. "Bic McIntosh you make sure that Applebloom is happy while I'm, you got that?" Applejack asked. "Eeyup." Big McIntosh said. "Thanks." Applejack said. Big McIntosh then hugged Applejack. "Stay safe, sister." Big McIntosh said. "I will, brother." Applejack said as she hugged him back. "Make room, Big Mac." Granny Smith said as she joined the hug. "Aw gee Granny Smith." Applejack said. "Don't get yourself hurt in that place." Granny Smith said. "Don't worry Granny Smith, those evil creatures won't be gettin' their hands on me." Applejack said. "Be safe now." Granny Smith said. "I will, Granny Smith." Applejack said. Applejack then heard barking. "Winona! You've come to say goodbye to me. How nice of ya." Applejack said. Winona barked and rubbed herself against Applejack. "Don't worry, I'll be back home soon. You be a good dog and I can't wait to see you again." Applejack said. Winona whined sadly and Applejack petted Winona. "It's okay, I'll be alright." Applejack said. Winona nodded her head and walked back to the rest of the family. "Goodbye sis." Applebloom said. "Goodbye Applebloom. Remember, I promised that I'd come back home. I won't ever break a promise. Especially a promise that concerns my family's happiness." Applejack said. Applebloom nodded as Applejack walked to the portal. As Applejack walked to the portal, she felt herself start to cry. Applejack shook her tears away, and then ran back to her family and they had one last group hug. "Good luck, Applejack." They said. "I love y'all. I'll be home soon." Applejack said as she walked to the portal.

"Don't worry mom and dad, I'll be alright." Fluttershy said as she hugged her parents. "We're going to miss you very much." Mrs. Shy said. "I'll miss you both too." Fluttershy said. "Be strong, and we know you and your friends will save the day, just like you always do." Mr. Shy said. "Thank you. I love you both." Fluttershy said. "We love you too." Mr. and Mrs. Shy said. Fluttershy then approached Zephyr. "Fluttershy, I'm going to miss you dearly! Please don't get yourself hurt in that strange other worldly place!" Zephyr begged as he hugged Fluttershy. "I'll miss you too, Zephyr. And don't you worry, I'll be just fine." Fluttershy said. "If you want, I could help watch over your animal friends while your gone." Zephyr offered. "That would be very kind of you. Thank you, little brother." Fluttershy said. "Of course, big sister." Zephyr said. Fluttershy then turned to her many animal friends, all of them beginning to cry. "Don't you all worry. I'll be back home very soon. I would never just abandon you all. I'll miss you all as well." Fluttershy said. All of her animals walked to her and group hugged her. "I love you guys too." Fluttershy said. "Now, my little brother, Zephyr will keep you all company while I'm gone, okay?" Fluttershy said. All the animals nodded. "Goodbye everyone. I love you all and I'll miss you." Fluttershy said as she headed back to the portal. "I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, AH forget it!" Zephyr said as he began to cry. "There, there Zephyr, Fluttershy will return." Mrs. Shy said. Right before Fluttershy reached the portal, Angel Bunny ran in front of her. "Angel Bunny, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked. Angel Bunny pointed to the portal, then back to himself, then to Fluttershy then back to the portal. "You want to come with me?" Fluttershy asked. Angel Bunny nodded. "Oh, Angel, that would be so sweet but I don't want you to get hurt and I most definitely don't want to lose you. You stay here with everyone else, okay." Fluttershy said. Angel Bunny nodded sadly. "There, there Angel, I'll be back home and you know that." Fluttershy said. Angel Bunny then hugged Fluttershy. "Aw, I'll miss you too." Fluttershy said. Angel Bunny then hopped back to the rest of the animals and waved. Goodbye Angel Bunny." Fluttershy said as she waved back, then walking to the portal.

"No Rarity! Please don't go!" Sweetie Belle begged as she clung to Rarity. "Oh, Sweetie Belle, please don't make this anymore sad than it already is." Rarity said as she hugged her sister. "Why do you have to go?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Because there are people out there that may need our help. This is a universe threat and we cannot simply just ignore it." Rarity explained. "Why do you have to be a hero?" Sweetie Belle cried as she hugged Rarity tighter. "Rarity, we love you very much and we wish the best of luck to you and your friends." Cookie Crumbles said. "We believe in you Rarity and we believe that you and your friends will save many universes. Again, we love you very much." Hondo Flanks said as they hugged Rarity. "Thank you, mother and father. I love you too and I'll miss you dearly." Rarity said. Rarity then heard a meow and she felt something furry rub against her. "Opalescence, I will miss you dearly as well." Rarity said as she petted Opalescence. They stayed in the group hug for a few moments before Rarity decided it was time to go. "Well, I must be off. Goodbye my dear family." Rarity said. "Goodbye Rarity, we love you." Her parents said. "I love you too." Rarity said. Opalescence meowed. "I love you too, Opalescence." Rarity said. Rarity was about to walk towards the portal, but she felt Sweetie Belle still hugging her. "Oh, Sweetie Belle, I'm afraid it's time for me to go." Rarity said sadly. "I'm really going to miss you! Please come back soon!" Sweetie Belle said. "As soon as I can dear Sweetie Belle, as soon as I can, I will return. Goodbye Sweetie Belle, I love you." Rarity said as she gave one last goodbye hug to Sweetie Belle. "And I love you too, Rarity." Sweetie Belle said. After the two sisters shared their hug, Rarity began walking towards the portal. Cookie Crumbles had to hold Sweetie Belle back a little. Rarity waved one last time to her family and as they waved back, Rarity finished her walk to the portal.

"Don't worry about me mom, dad, Maud, Limestone, and Marble. I will be safe and sound all the way." Pinkie Pie said to her family. "We hope so. I can't imagine what we would do if we lost you." Igneous Rock said. "Thanks dad. I promise I will come back home." Pinkie Pie said. "Will you do me a favor sis?" Limestone asked. "Sure, Limestone, what's up?" Pinkie Pie asked. "You tell that golden dragon that if you even get a scratch, I will personally-!" Limestone Pie said before Cloudy Quartz interrupted her. "Now, Limestone, you know that Gold won't let anything bad happen to Pinkie Pie." Cloudy Quartz said. "He better or else he'll get what's coming to him." Limestone Pie said. "Don't worry, Mom. You know Limestone is just trying to look after her sister." Pinkie Pie said as she hugged Limestone Pie. Pinkie Pie then felt someone tap her. Pinkie Pie turned around and saw her youngest sister, Marble Pie. "Marble! I'll miss you too! Don't you worry about little old me." Pinkie Pie said as she pulled Marble Pie into a small group hug. "I will also miss you." Marble Pie said. "Thanks, little sister." Pinkie Pie said. "Pinkie, please keep yourself safe. Your safety is everything to me." Maud Pie said. "Aw thank you Maud. Come here! Bring it in!" Pinkie Pie said as she pulled Maud Pie into their sister hug. "This is nice." Maud Pie said. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot; your pet alligator wanted to come along to say bye." Maud Pie said as she moved to the side to show Gummy, latched on her tail. "Gummy! You came too! Come here, you silly alligator!" Pinkie Pie said. Gummy let go of Maud's tail and jumped onto Pinkie Pie as he grabbed Pinkie's mane. "Silly alligator. I'll miss you too." Pinkie Pie said. "Goodbye, Pinkie Pie. You save lives today and come home a hero like you always do." Cloudy Quartz said as she pulled them all in a group hug. "Thank you, mom. I love you all." Pinkie Pie said. "We love you too, Pinkie." They all said, with the exception of Gummy, who let go of Pinkie Pie's mane and walked next to Maud Pie. "Goodbye family! I'll miss you!" Pinkie Pie said as she walked backwards to the portal, waving as she walked.

Gold looked over to Rainbow Dash who was approaching her parents. "Um, Josh does Rainbow Dash's parents know about you?" Gold asked. "Well, I've met them, but as far as I know, Rainbow Dash hasn't told them about what happened." Josh said. "So, they don't know that you raised Rainbow Dash for 15 years?" Gold asked. "Rainbow Dash told me that she told them that I found her and raise her for 15 days. They don't know that, that meant 15 years for my time." Josh said. "Then I'm guessing that they don't know that you are in a sense her somewhat adoptive father or other father?" Gold asked. "Dashie said that she's planning on telling them but she is afraid of what they will do or say." Josh said. "I can understand why. She is afraid that she could lose you again." Gold said. "Yeah, that is my biggest fear as well." Josh said. "Are you sure you want to go?" Bow Hothoof asked as he hugged Rainbow Dash. "Dad, even if I didn't want to go, I have to go. There are innocent people who need our help." Rainbow Dash said. "Will you be okay, Rainbow?" Windy Whistled asked. "Don't worry mom, I'll return home without even a single scratch." Rainbow Dash said. "Well, your mother and I wish you the best of luck." Bow Hothoof said. "Thanks. I love you mom and dad." Rainbow Dash said. "We love you too. And we know that you'll make us proud, just like you always have." Windy Whistles said as they group hugged. "Aw, thanks mom." Rainbow Dash said. "Alright, Rainbow, you make sure you give those villains what they deserve." Bow Hothoof said. "Show them what a real Wonderbolt can do." Windy Whistles said. "You know I will." Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow Dash hugged her parents one last time before she turned to head over to the portal. "Rainbow Dash! Wait up!" a voice called. Rainbow Dash turned around to see Scootaloo running to her. "Scootaloo, what's the big hurry-?" Rainbow Dash asked before Scootaloo suddenly hugged Rainbow Dash. "Aw gee, Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash said as she hugged Scootaloo back. "I brought someone who wanted to say goodbye to you." Scootaloo said. "Who?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Your pet turtle, Hank." Scootaloo said as she pointed to a turtle slowly but surely making its way closer to Rainbow Dash. "Hank!" Rainbow Dash cried as she flew over to Hank. "Hey little buddy. I'm so happy that you came to say goodbye." Rainbow Dash said. Hank looked up at Rainbow Dash and rubbed his head against her. "Aw, Hank. I'll miss you too." Rainbow Dash said as she petted Hank's head. Hank then walked over to Rainbow Dash's parents. "Thanks for bringing Hank." Rainbow Dash said. "No problem." Scootaloo said. "Come here, kid." Rainbow Dash said. Scootaloo hugged Rainbow Dash. "I wish I could come with you." Scootaloo said. "That would be nice but this journey is too dangerous. Don't worry Scootaloo. I'll be back really soon. I promise you'll see me again." Rainbow Dash said. "I'm going to miss you, Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said. "I'll miss you too." Rainbow Dash said as they hugged tightly. "Goodbye Scootaloo." Rainbow Dash said as she headed for the portal. "Goodbye Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo called. "Please come back soon, big sister." Scootaloo said to herself as Rainbow Dash arrived at the portal.

"I'll be safe mom and dad." Twilight Sparkle said. "That's our strong princess." Twilight Velvet said. "Thanks mom." Twilight Sparkle said as she hugged her mom. "Lead your group strong just like you always do. And make sure that you save many universes today." Night Light said. "I sure will, dad." Twilight Sparkle said. "Be safe, Twilight. If you ever need our help, don't hesitate to figure out how to summon another portal so we can help you." Shinning Armor said. "Thanks." Twilight Sparkle said to her brother. Twilight Sparkle then heard a familiar hooting sound. "Owlowiscious." Twilight Sparkle said. Owlowiscious hooted as he flew down to Twilight Sparkle. "Yeah, I'll miss you too." Twilight Sparkle said as she gently patted Owlowiscious. Twilight Sparkle then went back to her family and hugged them in a group hug. "I'll miss you guys. I love you all." Twilight Sparkle said. "We love you too. We will await your return to Ponyville." Twilight Velvet said. "Make us proud." Night Light said. "I sure will." Twilight Sparkle said. Twilight then made her way to the portal. Night Light then started to cry silently. "Oh, come on dad. Please don't cry. That will make it worse than it already is." Shinning Armor said. "I can't help it." Night Light said. Twilight Sparkle turned back around and waved to her parents and brother. "Don't worry Twilight, they will be protected while you and your friends are gone." Princess Celestia said. "Thank you Princess Celestia." Twilight Sparkle said. "You look distressed are you okay?" Princess Celestia asked. "I'm feeling a little scared." Twilight Sparkle said. "Don't worry. Remember, even in the scariest of moments, you are never alone." Princess Celestia said. "Thank you, Princess Celestia. I'll miss you as well." Twilight Sparkle said. "As will I." Princess Celestia said. Twilight Sparkle then hugged Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia smiled warmly as she hugged Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle then walked to the portal.

"Are you all ready?" Gold asked. "Were ready." The group said. "Alright then, let's be on our way." Gold said. "Wait a minute, Gold." Princess Celestia called. "Is something wrong, Princess?" Gold asked. "Not at all, I just have a couple things to give you." Princess Celestia said. "Like what?" Gold asked. "Well, I would like you to read this." Princess Celestia said as she summoned a large scroll with her magic. "What is this?" Gold asked. "Think of it as a Treaty of Friendship and Alliance." Princess Celestia said. "A treaty of friendship and alliance?" Gold asked. "Yes. A treaty that will bring our universes closer. You have helped us in a big way, and I feel like it is only fair that you know that Equestria will always be ready to aid you in any way. We hope to be friends with your heroes from those other universes. I hope that once you and your team have defeated the evil one, you and your friends from those other universes might consider coming here for a visit." Princess Celestia said. "Wow Princess! This is amazing! I will gladly accept this!" Gold said. "Then use this." Princess Celestia said as she used her magic to summon a pen. Gold took the pen and signed his name on the treaty. "Thank you very much, Princess Celestia." Gold said. "You're very welcome, Gold." Princess Celestia said. "Looks like I also have something for you." Gold said as he used his magic to summon a scroll that also was a treaty of friendship and alliance. "Just like Equestria will always be by our side, I hope that my universe and any other universe will always be by your side to aid and protect you all." Gold said. "I shall accept your treaty." Princess Celestia said. "Then, you know what comes next." Gold said as he used his magic to summon a pen. Princess Celestia signed her name on the treaty and very one cheered. "Thank you, Gold." Princess Celestia said. "You're welcome, Princess." Gold said.

"I have one more thing for you. Take this." Princess Celestia said as she used her magic to summon a device that looked almost identical to Gold's teleporter devices. "What is this?" Gold asked as he held the device in his hand. "If you ever need immediate assistance, press the blue button and a portal will be opened from Equestria to the realm of imagination. We will aid you in whatever way possible. You can also use it to communicate with me by pressing the red button." Princess Celestia said. "Thank you Princess Celestia. Let me return the favor." Gold said as he summoned a similar device with his magic and gave it to her. "It does the same thing that your device does." Gold said. "Thank you." Princess Celestia said. Princess Celestia then raised her hoof up to Gold. Gold interpreted this as a hand-shake gesture. Gold took Princess Celestia's hoof in his hand and they shook hands/hoofs. "We hope you return with your friends soon. It was a great honor to meet you." Princess Celestia said. "It was much more of an honor to meet you." Gold said. Gold and Princess Celestia smiled at each other for few moments before Gold made his way back to the portal.

"Farewell, ponies of Ponyville! We shall meet again!" Gold said he waved to the ponies of Ponyville. They all waved goodbye to Gold and gave their goodbye wishes. "Spike, I know that I upgraded your flying ability, but I still suggest you fly with Twilight because the trip going back to the realm of imagination is going to be a big bumpy ride." Gold said. "Got it." Spike said as he climbed on Twilight Sparkle. "Josh, I suggest you ride on my back." Gold said as he lowered himself to allow Josh to climb on his back. "Okay." Josh said as he climbed on Gold's back. "Um, how do I hold on?" Josh asked. "Oh, I'm glad you asked." Gold said as he snapped his fingers and then a saddle appeared on Gold. "Woah! This is nice." Josh said as he picked up the harness handles. "Use the handles to keep yourself steady and try not to steer me in the wrong direction and PLEASE don't let go." Gold said. "Understood." Josh said as he held the handles tightly. "That goes for you too, Spike. Make sure you hold on tight." Twilight Sparkle said to Spike. "Don't worry I won't let go." Spike said. "Um, wait what would happen if one of us fell off or lost control in the portal?" Josh asked. "I don't know but I don't want to find out, so both you just hold on tight." Gold said. "Okay." Josh and Spike said. "Mane Six, keep yourselves steady and focus inside the portal. I don't want to lose any of you. Alright! Mane Six, follow me!" Gold said he flew into the air and flew away from the portal. "Wait, where is he going?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I'm sure Gold has a plan." Twilight Sparkle said as she flew over to where Gold was, the other ponies following.

"Um, what are we doing all the way back here, Gold?" Applejack asked. "Like I said, the portal will be quite rough to get through. I feel like if we fly in at great speed, we can make it through the portal quicker and we should be able to fight the altitude and wind force levels of the portal." Gold said. "You've done something like this before haven't you?" Josh asked. "Josh, I've done it more than I can remember." Gold said. "Nice." Josh said. "Are you all ready?!" Gold asked. "Ready!" They said. "ALRIGHT! FLY AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND DON'T STOP UNTIL WE'RE OUT OF THE PORTAL! NOW, FLY!" Gold yelled as they all blasted towards the portal at full speed. In a matter if seconds, Gold and the Equestrian heroes flew straight into the portal. All the ponies cheered as the heroes flew through the portal. The portal then started to close fairly quickly. Princess Celestia looked at the portal as it was about to close. "Good luck my little ponies, good luck Spike, good luck Josh, and good luck Gold. May you all return victorious." Princess Celestia said as the portal finally shut and disappeared from Equestria.

**And that is the end of this chapter. I'll be honest, this whole chapter was only supposed to be a few paragraphs, but then it had to become its own separate chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, about the last 3 new characters, don't worry they will be somewhat revealed in the next chapter, and I'll explain that next chapter. I'm already writing chapter 8 so that will be here soon. Thanks for reading, tell me what you thought in the comments, I'll see you all in the next chapter, bye, bye!**


	10. The Ruins of Directions

**The Ruins of Directions **

**Chapter 8**

**Finally, the heroes will arrive at the Ruins of Directions. The usual stuff will happen in this chapter: Monster Minions fights, reviving fallen heroes, lots of dialogue. However, there will be a new kind of battle style so look forward to that in this chapter. As I'm sure you've all probably noticed, so far, the heroes have been breezing through the monster minion fights and fighting the False version of their friends. Yeah, that's going to change in this chapter. Some future chapters, heroes will fly through the fights easily and in other future chapters they won't. The My Little Pony team will also be very helpful to the heroes. And finally, what you've all been waiting for: the 3 new characters from the last new universe. I won't directly reveal who these characters are, but I will leave clues as to who one of the new characters are. If you can guess who that character is, then you can probably guess the other two. Enjoy! **

**NOTE: there will be lyrics to a song in this chapter, I don't own the song at all**

**Meanwhile, in the portal from Equestria to the Realm of Imagination…**

Gold, Spike, Josh and the Mane Six were flying through the strange portal. It had only taken Gold a few moments to get through the portal to Equestria, but the portal seemed to be so much longer. "Just keep flying and don't lose focus!" Gold called to the Mane Six. "Didn't you say that this was supposed to be a rough ride?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, I know that my friends said that they saw weird and strange things when they entered the portal." Gold said. "Did those strange things cause any harm to them?" Rarity asked. "Everyone came out of the portal unharmed; it wasn't until we all landed hard on the ground, that we felt pain." Gold said. As they flew through the portal, Twilight noticed objects flying towards them. "Um, Gold are those the weird things that you were talking about?!" Twilight asked. Gold looked ahead and saw the strange objects. "Yes, they are. Everyone just keep flying straight forward. Whatever those things are, won't hit us, even though it may seem like they will." Gold said. As soon as the group were flying in between the assortment of items, they kept their focus, aside from Pinkie Pie who was happy to name off everything she saw above her.

"Oh, wow! Lemons, oranges, apples, grapes, strawberries, bananas, peaches, blue berries, pears, kiwis, pineapples, watermelons, raspberries, mangos, coconuts, black berries, tangerines, limes-!" Pinkie Pie shouted before Rainbow Dash interrupted her. "Pinkie! It would really help us if you didn't shout everything you see!" Rainbow Dash said. "Sorry, Rainbow Dash, I'll just name everything I see underneath us!" Pinkie Pie said. "Pinkie Pie, please don't-." Fluttershy asked but it was pointless as Pinkie already started naming stuff again. "Ooh, look! Carrots, tomatoes, cucumbers, pickles, onions, squash, broccoli, green beans, lettuce, salad, peppers, pumpkins, cabbage, asparaguses-!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Pinkie!" They all shouted. "Alright, I was just trying to make this flight more fun." Pinkie Pie said. "Darling, I think that was more annoying than the bright and hypnotizing colored lights inside of this portal." Rarity said. "Just close your eyes, it helps." Rainbow Dash said. "Uh, Rainbow are you saying that you've been flyin' with your eyes closed this whole time!?" Applejack asked. "Yeah, what's wrong with that? Gold said that all we had to do was fly straight forward." Rainbow Dash said. "Rainbow Dash, I suggest that you keep your eyes open since we don't know what will be waiting for us once we make it out of this portal." Twilight said. "Fine. How much longer until we get out of this thing!?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Why? You getting tired Rainbow Dash?" Gold asked as he chuckled. "No! I'm just asking!" Rainbow Dash said. "I don't know, I've never traveled from your universe to another universe. Just keep your eyes open for an exit." Gold said.

After a few minutes of flying, they spotted a glow of bright light up ahead. "There's the exit!" Twilight called. "Finally! These portal lights were about to drive me insane!" Rarity said. "Should we slow down?" Applejack asked. "One my signal, we all need to push back with our wings and just stop flying immediately to prevent us from crashing into anything on the other side of the portal." Gold said. "You summoned the portal from a safe location, right?" Spike asked. "Spike, in the realm of imagination, danger can strike from anywhere. But I was alone when I summoned the portal." Gold said. "What if there are bad people on the other side waiting for us?" Fluttershy asked. "Well, then we take them down!" Gold said. "Were almost there!" Twilight said. When the group was seconds from the portal, Gold began his countdown. "Alright, I'm going to count from 3 to 1 and then we stop flying! Ready? 3… 2… 1… NOW!" Gold yelled as they all used their strength to cancel their flight speed. As soon as they stopped flying, they were all pulled in from the portal's exit and they were blasted out of the portal.

When Gold and the others were shot out if the portal, they landed on the ground very hard. "That hurt a lot more than last time." Gold said as he stood up. "Are you okay, Josh?" Gold asked. "Don't worry, I'm alright. But Spike doesn't look too good." Josh said as he pointed to Spike, who must have lost grip of Twilight and had rolled into the wall. "Spike, are you okay?" Gold asked. "Yeah, I think so." Spike said as he got up off the ground. "Good, how about you ponies are you all okay?" Gold asked. The Mane Six were grunting and groaning as they had hit the ground hard. "Maybe that isn't the best question to ask them." Josh said as he jumped next to Gold. "Where are we?" Twilight asked. "Welcome to the realm of imagination I guess." Gold said. "Are we in a building or something?" Pinkie Pie asked. "We are at the Forge of Creation. The place where I can finish making the second imagination glove. But first, I have to repair this old piece of junk." Gold said. "So, what do we do now?" Spike asked. "I'm glad you asked Spike because I have jobs for all of you." Gold said. "Straight to business, I like this dragon." Applejack said. "Josh, I want you to help me with both the forge and the glove of imagination." Gold said. "I'll be happy to help." Josh said. "Mane Six, I want you to collect some of the broken gears and tools that are lying around here and bring them to the front of the Forge." Gold said. The group groaned. "Are you sure you didn't bring us here just to do chores for you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yeah, and what about me, what's my job, I'm not going to sit around and do nothing?" Spike asked. "Rainbow Dash, I'll get back to you on that. Spike you have the most important job of all." Gold said. "I do!? What is it!?" Spike asked excitedly. Gold then used his magic to summon some screen of some sort. However, everyone noticed that it was projecting live feed of what the other heroes were doing at this moment. "Spike, you watch over the team and when it looks like they are in immediate danger, as in thy are at risk of death, you alert us and I'll send you all over to them and you will finally join the heroes of imagination." Gold said. "That's so cool!" Spike said as he immediately sat down in front of the screen and watched the monitor.

"Why don't we just go to them now?" Twilight asked. "Because I don't want you all to scare them." Gold said. "But were not scary, are we?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course, not Fluttershy." Rarity said. "Of course, you're not scary. It's just that they are about to enter a certain part of the land that is seriously called, 'This part of the land is Random'." Gold said. They all started breaking into laughter. "Are you serious?! 'This part of the land is Random'? What kind of name is that?" Pinkie Pie asked. "That is so uninspired and hilarious." Rarity laughed. "Who thought of that one?" Twilight asked. "Jokes aside, do you all understand why I don't want to send you to them yet?" Gold asked. "I don't think so." Twilight said. "Well, it's because since they are in the Random land, anything can show up or happen. I don't them to attack you all thinking you ponies are some evil creatures." Gold said. "But, don't they know who we are?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Not yet." Gold said. "Couldn't you do that snappy thingy again like you did in Equestria?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I could but they would still think you would be enemies. Even if you tried reasoning with them." Gold said. "So, until they actually need our help, were stuck doing chores?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yes, but these chores are very important. It is extremely important that I get this forge back and running again." Gold said. "Well, hopefully they will need our help soon because I don't want to think that we all came here for nothing." Spike said. "Don't worry, they will need your help soon enough." Gold said. "How do you know that?" Twilight asked. "Because I can sense that a danger is approaching them soon." Gold said. "Well, come on girls. Let's buy some time before our big journey." Twilight said as they all walked outside of the forge.

**Meanwhile, back with the heroes (Spike is still watching them on the screen) …**

"Hold on a-guys!" Mario said as he stopped everyone from moving forward. "What's up, Mario?" Tsunami asked. "That a-sign." Mario said as he pointed to a sign in front of them. Emmet walked up to the sign and read it. "**You are now entering, 'This part of the land is Random'. Turn back now or you will experience stuff random enough to make you cringe or smack yourself in the head**." Emmet read. "Well, whoever wrote this sign really wanted to make their message clear." Gumball said. "What do you mean?" Clay asked. "Look at the bottom part of the sign, **'You want some chicken strips?'**." Gumball read. "Okay, that is just stupid." Nick said. "Uh, guys, look." Starflight said as he pointed. They looked to where Starflight was pointing. "What the heck is that?" Judy asked. They saw a house of lollipops in the distance being built by… barbies. "Let's move a-forward very slowly. And don't talk to anyone." Mario said as they cautiously stepped into the random area.

As they walked into the random area, they noticed how, well… random, things were in this area. "Ha, hey guys look, there's a cow holding a skate board." Clay said. "This place is very weird. I'd much rather let Gumball break logic again." Nick said. "I could do that and get us out of here." Gumball said. "I'm going to ask you to not do that." Nick said. As they walked past every random thing they could find, something tapped Glory on the shoulder. Glory turned and hissed at whoever was behind her. "Uwah! What the heck is that!?" Glory cried. Glory saw a cat as tall herself and it was standing on its back legs. "Are you getting a good deal on your car insurance?" The cat asked. Suddenly the cat was shot in the back by Gumball. "Thanks, kid." Glory said. "There can only be one cat in this realm." Gumball said. The team continued to walk through the land until they reached a part where the path split into other paths. "Oh, great! Now what are we going to do?!" Glory asked. "The obvious, we split up and follow the paths." Judy said. "But I thought we agreed not to split up." Luigi said. "Well, a-bro it looks like we have no a-choice." Mario said. "Remember guys, under no circumstances are we supposed to communicate with any living… thing we see." Tsunami said. "But Tsunami, that bear with a fish tail is giving me the same look like the star gave me back in apocalypsebirg." Emmet said. "Emmet, just turn your head and look away." Nick said as he turned Emmet to face the other way.

"Why don't we just go together in one path?" Gumball asked. "Well, look at that sign." Sunny said as she pointed to another sign. It read: **'If more than one person goes on one path, all of you will die from a heart attack caused by a video of Barney the Dinosaur flossing'**. "Well that's just great!" Starflight said. "Come on you guys! Where's your spirit of adventure?" Judy asked. "I think I left it home with my soul." Clay said. Everyone just looked at Clay. "Nah, I'm just kidding." Clay said. "Well, let's get this over with. The Ruins of Directions should be really close after this place." Nick said. "Hooray! Let's go!" Emmet said as he ran into a random path. "And there he goes." Gumball said. "Well, come on guys, let's get out of this random place." Judy said as she made her way through another path. The heroes looked at each other and shrugged as they each walked into their own different path.

Emmet happily walked down his path, which went through a cave. "I don't know what kind of random things I'm supposed to be seeing, but I'm ready for anythi-WAH! What is that!?" Emmet cried as he saw a human male with crayons in his beard standing in front of him. _"Remember guys, under no circumstances are we supposed to communicate with any living… thing we see."_ Tsunami's voice echoed in Emmet's mind. "Hello, good sir, my name is Emmet and I was wondering if you step aside so I can make it out of this cave that I'm currently in." Emmet said. The man just looked at Emmet and said, "I have seen things." "Ha! So, have I! I've seen so many weird things!" Emmet said. "Do you like super glue?" The man asked. "Well, after the Kragle experience back home, not very much." Emmet said. The man then put on a very disgusting rage face. "Then I kill you!" The man said as he pulled out two giant spears shaped to look like crayons. "GAAAH! Creepy man with color spears!" Emmet cried as he grabbed legos and built a staircase over the man and ran over him. "You're not getting away, brickface!" The man yelled as he shattered the staircase. "I should have listened to Tsunami!" Emmet yelled as he ran away from the scary man.

Meanwhile, in Judy's path, which was also in a cave, Judy was carefully walking through, her shotgun ready to fire at any threat. Judy then heard the sound of a rock being kicked behind her. "Nice try!" Judy yelled as she turned around and aimed her gun right at… a stick figure with a big smiley-face head. "Wow, that is random." Judy said, not lowering her defense or her gun. The stick figure leaned its face closer to Judy. "Would you like to see a magic trick?" The smiley-face figure asked creepily. Judy responded by shooting the figure. "You are ded, not big surprise." The figure said. "Well, that was disturbing." Judy said as she turned to walk. As Judy walked through the cave, she again heard the sound of a rock being kicked from behind her. Judy turned around and was very shocked as she saw 4 tall carrots with arms, legs, and a face. "Oh, my gosh! What is going on?!" Judy cried. "Did you know carrots are good for your eyes?" One of the carrots asked. "I guess so." Judy said. "Do you want to be our friend?" The second carrot asked. Judy didn't want to anger these… carrots. "Sure, why not?" Judy chuckled nervously. "She can't be our friend, she's a rabbit. Rabbits eat carrots." The third carrot said. All the carrots just looked at Judy dead in the eye. "Oh, no." Judy said. A fourth carrot pointed at Judy. "You eat carrots, you kill carrots, now we kill YOU!" The carrot said as they all pulled out swords that were of course shaped like carrots. Judy scoffed at this and aimed her gun right at the fourth carrot and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Judy looked at her gun and then back at the carrots. The second carrot smiled creepily and pointed to the ground in front of Judy. Judy looked down and literally there was a line she was crossing and in front of the line was a message that read: **'If you are crossing this line and have a gun in your hands, yeah sucka that a'int gonna work now until you're out of this spooky cave'**. Judy looked back up to the carrots. "You a real squash now!" the third carrot yelled as they ran towards Judy. "This doesn't make any sense!" Judy cried as she ran away from the carrots.

Gumball was cautiously walking through his path, which was above ground but it was through a small random village. "Ugh, this place is horrible." Gumball shuddered as he walked past every random living creature in the village. "Hey, kitten do you want some chicken strips?" A random seagull asked. Gumball said nothing and just walked past the seagull. "Hey cat, do you believe in multi-verses?" A random camel dressed in a business suit asked. Gumball looked away from the camel, only to see a random turtle with a cardboard box instead of a shell. "What the what are you supposed to be?" Gumball asked. "I have severe social depression." The turtle said. "I'm just going to continue walking down the path that is definitely not made out of red, white and pink candy corn." Gumball said as he walked away from the turtle. Gumball then came a cross a sign that read: **'The path you wish to go can only be accessed if you go through the right path. If you are a cat go left, if you are a mammal go right, if you are a talking animal go back and if you have gender please go forward'**. Gumball just stared at the sign and was very confused on what to do. "Um, well I mean, I'm kind of all of those things." Gumball said to himself. Gumball then saw a random monkey dressed like a police officer and aiming a sniper rifle at Gumball's head. "Um, hello officer, can I ask which path I go through to get out of town?" Gumball asked nervously. "Can't you read the sign?" The monkey asked. "I did read the sign, but I'm kind of all of those things." Gumball said. "You're everything on the sign! UYRFIYSEIYET!" The monkey yelled as he fell on the floor. "Um, officer, are you okay?" Gumball asked. Then a strange female voice said, "Officer Ape has suffered a heart attack and has died." The voice said. Gumball was now scarred for life as he chose to go forward. After Gumball walked past the sign, he all of a sudden found himself outside the random land. "Well, that was easier than expected. Now, to wait for my friends to get out of their torture. Oh, that poor police officer." Gumball said as he sat down and contemplated what he saw in that strange and random little village.

Mario walked into his path and it took him through a house of cards. Mario looked ahead of him and saw that only a few yards in front of him was outside of the land since he could see Gumball sitting down, looking very upset. "Hmm, I may a-have the easiest path." Mario said as he walked through the house. Mario noticed two people living in this house, a king chess piece and a queen chess piece. "That is a-very strange." Mario said. Suddenly, both chess pieces grew a face and started talking to Mario. "What are you doing in my deck house?" The king asked. "WAH! I uh, was a-just getting out of this place." Mario said. "You picked the wrong house fool!" the queen said as she grew an arm and picked up a bishop chess piece and held it like a spear. "Oh, mama mia!" Mario cried as he ran from the chess pieces. It seemed that no matter how far Mario ran, the doorway out got farther and farther. Mario was suddenly tripped by a knight chess piece. Mario looked up to find the queen chess piece aiming the bishop chess piece at his face and the king chess piece looking down at Mario. "My queen, kill him." The king said. "Checkmate, fat man!" The queen said as she thrusted the bishop chess piece at Mario. Mario jumped out of the way. "I didn't want to a-do this, but you leave me no choice!" Mario said as he threw a fire ball at the floor, the card floor instantly catching on fire. "NO! What have you done?!" The king asked. "Goodbye, chess people!" Mario said as he ran for the door. The door was playing its trick again so Mario just closed his eyes and quickened his pace. When Mario closed his eyes however, the door suddenly appeared in front of Mario and he went flying out and face-planted right next to Gumball. "Oh, hey Mario." Gumball said. "Ow, hey Gumball. What a-happened?" Mario asked. "You got blasted out of a card house and you killed the two chess pieces by burning their card house down." Gumball said. "I a-did?" Mario asked as he turned around. Indeed, there was a house of cards falling down as it burned. What disturbed Mario was the fact that he saw the wooden chess pieces burning like firewood. "That was… extreme. What's wrong with you, you look horrible?" Mario asked. "I have seen things." Gumball said as he shuddered.

Glory walked through her path, which was inside a cave. Glory wish she had chosen a different path because inside this cave, was a bunch of male dragons with heads of bears all just looking at her. "Ugh! I'd much rather relive my first date with Deathbringer! Well, at least he remained positive during the disaster." Glory said. "Excuse me, dragoness? Are you single?" One dragon-bear thing asked. "No, and if any of you… bears try anything I will kill you!" Glory said. The dragon-bears looked at each other and another one approached Glory as she continued to walk away. "Do you like apples or pears?" a dragon-bear asked. "Go away." Glory said. Then all of the dragon-bears pulled out watermelons. "What are you going to do with those fruits?" Glory asked. "We are going to destroy you." One dragon-bear said. Glory gasped and watched as they started walking towards her. "Eat this dirtbag!" Glory said as she spit venom into one the dragon-bear's eyes. The dragon-bear did nothing and rubbed the venom out of his eyes. "That is not going to kill us." The dragon-bear said. Glory said nothing as she ran for her life away from these dragon-bears. The dragon-bears walked very slowly. "Do you think she knows that were slower than tortoises?" One dragon-bear asked. "That is why we DON'T tell anyone were going to destroy them." Another said. Glory was out of that cave in a matter of minutes as she ran out of the cave and tripped over a rock, landing in front of Mario and Gumball. "You okay, Glory?" Mario asked. "Oh, yes Mario! I'm completely fine! I totally was not almost murdered by a bunch of creepy dragon-bears! So, to answer your question, yes I am totally FINE!" Glory yelled. By now, Gumball had somewhat recovered from his random experience. "Gee Glory, you really are kind of a mean and sassy dragon." Gumball said. "And you're an annoying and dangerous cat!" Glory said as she tried to relax herself. "This is a-going to be a joy to work with her." Mario whispered to Gumball.

Nick was walking through his path, which was inside another cave. Nick was sneaking his way past a few random robots that had light bulbs for heads. It didn't make Nick feel any better that the robots all had lightsabers equipped. Nick new his gun and taser staff would be completely ineffective against lightsabers. Nick didn't think that tranquilizing a robot would work. "Alright, the exit is literally past the 10 guards, if I make a single noise, I'm a goner." Nick whispered. Nick stepped closer behind some rocks, hiding him from the sight of the robots. Nick took another step and he heard a loud squeaking sound. Nick cringed as he heard one of the robots walking towards him. Nick found a corner, covered in shadow and hid in it. The lightbulb just barely missed him and went back to guarding the exit. Nick looked to see what had made the noise and he saw that the only way to get to the exit, was littered with squeaky toys all over the floor. "This is really going to stall for time." Nick said. As Nick carefully made his way across the squeaky toy floor, he noticed strings of candy canes dangling from the ceiling. "Now what?" Nick asked. Nick then saw bells on the candy canes and he knew what they were. "Sound alarms, one touch could be my demise." Nick said as he carefully navigated his way through this death trap. It took Nick a good 10 minutes to get past this death trap floor and the 10 guards. Nick was now at the exit, but there were still 3 more guards at the exit. "Well that's just great." Nick said. Nick then got an idea. Nick grabbed one of the squeaky toys and threw it farther back, distracting all of the guards as they inspected the toy. Nick ran to the exit and once he was outside, Nick pulled out his gun and fired a shot into the cave. "See ya losers!" Nick yelled as he ran to Mario, Gumball, and Glory. "Hey, Nick what was the gunshot for?" Glory asked. "Just for the fun of it." Nick said. "You better not have killed anyone." Glory said. "If I did, they were robots with light bulbs for heads." Nick said.

Luigi nervously took out his Poltergeist Vacuum Cleaner and walked down his path, which led into a cave. Luigi took a deep breath, turned on the flashlight on his vacuum cleaner, and walked into the cave. This cave was filled with scary things like paintings of ghosts and monsters. "Of course, I get stuck with the scary cave." Luigi said. Luigi was luckily becoming aware that these were just paintings and drawings. Unfortunately, Luigi didn't see that one of the paintings was alive and it fell to the ground. Luigi turned around quickly and aimed his Poltergeist at the broken painting. "Hello? Are you dead?" Luigi asked nervously. Suddenly, the paining grew giant arms and it lifted itself up. The picture was a painting of a scary looking dolphin. "WAAAH!" Luigi screamed as the dolphin tried to grab him. Luigi ran away as fast as he could. The dolphin grabbed other paintings and try to throw them at Luigi. Luigi dodged all of them but then he ran into a pillar. Luigi fell back and when he heard the dolphin walk in front him, he stood up and backed up against the cave wall. "Oh, no!" Luigi cried. The dolphin then roared loudly at Luigi. Luigi screamed but then he remembered something, Gold had upgraded his Poltergeist with new attack mechanisms. Luigi put his Poltergeist onto its new sniper mode. "Ha, ha! It's your turn to run, monster!" Luigi said as he put the ammo on fist mode and shot the dolphin right in the face. The dolphin roared in pain and when it saw Luigi ready to fire another plunger fist at it, the dolphin roared in fear as it ran away, with Luigi shooting at it to scare it off. "Run like a coward! Ha!" Luigi yelled. Luigi felt proud of himself as he walked out of the cave and saw Mario, Gumball, Glory, and Nick. "What's up, a-bro?" Mario asked. "Not much, I managed to scare a painting monster away. "It's a-good to see you conquer your fear." Mario said. "Thank bro." Luigi said. "Was that painting monster the only thing in your cave?" Glory asked. "Yes, there were no other monsters." Luigi said. "You're a lucky guy." Glory said.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing." Nick said. "Hey, guys." Sunny said. Nick yelled and fell back in shock. "Where the heck did you come from!?" Nick cried. "Oh, I'm sorry Officer Wilde, I just teleported here by accident." Sunny said. "How exactly did you do that? I don't recall you having teleportation powers." Glory asked. "Well, when I went down my path, I saw 3 buttons levitating in the air. A green button, a red button, and a blue button. When I walked up to the buttons, I heard a strange voice say, "You can leave this land if you press the buttons in the correct order. If you mess the order up, you will be trapped here forever. The order is red, blue, red, blue, green, red, blue, green, blue, red, red, red, blue, green, green, and red." So, I pressed the buttons in a completely random order, not the order that the voice told me. The voice told me I had done it correctly and I was instantly teleported here." Sunny explained. "Wow, that's cool." Gumball said. "Well, let's wait for the others." Sunny said.

Starflight was almost out of the land, since his path was above ground and not in a cave. However, Starflight was being followed by a bunch of dominos. "Um, hey dominos, can you all not follow me?" Starflight asked. "You will take us home with you." All the dominos said. "No, I won't. I have a life and it doesn't involve walking talking dominos that have cowboy hats on." Starflight said. "Sure, it does, you can really stack up on your life." A domino said. "That doesn't even make any sense." Starflight said. "Does this place make sense?" a domino asked. "Good point. Okay listen up, if you… dominos don't leave me alone, I will tip you all over." Starflight said. "That was probably the weakest threat we have ever heard." A domino said. "Oh, and you, dominos can do better!" Starflight said. "Oh, we can." A domino said as they all pulled out crossbows. "Woah! What the heck!? What do those things do?!" Starflight asked. "These bolts have the ability to turn the victim into a female permanently." A domino said. "Oh, hecks no! I have a wife and daughter! I'm out of here!" Starflight yelled as he ran for his life. "Get him!" The dominos yelled as they fired the bolts at Starflight. Starflight was terrified that he would get hit and he was horrified when he tripped over something. Starflight tumbled to the ground and he hit the back of his head against a random chair with a bowling ball on top of it. "Ow, that really hurt." Starflight groaned. "Time to change, permanently." A domino said. "Oh, my gosh!" Starflight screamed as he closed his eyes in fear. Starflight heard the sound of the trigger being pulled, but he never felt the bolt hit him. Starflight opened his eyes and he saw an arm blocking the bolt from hitting him.

Starflight looked up and saw that Tsunami had saved him. "Tsunami? But, how are you not dead from the flossing barney video?" Starflight asked. "Luckily whoever was in charge of that video forgot the WIFI password and I just followed you." Tsunami said. "But, why me?" Starflight asked. "Because you missed a sign that said something about gender switches are inevitable down the path you took." Tsunami said. "That's weird and thanks." Starflight said. "Uh-oh. I think we're screwed." A domino said. "Yeah, you sure are." Tsunami said as she started beating the dominos up brutally. "Um, Tsunami, it's okay you can stop now… uh I think that one is, yep you killed it, wait don't… and you just ripped that one in half. Ooh, yep that one's dead." Starflight said. "Alright, lets go." Tsunami said as she helped Starflight to his feet. "Let me ask you this, did you not think to fly out of this path?" Tsunami asked. "I was afraid that I would get shot down by a penguin I saw." Starflight said. "Come on, let's get out of here." Tsunami said as they got out of the land. "Tsunami! Starflight! Over here!" Sunny yelled to them. "Thank goodness you guys made it out." Luigi said. "But, what about the signs rule?" Gumball asked. "They forgot their own WIFI password." Tsunami said. "Ha, clever." Gumball said.

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of Emmet and Judy screaming. "Oh, there they are." Glory said. "SCARY CRAYON BEARD MAN!" Emmet screamed as he ran out of a cave. "CARROTS ARE TRY TO KILL ME!" Judy yelled as she ran out a cave. "I think they're going to crash." Starflight said. "No a-joke." Mario said. Indeed, Emmet and Judy smashed right into each other. "Judy!" Emmet cried. "Emmet!" Judy cried. "You guys! Thank goodness, you won't believe what I saw. I was being chased by a man with a beard that had crayons in it." Emmet said. "Wow." Glory said. "I was chased by a bunch of killer carrots." Judy said. Nick snickered. "What's so funny?" Judy asked. "Nothing. I swear." Nick said. "That's what I thought." Judy said. "Wait, where's Clay?" Gumball asked. "Well, looks like we a-know who is a-missing." Mario said as they waited for Clay to arrive.

Clay was down his path, which was in the same town that Gumball was in a moment ago. Unlike Gumball, Clay was being all sorts of friendly to the random life forms. "Hey, hey, I like what I see." Clay said as he walked past a picture of a tasty dish of food. Then a frog on a unicycle approached Clay. "Hello sir, my name is Dat Boi." Dat Boi said. "Hey, hey look out, here comes Dat Boi." Clay said. "Do you want some memes?" Dat Boi asked as he pulled out a box with a bunch of random memes in it. One meme of a man with glasses on looked at Clay and said, "This cancer!" Clay looked at the other memes and looked back to Dat Boi. "How much for cancerous man?" Clay asked. "That will be $30,000." Dat Boi said. "What would Emmet say about that kind of price? Oh, I know: AWESOME!" Clay said. "You have that much?" Dat Boi asked. "No, but that barbie over there has better looking memes." Clay said. Dat Boi got mad and ran up to the barbie and started attacking it. "Now, that's how you distract Dat Boi." Clay said. Clay continued walking down the path and he eventually spotted something that caught his eyes, it was the statue of Penny Fitzgerald. "Oh, that's Gumball's girlfriend. Might as well bring her along." Clay said as he picked up the statue and began walking towards the exit. However, Clay didn't notice that someone had watched him take the statue, in fact they wanted him to take it. "That was a big mistake, dragon." A female voice said. Clay walked back to his friends. "Hey, guys!" Clay called to them. "Hey, Clay." They responded. "What's that you've got there?" Gumball asked. "I'm glad you asked, Gumball. This here is the statue of Penny." Clay said as he placed the statue on the ground. Gumball said nothing as he ran to the statue to revive Penny. "I'm coming Penny!" Gumball yelled as he dived in the air to dramatically revive Penny.

Suddenly, Gumball and Clay were pushed back by something. Clay and Gumball fell to the ground and they looked up to see what hit them. Clay and Gumball's mouths dropped open as they saw it False Penny. "Penny!?" Gumball cried. "Hello, Gumball. I hope you missed me." False Penny said as she stepped closer to him. "Ugh! What happened to you!? You look horrible!" Gumball said. "How dare you say something so cruel to me!" False Penny said. False Penny had her pom poms with her but Clay noticed that they were hiding hard and metal surfaces, obviously to make the pom poms more of a weapon. "Don't you dare hurt him!" Clay yelled as he blocked False Penny from Gumball. "Beat it you, stupid dragon!" False Penny said as she smacked Clay twice across the face with her pom poms and then one good hit to Clay's chest. "Oh, my aching heart aches 20 times more that it was already!" Clay yelled in pain. "Get out of my WAY!" False Penny yelled as she punched Clay right in the face, knocking him to the ground unconscious. "CLAY!" They all cried. Everyone except Mario and Gumball ran to Clay. "Mario, I've got this, you help Clay." Gumball said. "You a-sure you can fight her?" Mario asked. "Yes, I am." Gumball said. "I'll leave you a-to it." Mario said as he went to tend to Clay. "Listen Penny, I don't care if you're my girlfriend or not! No one, and I mean no one, hurts my new best friend!" Gumball said as he put his photon blasters on fist mode. "Are you actually going to fight me, Gummy?" False Penny asked. "YES, I AM!" Gumball said. "You're choosing an idiotic dragon over me?! What kind of boyfriend are you!? And what kind of boyfriend would hurt his own girlfriend?" False Penny asked. "First off, that idiotic dragon is my new best friend. Second, I'm a complicated but pretty cool boyfriend. And third, YOU are NOT my girlfriend!" Gumball yelled. "Now you've done it you, pathetic hairball! I will strip the flesh from your bones!" False Penny said. "You can sure try, False Penny!" Gumball said as they both got in a battle stance.

**Battle #8: Gumball V.S. False Penny**

**Style: Super Smash Bros Ultimate**

**Notes: Some characters can switch up their moves sets, but I'll clarify when they do. The list of their main move sets should help, along with who originally uses the attack in Smash. Some move sets can change throughout the story**

**Gumball's Move Set**

· **NEUTRAL B (Mii Gunner): **Charge Blast/ Laser Blaze

· **UP B (Mii Gunner/ Link):** Lunar Launch/ Spin Attack

· **SIDE B (Mii Gunner/ Little Mac):** Gunner Missile**/ **Jolt Haymaker

· **DOWN B (Mii Gunner): **Echo Reflector

· **FINAL SMASH (Mii Gunner): **Full Blast

**False Penny's Move Set**

· **NEUTRAL B (Incineroar): **Darkest Lariat

· **UP B (Charizard): **Fly

· **SIDE B (Mii Brawler): **Onslaught

· **DOWN B (Corrin): **Counter Surge

· **FINAL SMASH (Incineroar): **Max Malicious Moonsault

Gumball and False Penny ran towards each other, ready to deal serious damage to each other. Gumball jumped up above False Penny and he rocketed himself upwards using his Lunar Launch, the energy beams from the photon blasters knocking False Penny onto the ground. Gumball landed behind False Penny and charged up a photon blast, waiting for her to stand up. When False Penny got up, she turned around and as soon as she saw Gumball charging up a Charge Blast attack, Gumball fired his Charge Blast and it landed a direct hit on False Penny. Gumball then fired continuous Laser Blazes at False Penny. False Penny managed to break out of the continuous gun fire and she shielded herself to prevent taking further damage. Gumball then ran towards False Penny. False Penny quickly grabbed Gumball before he could attack and then she punched Gumball in the face 5 times with her hard pom poms. Gumball eventually broke out of False Penny's grip and then he used his Jolt Haymaker attack and punched False Penny in the face. False Penny fell back and when Gumball jumped above her to attack her, she shape-shifted into her dragon form used her Fly attack on Gumball, knocking him in the air. False Penny landed and waited for Gumball to fall. Gumball tried to recover, but when False Penny jumped up and spun around in a circle, using her pom poms to helicopter Gumball. Gumball was smacked away and he fell to the ground. False Penny landed and ran towards Gumball. Gumball quickly got up and aimed his photon blaster at Penny. "Locked and Loaded!" Gumball said as he fired a Gunner Missile straight at False Penny, directly hitting her. False Penny shook the pain off and tried to find Gumball but the smoke from the missile prevented her from seeing Gumball stand right in front of her. As soon as the smoke cleared, Gumball put his photon blasters in their blade mode and used his Spin Attack on False Penny, sending her back. Gumball then ran and jumped up to False Penny and slammed her to the ground. Gumball landed in front of her but then False Penny dashed at Gumball with her Onslaught attack and repeatedly combo-punched him. False Penny then kicked Gumball back and then she ran to him to use another Onslaught attack on Gumball. Gumball recovered and then he used a rope mode on his photon blasters to grab False Penny and pull her close to him, allowing Gumball to kick False Penny in the stomach and then knocking her back with one good punch. Gumball then used his Jolt Haymaker attack to try and hit False Penny but she used her Counter Surge and when Gumball hit her, she quickly shape-shifted into her dragon form and slammed Gumball down on the ground hard. Gumball tried to stand up, but he had taken a lot of damage. False Penny stood in front of him and laughed. "Poor Gumball. All weak and tired from fighting. Now I've got you. Goodbye my precious Gumball!" False Penny laughed as she shape-shifted to her wolf form and raised her claw to slash Gumball. Gumball closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but then he felt a strong power awaken inside of him. Gumball then felt his Final Smash Attack ready to fire. "Oh, yeah!" Gumball said as he fired a Charge Blast at False Penny, knocking her down. "FINAL SMASH! FULL BLAST ATTACK!" Gumball yelled as he unleashed his Final Smash, Full Blast, directly hitting False Penny. "NO! NO! NOOOO!" False Penny screamed as the laser beam blasted her off the limit and False Penny was defeated.

**Battle #8 Complete!**

**Winner: Gumball**

False Penny slid painfully across the rough ground and slammed into a rock. False Penny grunted in pain. Gumball approached False Penny and picked her up by the arm. "Go ahead Gumball, kill me." False Penny said. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. But I'll tell you what, I'll give you a few more minutes to live." Gumball said. "How nice of you." False Penny said sarcastically said. "Hey, Judy and Nick, how is Clay doing?" Gumball asked. "He's up and okay now." Judy said. "Can you guys come over here and cuff this imposter of my girlfriend?" Gumball asked. "Sure thing, Gumball." Nick said as they walked over to them. Judy pulled out her hand cuffs and cuffed False Penny's hands. "I'll be taking these pom poms of yours." Nick said as he removed the pom poms from False Penny's hands. "Keep her quiet for a few moments, will you?" Gumball asked as he walked over to Clay. "You can count on us." Judy said. "A fox and rabbit as police officers? How ridiculous is that?" False Penny asked before Judy interrupted her. "Lady I'm going to have to ask you to shut up!" Judy said. "Stupid rabbit." False Penny muttered. "Hey, she said to shut up. I suggest that you listen to her." Nick said.

"Clay, are you okay?" Gumball asked. Clay sat up and looked at Gumball. "Don't worry about me, little buddy. I'm A-Okay." Clay said as he gave Gumball a thumbs-up. "Hey, Gumball, here's the statue of Penny." Sunny said as she picked up the statue and brought it to Gumball. "Thanks, Sunny." Gumball said. "Go ahead buddy, bring her back." Clay said. "Oh, boy! I can't wait to see Penny again." Gumball said as he touched the golden pedestal of the statue. The statue was engulfed by light and the light flashed away before Penny was revived. Penny sat up while rubbing her head as her eyes tried to get used to her surroundings. "Where am I?" Penny asked as she got up. "PENNY!" Gumball cried as he tackled Penny to the ground. Penny didn't expect this and not knowing this was Gumball, she kicked him in the face. "Ow!" Gumball said as he fell back. "Who did that?!" Penny asked as she shape-shifted into her dragon form and looked around angrily. "Ouch, I did." Gumball said as he rubbed his face from the kick. "Who!? (Gasp) Gumball! Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Penny asked as she shape-shifted back to her fairy form and helped Gumball get back up. "Yeah, don't worry I'm fine. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah… PENNY!" Gumball cried as he tried to tackle Penny to the ground again, but this time Penny held her ground and let Gumball grab her, but she kept them from falling on the ground. "Thank goodness you're okay! I'm so happy to see you again, Penny!" Gumball said as he hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you too, Gumball." Penny said as they shared a hug for a few moments.

"So, uh do you happen to know where we are?" Penny asked as she looked around, not yet seeing the rest of the group. "Oh, about that, we are actually not in Elmore anymore and we are not in that weird large open desert area from before. We are in-." "GUMBALL, LOOK OUT!" Penny yelled as she pushed Gumball to the floor behind her when she noticed the others. "Uh-oh." Clay said. "Who are you people?!" Penny asked. "Penny, wait!" Gumball cried. "There's no need to be alarmed. We're good people." Sunny said. "She's right, were not evil." Luigi said. "Oh, look it's that balloon animal looking creature from earlier." Tsunami said. Penny froze and then looked at Tsunami dead in the eye. Balloon animal looking creature?! Wait a minute! That's the same blue dragon! Penny thought angrily to herself as she started to bubble up in rage. "This isn't going to be good." Gumball said as he covered his ears. "Tsunami! Quick take it back before she-!" Clay tried to warn her but suddenly Penny shape-shifted to her dragon form. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT, AGAIN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH INSULTS!" Penny roared as she ran to attack Tsunami. Before Penny could reach Tsunami, Gumball ran in front of Tsunami. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GUMBALL!?" Penny asked. "Penny, don't hurt them! These are my friends!" Gumball cried. "Wait, friends?" Penny asked. "Yeah, I made new friends. These are my new friends." Gumball said. Penny shape-shifted back to her fairy form. "Oh, sorry. I just got a little upset." Penny said. "A little!?" Starflight said. "Starflight, shut up!" Glory said. "Sorry, about the comment. I didn't know you were so heavily insulted by that." Tsunami said as she held her hand to Penny. "I'm sorry for over-reacting back there… twice now." Penny said as she cautiously shook Tsunami's hand. "Yeah, were all buddies again." Emmet said.

"My name is Tsunami. What's yours?" Tsunami asked. "My name is-." "This Penny Fitzgerald. She's a shape-shifting fairy and she's my girlfriend." Gumball interrupted. "I was going to say that, but yes, that's who I am." Penny said. "Sorry, I just wanted to introduce you." Gumball said. "Hey, Gumball." Mario whispered. "What's up, Mario?" Gumball asked. "Nick and Judy want to know if you want them to deal with False Penny now." Mario said. Gumball, not wanting Penny to see False Penny, quickly turned his head and nodded to Nick and Judy. "I'll let you do the honors." Judy said to Nick. "You sure?" Nick asked. "Please, be my guest." Judy said. "Oh, no." False Penny said. "Goodbye, fake balloon animal fairy." Nick said as he pulled out his taser staff and smacked False Penny in the face with it, causing her to shatter into purple bubbles and disappear. Judy looked over to Gumball and nodded. Gumball gave her a thumbs-up and went back to talking with the others.

"So, who are you all? Why are you guys working together? What is going on?" Penny asked. "Uh, Penny, I'm going to have to snap some knowledge in you." Gumball said as he raised his hand. "Wait, what?" Penny asked. "Clay, could you stand behind Penny so she doesn't fall over?" Gumball asked. "Sure thing, little buddy." Clay said. "Um, Gumball, what are you going to do to me?" Penny asked. "Penny, just prepare for a big head ache." Gumball said. Before Penny could say anything else, Gumball snapped his fingers and the message appeared above them: **ONE EXPLAINING SEQUENCE LATER.** Penny fell back, with Clay catching her, as she held her head. "No! Too much! Oh, dear that was way too much!" Penny cried. "It's okay, Ms. Fitzgerald, we've all felt it before." Nick said. "I think you're taking it too seriously." Judy said. "Look, it feels… weird okay." Nick said. "Well, something tells me that you're going to get used to it eventually." Judy said.

"So, do you know who we are now?" Emmet asked happily. "Um, let me see if I get this right. You're Emmet?" Penny asked. "Yay! She knows my name!" Emmet said. "You're the Mario brothers." Penny said. "That us." Mario and Luigi said. "You're Officer Judy Hopps and you're Officer Nick Wilde?" Penny asked. "You got that right." Judy said. "Here to protect and serve." Nick said. "And you 5 must be the Dragonets of Destiny: Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, and Sunny?" Penny said. They all nodded. "So, yes I do know who you all are now." Penny said. "Then we take it that you a-know what we are doing here." Mario said. "Yes, I am fully aware of what were all doing here." Penny responded. "So, that means you're coming with us?" Clay asked. "What other choice do I have. We must save that poor boy and stop that Age person." Penny said. "This is why I love you." Gumball said. "Oh, Gumball." Penny said. "Were a-sorry for the very short introduction, but we should all get a-going." Mario said. "I understand. Let's be off." Penny said as they began walking down the path towards the Ruins of Directions.

**Meanwhile, at the Forge of Creation…**

"Gold! It looks like the heroes revived another hero!" Spike called to Gold. "Do you know who it is?" Gold asked. "A shape-shifting fairy named Penny Fitzgerald." Spike said. "Excellent. Josh, continue to remove the remaining rubble on this dang Forge. I'll be right back." Gold said. "No problem, Gold." Josh said as he picked up and tossed away the useless piles of metal and rocks. As Gold walked inside the room and got his communicator ready, he didn't notice Rainbow Dash sneak up on him. "DO THEY NEED OUR HELP NOW!?" Rainbow Dash asked. "GAH! Rainbow Dash please don't sneak up on me like that!" Gold cried. "Sorry, I just want to know if you're team needs help yet." Rainbow Dash said. "No, they don't need your help yet. Spike will tell me when I need to alert you six when they are in danger, I promise." Gold said. Rainbow Dash sighed and flew over to Spike. "Oh, hi Rainbow Dash. What's up?" Spike asked. "Spike, please don't fall asleep on the job. Some of us are eager to do something else besides gathering gears and metals and stuff." Rainbow Dash said. "Don't worry. I'll stay alert." Spike said. "Good." Rainbow Dash said as she flew back to the other ponies.

Rainbow Dash flew over to the ponies, who looked at her hopefully. "Well, duty calls?" Applejack asked. "Nope." Rainbow Dash responded. The ponies all groaned in disappointment. "Don't worry girls, our time will come soon. I'm sure of it." Twilight said. "Yeah, but when is that time going to come! I'm so tired of this!" Rainbow Dash said. "I hate to admit it, but Rainbow's right. I mean, helpin' out Gold is nice and all. But, I'm startin' to get bored of this." Applejack said as she kicked a broken scrap of metal out of her way. "But we only just got here 30 minutes ago. Maybe we just need to give them time." Pinkie Pie said. "But how much more time do we need to give them. I mean, if this place is a seriously dangerous place then they should be running into serious danger any moment." Rarity said. "Wait, does that mean danger could attack us here?" Fluttershy asked. "Don't worry Fluttershy. Nothing would ever come close to us while Gold is around us." Twilight said.

As Josh was removing bits of metal that were jamming certain parts of the forge, he looked out to the land and noticed something very familiar. It seemed like there were certain physical land features in this world that looked just like Equestria. "Wait a minute, if parts of the land of Equestria followed us, does that mean that the bad guys can see these changes in the land too?" Josh asked. "Did you say something?" Gold asked. "Huh? Oh yeah. Gold do you think that Lord Age knows about our arrival in this place? I mean, look at parts of the sky and the land. It seems like bits of Equestria came with us when we arrived here." Josh said. Gold looked out and did in fact see some rocky terrain and pant life in the land that was the same as Equestria. "Oh, dear." Gold said as he was very worried.

**Meanwhile, in Lord Age's Palace…**

Undead Rex Dangervest landed his ship and exited. "Conner, Ridley, Jeff, Fred, Carl, Harold, and… The other one, you guys can go chillax. I have business with that Age dude." Rex said. The raptors screeched and turned on music in the ship and partied. Rex walked over to Lord Age's throne room. Rex walked inside and approached Lord Age, who was sitting on his throne; with Undead Bowser and Undead Rob on the sides. "Rex, you have returned. Did you place my minions all over the land?" Lord Age asked. "Yes, sir. It's all done, do you need anything else?" Rex asked. "As a matter of fact, I do. I want you to check your data and tell me how many heroes Gold has revived." Lord Age said. "Yes sir." Rex said as he pulled out a tablet and checked the data system. "The heroes have revived a total of 6 people: Luigi, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, Sunny, and now Penny Fitzgerald." Rex said. Lord Age said nothing as he nodded. "Do you want me to get the coordinates of their location?" Rex asked. "No need, I'll use this." Lord Age said as he pulled out a familiar-looking staff. It was Undead Soulnebula's Nebula-Staff. "Hey, isn't that the staff of that nebula dragon dude?" Rex asked. "Yes, it is." Lord Age said. "Show me the heroes' location." Lord Age said to the staff.

The staff's orb then displayed the heroes arriving at the Ruins of Directions. "It seems that those fools have reached the Ruins of Directions. Rob, go to the palace's defense room. I will instruct you on what to do after, once you've arrived." Lord Age said. "Yes, sir." Rob said as he walked out of the throne room and headed for the palace's defense room. "Rex, you are dismissed. You may relax in your ship until I need you again." Lord Ages aid. "Thank you, sir." Rex said as he bowed and began walking away. "Wait a minute. Um Lord Age, if you don't mind me asking, where is that nebula guy, I haven't seen him in a while since he killed all the heroes?" Rex asked. Bowser's eyes lit up as he appeared very worried with Rex's question. Lord Age chuckled evilly. "Soulnebula is in my torture chamber." Lord Age said. "WAIT, WHAT?! Why the heck is he in there?! What did he do!? Did he try to overthrow or something!?" Rex asked. "No, he did none of those things." Lord Age said. "Then… WHY THE HECK IS HE IN YOUR TORTURE CHAMBER!?" Rex asked. "Soulnebula is useless to me now. There is no need to keep him around us." Lord Age said. "But he was the one who killed everyone before Gold started reviving everyone!" Rex cried. "So?" Lord Ages said. "What do you mean "So?"? Soulnebula is basically the evil version of Gold except he isn't as strong but he is about 90% as strong as Gold. How could he possibly be useless to us?!" Rex asked.

"Rex Dangervest, would you like to join him in eternal torture?" Lord Age asked. "NO! Of course not!" Rex said. "Then, don't question my decisions. Now, do as you are told or you will be subjugated to an even worse condition of torture than Soulnebula is." Lord Age said. "Yes, sir." Rex said as he quickly ran out of the room. Lord Age then turned to Bowser. "Bowser, do you also question me?" Lord Age asked. "No, sir. I respect your decision completely." Bowser said. "Good. Bowser, you have been the most loyal to me. Your loyalty shall be greatly rewarded. From now on, you shall be my second in command, forever." Lord Age said. "Thank you, sir." Bowser said as he bowed to Lord Age. "Poor Soulnebula, it's a shame that he has to be subjugated to that fate." Lord Age said as he laughed. "Um, Lord Age, have you noticed the odd changes in the landscape?" Bowser asked. "Yes, I have. I will look into that later. For now, I'm going to wait for Rob to get to the defense room so I could give those heroes a little surprise. It will also help that I can watch those heroes with the orb." Lord Age said as he watched the heroes through the nebula orb.

Rob had made it up the stairs and walked in the defense room. Rob then used his transmitter on his wrist to talk to Lord Age. "Lord Age, I'm at the defense room, what do I do now?" Rob asked. "Go to the control panel." Lord Age said. Rob sat at the big long desk and examined the buttons and system controls. "I'm at the control panel." Rob said. "Do you see the tab that says, **'Minions'**?" Lord Age asked. "Yes, I see it." Rob responded. "There should be a lever that is labeled, **'Fusion Monsters'**. Pull the lever and then press the big red button that says, **'Fire'**." Lord Age said. Rob understood what Lord Age's plan was, to send more powerful minions to kill the heroes. "Right away sir." Rob said. "Very well." Lord Age said. "Ha. Ha! This will be great! Hope you're ready for a little surprise, Gumball." Rob said as he pulled the lever and then with one more laugh, pushed the fire button and then a giant asteroid-like object fired from a large cannon on the top of the palace and was sent to the Ruins of Directions.

**Meanwhile, in the Ruins of Directions…**

The heroes continued their walk down the path and eventually they came across a sign. "Hey, guys look over there!" Emmet said. The heroes quickened their pace and made it to the sign. "Well, here we are. The Ruins of Directions." Mario said as their eyes scanned these ancient ruins. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Sunny said as she tried to run straight in, but Tsunami grabbed her tail. "Ow! Hey, what are you doing?" Sunny asked. "How about we all go in together and let's keep our guard up. I don't like how quiet this place is." Tsunami said. "She's right, if I can hear my heart beat then it's too quiet for comfort." Emmet said. "Okay, I'm going to ask you this now, do you even have a physical heart? You're made out of legos." Gumball asked. "How about we don't answer that question and we move on before Emmet freaks out." Nick said. "Come on a-guys. Move in slowly." Mario said as they cautiously walked towards the ruins.

As they walked through the fallen structures and walls of rubble, they scanned each corner and shadowy place for monsters or enemies. With the building being gone, there was no roof so the sun had brightened up the stone floor and heated some metal objects up. "Wow, this place is so… old." Emmet said as he brushed some dust off of an old sign. "Ah, and what does this say? **"Living Room"** Wait a minute this place had a living room!? (Gasp) Look, an old, old, old couch! I've gotta add something to it and freshen it up a bit." Emmet said as he started to build stuff on the couch with his legos. "Uh, Emmet what are you doing?" Nick asked. "And, done. What do you think guys?" Emmet asked as he revealed that he had added on to the old couch and turned it into his infamous Double-Decker-Couch. "Um, can you tell me what that is?" Penny asked. "That's his Double-Decker-Couch he builds every now and then." Judy whispered to Penny. "Do you guys like it?" Emmet asked. "Emmet, it's nice and all, but we have to look for a way to get to each of the cores." Judy said. "Okay, but the couch stays here." Emmet said. "Sure thing, Emmet. Keep moving." Mario said as they continued exploring the ruins. As they walked through the ruins, they came across a whole building still intact. "Woah, check that out." Sunny said. "Well, this looks like the only part of the ruins that wasn't, ruined. Get it?" Gumball asked. "Gumball, I swear I will whack you in the face with my taser staff." Nick said. "Sorry, I had to do it." Gumball said. "So, every time you see an opportunity to say a pun, you're going to take it; is that how it's going to work from now on?" Judy asked. "I guess it is." Gumball said. "Oh, boy." Nick sighed. "Relax Nick, it could be a lot worse." Judy said.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Clay said. The heroes walked to where Clay was. "What is it, Clay?" Gumball asked. "There's a few rooms we can explore: The Treasury, the Library, the hallway, as well as the history room." Clay said. "Why don't we split up and inspect each room?" Glory said. "Good idea. I'll check out the history room. Tsunami, you're with me; Starflight and Luigi, you a-two check out the library; Gumball and Penny, you two go check out the treasury; Glory, Clay, and Sunny, you a-three go see what's down the hallway; and Nick, Judy, and Emmet, will you be a-fine staying outside and guard?" Mario asked. "Sure, we'll do that." Judy said. "Okay, see you guys in a bit." Clay said. The group then split up into their little groups and entered the building.

Clay, Glory, and Sunny walked down the hallway of the ruins. As they walked down the hall, Clay stopped Glory and Sunny form walking any further. "What's the matter, Clay?" Sunny asked. "Look." Clay said as he pointed to a bunch of flames firing up from the ground. "Well, let's go back." Glory said. "Now, now Glory. Don't you remember, I have fire proof scales. I can walk across the flame traps and see what's on the other side." Clay said. "But, won't that hurt you?" Sunny asked. "Thanks to Gold's magic, not anymore. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to walk across the flames in style using this iPod thingy Emmet built for me." Clay said as he pulled out a lego iPod and scrolled through Emmet's downloaded music. "Ah, here's a great one!" Clay said as he found a song titled, **'Come and Get Your Love'**. "Um, Clay what are you doing?" Glory asked. "I'm making this fire walk more fun for me." Clay said. "So, you're going to put music on?" Sunny asked. "Just listen to the music and let yourself be engulfed by the sounds." Clay said as he pressed the play button. "Oh, dear here it comes." Glory said as the beat picked up. "Come on Glory let Clay be himself and have fun." Sunny said. Clay then started dance-walking and… singing through the fire. **"Hail (hail)! What's the matter with your head, yeah! Hail (hail)! What's the matter with your mind and your sign an-a, oh-oh-oh! Hail (hail)! Nothin' the matter with your head! Baby find it, come on and find it! Hail with it baby cause' you're fine and you're mine, and you look so divine! Come and get your love! Come and get your love! Come and get your love!"** Clay sang as he dance-walked through the fire traps. As Clay did this, he had this weird feeling that someone else had done this before and had just as much fun with it.

Meanwhile, inside of library of the ruins, Luigi and Starflight could hear Clay's music from the other side of the wall. "Who's playing that music?" Luigi asked. "I guarantee you it's either Clay or Emmet. No matter, you check that shelf over there for any kind of information." Starflight said. "About what?" Luigi asked. "About this place, Lord Age, the Cores of Imagination, anything useful." Starflight said. "Okay." Luigi said as he looked at the titles of every book, looking for any sort of information. After a minute, Starflight called out to Luigi. "Luigi, over here. I found something." Starflight called to Luigi. Luigi walked over to Starflight. "What is it?" Luigi asked. Starflight held a scroll up to Luigi and it was labeled, **'The Cores of Imagination'**. "This could be useful, come on let's go back outside to show everyone this scroll." Starflight said as he began to walk out of the library. "Wait for me." Luigi said as he caught up with Starflight.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Penny walked down the hall that led to the supposed treasury. "So, Penny. How are you liking my new friends?" Gumball asked. "They all seem very nice. It is nice to get to work with them." Penny said. "What do you think we'll find in the treasury?" Gumball asked. "Who knows, jewels, nothing, precious stones, artifacts, dangerous traps, maybe one of those Cores." Penny suggested. "Hopefully there's some nice stuff in there." Gumball said. "Why?" Penny asked. "Because that way I can get you something beautiful and precious." Gumball said. "Oh, Gumball. That's very sweet, but remember, no marriage proposals." Penny reminded him. "Oh, yeah. You're right. But still, it would be nice to give you something." Gumball said. Penny giggled as she smiled at him. Gumball and Penny made it to the end of the hall and saw a door labeled, **'Treasury'**. "I'll get the door for you, milady." Gumball said as he went to open the door. "Why thank you, Gumball." Penny said. Gumball pulled on the door handles, but the doors didn't open. Gumball pulled harder but the doors wouldn't budge. Gumball turned to Penny and chuckled. Gumball then started yanking on the doors wildly. "Come on! Open! Open! Open!" Gumball said. "Um, Gumball. I think we need a special key to open this door." Penny said. "Or we could find some picks and pick the door open." Gumball said. "If this were Skyrim, we could but look at those slots on the side." Penny said as she pointed to a frame with 5 open slots. "Wait a minute. I get it, we'll have to put the 5 cores in each of the slots, then the door will open." Gumball said. "That would make sense. Good job, Gumball." Penny said. "Meh, it was nothing really. You know me, I'm an expert at figuring things out." Gumball said. "Well, you were wildly trying to pull the door open by force. But that doesn't matter, come on let's tell the others." Penny said. "Okay, let's go." Gumball said as they headed to the exit.

Meanwhile, Mario and Tsunami were walking around the history room. The room was filled with statues and scriptures on the wall. "You find anything?" Tsunami asked. "Nope. Wait, Tsunami, check a-this out." Mario called. Tsunami walked next to Mario. "What did you find?" Tsunami asked. "Look at the wall." Mario said. Tsunami looked at the wall and she saw painting of the 6 cores as well as two new ones she hadn't see before. There were other drawings too like that of a pure white core and a black core. Each was surrounded by the 5 cores. "It's just like a-Gold told me, there are 5 cores that create a sixth one: either the Core of Creation or the Core of Destruction. Each of those can be created depending on the actions of the person who uses the cores." Mario said. "We should explain that to everyone else." Tsunami said. "Good idea, let's a-go." Mario said as they walked back to the others.

Meanwhile, Nick, Judy, and Emmet were outside, guarding the exit. A few seconds later, the rest of the group reappeared outside and rejoined Emmet, Nick and Judy. "Did you guys find anything?" Judy asked. "We sure a-did." Mario said. "Well, we didn't find anything." Glory said. "I brought something that might be helpful for us." Starflight said. "Let's see it." Gumball said. Emmet then looked up towards the sky and saw something. "(Gasp) Look guys, a shooting star! Quick make a wish!" Emmet said. "Um, Emmet are you sure that's a shooting star?" Nick asked. "Of course, it is. Look, it's flying straight towards us." Emmet said. "Wait, what!?" Tsunami cried. They all looked at the star and realized that it was indeed flying straight towards them and fast. "RUN!" Judy cried as the shooting star crash landed into the ground, barely missing the building.

"What was that!?" Penny cried. "I don't know but sure wasn't a shooting star." Clay said. "Aww, but I already made my wish." Emmet said. "Guys, something's wrong." Sunny said as she felt the ground start to rumble. "I think we all know what it is." Mario said. "More of Lord Age's monster minions!" Gumball cried as they saw a pair of bright glowing eyes peering at them from the smoke. "Prepare to fight! We've done this before" Judy said as they prepared to fight the monsters. However, when the smoke cleared, they noticed that these monsters were bigger, scarier, and their swords were bigger and sharper looking. Then they saw one monster minion that stood out from the others. It had a magic wand for a weapon it seemed. "What the heck are those things!?" Glory asked. "We are… Lord Age's Fusion Monsters." The leader of the monsters said. "What the what!? They can talk!?" Gumball yelled. "Only I can. And you are all going to die! Get them!" The leader yelled as the monsters ran towards the heroes. "Let's show these things who's in charge around here!" Sunny said as they ran to the monsters.

As the heroes ran towards the monsters, the leader smiled. "STOP!" The leader yelled as the fusion monsters stopped running. "HA! You fools think that we are going to go down that easily! I brought something very special to share with you guys!" The leader yelled as he used his magic wand to summon a giant boulder that was on fire. The leader then threw the boulder straight at the heroes. The heroes stopped and tried to move out of the way, but it was too late to do anything. The boulder exploded in front of them and the explosion sent all of the heroes back and they crashed into the ruins. "Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The leader laughed as the heroes lay on the ground in defeat. "You, pathetic fools couldn't withstand our new strength as well as my magic power! Now, it is time for you all to die!" The leader said as he commanded the many remaining monsters to close in on them. "How could they possibly win?" Luigi grunted. "Please don't tell me this is how we die." Clay said. "We can't give up! We must keep fighting!" Judy said as she tried desperately to stand up. "She's right. We mustn't give up." Mario said. "Goodbye pathetic heroes!" The leader said.

**Meanwhile, at The Forge of Creation…**

Spike was horrified when he saw that the heroes were down. "GOLD! GOLD! EMERGENCY!" Spike cried. Gold ran to Spike. "What wrong?" Gold asked. "Look!" Spike cried as he pointed to the screen. Gold looked at the screen and saw that the heroes were in pain and out of energy as they were slowly being closed in on by the monsters. "No." Gold said. "Spike, come with me!" Gold said as they flew to the ponies. "Ponies!" Gold cried. The Mane Six looked to Gold and saw that he was in a panic. "Gold! What's the matter!?" Twilight asked. "It's my team! They are in mortal danger! They need your help! You must fly to them at once!" Gold said. "Alright! It's our time to shine!" Rainbow Dash said. "No time for celebratin' we gotta get to the group before somethin' terrible happens!" Applejack said as they got ready to fly.

"Wait! Before you all go, let me give you ponies one final upgrade." Gold said as he used his magic to upgrade all the ponies. "What did that upgrade do?" Rarity asked. "I have enhanced all of your physical strength. And Twilight and Rarity, the upgrade also enhanced your magic power." Gold said. "Thanks, Gold." Twilight said. "The Ruins are in the middle of the land. Protect my team until the end." Gold said. "We will." Pinkie Pie said. "Farewell, Equestrians. May you be safe and victorious." Gold said. "Thank you, Gold." Twilight said. "Gold, wait." Rainbow Dash said. "What's wrong?" Gold asked. "Why doesn't Josh have any sort of transportation to get to the ruins?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What do you mean?" Gold asked. "My dad is coming with us, isn't he?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, he… no. Josh will not be coming with you guys." Gold said as he flinched. "WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Rainbow Dash, we don't have time to-." Twilight tried to say. "My dad is coming with me!" Rainbow Dash said. "He can't go with you!" Gold said. "Gold, I'm not letting Rainbow Dash leave without me." Josh said. "Josh, Rainbow Dash, I didn't want to have to separate you two. I really didn't. But if Josh dies or gets turned evil, then there is no hope." Gold said. "Rainbow Dash, we know how much you love Josh, we know how important he is to you. But those heroes need our help." Twilight said. "But, what if… I never see him again?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Don't worry. I promise when all this is over, you will never be separated again. But, please there's no time. I suggest you say your goodbye's." Gold said. "Okay." Rainbow Dash and Josh said.

Rainbow Dash and Josh looked at each other and hugged. "I really wish you could come with me, but I guess this is how it has to be." Rainbow Dash said. "Don't worry Dashie, I promise that I'll be okay. just promise me that you'll be okay." Josh said. "I, I promise." Rainbow Dash said. "Remember, I'll be right here and if you need me, I'll come for you." Josh said. "I love you, daddy." Rainbow Dash said. "I love you too, my little dashie." Josh said. They hugged for a few moments before Rainbow Dash walked to her friends. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this!" Rainbow Dash said. Josh nodded in happiness as he saw Rainbow Dash return to being the confident heroine she was. "Equestrians, good luck." Gold said. "Thank you, Gold." Twilight said. Then she looked down and then looked back to him. "If anything, bad happens, just know that we will never forget you." Twilight said. "Thank you, Twilight. Now, Equestrians….!" Gold said as the group got ready to fly. "…FLY!" Gold yelled as the Equestrians blasted off into the air and flew straight for the Ruins of Directions. As the group flew off, Gold looked down to Josh, who was noticeably looked worried and sad. "Don't worry, Josh. I like to think that you know Rainbow Dash more than the Mane Six do. You know that it will take a lot to stop Rainbow Dash." Gold said. "Thanks, Gold." Josh said. "Come on, let's continue on the forge." Gold said as they walked back to the forge. "If you don't mind, I would like to keep an eye on them on the screen." Josh said. "That will be perfectly fine with me." Gold said. Gold then looked up at the sky. "Good luck, Equestrians." Gold said.

**Meanwhile, in The Ruins of Directions…**

"HA, HA, HA, HA!" The leader laughed. Nick raised his gun up to one of the fusion monsters that was walking towards him with its sword raised to kill him. Nick tried to fire but he was so exhausted that the monster knocked his gun out of his hands. Mario was trapped under some rubble. Tsunami and Starflight were unconscious. Judy felt as if both her legs were broken and her shotgun was out of reach. Emmet and Luigi had smashed against the wall in were in too much pain to stand. Gumball and Penny got a bit burned from the explosion, but Clay had shielded them from being burned too badly. Clay had hit his back against a wall and was in pain. Glory felt like her wings were broken as well as her arm. Sunny landed on painful rubble and struggled to stand to her feet.

"What a shame, the strong heroes get taken out by minions!" the leader laughed. "Actually dude, to be fair the giant boulder took us down, not you specifically." Clay said. "KILL HIM FIRST!" The leader commanded. Clay looked up and a monster raised its sword up and was about to bring it down on Clay, when they all heard the sound of something flying through the air. They all looked up at the sky and they saw 7 creatures flying straight towards them. The leader looked closer and when he saw Twilight's angry face, he freaked out. "GET DOWN!" The leader yelled as the monsters took cover. The 7 creatures landed on the ground and looked at the monsters. "What the heck are those things!?" The leader asked. "GET THEM!" Twilight yelled as the group flew towards the monsters. "ATTACK!" The leader commanded. "Who are they supposed to be?" Clay asked.

**Battle #9: Equestrians V.S. Lord Age's Fusion Monsters**

**Style: Freestyle (Kingdom Hearts Style Battle)**

Twilight dove down towards the monsters and knocked a few down. Twilight used her magic to shine a bright light to temporary blind the monsters. Rarity used her new magic to raise a bunch of rocks, jewels, and gems out of the ground and threw them at the monsters, taking down a large amount of them. Rarity then used her magic to place a bunch of crystals, stones, and gems around her wings and then she began smacking a lot of monster with her wings. Rarity's stone/jewelry covered wings were very useful in blocking the sword attacks from the monsters. Two monsters swung their swords at Rarity, but she flew back and used her wings to slam the monsters into each other. Rarity then found herself surrounded by about 10 monsters. The monsters jumped towards Rarity, but she spun around fast, her wings knocking the monsters back, and their swords out of their hands. Rarity then attacked the stunned monsters with her wings, taking them down. Rarity then was surrounded by a lot of monsters, but Rarity sued her magic to summon a bunch of rock spear-like structures covered in gems from the ground, hitting the surrounding monsters. Twilight fired powerful beams of magic at the monsters. One monster surprised Twilight by jumping on her back and tried to stab her. Twilight flew in a circle really fast, causing the monster to lose its grip and fall. Twilight landed and launched a magic blast at a group of monsters. Then one monster slowly walked towards Twilight, raising its sword up. Twilight used her magic to turn her horn into a blade of some sort as she slowly approached the monster. Twilight and the monster began sword-fighting each other. Twilight easily got the upper hand she dodged one attack and flew up above the monster, knocking the sword out of the monster's hand. Twilight then stomped the monster into the ground. Twilight then used her magic to engulf her hooves with a magic aura as she began punching a lot of monsters. Rainbow Dash managed to huddle quite a few monsters together and she used her speed to create some sort of rainbow wall around the monsters. Rainbow Dash flew above them and smashed them to pieces. Rainbow Dash then flew straight through the monsters and started destroying each of them. One monster jumped up and almost cut one of Rainbow Dash's wings, but she was too fast and she dodged the attack. Rainbow Dash flew up and dove straight back down to uppercut about 5 monsters off the ground. One monster threw its sword at Rainbow Dash, who caught it with her hooves and sword fought a few monsters, her speed giving her a great advantage. One monster charged at Applejack with its sword ready to stab her. Applejack ran straight towards the monster and right before the blade could hit her, Applejack slid under the sword and underneath the monster. Applejack then kicked the monster down. Applejack dodged a monster's sword that almost cut her leg and she then punched the monster in the face. Then 4 monsters approached Applejack with their swords aimed at her face. Applejack then noticed a large chain hanging from a rock on the wall of part of the ruins. Applejack slowly backed up against the wall, and right as the monsters were about to swing at her, she kicked the wall, causing rocks to fall, creating dust that got in the monsters' eyes. Applejack took that opportunity to grab the chain and she used it like a cowboy rope to tie up the 4 monsters. Applejack then dragged the monsters by the chain and then she flung them into another group of monsters. Applejack then flew up and started kicking away every monster that tried to grab or cut her. Spike dove down towards a hoard of monsters and beat all of them up. Spike grabbed 2 monsters by the ears and flew them up into the air and slammed their heads into each other. Spike flew back down and punched another monster that was about to throw its sword at Twilight. Spike grabbed one monster's sword and he sliced his way through some of the monsters. Spike then threw the sword at another monster, hitting it in the face. Spike then flew up above the monsters and began burning some of them with his fire. Pinkie Pie was going crazy as she was beating a lot of the monsters up very quickly. Pinkie Pie was almost caught off guard when a group of monsters snuck up on her from behind to try and kill her. Pinkie Pie saw them out of the corner of her eye and she barely dodged a sword that almost hit her head. Pinkie Pie then pulled out some sort of present wrapping and she wrapped the monsters up and then she picked them up and slammed them into a giant pillar, which crushed the monsters. One monster swung at Pinkie Pie, but Pinkie Pie ducked under the blade and then she pulled out two cupcakes and tossed them into the monster's eyes. The monster roared and Pinkie Pie picked the monster up and threw it at 4 oncoming monsters. Fluttershy kept on dodging the sword of a monster. The monster tried to impale Fluttershy, but she flew out of the way, causing the monster's sword to get stuck in the ground. Fluttershy was about to hit the monster, when she noticed another monster running at her, ready to stab her. Fluttershy flew to the side, causing the monster's sword to stab the other monster. 4 monsters then ran to Fluttershy, trying to surround her, but Fluttershy jumped up, and the monsters ended up crashing into each other. Another monster snuck up behind Fluttershy and threw its sword at her. Fluttershy dodged the sword and she caught between her hooves. Fluttershy then threw the sword back at the monster, nailing it right in the face. "Hello, Fluttershy." A voice said behind her. Fluttershy turned around and saw the leader of the fusion monsters. "Killing you will be easy, DIE!" The leader yelled as he put his wand in his sash and pulled out his sword and swung at Fluttershy's neck. Fluttershy leaned back far enough to where the blade missed her neck. "Are you implying that I am weak?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes, I am. And also, once we kill you and the rest of your friends, Lord Age will grant us permission to find a way to your world and I will see to it myself that all of your precious little pieces of trash animals and all of your families die." The leader said. Fluttershy felt a sudden rush of anger fill her, unlike any anger she had ever felt before. "You… don't… ever… EVER… threaten our friends or our FAMILIES!" Fluttershy yelled as she flew straight at the leader. "Ha! This will be-OW!" the leader yelled as Fluttershy punched the leader so hard in the face, that he was sent flying to a wall, seemingly knocking him out. Fluttershy stared angrily at the leader when 4 monsters approached her from behind. "I SEE YOU!" Fluttershy screamed as she started harshly beating each of the monsters up. After Fluttershy beat up the monsters, she flew into the hoard of monsters and attacked them. Moments later, all of the monsters were defeated and the Equestrians emerged victorious.

**Battle #9 Complete!**

**Winner: Equestrians**

"Nice job, everyone!" Twilight said as they cheered in victory. "How could we be defeated by… ponies?" the leader said. "Oh, hush your mouth!" Applejack said as she kicked the leader in the face, knocking him out cold. "Nice one, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said. "Thanks, Rainbow." Applejack said. "My, my Fluttershy, I had no idea you had that kind of power within you." Rarity said. "Oh, thank you Rarity. I didn't know I could do that either. It was nice though." Fluttershy said. The fusion monsters had indeed been defeated but strangely, about half of them didn't shatter into purple mist like they normally did. By now, everyone else had recovered. The Equestrians turned and saw the heroes pointing at them, looking defensive and ready to attack them. "Seriously, we saved your lives and you want to fight us?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Who the heck are you guys!?" Gumball asked as he aimed his photon blasters at the ponies. "Well, I'm Twilight, this is Rarity, this is Applejack, this is Rainbow Dash, this is Fluttershy, and this is Spike. Were the heroes from Equestria." Twilight said. "Equestria? Oh, I get it. because they're horses so the place, they live in is called-." Gumball said before Nick stopped him. "Gumball please don't make a horse joke." Nick said. "Sorry." Gumball said. "Are you 7 a-friend or foe?" Mario asked. Twilight then decided to try something. Twilight raised her hoof and pounded the floor beneath her. Then the message appeared above the group: **ONE EXPLAINING SEQUENCE LATER. **

"(Gasp)! They're the Ponies of Equestria! And look, there's Spike! I'm such a big fan!" Clay yelled as he ran towards the group. Twilight didn't know what to do but the she saw Nick run in front of Clay. "Clay, wait! Aside from Spike, these ponies don't have a good relationship with dragons." Nick said. "Oh." Clay said sadly. "Don't worry about that, we know who you guys are and we don't see you as a threat." Twilight said. "Oh, thank goodness." Clay said. "So, you guys are here to help us?" Gumball asked. "You bet we are! And we hope we can become best friends after we've defeated the evil!" Pinkie Pie said. "Hey, you kind of look like Unikitty." Emmet said as he looked at Pinkie Pie. "I mean I guess she kind of does but not so much." Gumball said. "If you're Twilight Sparkle, then I a-guess you are the leader of your group." Mario said. "Well, I guess you could say that." Twilight said. "The help is greatly appreciated. We accept." Mario said as he held his hand out to Twilight. "Wonderful." Twilight said as she shook her hoof with Mario's hand. "Thanks for saving our lives. We would have been as good as dead if you guys didn't show up." Clay said. "We're happy we got here in time." Twilight said. "Oh, my. Some of you look in horrible condition." Rarity said. "Yeah, we kind of got wrecked by that boulder." Judy said. "Let us heal you guys." Twilight said. "That would be very appreciated." Nick said.

Twilight walked over to each individual person who was injured and Twilight used a healing spell on them to heal their broken bones, scars, and burn wounds. "Gee, thanks you guys. You guys are the real MVP." Clay said. "It's our pleasure." Twilight said. "Wow, you're probably the smallest dragon I've ever seen." Starflight said. "Well, I am a young dragon, so that would be understandable." Spike said. "Oh, come on Starflight, we've seen baby dragonets smaller than him." Glory said. "I know, but I'm talking about dragons that aren't babies." Starflight said. "So, what were you guys up to before those monsters showed up?" Applejack asked. "Well, we were just about to show each other what we found inside the ruins." Emmet said. "So, what did you guys find?" Twilight asked. "Well, we found this scroll about the cores." Luigi said. "We found some paintings about new cores or something like that." Tsunami said. "We found the treasury room but we need the cores in order to open it." Penny said. "We found nothing important." Sunny said. "What's the scroll about?" Rainbow Dash asked. Starflight opened the scroll and laid it out on the floor for everyone to see. "Well, it appears to describe each individual core but not in great detail and it's nothing we haven't heard before." Starflight said.

"Could you guys tell us about these cores, I kind of forgot what they are." Spike said. "Well, there's the Wisdom Core, the Courage Core, the Power Core, the Entertainment Core, and the Love Core. It says here that the 5 cores, when united, can create the main core: The Core of Imagination or the Imagination Core, whatever rolls off the tongue better." Starflight said. "Does that a-scroll say anything about 2 more cores, one being white the other black?" Mario asked. "Umm, it doesn't look like it, why?" Starflight asked. "Because Mario and I found a painting that showed the 6 cores but it also showed two more." Tsunami said. "I wonder what those cores are." Luigi said. "That Imagination Glove only has 6 slots, right?" Twilight asked. "From we can remember, yes." Nick said. "Wait, didn't Gold say something about two more cores?" Judy asked. "Oh, yeah he did. But he said we could discuss them later." Gumball said. "Well I think that it would be a good idea to discuss it now." Rarity said. "Fancy Pony is right; we should contact Gold and ask him about those cores." Nick said. "Wait, what did the fox just call me?" Rarity asked. "Hey, just a heads up, that may be what he calls you from now on, so just let it go." Glory said. "Gumball, can you call Gold?" Nick asked. "I would but the blast damaged my photon blasters so I can't contact him." Gumball said.

Suddenly, a hologram of Gold appeared behind them. "No need, I'm right here." Gold said. "Oh, geez! Don't scare us like that!" Emmet said. "Sorry, I just happened to notice you all needed my assistance." Gold said. "But, how did you know?" Judy asked. "Well, Josh was watching the screen and he told me that you guys needed something." Gold said. "Wait, who the heck is Josh?" Gumball asked. "Oh, I forgot to add that to the knowledge spell." Twilight said as she tapped her hoof on the ground, filling the heroes' heads with knowledge of the My Little Dashie Realm. "Never mind, I know who he is." Gumball said. "So, what do you guys need?" Gold asked. "Starflight found a scroll on those orb thingies and there are two new ones we don't know about, could you explain them to us?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Ah, yes the Core of Creation and the Core of Destruction." Gold said. "Oh, so now there's 8 cores." Glory said. "Well, technically no. The Cores of Creation and Destruction are basically the Core of Imagination." Gold said. "What?" Luigi asked. "Let me explain, the Core of Imagination can appear in 3 forms, Imagination if it's not being used, Creation if things are being created or built, and Destruction for breaking things or erasing things. It all depends on the actions of the Core." Gold said. "I guess that makes sense." Clay said. "Gumball, let me fix your blasters." Gold said as he snapped his fingers and Gumball's photon blasters were immediately fixed. "Thanks, Gold." Gumball said.

"And Penny Fitzgerald, this will allow you to control your shape-shifting abilities." Gold said as he snapped his fingers. Penny felt power flow through her. "Woah." Penny said. "Try turning into your dragon form." Gold said. Penny closed her eyes and focused. Then Penny shape-shifted into her dragon form. "Nice!" Gumball said. "Amazing!" Spike said. Penny then shape-shifted back to her fairy form. "Thank you very much, Gold." Penny said. "You're welcome. I'm glad to see you are all okay. Thank you, Equestrians, for saving my friends." Gold said. "It was nothing." Rainbow Dash said. "Well, I must get back to the forge. Good luck and don't hesitate to call for help. Goodbye, heroes." Gold said as the hologram vanished. "That was a quick visit." Gumball said. "Well, you know Gold, he's almost always busy." Glory said. "I take it that you 5 must know Gold very well, since well he's a dragon too." Twilight said. "Yep, we are very well acquainted with Gold. He mainly protects our universe." Tsunami said. "He's given us a lot of things, like my necklace." Starflight said. "Oh, that's right! You lost your sight at one point." Pinkie Pie said. "He wasn't responsible for bringing that Darkstalker dude back, was he?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh, no. After Darkstalker was turned into a child and renamed Peacemaker, Gold's archnemesis Soulnebula turned Peacemaker back into Darkstalker." Sunny said. "So, this Soulnebula is basically Gold but evil and a jerk." Penny said. "Pretty much, yeah." Glory said.

"Anyways, back to business, Gumball what did you say you and Penny found?" Nick asked. "We got to the treasury but the door was locked and apparently you need the 5 cores to unlock the door." Gumball said. "Did you try shooting the door down?" Nick asked. "Dude, that's cheating." Gumball said. "What are you talking about?" Nick asked. "We can't just shoot the door down and cheat our way to treasure. Besides, how important is treasure for us in the situation we are all in?" Gumball asked. "What if its something very important or some kind of weapon that will allow us to easily stop Lord Age?" Nick questioned. "You sound like Deathbringer. He always wants to take the easy way and use weapons to settle problems." Glory said. "That's very nice to hear Cobra, but that's not the point." Nick said. "Cobra?" Sunny said as she giggled. "It's just a stupid nickname he calls me. Don't rub it in." Glory said. "Okay, fine. I'll try and shoot the door down. But if I shoot it down and there's nothing in there, you owe me $20." Gumball said. "Why would I owe you $20?" Nick asked. "Because I want $20." Gumball said. "Fine, go ahead and shoot the door." Nicks aid. Gumball left the group and walked back to the treasury door. "Okay, here it goes." Gumball said as he fired energy beams at the golden doors. What Gumball didn't expect to happen was the energy beams being deflected back at him by the door. Gumball barely dodged the energy beams that ended up hitting the walls. "I'm not doing that again." Gumball said as he walked back to the others. "Well, did it work?" Nick asked. "No and I almost died. The doors have some sort of deflector shield." Gumball said. "Oh." Nick said. "Does he still owe you $20?" Judy asked smugly. "No, but only because I'm feeling nice today." Gumball said. "We'll worry about the treasury later, but for now we should get those cores." Twilight said. "Good idea, let's see if we can a-find anything like a map at the end of the ruins." Mario said as they walked through the open ruins.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Clay asked. "Well, since this place is called "The Ruins of Directions", then I'm assuming were looking for directions." Gumball said. "I guess that's self-explanatory." Clay said. "Um, excuse me." Fluttershy said to Clay. "Hmm? Oh, hi Fluttershy, what's up?" Clay asked, giving her a friendly smile. "Sorry for asking but, how long have you guys been here?" Fluttershy asked. "Umm… hey, Gumball how long have we been here again?" Clay whispered to Gumball. "As of now, it's been a day and a half." Gumball said. "Thanks, Gumball. Anyway, we have been here for about a day and a half." Clay said. "I see." Fluttershy said. "You know, just like Daniel, you are also my favorite member of your group." Clay said. "Oh, thank you." Fluttershy said. "No problem-o." Clay said as he gave her a thumbs-up.

"You see anything?" Tsunami asked. "No, nothing a-useful anyway." Mario said. "Hmm… wait look over there." Tsunami said as she spotted a large billboard ahead of them. "Nice a-work, Tsunami. Everyone, over here!" Mario called. The heroes walked towards the billboard, which turned out to be a giant map of the Realm of Imagination, labeled: **Direction Map**. As the heroes examined the map, Emmet started laughing. "Um, what's so funny Emmet?" Luigi asked. "Look, there's a big red circle on the Ruins of Direction that says "You are here". It's like were in a giant amusement park with those convenient maps." Emmet said. "That would be nice, except there's no other little symbols." Judy said. "Guys, that's not what's important. What is important, is the 5 obvious buttons here." Gumball said. "What do they do?" Sunny asked. "Let's find out." Gumball said as he was about to press a red button. "How about we don't just press a random button, and we be smart and read what each button does." Nick said as he grabbed Gumball's arm. "What are we supposed to read? There's no descriptions anywhere." Gumball said. "Yes, there are." Nick said as he pointed to the floor beneath the map.

There were 5 descriptions under each of the five buttons: Yellow, Blue, Red, Green, and Purple. The description under the yellow button said: **"Core of Wisdom"**. The description under the blue button said**: "Core of Courage".** The description under the red button said: **"Core of Power"**. The description under the green button said: **"Core of Entertainment**". And the description under the purple button said: **"Core of Love"**. "So, I'm guessing that each button will show the cores location?" Twilight asked. "That would make sense." Judy said. "Press the buttons, Gumball!" Pinkie Pie said. "Right-o." Gumball said as he pressed the yellow button first. According to the map, the Ruins of Directions were in the center of the whole land. Directly to the right of the Ruins, a yellow light lit up in a city like painting on the map. Then a voice came from the map. "The Core of Wisdom is located in the City Hall of the Wise, which is located in the City of the Brain." The voice said.

"Okay, we can all agree that the map's voice sounds just like Siri, right?" Gumball asked. The heroes shrugged. "Anyways, next button." Gumball said as he pressed the blue button. Under the City of the Brain, a blue light lit up in an island surrounded by an ocean on the map. "The Core of Courage is located in the Brave Temple Ruins, which is located across the Sea of Courage." The voice said. Gumball pressed the red button. Above the City of the Brain, a red light led up on a volcano on the map. "The Core of Power is located in the Volcano of Power, which is in the center of the Land of Ashes." The voice said. Gumball pressed the green button. On the left side of the Ruins of Directions, a green light lit up in a forest of some sort on the left side of the map. "The Core of Entertainment is located in Woods Funhouse, which is located deep in the Forest of Laughter." The voice said. Gumball then pressed the purple button. Above the Forest of Laughter, a purple light lit up in a snowy and icy mountain area in the map. "The Core of Love is located in the Heart of the Mountain of Chills, which is located in the Badlands of Cold Love." The voice said.

"Well, I guess we know where each of the 5 cores are." Gumball said. "So, how is this going to work? Are we going to go to each core one at a time, or are we splitting up or something?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Ugh! I hate when it comes to situations like this." Emmet said. "Why?" Glory asked. "Because we're going to decide to split up and then something bad is going to happen to us." Emmet said. "Why do you say that?" Rarity asked. "Don't any of you guys watch movies? Whenever a group of people decide to split up, things go wrong." Emmet said. "I honestly thought Gumball would be the one to say that." Nick said. "Hey!" Gumball said. "I'm just saying, I mean you're the one who keeps acting really meta and weird." Nick said. "Unfortunately, Emmet, we are a-going to have to split up." Mario said. "NOOOOOO!" Emmet said as he got in a strange push up position. "Um, what are you doing?" Tsunami asked. "I'm on my knees in sadness." Emmet said. "You look like you are trying to do a push up or something." Judy said. "Come on guys, leave Emmet alone, he's a lego figure. He can't physically bend his knees, if he even has any." Penny said. "Wait, what?" Emmet asked. "Don't worry about it, Emmet." Nick said.

"Were a-going to split into two groups, one group will go and retrieve one of the cores and the other will do the same, but they will a-get a different core." Mario said. "MARIO, LOOK OUT!" Twilight yelled as she shoved Mario out of the way of a sudden laser beam of some sort. "Where did that come from?!" Applejack asked. "Over here, you pathetic losers!" a familiar voice said. The heroes turned to look where the voice was coming from and they saw the leader of the Fusion monsters. "Oh, no! It's the fusion monster leader who is name is The Leader in this story!" Gumball cried. "Gumball! Stop saying weird and meta things!" Nick said. "Forget that! It's time for some sweet payback!" Judy said as they prepared to fight. A good number of fusion monsters that didn't shatter, got up and rearmed themselves with their swords. "You're all going down for real this time!" Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah! You're going to pay for wrecking us with that flame boulder!" Nick said. "HA! Do you fools even know why we are called fusion monsters?" The leader asked. "No, and we don't care!" Twilight said. "Well, we would be happy to show you! Fusion monsters, FUSE TOGETHER!" the leader yelled as he raised his wand and cast a spell on every single on of them. Then, the leader jumped in the air and all of the fusion monsters seemingly just jumped on him. The heroes could see that they were all combining together. Then, there was a small explosion and when the dust and smoke cleared, they saw a giant monster that looked just like the leader but he looked uglier and more dangerous. "Oh, man." Emmet said. "HA, HA! NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE!" The giant leader yelled. "Heroes, attack!" Mario said as they charged towards the giant monster.

**Battle #10: Heroes V.S. Giant Fusion Monster Leader**

**Style: Boss Battle (Kingdom Hearts Style Boss Battle)**

The heroes ran at the leader and they all made sure that he had no time to rest. Mario jumped in the air and threw a couple fireballs at the leader's face, hitting him, then Mario used his star power to spin attack the leader in the face. Rainbow Dash used her speed to zig-zag attack the leader, while he tried to grab Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash then flew straight at the leader's face and punched him really hard. Emmet built himself a giant staircase and then once he was in front of the leader's face, he built a big hammer and smacked in the face. The leader almost grabbed Emmet, but Emmet built a small platform and jumped on it to dodge the leader's grab. Emmet then built a big lego fist and punched the leader in the chest. Glory flew behind the leader and landed on his back. The leader swung around, trying to shake Glory off and also making sure no one else tried to attack him. Glory's clawed locked in on the leader's back, making his roar in pain. Glory crawled up to the top of the leader's head and dodged the leader's big hands from knocking her off. Glory then crawled on his face and looked at him dead in the eye. "Uh oh." The leader said. "Take this eye drop!" Glory yelled as she spit venom into the leader's eye. The leader roared in pain as he covered his eye. Glory tried to fly off, but the leader caught her with his hand and threw her to the ground. "GLORY!" Sunny cried as she flew over to her. "Are you okay?" Sunny asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, just keep fighting." Glory said. "How is he not dead!? I thought if her venom got in your eyes, that was instant death!" Nick said. "Not for me you pathetic little-OW!" The leader cried as he felt someone bite his leg. The leader looked down and saw Tsunami biting hard on the back of his leg. "Get off of me, you dirty eel!" The leader yelled as he tried shaking Tsunami off. Tsunami had a tight grip with her claws, so she wasn't able to be shaken off. "Keep fighting, guys!" Tsunami said. Applejack flew behind the leader and kicked him hard in the back of the neck. The leader roared as he turned around to attack Applejack. Before he could do anything, Tsunami crawled up and started clawing at his stomach. The leader tried to grab Tsunami, but Applejack surprise attacked him by punching him multiple times in the face. Applejack tried to fly away, but the leader caught her. The leader was about to throw her down, but he was shot in the face by Luigi's plungers. "Put her down!" Luigi yelled. The leader let go of Applejack and tried to crush Luigi. Luigi dodged the leader's hand and fired a plunger fist at the leader's eye. Nick managed to crawl up the leader and made it to his face. Before Nick could do anything else, the leader grabbed him and tried to crush him, but he was shot in the hand by Judy with her shot gun. Nick held onto the leader and shot him in the nose with his hand gun. Nick then jumped down and Starflight caught him. Starflight then breathed fire at the leader's foot. Pinkie Pie flew on top of the leader's head and started stomping on his head really hard. The leader struggled as Tsunami was still clawing fiercely at his leg. Spike then used his increased strength to super punch the leader in the stomach. Spike then uppercutted the leader. Clay lit his fists with fire and flew up to the leader's face. Clay then repeatedly punched the leader in the face before breathing fire at him. Sunny flew up behind the leader and breathed fire at the back of his head. The leader managed to shake kick Tsunami off of his leg and he knocked Clay, Sunny, and Pinkie Pie away from him. They landed on the ground in pain, but not unconscious. Gumball fired 5 shots at the leader's face with his photon blasters. The leader tried to stomp on Gumball, but Penny had shape-shifted into her dragon form and fired a fire blast at the leader's back. Rarity used her magic to summon more of those big spikey crystals and gems and she flung all of them at the leader. The leader screamed in agony. Twilight came up from behind and fired a powerful magic beam at the leader and he fell to the floor, not before Fluttershy came up and punched him to the side. The leader laid on the floor in pain. "Let's finish him for real this time!" Rainbow Dash said. "Not so fast! I've got you all now!" The leader yelled as he pulled out his wand and used a spell that electrocuted everybody in the area. The heroes fell down in pain and they found that the electrocution somehow deprived them of any fighting energy. "Now, you die!" The leader laughed as he raised his wand to use a spell that would surely kill all of them.

**Battle #10 Complete!**

**Winner: Giant Fusion Monster Leader**

**Meanwhile, in the Forge of Creation…**

"NO! NO! NOOO!" Gold cried as he saw the heroes all wounded and weak from the giant monster. "What are we going to do!?" Josh cried. "I don't know, but I can't leave this forge unprotected." Gold said. "Wait, I have an idea!" Josh said as he pulled up the many universes data on the screen. "What are you doing?!" Gold asked. "Trust me! They need help!" Josh said. "But we have no time to explain anything to new people! Who are you calling anyway?!" Gold asked. Josh said nothing as he selected a universe and pressed a, **"Summon Defenders"** button. "There! Hopefully, they get here in time." Josh said "Who did you-!?" Gold asked before the heard the sound of a portal opening from behind them. From the portal, three figures stepped out. However, the one in the middle-shocked Gold the most. The figure was dressed in a large red robe and wore a blue hat. Gold realized, the people who Josh had called were…

**And cut off! I'm sorry, I didn't want this to be a cliffhanger but I decided to leave off with a guess of who this red robed person is. As well as this person's two friends. I'm going to work on Chapter 9 right now and it will be here soon. If you guys can guess who the red robed person is, then you'll probably guess who the other two are. See you next time!**


	11. Disney Classics

**Disney Classics**

**Chapter 9**

**This chapter will finally reveal the final 3 new characters who will ally themselves with the heroes. This chapter won't be as long as the other ones have been but it is decent enough. You will also get some insight as too what the villains are up to. Enjoy!**

Gold realized, the people who Josh had called were… Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. The first thing Gold noticed was that Donald Duck and Goofy were dressed in their Kingdom Hearts outfits, but Mickey Mouse was dressed in his Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit from Fantasia. "Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy? You summoned, them?" Gold asked. "They can help us, Gold." Josh said. "Well, fine." Gold said. "Excuse me, Gold. I just wanted to let you know that there is no reason for you to do that snap-thing, we already know what's happening here." Mickey Mouse said. "You do? But, how?" Gold asked. "Well, when we were pulled in by a giant portal of some sort, our heads were suddenly filled with the details of what's happening in this imagination realm." Goofy said. "Good, listen there's no time to waste! You three must go to the Ruins of Directions and protect the heroes that have been wounded." Gold said. "You can count on us." Donald Duck said. "Good, then go. Hurry before it's too late." Gold said. "Okie dokie, hop on guys." Mickey Mouse said as he summoned a magic flying carpet. Mickey, Donald and Goofy jumped on the carpet and flew off to the Ruins of Directions. "Wait a minute where did that magic carpet come from?" Gold asked. "Haven't you seen some of the posters for Fantasia? In some, Mickey is seemingly flying on a magic carpet, but he doesn't actually do that in the film." Josh said. "I guess that makes sense. I just hope they get there in time before anything bad happens." Gold said. "They will." Josh said as they turned back to watch the live feed of the heroes.

**Meanwhile, in the Ruins of Directions…**

"AHAHAHA! HA, HA, HA!" The leader laughed as he spun his wand around and fully charged up a deadly spell. The heroes were all desperately trying to stand, but they were all weakened drastically by the electrocution spell. "DIE!" The leader yelled as he fired a deadly beam of dark magic at the heroes. The heroes closed their eyes as they waited for the spell to hit and explode. Just as the spell was about to hit the ground, something got in the way and blocked the beam. The heroes opened their eyes as they saw someone was using a shield of some kind to block the spell and hold it back. "Wait, is that… Goofy?" Gumball asked. "I think so." Emmet said. Goofy held off the beam for quite some time, but he eventually managed to deflect the spell right back at the leader. The leader quickly dodged the spell as he growled angrily at Goofy. "Don't you even think about hurting these guys!" Goofy yelled. "HA! Foolish dog! I look forward to giving you a painful, slow death!" The leader yelled as he charged up another deadly spell. Goofy stood, prepared to block the attack with his shield. Right before the leader could unleash the attack, he was suddenly hit in the face by a beam of magic. "OW! What the!?" The leader yelled as he saw Donald Duck had fired a magic attack at him with his wand. "First Goofy, now Donald Duck!" Sunny cried. "(Gasp) Guys look! They're dressed in their Kingdom Hearts attire!" Gumball said.

"Donald Duck! How nice to see you! Although I do think it will be much nicer to eat you!" The leader said as he unleased a fire spell at Donald. "You're not frying this duck!" Donald Duck yelled as he countered the fire spell with a water spell. "Burn!" The leader yelled as he fired another fire spell at Donald. Donald chuckled as he again countered the fire spell with his water spell. "I can do this all day you, ugly freak." Donald said. The leader yelled in frustration as he unleased 3 fire spells at Donald. "He's not going to quit, is he?" Donald asked himself as he countered the fire spells with 3 water spells. "Are you done yet?" Donald asked, mockingly. "Your water spells can't counter this!" The leader said as he unleased an electric spell at Donald. "No, but an earth spell will!" Donald said as he countered the electric spell with his earth spell. "What is this, Pokémon!?" The leader yelled. "Are you ready to admit defeat or are you still going to keep embarrassing yourself?" Donald asked. "Shut up! You can't even speak coherently! Try countering this!" The leader yelled as he waved his wand around, casting up the same deadly spell that Goofy blocked. Before the leader could unleash the attack, Goofy threw his shield at the leader's head. "GAH! Take this!" The leader yelled as he charged up a fire spell. Donald quickly unleased a firecracker spell at the leader. "How is this possible!? You're nothing but baby show characters!" the leader yelled. "Wow, that is insulting." Donald said. "We are so much more! And were just getting started." Goofy said. Meanwhile, the heroes had managed to stand up weakly as they watched. Then, everyone heard something. "Hey, do guys here something?" Luigi asked. "It sounds like… music." Twilight said. "Wait a minute, I know this music. This is… this is the Sorcerer's Apprentice soundtrack from Fantasia!" Gumball said. "Wait, if that's the case, then that means…." Rainbow Dash said as they turned behind them and looked up to see Mickey Mouse riding a magic flying carpet in the air.

"It's Mickey Mouse!" Pinkie Pie cried. "Were saved! And he's even dressed in his Fantasia outfit!" Clay said. "HEY, you evil weirdo! You're screwed now!" Emmet said. "Mickey Mouse! HA! You're the worst Disney character of them all! You will die, Mr. Mouse!" The leader yelled as he fired an electrocution spell at Mickey. Mickey caught the spell in his hand and fired it back at the leader, who dodged the attack. "Hey, Donald and Goofy, you guys get the heroes inside one of the buildings! I'll deal with this guy." Mickey said. "Sure thing, Mickey." Donald said as they helped the heroes get to shelter. "Are you ready, Mickey Mouse? To end your 91 years of Disney!?" The leader asked. "No, but I sure am ready to teach you a lesson!" Mickey said as they prepared their magic for battle.

**Battle #11: Mickey Mouse V.S. Giant Fusion Monster Leader**

**Style: Freestyle (Just follow along with what happens)**

**Note: The Sorcerer's Apprentice soundtrack is still playing throughout this battle and ends after the battle**

The Leader fired a fire attack at Mickey Mouse, who waved his hands, directing the fire spell right back at the leader. Mickey then waved his hand in the air and suddenly, a dark cloud formed above them and then it started raining. "Rain? What is he doing?" Starflight asked. "Come on, partner it's a magic duel. What do ya expect to happen?" Applejack asked. "Don't you guys worry. Mickey knows what he's doing." Goofy assured them. Mickey then waved his hands and the rain drops fused together to create a giant water ball. Mickey tossed it at the leader, knocking him down with a splash. The leader then fired a beam of magic at Mickey, who blocked it using the rain to form into a water wall. The leader then used his wand to make a bunch of spikes shoot up from the ground. Mickey flew out of the spike's way, dodging the attack. Mickey then waved his hands around, stopping the rain coming from the cloud he summoned. Mickey then seemingly made a pulling motion from the sun in the air, then he pressed his hands together. Mickey then opened his hands up to reveal a flaming fire orb on his hands. "WHAT!? When could you do any of this!?" The leader screamed. "You can thank Walt Disney himself for my powers!" Mickey said as he unleashed a fire attack at the leader, burning him badly. "It's unfortunate that Walt is dead!" The leader yelled as he used his magic to lift a giant rock from the ground and threw it at Mickey. Right before the rock hit Mickey, he stopped the rock dead in its tracks with his magic. "So, what you have the force now!? Well I have this!" The leader yelled as he fired an electric attack at Mickey. Mickey countered the electric attack with more of his fire magic. However, Mickey was unaware of the big rock that was about to shoot up from the ground directly bellow him. Mickey was suddenly knocked off his carpet as he fell to the ground. "MICKEY!" The heroes cried. "Now you die, you, pathetic rat!" the leader said as he stepped above Mickey, ready to stomp and crush him. "Come on, Goofy!" Donald said as he ran to save Mickey. "You guys stay here; we'll just be a minute." Goofy said as he followed Donald. Right before the leader stomped on Mickey, he was struck in the foot by Donald's fire spell. "GAH!" The leader yelled. "Nobody hurts Mickey!" Donald said as he fired an ice spell at the leader's face, freezing his left eye. "Come here you, angry bird!" The leader said as he quickly grabbed Donald, then trying to crush him in his hands. "DONALD!" Mickey cried as he watched his friend getting slowly crushed. "I'll save you, Donald!" Goofy said as he threw his shield at the leader's face. "OW!" the leader yelled as he dropped Donald, who was caught by Mickey. "Thanks, Mickey." Donald said. "Don't thank me, Donald. Thank Goofy." Mickey said. "Thanks, Goofy." Donald said. "No problem, Donald." Goofy said as he threw his shield at the leader's face again. "You ready, fellas?" Mickey asked. "You bet!" Donald said. "Just say the word, Mick." Goofy said. "ATTACK!" Mickey said as he whipped up a small storm of dust and sharp rocks and flung them at the leader. Donald unleased a firecracker spell on the leader, hitting him with multiple firecrackers. Goofy jumped up in front of the leader and smacked him in the face with his shield. The leader still didn't seem too tired from these attacks. Mickey then got an idea. "Hey, Donald." Mickey said. "What, Mickey?" Donald asked. "That leader dude said that Daisy is hot." Mickey said. Donald's face turned bright red in rage as he turned slowly to look at the leader. "What are you looking at?" The leader asked. "(Growl) NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY DAISY LIKE THAT! QUACK!" Donald yelled as he did his rage dance and then started beating the living daylights out of the leader. The leader fell to the ground in pain. "Donald, wait! I was just kidding." Mickey said. "Oh." Donald said. "But, hey I'm glad you're using your triggered rage for good instead of random outbursts." Mickey said. "Whatever, Mickey." Donald said. The leader then got up, unfazed. "How is he still able to fight!?" Donald cried. "What's next!? Give it your best shot!" The leader said. Mickey then raised both his hands in the air and snapped both of his fingers, causing 2 lightning bolts to strike the leader down, electrocuting him badly. The leader got up again and laughed. "You're weak!" The leader said. "Oh, really?" Mickey said as he raised his hand up in a snapping motion. "Go ahead, hit me with lightning! It won't take me out." The leader said. "Oh, this isn't going to summon lightning." Mickey said as he snapped his fingers. For a moment, nothing happened. "HA! That did absolutely nothing!" The leader said. "Look at your hands." Mickey said. "Oh, please what could you have possibly-OH MY GOSH!" The leader cried as he saw that his hands were starting to dust away. "HOW!?" The leader cried. "Goodbye, leader jerk." Mickey said as he waved. "You dirty rat!" The leader said as he dusted away completely.

**Battle #11 Complete!**

**Winner: Mickey, Donald, and Goofy**

"Hooray!" The heroes cried as they ran to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "Mickey! You just Thanos snapped that jerk away!" Clay cried. "You never told us you could do that." Goofy said. "Well, I was going to tell you guys but then I thought, I'll just wait to keep it a surprise." Mickey said. "Mickey Mouse!" Nick and Judy cried as they ran to Mickey. "Well, if it isn't Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde; pleased to finally meet you guys." Mickey said as he held his hands out to them. "We never thought we would finally get to meet you! This is so exciting!" Judy said happily as she shook Mickey's hand. "Mickey, you have no idea how long we have waited to finally meet you!" Nick said as he shook Mickey's other hand. "Thanks, you guys. it's nice to see that Disney is still going strong. You guys have done amazing in your Zootopia adventure." Mickey said. "Thanks, Mickey." Judy and Nick said. "Donald!" Judy cried as she ran to Donald and shook his hand. "It's so amazing to meet you as well! And Goofy! Wow, I can't believe were talking to the 3 greatest Disney characters. "Oh, gosh. You're too kind, Ms. Hopps." Goofy said as he shook her hand. "Donald, my man! Bring it in!" Nick said as he hugged Donald. "This is nice." Donald said. "Goofy, I never thought I'd get to meet you." Nick said as he shook Goofy's hand. "You must be Twilight Sparkle." Mickey said as he held his hand out to her. "Why, yes that's me. It's so wonderful to meet you, Mickey Mouse." Twilight said as she shook Mickey's hand. "Thanks, Twilight, I'm a big fan." Mickey said. "You are?" Twilight asked. "Of course, I love your show and your magic as always amazed me." Mickey said. "Why thank you, Mickey." Twilight said happily as Mickey then went to greet the other Equestrians.

"Donald Duck?" Rainbow Dash said as she flew to Donald. "You must be Rainbow Dash." Donald said as he fled his hand out to her. "Nice to meet you. I hope you're still not having trigger moments at the dumbest times." Rainbow Dash said as she shook his hand. "Hey!" Donald said. "GOOFY! WOW! This is great!" Sunny cried as she hugged Goofy. "Gee, thanks, miss Sunny." Goofy said. "First the My Little Pony group and now the 3 classics from Disney! This is the best day ever!" Clay said. "Oh, boy! Do you think we'll be able to meet more people!?" Gumball asked Penny. "I'm not sure but, that would be nice." Penny said. "Mickey, it is an honor to have you a-join us." Mario said. "Why, thank you, Mario. I will say, I never thought we would get to work with any of you." Mickey said. "I'm sure we could all say the same thing." Emmet said. The heroes then took some time to have very nice conversations with each other and their new friends.

"So, what's the plan?" Starflight asked. "What do you mean?" Luigi asked. "You know, like are we going to go get the cores now or are we going to do something else?" Starflight asked. "Well, the sun is starting to set, so maybe we could just camp here for the night, and head out first thing in the morning." Judy said. "Sounds like a plan." Twilight said. "Ooh! I'll make beds for everyone!" Emmet said as he quickly built a bed for everyone out of legos. "Gosh, that was quick." Goofy said. "Well, he is a Master Builder after all." Rarity said. "True." Starflight said. "So, uh Mickey? What were you, Donald and Goofy doing before you were pulled into this realm?" Penny asked. "Well, Donald, Goofy and I were playing Uno." Mickey said. "Was Donald losing and raging?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Hey, can you stop that already!" Donald said. "I'm going to have so much fun on this trip." Rainbow Dash said. "Oh, hey Pinkie?" Emmet said. "Yeah, what's up, Emmet?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Do you still have anymore of those cupcakes you used earlier?" Emmet asked. "Of course, I do! Cupcakes for my friends and new friends coming up!" Pinkie Pie said as he bounced away. "Wait a minute, where did she go?" Luigi asked. "Don't worry Luigi, she just left the screen so we can't see her at the moment." Gumball said. "Gumball stop speaking meta!" Nick cried. "What? I'm just saying. Haven't you seen those moments when a character walks offscreen and-?" Gumball started before Nick stopped him. "Gumball, just stop saying strange things please." Nick said. "Okay. Nick, did you know that you were voiced by-?" "STOP! Penny, please tell your boyfriend to stop saying weird things." Nick said. "I don't see what the harm is. He's not hurting anyone." Penny said. "You haven't been with us long enough to see the things he has done." Nick said. "I'm so sorry about my partner, everybody. He just gets really sensitive to things." Judy said. "How are any of you all not phased by Gumball's meta lines?" Nick asked. No one said anything. "Hey, do you guys want to see me stop time?" Gumball asked. "You can stop time?" Goofy asked. "Sure, watch this." Gumball said. "GUMBALL DON'T-!" Nick cried. "PAUSE!" Gumball said as everything froze.

"(Chuckle) This is pretty funny." Gumball said as he looked at everybody's frozen faces. "Well, might as well take advantage of this opportunity. Hey people who are reading this-." "And I'm going to stop you right there." Gold's voice said. "Gold!? Where are you!? And why are you not paused!?" Gumball cried. "I am at the forge, and I am not affected by your meta powers." Gold said. "Oh, that's cool." Gumball said. "Anyway, don't do what you were just about to do." Gold said. "What? I was just going to say hi to the-." "No, you will not speak to the readers. Resume time now please." Gold said. "Alright. RESUME!" Gumball said as everything went back to normal. "-DO IT AGAIN!" Nick finished. "Nick chill, I've resumed our place in this story." Gumball said. Nick said nothing as he face-palmed himself. "I'm baaaack!" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced back with a large plate of cupcakes on her back. Pinkie Pie handed about 2 cupcakes to everyone. Twilight then put an enlarging spell on them, making the cupcakes a suitable size for everyone. Then the heroes enjoyed their treats. "So, Mickey about your snap attack, can you a-make Lord Age dust away?" Mario asked. "I wish I could, but I have to be within 2 yards of the person who will be erased. And I can only erase one person. Plus, I can only do that 4 more times before it will take time for me to be able to it again." Mickey said. "Sounds just like Gold's magic limits." Applejack said. "You know, this is going to be a great adventure." Emmet said. "Hey, we should come up with a team name." Gumball said. "Oh, I know how about, The Avengers." Clay said. "Umm, that name has already been taken." Penny said. "How about, The Guardians of the Galaxy?" Emmet said. "Come on, Emmet you know that one's already been taken." Gumball said. "How about, The Heroes of Creation?" Sunny said. "I don't think that one has been taken, so, the Heroes of Creation it is." Emmet said. "I like it." Tsunami said. "It has a nice ring to it." Twilight said. "It sounds nice." Fluttershy said. The heroes then talked amongst each other as the sky darkened.

A few hours later, the group had made a little camp fire. "Welp, today was fun, then painful, then fun again, and then it ended being awesome!" Emmet said. "It sure was." Judy said. "Well, I guess it's time to hit the hay." Mickey said. "Yeah, we have to get to the cores as soon as possible." Twilight said. "Well, good night everyone." Clay said as he suddenly fell asleep. "Wow, that was fast." Rainbow Dash said. "Oh, believe me, Rainbow Crash, you should see how fast he eats." Tsunami said. "I wonder how fast that is-wait a minute, what did you just call me?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I called you Rainbow Crash." Tsunami said. "Really? You're going to bring up that nickname I got from Spike that one time?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Ha, ha! I remember that." Spike said. "I'm going to go ahead and ask that you don't bring up those ridiculous nicknames again, Spike." Twilight said. "Oh, come on. You have to admit; those nicknames were pretty clever." Spike said. "No, they weren't." Applejack said. "Yes, they were." Spike said. "Um, can we please not talk about that event anymore? I still feel weird about it." Fluttershy said as she remembered how her voice had changed to a deep man's voice. "I will say, that was a pretty funny moment." Gumball said. "Shh, Gumball." Penny said. "Sorry." Gumball said. "Come on, everyone. We should get to bed now." Sunny said.

**Meanwhile, in the Forge of Creation…**

"I'm glad to see that the heroes are safe." Gold said. "Me too. Um, hey Gold can I make a call to Rainbow Dash?" Josh asked. "Of course, here just press this button." Gold said as he pointed to a button with a phone symbol. Josh pressed the button and a few moments later, Gumball accepted the hologram request. "Oh, hey Josh." Gumball said. "Hi, Gumball. Um, hey could I speak to Rainbow Dash?" Josh asked. "Sure thing." Gumball said.

**Back in the Ruins of Directions…**

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, your human-dad wants to talk to you." Gumball said. "Really?" Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to Gumball and saw a hologram of Josh. "Hi, dad." Rainbow Dash said. "Hi, Dashie, how are you doing?" Josh asked. "I'm doing great." Rainbow Dash said, happily. "Are you in any pain?" Josh asked. "Not anymore." Rainbow Dash said. "Oh, thank goodness. I'm glad Mickey, Donald, and Goofy got to you guys in time." Josh said. "So am I. Oh, yeah, speaking of that, how did Gold get the idea to bring them here?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh, well actually I was the one who brought them here." Josh said. "That was you?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yep. When we saw you, guys get struck by that electrocution attack, I just selected a universe that I thought would be the most helpful." Josh said. "Thank you so much, dad." Rainbow Dash said. "Anything to ensure your safety, Dashie." Josh said. "I really wish you could come with us." Rainbow Dash said. "So, do I, Dashie. But, it's for both of our safety." Josh said. "Yeah, you're right. How are you doing, are you okay?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Don't worry Dashie I'm alright. Everything is going great here. Gold and I are almost finished fixing up the forge." Josh said. "That's good to hear." Rainbow Dash said. "Well, I just wanted to check up on you. I guess you should get to sleep so you can be prepared for tomorrow." Josh said. "Okay, thank you, dad." Rainbow Dash said. "Remember, if you ever need to talk to me, don't hesitate to force Gumball to give me a hologram request. I will always be here for you." Josh said. "Thank you, I love you dad," Rainbow Dash said. "I love you too, Dashie. Sleep well okay." Josh said. "I will. Goodnight, dad." Rainbow Dash said. "Goodnight, Dashie." Josh said as he ended the hologram call. "Aww, he makes a good dad for her." Sunny said. "You got that right. He took care of Dashie for 15 years of her life. And he did a great job." Pinkie Pie said. "He sure did." Rarity sad.

"Thanks, Gumball." Rainbow Dash said. "For what?" Gumball asked. "For notifying me of my dad calling." Rainbow Dash said. "Oh, no problem. And don't worry, I won't ever not let you, hologram call your dad." Gumball said. "Thanks." Rainbow Dash said as she flew back to her bed. "Well, goodnight guys." Emmet said. "Goodnight, everyone." Luigi said. The heroes all said goodnight to each other as they fell asleep, with Mickey and Twilight putting up a magical barrier around them to keep them safe as they slept.

**Meanwhile, in Lord Age's palace…**

Rex was sneaking around the palace, looking for Lord Age's torture chamber. "I hope that Soulnebula guy is not suffering too much." Rex said to himself. Rex eventually gave up after looking for about 3 hours and so he searched for Rob. Rex made his way to where he and the others slept and found Rob there, still awake and the only one in the room. "Oh, hey there Dangervest." Rob said. "Hey, Rob. Um hey listen can I ask you something?" Rex asked. "Sure, what?" Rob asked. "Do you know where Lord Age's torture chamber is, by any chance?" Rex asked. Rob's eye opened wide in fear. "Well, yeah I do. Why?" Rob asked. "Because I need to find that Soulnebula guy." Rex said. "Unfortunately, Lord Age said that no one is allowed to see him." Rob said. "Yeah, well I don't care. Now where is the torture chamber?" Rex asked. "I won't tell you." Rob said. "Then I guess I'll have to beat the answer out of you." Rex said as he got in a fighting pose. "Rex, don't make me do this." Rob said. "Tell me where the torture chamber is, or I'll shatter your gumball machine looking-head to pieces!" Rex said. "Okay, you asked for it, brick-face!" Rob said as he got up and stood ready for battle.

**Battle #12: Undead Rex Dangervest V.S. Undead Rob**

**Style: Freestyle (Just follow along with what happens)**

Rex and Rob ran to each other and locked hands. Rex and Rob struggled as they tried pushing each other down. Rob managed to stomp on Rex's foot, allowing Rob to shove Rex to the floor. Rob then tried to stomp on Rex again, but Rex rolled out of the way and used a Lui Kang Flying Kick on Rob, nailing him in the chest. Rob hit the wall and Rex ran up to him and then started punching him in the face. Rob eventually managed to grab Rex's fist and throw him across the room. Rex landed on one of the beds. Rob started running to Rex, but Rex thought quickly and lifted up the bed and threw it at Rob, slamming him to the floor. Rob managed to lift the bed off of him and threw it to the side. Rob then pulled out a small laser gun of some kind and began shooting at Rex. Rex dodged the lasers and ran to a shelf, picking it up and throwing it at Rob. This was ineffective as Rob destroyed it with his laser gun, but the laser caused a small explosion, creating some smoke. This allowed Rex to pull off a strong punch at Rob's chest. When Rob fell back in pain, Rex quickly snatched Rob's laser gun away and broke it in half. "You're going to regret that!" Rob yelled as he ran up to Rex, kicking him in the face. Rex fell to the floor and Rob pulled out a sharp blade and tried to stab Rex. Rex quickly kicked Rob between his legs, stunning him. Rex then grabbed the blade and stabbed Rob in the arm. Rob yelled in pain as he threw Rex to the side. Rob pulled the blade out of his arm and threw it right at Rex's head. Rex quickly dodged the blade and ran towards Rob as Rob ran towards him. Right when they were about to make contact, Rex jumped above Rob and used his Master Breaker attack to slam Rob the ground really hard, defeating him instantly.

**Battle #12 Complete!**

**Winner: Undead Rex Dangervest**

Rex then grabbed Rob by the neck and started choking him. "Rob, I don't want to kill you. Are you going to tell me where the torture chamber is?" Rex asked. Rob nodded as he struggled to breathe. Rex let go of Rob's neck as he gasped for breath. "What is wrong with you!?" Rob cried. "Nothing! You're the one who tried shooting and stabbing me." Rex said. "Why do you want to see that guy anyway?" Rob asked. "Because I don't think what is happening to him is right!" Rex said. "So, are you siding with the heroes now?" Rob asked. "No! I still want nothing but for them to die, but Soulnebula is one of us! Now are you going to tell me where the chamber is or am, I going to have to break your fish bowl looking head?" Rex asked. "Fine! It's behind Lord Age's throne chair! There's a small door that you can only see if you go behind the throne." Rob said. "That's all I needed to hear." Rex said as he began to leave. "Wait!" Rob said. "What?" Rex asked. "Listen, what just happened between us right now, I won't tell Lord Age. And if you get caught, I'll take the blame." Rob said. "Why?" Rex asked. "Look, I also don't think what Lord Age did to Soulnebula is right, but who am I to go against him." Rob said. "Thanks, Rob." Rex said as he helped Rob to his feet. Rex then walked out of the room and headed straight for the throne room.

Rex snuck behind the guards guarding the door and he knocked them both out before he entered the room. He looked around, seeing that no one was inside, even Lord Age wasn't inside the throne room. "Perfect." Rex said as he ran behind the throne. Indeed, there was a secret door behind the throne on the floor. Right as Rex grabbed the handle, the door suddenly opened, and Bowser walked out. "Woah! Bowser, what are you doing here?" Rex asked. "What are YOU doing here?" Bowser asked. "Ugh, I hate it when people answer a question with a question." Rex said. "You're here to see Soulnebula, aren't you?" Bowser asked. "Yeah, so what? Let me guess, only you are allowed inside?" Rex asked. "Um, no. Get lost, Dangervest! I have orders from Lord Age to keep YOU specifically away from here." Bowser said. "Okay, fine. But, hey there's something on your face." Rex said. "What?" Bowser asked. Rex then punched Bowser in the face. "It was pain!" Rex said. "Are you asking to die!?" Bowser asked. "Maybe I am." Rex said. "Then I'll kill you!" Bowser roared. "Alright turtle, kill me!" Rex said. Bowser just growled and glared at Rex. "You are brave, Dangervest. Few would defy Lord Age or me." Bowser said. "Bowser, just let me see what is happening to Soulnebula. I know you don't agree with whatever is happening to him either." Rex said. "You have shown courage, very well, I will let you pass, but I will go with you." Bowser said as he stepped aside. Rex nodded and walked down the stairs as Bowser closed the door and followed behind him. After a couple flights of stairs, Rex and Bowser reached a door that had, **'Torture Chamber' **labeled on it. "This is it." Bowser said. Rex then took a deep breathe and opened the door. Inside was a large room with tables and machines that definitely looked like torture machines. There were sharp blades, fire, tools, all kinds of brutal things. But what shocked Rex the most, was Soulnebula, hoisted in the air by chains in. Soulnebula had hooks in his body that seemed to be pulling him apart.

"Oh my god!" Rex cried. Bowser said nothing as he felt sorry for the sight Rex had to see. "Soulnebula! What have they done to you!?" Rex cried as he ran to Soulnebula, who seemed unconscious. "Soulnebula? Soulnebula, wake up!" Rex said as he slapped Soulnebula in the face. "RAAAAGGHHH!" Soulnebula roared as he woke up. "Easy! Easy!" Rex said. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Soulnebula said. "HEY! I'm not one of the people who tortured you!" Rex said. "Oh, really!? Then why is HE with you!?" Soulnebula snarled. "Who? Wait a minute." Rex said as he turned around slowly to look at Bowser. "Bowser." Rex said as he clenched his fists in anger. "What's the matter, Dangervest?" Bowser asked as he saw Rex looked very angry. "You monster! So, YOU'RE the one who has the guts to do something like this to him!" Rex yelled. "Dangervest! Wait! You are mistaken! I am not the one who tortures Soulnebula!" Bowser said. "SHUT UP! I'LL CRUSH YOUR SKULL TO BITS!" Rex yelled as he ran up and punched Bowser right in the face, knocking him back into a wall. "Dangervest, you must stop!" Bowser said. "NEVER!" Rex said as he ran up to Bowser and started repeatedly punching him the face.

After a couple minutes of Bowser getting punched in the face, Rex stopped for a moment. "Rex, you have to listen to me." Bowser said. "DIE!" Rex said as he raised his fist in the air and prepared to Master Break punch Bowser. Right before Rex could kill Bowser, he was suddenly shot by some powerful beam of dark magic. Rex fell to the side in pain. "I suggest you stop attacking your second in command, Rex." Lord Age said. "Wait, BOWSER is second in command!?" Rex said. "He was the most loyal out of the 4 of you." Lord Age said. "What the heck did you just shoot me with?!" Rex asked. "With this." Lord Age said as he presented the Nebula Staff. "THAT IS MY STAFF!" Soulnebula yelled. "It is yours no longer, Soulnebula." Lord Age said. "LET HIM GO, NOW!" Rex said as he pulled out some large lego pieces and build a heavy-duty machine gun and aimed it at Lord Age. "Are you aware of the consequences of your actions?" Lord Age asked. "I don't care what the consequences are, get Soulnebula out of that contraption or I'll blow your brains out… if you even have a brain that is." Rex said. "(Chuckle) Bowser, I think that you may have a rival for second in command. I admire your bravery and dedication, Rex." Lord Age said. "I don't care! Unlock the machine, NOW!" Rex said. "Unfortunately, Rex, the machine is locked by magic." Lord Age said. "Well, then use that damn staff and get him out of that thing!" Rex said. "Oh, but I am not the one who controls the locking mechanism." Lord Age said. "Then who is?" Rex asked. "I am." A voice said. Rex looked and saw DragonDaniel31 step out from behind a large cabinet filled with tools and gears.

"I control the contraption with the Destruction Core." Daniel said as he lifted his hand to show the Imagination Glove with the only remaining core. Rex was about to threaten Daniel, but Daniel quickly raised his hand and the glove made a sound and instantly, Rex felt as if his heart was being crushed. "GAH! OW! THE PAIN!" Rex said. "You will never set Soulnebula free, Rex Dangervest! You will die!" Daniel said as he was about to make a hand crushing motion to permanently crush Rex's heart. Rex was surprised when he saw Daniel get whacked in the back of the head by Lord Age. "Enough! You will not kill him." Lord Age said. "So, the kid's been down here this whole time?" Rex asked. "Yes, he is in charge of making sure Soulnebula suffers." Lord Age said. "Just let him go!" Rex said. "Give me a reason to let him go." Lord Age said. "He's almost all-powerful with the nebula staff." Rex said. "Even if I do let him go, the Nebula Staff will remain with me." Lord Age said. "Soulnebula, can you do anything without your staff?" Rex asked. "Of course, I can! I just don't have all the spells and dark magic, but I have enough to still be USEFULL!" Soulnebula said. "Wait a minute! You know about the My Little Pony universe that was brought here, right?" Rex asked. "Of course, I do. I saw them in the orb of the staff." Lord Age said. "Well, the ponies brought their Elements of Harmony, didn't they?" Rex asked. "They sure did." Lord Age said. "What if Soulnebula gathered the Elements and maybe we could use them as replacements for the imagination cores. That way we won't have to waste time trying to find them." Rex said. "Hmm, I see your point. I see that you are not only brave, you are also very wise. I will look into that, but until then, he stays here. This discussion is over." Lord Age said as he left the room, with Bowser following him shortly after.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Rex cried. "Hey, you." Soulnebula said. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Rex asked. "Don't give me that nonsense! Can't you see there are hooks and chains all over me!?" Soulnebula said. "Sorry." Rex said, quickly. "For god sake, I have hooks in my FACE!" Soulnebula roared. "Hey, I said I was sorry." Rex said. "Whatever. Well, listen, thank you for trying to help me." Soulnebula said. "No problem, pal. I promise, I'll get you out of here." Rex said. "Not while I'm here, Rex Dangervest." Daniel said as he stared at Rex. "Shut up, kid." Rex said. "You should go, Rex. I'll see you later." Soulnebula said. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry I couldn't help you now. See you." Rex said as he walked away.

"Gold, you made a big mistake bringing those new comers to this place. They will suffer. And I can't wait to see the look on your face when I kill all of them. Once they are all dead, the human race will be our next target." Lord Age said as he stared into the orb on the Nebula Staff and began laughing as he plotted about how he would kill all of those heroes.

**That's the end of Chapter 9! So, yeah, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are the new allies to the heroes of creation. The next chapter will be where the heroes split into groups and head off to retrieve their first core of imagination, with the other group off to revive some more fallen friends. I hope you liked the whole scene with the villains of the story. Leave a comment, tell me how you feel about this chapter, and Chapter 10 will be here soon.**


	12. Story Changes

****Hello fellow readers! This is not a new chapter, this is a little explanation for some changes I will be making to the story. Therefore, Creativity War will be under construction for a short time. ****

****There aren't many things that will change, but here are the things that will:****

1\. The Cores of Imagination will be renamed to something else, (I haven't decided what yet)

2\. In Chapter 9: Disney Classics, more new dialogue will be added.

3\. In Chapter 9: Disney Classics, some scenes will have more added to them.

4\. In Chapter 9: Disney Classics, a new fight scene will be added.

****The story will be completely fixed up once chapter 10 is posted. Thank you for your time and look forward to chapter 10, goodbye! ****


	13. From The Poison Jungle

****Chapter 9.5****

****This is a chapter dedicated to all you Wings of Fire fans out there who are reading this story. If you have read the Hive Queen and/or the Poison Jungle, then you will know who these characters are. Note, I wont put any spoilers in here; at least not obvious ones. Enjoy!****

****Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the Forest of Laughter...****

As the sun began to rise over the World of Imagination, the creatures and many strange life forms that thrived in the Forest of Laughter let out their calls and cries out into the air. One could mistake this forest for being more of a jungle or something. On what looked like a dusty pathway on the forest floor, a small lizard looking thing stepped out of a bush and looked around, searching for food.

As the lizard was approaching a large tree, the sound of what could only be described as an airplanes engine starting up very loudly. All of a sudden, a large portal opened from above the tree and two large dragons fell to the forest floor. The lizard approached cautiously as one of the creatures lifted its head up.

"Ow, that really hurt." A female dragon said as she got up and rubbed her head.

"You see, I told you this was a bad idea, Sundew." The other dragon said as she got up as well.

"Whatever, now where are we-OH MY GOSH THERE'S A SCARY LOOKING MONSTER!" Sundew cried as she saw the lizard looking at her and she raised her talon to crush it.

"NO!" the other dragon yelled as she prevented Sundew from crushing the lizard.

"Willow, what are you doing?" Sundew asked.

"Sundew, you can't just randomly teleport into a new world and kill the first living thing you see!" Willow said. "Plus, look how adorable this little guy is." Willow said as she tried to pick the lizard up.

Then, as if a defensive switch had been flipped, the lizard stood on its feet and its neck opened up to reveal large scales flapping around like a dilophosaurus and the lizard hissed loudly at Willow.

Willow screamed and then Sundew crushed the lizard with a branch.

"(Gasp) What have you done!?" Willow cried.

"See, I told you it was a scary looking monster." Sundew said.

"It was so cute..." Willow said.

"Willow, come one, we have to get moving. If Cricket, Blue and the others were sent here, we have to find them and bring them back home." Sundew said.

"I know, but let me ask you this, do you even know where we are?" Willow asked.

"I don't know the name, all I know is that we are in a strange realm where a lot of crazy stuff can happen." Sundew said.

"Well, you got us here, so what do we do now?" Willow asked.

"Like I said, we are going to look for our friends." Sundew said.

"Okay, lets go!" Willow said as she walked down the path.

"Just be careful, we don't want to make too much noise-"

All of a sudden another portal opened and then...CRASH!

"Oof!" Willow yelled as someone landed on top of her.

"Willow, what happened!?" Sundew stopped as she saw another dragon had fallen on top of Willow. Sundew recognized this dragon and she was kind of annoyed to see this male dragon.

"Mandrake! What are you-!?"

"Now, hold on, hold on! Before you get mad, I just wanted to say that this is not my fault! You two are the ones who are trying to travel dimensions like crazy people. I was just trying to stop you from doing that, and I accidentally fell in with you guys, just a little late." Mandrake said quickly.

"Oh, hi Mandrake, how's life?" Willow asked.

"It's going fine but now its gone crazy." Mandrake said.

"Okay, the first thing you're going to want to do is get off of Willow." Sundew said.

"Oh, shoot sorry." Mandrake said as he got off of Willow.

"Thank you, I was having trouble breathing there for a second." Willow said.

"Okay, normally I would yell at you and act very mean. But, me and Willow have something important to do. So, Mandrake, I'm going to give you a choice: You can either help me and Willow on our mission, or you can stay here and get devoured by whatever lives in this forest. What will it be?" Sundew asked.

"I'll help you guys! I don't want to get eaten." Mandrake said.

"Oh, boy! Now we have back up!" Willow said excitedly.

"What are you guys up to anyway?" Mandrake asked. "We are going to find Cricket and the others and bring them back home." Sundew said.

Mandrake now understood why Sundew and Willow would try something like this. But then a question popped up in his head.

"Don't worry, Mandrake, I can see you have a question. I'll gladly ask it for you. So, Sundew, how are we going to get back home?" Willow asked.

Sundew froze as she realized that she had no clue how to transport everyone back home, which meant they were stuck.

"Sundew? Is there a way?" Willow asked.

"Oh, yes, uh, well, oh yes! We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, we have to find our friends. Let's go." Sundew said as she walked down the path.

"She doesn't know how to get back does she?" Mandrake asked.

"(Laugh) No, no she doesn't!" Willow said.

Mandrake said nothing as he felt a bit nervous.

"Sundew, wait for me!" Willow called as she ran to catch up with Sundew.

"Were all going to die." Mandrake said.

"Mandrake! Are you coming or not!?" Sundew called.

"Oh, yeah! Coming!" Mandrake said as he ran to catch up with the girls.

****So, what did you all think? Sorry for not posting for a while, I was in South America for 2 weeks and I only got back today and made this for you guys. Chapter 10 will be here soon, don't worry. Hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you guys later and have a nice day! :)****


	14. A Deadly Assassin

**Chapter 10**

**I'm back everyone! Due to school and house stuff, I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. I know that in the last chapter I said that this chapter would be where the heroes split into groups and go their separate ways, with one group will go for the first core of formation and the other group will follow close by and focus on reviving more of the fallen heroes. Well, that will be pushed to the next chapter. Since it has been 20 days since the last time, I posted a chapter, I will split chapter 10 into 2 parts. This chapter will be the first part of chapter 10 and the next part will be chapter 10.5 or 11, which ever I decide. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ? Also, I really appreciate all of the lovely comments. They were very encouraging and supportive. Thank you all so much! **

**NOTE: There will be a bit of violence in this chapter that has to do with guns and swords. **

**The next day, in the Ruins of Directions…**

The sun was beginning to rise over the Ruins of Directions as the Heroes of Creation were sleeping peacefully, nothing around to disturb or suddenly and loudly wake them up.

"GOOD MORNING, FELLOW FRIENDS! GOOD MORNING, RUINS OF DIRECTIONS!" Emmet yelled as everyone woke up.

"WAH! Emmet, what was that for!?" Donald cried.

"Easy Donald, he's just waking us up." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, I think that there were OTHER ways he could have woken us up." Donald said.

"Now, Donald, let me tell you something; from my experience, I would rather have a good night sleep and be woken up by a friend giving me a heart attack, rather than not getting any sleep at all due to making sure a friend doesn't get hurt while he, ahem, 'Sleep walks'." Mickey said.

"Gosh, I wonder who that friend was." Goofy said.

"Yeah, I wonder." Mickey said as he remembered the time, he had to chase Goofy on account of him sleep walking.

As the heroes began to slowly wake up, Emmet was walking over to everyone and individually greeting them with a "Good morning!".

"Good morning Mario, Luigi, Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight, Sunny, Gumball, Penny, Judy, Nick, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and of course… myself!" Emmet said happily.

"Good morning, Emmet." The heroes said as most of them accepted Emmet's method of waking them up.

"Before we get down to business, can I interest any of you in some nice refreshing coffee?" Emmet asked as he used some lego pieces to build a coffee machine.

"Okay, first off, I have never been woken up like that before, second off, is there even any coffee in that machine?" Nick asked.

"Why yes, there is coffee in this coffee machine, I just built like 3 seconds ago." Emmet said as he pressed a button that released a good amount of hot coffee…. all over his hand with Emmet not noticing.

"Uh, Emmet, your hand is burning." Judy said.

"Burning? There's no fire coming out of my coffee machi-OOOWWW MY HAND!" Emmet cried as he pulled his hand away from the pouring coffee and turned the machine off.

"Are you okay, Emmet?" Mario asked.

"Don't worry about me, Mario, I'm fine." Emmet said as he shook his hand a little.

"You know, I guess we could all use some coffee." Judy said.

"Eh, what's the harm?" Tsunami said.

"Alrighty then, Twilight could you use your magic to increase the size of about 5 of these cups for the dragons?" Emmet asked.

"Sure thing, Emmet." Twilight said as she used her magic to increase the size of 5 cups.

"Thank you. Now, what do you guys want me to add in your coffee?" Emmet asked.

"Well, what are our options?" Sunny asked.

"Well let's see what I've got in the storage compartment." Emmet said as he pushed a button on the coffee machine that seemed to light up a menu of options for coffee add-ons. "I've got: Milk, Sugar, Cream, Half Milk and Half Cream, Honey, Whipped Cream, Cinnamon, Allspice, Nutmeg, Cocoa, Syrup, Butter, and Sprinkles." Emmet said.

"What kind of syrup do you have in there?" Clay asked.

"I've got chocolate, vanilla, hazelnut, caramel, and amaretto syrup." Emmet said.

"Are those rainbow sprinkles?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"There's rainbow sprinkles or sprinkles of just one color of every kind." Emmet said.

"Okay, they never show it in either of your movies, but do you secretly work at a coffee place?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I do not work at a coffee place; I just like coffee." Emmet said.

"Oh, well anyways, I'll have rainbow sprinkles, whipped cream, and milk in my coffee please." Pinkie Pie said.

"One coffee with milk, whipped cream, and rainbow sprinkles coming right up." Emmet said as he prepared Pinkie Pie's coffee.

A few moments later, Emmet handed Pinkie's coffee to her.

"Gee, thanks Emmet, you're the best." Pinkie Pie said.

"You're most certainly welcome. Who's next?" Emmet asked.

"I guess I'll just have milk in mine." Tsunami said.

"One milk coffee coming up." Emmet said as he prepared Tsunami's coffee. A few moments later, Emmet picked up Tsunami's coffee cup with both hands and gave it to her. "Here you go, Princess Tsunami." Emmet said.

"Princess? Tsunami is not a princess." Glory said.

"Thank you very much, Emmet. And I most certainly AM a princess, Glory." Tsunami said.

"You're an Ex-Princess, Tsunami don't lie to us." Glory said.

"You know what, I have just been handed a nice cup of coffee by this nice lego man **("What?" Emmet said)** and I'm not going to argue with you." Tsunami said.

"Alrighty then, who's next?" Emmet asked.

"I guess I'll go next." Penny said.

"Alright, what would you like in your coffee, Ms. Fitzgerald?" Emmet asked.

"Please, you can call me Penny." Penny said.

"Oh, okay then what would you like in your coffee, Ms. Penny?" Emmet asked.

Penny shook her head as she chuckled. "I'll have half milk and half cream in mine please." Penny said.

"One half and half coffee coming up." Emmet said as he prepared Penny's coffee.

A few moments later, Emmet turned to Penny with her coffee in his hand.

"Alright, that will be $37." Emmet said as he smiled at Penny.

"Wait, what?" Penny said.

"(Laugh) No, I'm just kidding! That will actually be $85." Emmet said.

"Are you serious?" Penny asked.

"(Laugh) No, that was also a joke. I was just bringing back that over-priced coffee thing from the coffee shops back in my world." Emmet said.

"Oh. Wait a minute, oh yeah, I remember that from your first movie. That was funny." Penny said as she laughed a bit.

"It sure was, here's your coffee." Emmet said as he handed Penny her coffee.

"Thank you, Emmet." Penny said.

"No problem, alright who's next?" Emmet asked.

"Do you have a piece of paper or something so could write on and speed this up a little?" Glory asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I've got an easier way to speed things up." Gumball said as he smiled evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"Gumball, please don't do that thing again." Nick said.

"Oh, don't worry Nick, I'm not going to be the one who does it. It will be Emmet." Gumball said.

"Do what?" Emmet asked.

"Do you remember in your first movie when you and your fellow construction workers were singing that **'Everything is Awesome'** song; and you said something like: **'Man, I feel so good right now! I could sing this song for hours!'** and then the movie suddenly skipped ahead 5 hours?" Gumball asked.

"Oh, yeah I remember that." Emmet said.

"Just do that, but say minutes instead of hours." Gumball said.

"Emmet please don't." Nick said.

"Nick, just let it go. Go for it, Emmet." Judy said.

"Alright here it goes. Man, it's been minutes since I gave you all your coffee!" Emmet yelled.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER **

**Note: Imagine these words are made out of Legos**

"Welp, now that you all have your coffee, I will get mine." Emmet said as he prepared his coffee.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Spike said.

"Oh, believe me, Spike, a lot of weird stuff can happen." Nick said.

"You're really not a fan of that kind of stuff, are you?" Rarity asked.

"No! No, I'm not!" Nick said.

"Oh, clam down Nick and just enjoy your coffee now that they are conveniently at the right temperature to drink." Judy said as they all began drinking their coffee.

"Omg, this is so good! You're amazing at making coffee, Emmet!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Aw gee, thanks Pinkie." Emmet said as he sipped his coffee.

The heroes spent the next couple of minutes drinking their coffee in peace. As most of the heroes finished their coffee, Applejack noticed Luigi, seemingly staring off into the land, but his eyes were full of, shock or fear.

"Um, excuse me Mario, is your brother okay?" Applejack asked. Mario turned to Luigi and also noticed his shocked expression.

"Bro, are you okay?" Mario asked.

"Who is that?" Luigi asked as he pointed towards a mysterious figure standing a few yards away from them.

They all noticed that it was a dragon, most definitely a nightwing. As they looked closely, Glory felt a wave of terror as she realized who this was.

"Oh no." Glory said.

"What? Who is it?" Gumball asked.

"It's False Deathbringer." Glory said.

False Deathbringer laughed at this and stepped closer to them.

"How nice of you to introduce me to your friends, Glory baby." False Deathbringer said.

"Wait a minute, Deathbringer is the assassin guy who's your husband, right?" Nick asked.

"Yep, that's him." Glory said.

"Well, I guess were screwed." Nick said.

"Alright, Glory, you come and fight me." False Deathbringer said.

"As if." Glory said.

"I don't suppose you mind if we assist you with this killer?" Judy asked.

"That would be very appreciated, thank you." Glory said.

"Oh, I don't think so!" False Deathbringer said as he suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed it at the heroes.

"Oh my gosh! He's got a gun!" Gumball screamed.

"Everyone, take cover!" Mario yelled as False Deathbringer started shooting his gun at the heroes, purposely missing trying to scare the heroes.

"Don't worry, I'll shield you guys from the bullets!" Clay said as he was about to get in the way of False Deathbringer's bullets.

"NO! Clay, you're fire proof, not bullet proof! Get back here!" Tsunami yelled as she pulled Clay behind a giant pillar.

The heroes took cover behind fallen rubble, pillars, or inside some of the buildings as False Deathbringer kept shooting all over the place.

"Come out, come out Glory. Aren't you so glad to see your husband again!?" False Deathbringer taunted.

"Since when did you dragons get guns?" Judy whispered to Glory.

"Ever since Daniel introduced them to us, which was a few years ago." Glory said.

"Well, that's just fantastic, Cobra." Nick said.

"Shut up." Glory said.

"Come on, Glory. Don't be a coward. Unless you want your friends to die, I suggest you come out and fight." False Deathbringer said.

As False Deathbringer was looking for anyone to kill, Spike peeked out to see if he had a chance to attack False Deathbringer.

"Spike, what are you doing? We can't let that guy see us." Twilight whispered to Spike.

"Don't worry Twilight, remember Gold gave me super speed and extra strength, let me take this guy." Spike said.

"Spike, don't. You'll get yourself hurt or worse." Twilight said.

"It's okay, I've got this." Spike said as he quickly flew up in the air when False Deathbringer wasn't looking.

"Spike, no!" Twilight cried before Rainbow Dash quickly covered her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

False Deathbringer turned his head to face where he heard the sound.

"Ah, so what do we have here? Hopefully it's you Glory and not one of your friends, because if it's one of them, they're getting their heads blown off." False Deathbringer said as he walked closer to where the Equestrians were hiding.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just stay quiet, and as soon as this freak gets here, we pummel him." Rainbow Dash said.

"You do know he has a gun, right?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, I am perfectly aware he has a gun." Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't forget, whoever is hiding, it only takes one bullet in the head to kill you." False Deathbringer said.

"On 3, one, two, three-!" Rainbow Dash said before out of nowhere, a fire ball hit False Deathbringer in the back.

"OW! WHO DID THAT!?" False Deathbringer yelled as he looked around.

"Was that Spike?" Rarity asked.

"I think it was." Twilight said.

Suddenly, False Deathbringer was hit by another fire ball.

"GAH!" False Deathbringer yelled.

False Deathbringer was then hit by multiple fire balls and even getting scratched and punched by someone, but he never saw who. After a few minutes of this, False Deathbringer was fed up with it and started firing his gun wildly in the air. Spike was flying around, dodging the bullets as he continued to shoot fire balls at False Deathbringer. However, Spike ended up getting carless as he almost got hit by a bullet and dodging the bullet caused him to lose his focus and he was grabbed by the throat by False Deathbringer.

"SPIKE!" Twilight cried as she was about to use her magic to attack False Deathbringer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." False Deathbringer said as he pointed his gun right at Spike's head.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Rarity yelled.

"Ha, ha! Or what? What are you going to do!? If ANY of you move towards me, I'll kill this little lizard!" False Deathbringer said.

All of a sudden, an arrow was shot right into False Deathbringer's back.

"GAH!" False Deathbringer yelled as he flinched at the pain, not letting his grip loosen on Spike. False Deathbringer put his gun away and pulled the arrow out of his back.

"Alright, now you've done it!" Glory said.

"Glory? Are you finally ready to fight me?" False Deathbringer asked.

"Now that you've shown that you have the nerve to kill a baby dragon; I normally wouldn't want to kill anyone, but I'll have no regrets killing you!" Glory yelled.

"Ha! You're mad because I'm going to kill a dragon!?" False Deathbringer asked.

"No, I'm mad because you're going to kill a BABY dragon!" Glory yelled.

"Oh, Glory, there's a lot that I haven't told you about my assassin days." False Deathbringer said.

"You mean you've killed baby dragons before?" Glory asked.

"Only once, it's about to be twice, _Gloria_." False Deathbringer said.

"First off, you will not kill Spike, and second, only the REAL Deathbringer gets to call me that! Now, come on! Let's fight so I can get rid of you for good!" Glory yelled.

"Very well." False Deathbringer said as he punched Spike in the face and threw him into a stone wall.

"SPIKE, NO!" Rarity cried as the Equestrians ran to Spike's aid.

"You guys, get out of here! I'll deal with this monster!" Glory said.

"It's time for you to die, my dear." False Deathbringer said as they got in fighting stances.

**Battle #14: Glory V.S. False Deathbringer**

**Style: Freestyle (Just follow along with what happens)**

False Deathbringer threw his ninja disc at Glory, who caught it in her claws and ran to him. Glory threw the ninja discs at False Deathbringer, who deflected them. Glory slid underneath False Deathbringer and once she passed him, she got up and grabbed ahold of his neck with her tail. Glory tightened her grip on his neck, trying to choke him. False Deathbringer pretended to be passed out and the moment Glory let go of him, he snapped back into action and punched her in the face. Glory was stunned from the attack and failed to block False Deathbringer's 6 punches in the face and in the stomach. Glory fell to the floor in pain as False Deathbringer punched her to the ground and towered over her.

"Poor Glory, I thought you were a strong dragoness. You disappoint me." False Deathbringer said.

"Shut up." Glory said as she grunted in pain.

"Time for a real beating!" False Deathbringer said as he suddenly attempted to punch Glory again.

However, before False Deathbringer could hit Glory, she quickly changed her scales to match that of her surrounds and dodging the attack. "Oh, I see how this is! You know that won't help you forever." False Deathbringer said as he pulled out a pair of special looking goggles. Before he could put them on, the goggles were smacked out of his hand and crushed to pieces. "You know those costed a lot of money!" False Deathbringer said.

"How about you fight me without all of your fancy gadgets. I mean, geez, who are you? Batman?" Glory's voice asked.

"I take inspiration from Batman! Come on out and fight me!" False Deathbringer said.

"As you wish." Glory said as she suddenly reappeared right in front of him and punched him in the face.

Glory went for another punch in the face, but False Deathbringer grabbed her arm. Glory tried punching him with her other hand, but False Deathbringer grabbed her other arm and began to try and break both her arms. As Glory started to feel her arms break, she quickly opened her mouth, bared her fangs, and spit venom right into False Deathbringer's eyes. False Deathbringer released Glory's arms and held his face.

"ARGH! AAAAAHHH! AH, ha, ha, ha, ha!" False Deathbringer laughed as he removed his hands, revealing his eyes had been unharmed.

"W-What!? But, how!?" Glory cried.

"I guess my good self never told you, when you and I got married, I had Gold make some special contact lenses that prevent your rainwing venom from hurting me. Now, die!" False Deathbringer yelled as he grabbed ahold of Glory's throat and chocked her.

Glory kicked and struggled, trying to break free of False Deathbringer's grip. Glory then decided used her tail to reach for a sharp looking rock on the ground. Glory grabbed it and used the rock to stab False Deathbringer in the side.

"ARGH!" False Deathbringer yelled as he let go of Glory.

Glory used the time she had to repeatedly slash at False Deathbringer's face. Glory then landed an elbow attack so strong that it broke False Deathbringer's snout. False Deathbringer stopped struggling and wiped his snout, seeing that he was bleeding pretty badly.

"Now, that's more like it! Take that!" False Deathbringer said as he kicked Glory in the chest.

Glory fell back in pain, but she quickly got up and clashed her claws with False Deathbringer as they slashed at each other. However, despite Glory's agility, she knew that Deathbringer was already a martial arts master as well as being skilled in other types of combat. It didn't help that he was also an assassin. Eventually, Glory was losing her stamina, which led to False Deathbringer getting the upper hand and letting him mercilessly beat Glory up with every kind of physical attack he could unleash on her. False Deathbringer then shoved Glory to the ground and held her there.

"You fought well. But you and I both know that I am stronger." False Deathbringer said as he smiled at her.

"Maybe, but your forgetting something." Glory said as he slowly and sneakily grabbed another spikey rock without False Deathbringer noticing.

"What?" False Deathbringer asked.

"I'm smarter." Glory said as she stabbed False Deathbringer in the neck with the rock.

As False Deathbringer yelled in pain, Glory drop kicked him right into a large rock.

**Battle #14 Complete!**

**Winner: Glory**

False Deathbringer's head got smashed into a rock. Glory put False Deathbringer in a head-lock.

"When I revive the real you, I'm going to slap him right in the face." Glory said.

"Ha! Like I'm not used to that." False Deathbringer said.

"I'm going to ask you one last thing before you die, where is your statue?" Glory asked.

"Sorry, beautiful, my statue is not here, nor in this area." False Deathbringer said.

"Then where is it?" Glory asked.

"It's in there." False Deathbringer said as he pointed to the forest.

"The Forest of Laughter." Glory said.

"That's right. You'll never find it." False Deathbringer said.

"Oh, I will. Now, time for you die." Glory said as she opened her mouth to spit venom in the open wound on False Deathbringer's neck.

"No, baby, it's time for YOU to die!" False Deathbringer said as he quickly pulled out a gun and shot Glory right in the stomach.

Glory let out a sound of pain as she clutched her stomach.

"GLORY!" Sunny cried as Glory fell back on the ground in pain.

"Ha, ha! Goodbye, Gloria!" False Deathbringer said as he aimed the gun at Glory's head.

Right when False Deathbringer was about to pull the trigger, his gun suddenly combusted into flames.

"What the heck!?" False Deathbringer said.

"You're going to regret what you just did." Mickey said as he approached him.

"Mickey Mouse, the most iconic face of Disney. It's nice to see you, you dirty rat." False Deathbringer said.

"What is it with villains calling me a rat? Whatever, you will pay!" Mickey said.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." False Deathbringer said as he pulled another gun out and aimed it at Mickey.

"Only cowards hide behind guns!" Mickey said.

"Oh, you want to die some other way? I would be more than happy to help you with that." False Deathbringer said as he put his gun away and pulled out a large sword.

"Poor, Mickey. It seems you don't have a blade to fight me with. This will be easy." False Deathbringer said.

"Oh, I've got my own blade. I've got my Keyblade." Mickey said as he unleashed his Keyblade.

"Well, what do you know, Mickey does have his Keyblade with him." Gumball said.

"Oh boy, this will be fun." False Deathbringer said.

"This will be your last fight." Mickey said.

"No, it will be yours." False Deathbringer said as they glared at each other, ready to lock their swords in battle.

"Glory! Speak to me!" Sunny cried as she held Glory.

"I'm fine, Sunny. We have to get away from False Deathbringer." Glory said weakly as Clay ran over to them and picked Glory up to get her away from False Deathbringer.

**Battle #15: Mickey Mouse V.S. False Deathbringer**

**Style: Freestyle (Just follow along with what happens)**

**NOTE: You readers know the fight scene in Star Wars: Attack of the Clones between Yoda and Count Dooku? Imagine the same thing but with Mickey as Yoda and False Deathbringer as Count Dooku**

Mickey ran towards False Deathbringer and when he was in front of him, he jumped up in the air, above False Deathbringer, and swung his blade down at False Deathbringer, who blocked it with his sword. Mickey landed on the ground behind False Deathbringer and tried to stab False Deathbringer in the back, but he dodged the attack and they began clashing their swords together. Mickey knew that if he kept moving, he could probably tire False Deathbringer out enough for him to get a good attack in. Mickey would jump up and swing his blade down at False Deathbringer repeatedly. False Deathbringer was most certainly amazed at how fast and agile this mouse was. Eventually, Mickey and False Deathbringer's swords got locked together as they both struggled to gain the advantage.

"I will say Mick, you sure are skilled at combat." False Deathbringer said.

"Cut the talk! I'm surprised how the 'best assassin in the world' is struggling to defeat a mouse!" Mickey said.

"Oh, you're asking for a painful death! And you sure will get one!" False Deathbringer said as he managed to kick Mickey down to the floor.

Despite the sudden pain Mickey felt in his chest, he still grasped his Keyblade as he held it up above him, blocking False Deathbringer's sword swing form cutting him in half.

"Time to burn, Mickey!" False Deathbringer said as he took a deep breathe, preparing to breathe fire down on Mickey.

Mickey tried desperately to hold the sword off of him. Mickey thought to use his magic to assist him, but False Deathbringer suddenly cancelled his fire-breath as he used his wing to smack Mickey's hat off.

"No!" Mickey cried.

"No magic for you, Mickey! Oh, I'm going to love the children's faces when they realize that Mickey Mouse is dead!" False Deathbringer said as he began to prepare his fire-breath to burn Mickey to a crisp.

Spike opened his eyes slowly as he began slowly recovering from his injuries.

"Spike, Spike! Spike, answer me! Spike!" Twilight cried.

"Ugh, Twilight? (Gasp) Mickey's in trouble!" Spike cried as he saw Mickey was in serious danger of being burned alive.

"I must help him!" Spike said as he got up and started to walk towards them.

"Spike, no! You've been hurt too badly! You need rest!" Twilight said as she blocked Spike's way.

"Twilight! I have to help him! I'll use Gold's new upgraded powers he gave me!" Spike said.

"Spike, you need to rest! You're hurting yourself!" Twilight said.

"Twilight, get out of the way! The power is already about to be unleased and I can't stop it!" Spike said.

"What!?" Twilight cried.

Spike looked like he was about to unleash an energy blast from his mouth or something.

"Get out of his way!" Applejack cried as she pushed Twilight out of Spike's way.

"What is he doing!?" Emmet cried.

"I think he's going to explode!" Gumball cried.

"Spike! You must stop!" Penny cried.

"I can't! It's already happening! Oh, dear goodness! FUS RO DAH!" Spike suddenly unleased a powerful power blast straight at False Deathbringer.

False Deathbringer was hit by this attack and he went flying, slamming into a wall, breaking both his wings and his right arm.

"OW! MY BONES!" False Deathbringer cried.

Everyone just stared at Spike.

"Did… did you… did you just Fus Ro Dah?" Gumball asked.

"I think I did… wow! I never knew I could do that! Gold is awesome!" Spike said as he suddenly fainted.

"Well, that was a-pretty unexpected." Mario said.

"Um, somebody take care of the past out baby." Nick said.

"I wonder what else he's capable of now." Pinkie Pie said.

"YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, IDIOTIC, PATHETIC # $%!" False Deathbringer yelled.

"Hey, woah man! Watch the language!" Clay said.

"Geez, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Penny asked.

"And I thought Donald would be the one to do that first." Rainbow Dash said.

"Leave me alone." Donald said.

"Don't worry guys, it seems his swear-word was censored." Gumball said.

"So, there's censors now!?" Nick cried.

"I mean, yeah. Have you seen what the age rating of this story-?"

"STOP! DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Nick yelled.

"Alright, geez man calm down." Gumball said.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" False Deathbringer yelled as he pulled out his sword and ran towards the group.

Right before False Deathbringer could reach them, he was hit in the face by Goofy's shield.

"OW! Who did that!?" False Deathbringer asked.

"I did you monster!" Goofy said as he caught his shield.

"You!? HA! You sure are a stupid dog!" False Deathbringer said.

"Listen here you monster; you aren't killing anyone anymore!" Goofy yelled as he ran towards False Deathbringer.

"Ha! You will be the easiest kill I'll ever have!" False Deathbringer said as he ran towards Goofy with his sword ready to slice him in half.

False Deathbringer and Goofy clashed together with Goofy successfully blocking the assassin's sword attack. False Deathbringer applied as much pressure as possible on Goofy's shield, hoping to exhaust him and then go for the kill. However, False Deathbringer was unprepared for Goofy shoving his shield back so hard and fast that False Deathbringer almost fell on the floor.

"WHAT!? HOW!?" False Deathbringer cried.

"Never under estimate me!" Goofy yelled as he started smacking False Deathbringer in the face repeatedly with his shield.

Eventually, False Deathbringer managed to grab Goofy's shield and threw it away.

"HA! What are you going to fight back with now!?" False Deathbringer yelled as he grabbed Goofy by the nose and held in place as he prepared to decapitate him. "Goodbye, dog!" False Deathbringer yelled as he swung his sword at Goofy's neck.

Before False Deathbringer could cut Goofy's head off, he was hit by a bunch of magic missiles. False Deathbringer was momentarily stunned as he let go of Goofy.

"LEAVE GOOFY ALONE! Quack!" Donald screamed as he used a magic spell to freeze False Deathbringer's arms and legs and then he proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him.

After about 30 seconds of Donald rage attacking False Deathbringer, False Deathbringer waited for an open moment, and then he bit Donald's arm. Donald screamed in pain as False Deathbringer then broke free of the ice and then he grabbed Donald's throat and started to choke him. False Deathbringer raised his sword up and tried to cut Donald. Donald managed to dodge the fatal swing but since he was stuck in False Deathbringer's grip, Donald's arm was cut very badly.

"Now, DIE!" False Deathbringer yelled as he swung his sword down on Donald.

Before Donald was sliced, False Deathbringer's hand was suddenly cut off by Mickey's Keyblade. False Deathbringer roared in agony as he saw his hand was cut off.

"Like I said, you are going to pay for what you did!" Mickey said as he jump-kicked False Deathbringer in the face. "Goodbye, assassin!" Mickey said as he used his magic to surround his fist in some sort of glowing aura and then he punched False Deathbringer in the chest. False Deathbringer fell to the floor and then he shattered to the purple bubbles and disappeared.

**Battle #15 Complete! **

**Winner: Mickey Mouse**

**And we're going to end it here. How was it? Sorry that I was gone for more than 20 days, school was killing me and I had issues at home. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, the heroes will make their way to the first Core of Formation. I will work hard on Chapter 11 and I will do my best to keep my posting on time and reasonable. Thank you all for reading and have a great day! ?**


	15. Announcement - WARNING

This is a warning for the next chapter that I will post later today. The next chapter will probably one of the darkest and most violent chapters in the whole story. There will be 2 characters that die in the next chapter and lets say only one of them gets a quick and bloodless death. Yes, there will be blood. Due to this, I may have to mark my story as +18 or something.


	16. A Banished Undead King

**Chapter 10.5**

**A new Undead Character will be brought into the story! Hooray! However, it is worth noting that 2 characters will receive brutal deaths, I will give a warning before we get to the deaths. This is a very dark and violent chapter. Chapter 11 will be here soon, hope you all enjoy this! **

**Meanwhile, in Lord Age's Throne Room…**

"So, Gold decides to bring in 3 more of his friends into this place. PATHETIC! He wants to keep asking for help!? Well, I think it is time WE brought some of our own back up!" Lord Age yelled.

"Who do you suggest we call?" Bowser asked.

"Hmm, oh! How about we bring-."

"That King Sombra dude from the Equestrians' universe." Rex interrupted as he walked into the throne room.

"HA! You're kidding right? King Sombra was literally defeated by those dumb ponies for the second time in a row." Rob said as he laughed.

"I'm not kidding!" Rex yelled.

"Tell me, Rex, why on earth would we bring Sombra of all villains?" Lord Age asked.

"Because with your power, he can be made stronger than he ever was. Plus, he might know a thing or two about how we can destroy those ponies easily." Rex said.

"Anything else? I'm not very convinced." Lord Age asked.

"Those heroes have a ton of magic friends on their side, we have none! I think it's time we got even with them!" Rex said.

"Very well. We shall bring Sombra over and let him assist us. Excellent idea, Rex." Lord Age said.

"Thanks, but it wasn't my idea." Rex said.

"Whose idea was it then, Rex?" Rob asked.

"Soulnebula. Soulnebula thought of the idea." Rex said.

"Hmm, well, tell him that he had a good idea. I shall go to the universe where Sombra is and I shall resurrect him." Lord Age said as he got up from his throne."

"No, you won't." a voice said.

They all turned and saw Soulnebula.

"Soulnebula, how did you get out of the torture chamber?" Bowser asked.

"I let him out." Rex said.

"Why would you do that, Dangervest?" Bowser asked.

"Because I think he has earned a chance to prove himself." Rex said.

"Soulnebula is forbidden to be freed from the torture chamber! You will join him, Dangervest!" Bowser roared.

"SILENCE!" Lord Age yelled. No one moved a muscle and shut up. "You were brave to defy my orders, Rex. Very well, I will give Soulnebula a chance to prove himself. But if he fails to bring Sombra back here, he will return to the chamber, and you will join him… FOREVER! Do I make myself clear?" Lord Age asked.

"Yes, master." Rex said as he bowed.

"Good. Soulnebula, here's your staff." Lord Age said as he tossed the staff to Soulnebula.

"When we kill those heroes, I swear, you will be next!" Soulnebula growled.

"Careful, Soulnebula. I wouldn't mind changing my mind." Lord Age said.

"Shut up." Soulnebula said.

"ENOUGH! Just go the MLP universe, unbansih Sombra, kill him and bring his body back here, NOW!" Lord Age yelled.

Soulnebula growled as he used his staff to open up a large portal.

"I assure you, Age, I will return successfully." Soulnebula said.

"I'm sure you will. Now get with it!" Lord Age said.

Soulnebula said nothing as he stepped into the portal, the portal closing behind him.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Everfree Forest in the MLP Universe…**

As the Everfree Forest remained quiet and somewhat peaceful, a portal suddenly opened up and Soulnebula stepped out of the forest.

"Now, King Sombra, it's time for you to make your comeback." Soulnebula said as he used the power of his Nebula Staff to open another smaller portal from the ground.

As the portal opened, King Sombra's body was lifted out of the ground and placed next to the portal. It appeared King Sombra was unconscious, but then he started to wake up.

"(Grunting) What? Where am I? (Gasp) Ponyville, the Everfree Forest? I'm… I'M BACK! MWAHA HA, HA, HA, HA!" King Sombra laughed, unaware of the large dragon behind him. "Now, Ponyville will be MINE!" King Sombra said.

"I don't think so." Soulnebula said.

"Huh?" King Sombra said as he turned around.

***1****st**** BRUTAL DEATH NOW**

King Sombra screamed as he saw Soulnebula raise his staff and stab him on the back with the sharp part of his staff. King Sombra screamed in pain as he was literally being stabbed to death.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Soulnebula roared as he repeatedly stabbed King Sombra over and over until he was a bloody mess.

As King Sombra was desperately trying to crawl away, Soulnebula grabbed him by his wings and lifted him to his face.

"Please, don't! I'll give you whatever you want!" King Sombra begged.

"Whatever I want?" Soulnebula asked.

"YES! ANYTHING! PLEASE!" King Sombra begged.

"Very well, I… want… you… DEAD!" Soulnebula roared as he dropped his staff and raised his claws in the air.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" King Sombra begged.

Soulnebula didn't listen as he slashed King Sombra's neck. After King Sombra's neck was cut, Soulnebula threw his body to the ground and then he stood over him, his staff raised above him.

"Your time is up, your majesty!" Soulnebula yelled as he stabbed King Sombra one last time in the chest.

King Sombra gasped and then a few moments later, went limp and King Sombra was dead.

After Soulnebula had killed King Sombra, he was about to leave, but then he heard the sound of a stick snapping.

**A Few Minutes Earlier… **

Discord was travelling through the Everfree Forest, looking for some type of wood for building purposes. He had already been searching for about 15 minutes and he had a good amount of wood.

"Well, that should do it." Discord said as he placed the last bit of wood, he had gathered in a cart he had taken with him. "Sheesh, that was hard. I better get a raise for this job." Discord said as he turned to leave.

Just as Discord was about to head back to Ponyville, he heard what sounded like some portal opening. "What was that?" Discord asked as he turned. Discord followed the sound, and he was shocked when he saw a large portal and a large and scary looking dragon step out of the portal.

_Who is that?_ Discord thought to himself.

Discord watched as the dragon closed the portal and then seemed to be using a large staff to open another portal from the ground. Discord almost gasped aloud when he saw a familiar pony get raised from the ground.

_King Sombra! Oh, no! That dragon must me bringing back King Sombra!_ Discord thought.

From where Discord was, it appeared King Sombra was unconscious, but then he started to wake up.

"(Grunting) What? Where am I? (Gasp) Ponyville, the Everfree Forest? I'm… I'M BACK! MWAHA HA, HA, HA, HA!" King Sombra laughed. "Now, Ponyville will be MINE!" King Sombra said.

Discord almost gasped aloud again when the unexpected happened, as King Sombra was laughing, the large dragon raised his staff above King Sombra, looking like he was going to attack him.

_What is he doing!? _Discord thought to himself.

"I don't think so." Soulnebula said.

"Huh?" King Sombra said as he turned around.

King Sombra screamed as he saw Soulnebula raise his staff and stab him on the back with the sharp part of his staff. King Sombra screamed in pain as he was literally being stabbed to death.

Discord was so shocked and horrified at what was happening before him.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Soulnebula roared as he repeatedly stabbed King Sombra over and over until he was a bloody mess.

As King Sombra was desperately trying to crawl away, Soulnebula grabbed him by his wings and lifted him to his face.

"Please, don't! I'll give you whatever you want!" King Sombra begged.

"Whatever I want?" Soulnebula asked.

"YES! ANYTHING! PLEASE!" King Sombra begged.

"Very well, I… want… you… DEAD!" Soulnebula roared as he dropped his staff and raised his claws in the air.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" King Sombra begged.

Soulnebula didn't listen as he slashed King Sombra's neck. After King Sombra's neck was cut, Soulnebula threw his body to the ground and then he stood over him, his staff raised above him.

"Your time is up, your majesty!" Soulnebula yelled as he stabbed King Sombra one last time in the chest.

King Sombra gasped and then a few moments later, went limp and King Sombra was dead.

_OH, MY GOODNESS!_ Discord screamed in his head. As Discord tried to quietly sneak away to warn Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, he accidently stepped on a stick and it snapped with a loud sound.

_Oh, no. _Discord said in his head as the dragon turned his head to face him.

Soulnebula saw Discord, looking terrified at what he had witnessed.

"So, you saw what happened didn't you?" Soulnebula asked as he started walking towards Discord.

"NO! WAIT! PLEASE! I WON'T TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED I SWEAR!" Discord begged as he backed up into a tree.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Soulnebula roared as he grabbed Discord's neck and started to choke him.

Discord struggled and struggled to break free, slashing at Soulnebula, but the grip wasn't loosened.

***2****nd**** BRUTAL DEATH**

"You will serve as a warning to this universe! No more chaos from you, Discord!" Soulnebula growled as he then snapped Discord's neck, killing him instantly.

After Discord was killed, Soulnebula threw his body on the floor.

"No more interruptions." Soulnebula said. "And now, time to leave a lasting reminder to that princess." Soulnebula said as he picked both bodies up and then teleported to Ponyville.

**Meanwhile, in Ponyville…**

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were taking a walk through Ponyville, just making sure everything was okay when suddenly, A large portal opened up in front of them and Soulnebula stepped outside.

Princess Celestia gasped as she knew who this was.

"Undead Soulnebula!?" Princess Celestia cried.

"Hello, Princess. How nice to SEE YOU!" Soulnebula yelled as he fired a beam of dark magic from his Nebula Staff at Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia countered the attack with her own beam of magic. The two magic beams collided and countered perfectly.

Soulnebula then tried to fire another beam of magic at Princess Celestia but he was struck in the back of the head by Princess Luna.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Princess Luna yelled as she fired a beam of magic at Soulnebula.

Unfortunately, Soulnebula caught the beam in his hand and fired the beam back at her.

Princess Luna cried out in pain as she fell to the floor.

Soulnebula quickly flew over to Princess Luna and then he slashed her face, badly cutting her.

"LUNA!" Princess Celestia cried.

Soulnebula laughed as he grabbed Princess Luna and threw her at Princess Luna. Princess Celestia caught Luna and growled angrily at Soulnebula.

"What do you want from us!" Princess Celestia yelled.

"I want you to see THIS!" Soulnebula yelled as he then threw Discord's dead body on the ground, right in front of Princess Luna.

When Princess Luna saw Discord's body, she screamed in terror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Princess Celestia cried.

"Let this be a warning to all of you stupid ponies! If you ever interfere with us, we will kill all of you!" Soulnebula roared.

"YOU WONT KILL ANYONE!" Princess Luna screamed at him.

"BEGONE YOU MONTSER!" Princess Celestia yelled.

"Very well! I already have what I CAME FOR!" Soulnebula said as he presented King Sombra's body to Princess Celestia.

Everypony screamed in terror as they saw King Sombra's messed up body.

"Now, remember my warning! GOODBYE PONIES!" Soulnebula roared as he opened up a portal and began to leave.

Before the portal closed, Soulnebula turned to face the princesses and roared at them as the portal closed.

No one moved or said anything.

"What is going on!?" Princess Celestia cried.

**Back in Lord Age's throne room….**

As the villains waited for Soulnebula's return, a portal opened and Soulnebula stepped out, carrying King Sombra's body with him. Then, Soulnebula threw King Sombra's body in front of Lord Age.

"THERE! SEE!? I DID IT!" Soulnebula yelled.

"Well, done Soulnebula. Now, step aside!" Lord Age said as he started a magic spell on King Sombra's body.

Lord Age was firing a beam of dark magic and pure evil at the body of King Sombra. Soon, King Sombra's body was surrounded by dark magic and flying beams of darkness. Then after a few seconds, the magic energy literally flew straight into King Sombra's eyes and mouth and the magic was filling the body.

Then out of nowhere, the body of King Sombra came to life and he started screaming in pure horror and agony as he felt like his soul was being ripped out of his body. And that's exactly what was happening to him.

King Sombra eventually saw Lord Age and all of the other Undeads, and he tried to make an attempt to yell something to them, but he couldn't even speak. He could only scream in pain and horror.

King Sombra tried to fight off this dark magic that was seemingly ripping his soul out, but it was pointless as he was no match for Lord Age's dark magic.

As the spell went on, it looked like a second King Sombra was being yanked out of the body. After a few more seconds of struggle, this second body that looked ghostly, was yanked towards Lord Age. When the soul reached Lord Age, he somehow used his magic to shrink the soul small enough to hold in his hand. Then, Lord Age placed the soul inside some little box to keep it from doing anything.

After King Sombra's soul had left his body, he fell to the floor, not dead, just frozen and soulless.

Lord Age chuckled as he looked down at King Sombra's soulless body.

"Don't worry, Sombra. I assure you; you will have a better life as an Undead. Now… rise again, Undead Sombra!" Lord Age yelled as he filled the soul with pure evil and darkness. Lord Age then started to transport the soul back into King Sombra's body.

The transferring of the soul took little effort as King Sombra bolted upwards and regained control of himself.

King Sombra looked at Lord Age and right as he was about to say something, he felt a jabbing pain all over his body. King Sombra screamed in pain and then in horror as he saw another version of himself literally push its way out from his chest.

Even though the body was coming out of him like it was a ghost and there was no tearing or flesh being ripped open, it sure felt like it to King Sombra.

"GAAAAH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!? MAKE IT STOP! GAAAAH!" King Sombra yelled as the second body continued to force its way out of King Sombra.

After a few minutes, the body completely freed itself from King Sombra and they both fell to the ground unconscious. Finally, the spell was finished.

A few moments later, the original King Sombra woke up and tried to get back up on his feet. However, before he could fully regain consciousness, he was knocked out by Bowser.

"Very good, Bowser. Now to put him to sleep." Lord Age said as he placed a spell on King Sombra that would make him fall asleep forever unless someone physically made contact with him.

Moments after the original King Sombra was knocked out, the new and Undead Sombra woke up and tried to get up to his feet.

"Where am I?" King Sombra asked.

"Hello, King Sombra, or should I say, General Sombra." Lord Age said.

"General Sombra? I'm KING SOMBRA!" Sombra yelled as he stood up.

"(Chuckle) Soulnebula!" Lord Age called as he tilted his head towards Sombra.

Soulnebula nodded and walked up behind Sombra. Soulnebula started to choke Sombra.

"(HACK!) LET ME GO!" Sombra yelled as he choked.

"Let me ask you General Sombra, will you serve me, or will you die forever!?" Lord Age asked.

Sombra tried to respond but he couldn't say anything coherent on account of being choked by Soulnebula.

"Soulnebula, release him!" Lord Age commanded.

Soulnebula didn't respond, but he obeyed his command and let go of Sombra's neck.

Sombra nearly fell to the floor as he gasped for breath.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again, will you serve me or will you die again?" Lord Age asked.

"(Cough!) What will you offer me in return for my allegiance?" Sombra asked.

"What would you like to have?" Lord Age asked.

"Give me the power of shadows. The power that Noob Saibot holds from Mortal Kombat." Sombra said.

"How the heck does he even know about that?" Rex whispered to Rob.

"Don't ask me, ask him." Rob whispered back.

"You can forget about your request!" Bowser yelled.

"Hush your mouth, Bowser! I am the master!" Lord Age yelled. "Anyway, your request will be granted." Lord Age said as he used his dark magic to transfer a large amount of dark power into Sombra.

Sombra laughed as he felt this new power flow through him.

"Now, I can defeat those ponies much easier. No, not defeat, I can KILL them!" Sombra said as he laughed.

"(Ahem) About your allegiance?" Lord Age remined him.

"(Sigh) Very well, I will serve you, my master." Sombra said as he bowed.

"Excellent. Now, remember General Sombra, if you betray me or go against me, you will be taken to my Torture Chamber." Lord Age said.

"Trust me, you DON'T want to end up in there." Soulnebula said.

"Yeah whatever, wait a minute! YOU! You were the one who killed me! DIE!" Sombra yelled as he fired a beam of his dark magic at Soulnebula.

Soulnebula used his magic to counter the attack.

"ENOUGH! If any of you kill each other, you will suffer a brutal torturous fate!" Lord Age threatened.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to work with HIM!?" Sombra exclaimed.

"Would you like to be tortured for all eternity?" Lord Age asked.

Sombra said nothing as he grumbled.

"Trust me General, I want you dead just as much as you want me dead." Soulnebula said.

"When we win this war or whatever, I will make sure you die." Sombra said.

"Not if I kill you first." Soulnebula said.

For a few seconds, Soulnebula and Sombra started at each other with pure hatred in their eyes.

"Anyway, when can I go kill those ponies?" Sombra asked.

"Don't worry, General Sombra, you will have your revenge on those ponies, soon." Lord Age said.

"YES! I will have my revenge!" Sombra yelled as he laughed.

**Yeah, that was something wasn't it? I want everyone to know that the whole purpose of this chapter was to show how messed up and angry Undead Soulnebula is after being tortured for no reason. It is also to show that the villains aren't playing any games and that they are very dangerous. There wont be very much chapters like this going forward. This chapter also shows that while Creativity War has plenty of fun stuff for the kids, there is still a sense of seriousness and danger in the story.** **Don't you all worry, chapter 11 is halfway finished and it will be here very soon, I promise. Until then, thank you for reading!**


	17. Apology & Explanation

Hello again everyone! It's me again! I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the absence and lack of posting on here. School and stress has been giving me hardly anytime for writing large stories. I am working hard to get back on track and keep updating my story.

For Creativity War, I have noticed that some of you all want some characters added in the story. I will be completely honest, I am not as familiar with those characters. I apologize, I was not born in America and even now, I am still learning new things.

Anyway, about those characters some of you all wanted me to add, I have something that will either make you happy or somewhat disappointed.

I will have those characters added in the story, but they won't be main, main characters (They won't be as big of characters as the original characters). Here's how it will work, the characters will be important for a chapter or 2 and then they will be low in activity for a while and possibly they will pop up here or there.

I am sorry if that is not what you guys wanted. The reason why I can't make these characters main, main characters is because the heroes of creation are the only ones i have a main connection to. I promise that I will make these requested characters enjoyable and they will be important to the plot. they will also play a big part in one part of the story.

Again I am sorry for the absence and the change I have to make in the upcoming chapter. I will work hard and try to adjust my schedule to fit more writing in. I will see you all later, thank you for understanding!


	18. Different Paths

**Different Paths**

**Chapter 11**

**This chapter is where the heroes will split off into 2 groups; one group will go for the first Core of Formation and the other group will continue to revive their friends. Also, Gold will do something that will help move the story along a little. Hope you all enjoy! ****?**

**Meanwhile, in Lord Age's Palace…**

"General Sombra! Come here!" Lord Age called.

Out of complete nowhere, Sombra came out of the shadows with his new power.

"You called, master?" Sombra said.

"General Sombra, I have a job for you." Lord Age said.

"Does it involve me killing those stupid ponies?" Sombra asked.

"In a way, but only one." Lord Age said.

"Why can't I just kill ALL of them?" Sombra asked.

"You dare go against my orders, Sombra?" Lord Age asked angrily.

"No, master. I'm sorry master." Sombra apologized.

"That's what I thought! Now, I want you to kill Rainbow Dash." Lord Age said.

"Why her out of all the others? Why not Twilight? She's the leader of the group." Sombra asked.

"Because, I have looked into Soulnebula's orb, and I see a future in which Rainbow Dash causes a lot of trouble for me. I want her eliminated." Lord Age said.

"I will see that it is done in the most brutal way possible." Sombra said.

"Very good." Lord Age said.

Sombra bowed as he began to walk away.

"However, I don't want to kill her right away." Sombra said.

"No?" Lord Age asked as he was ready to attack Sombra.

"No, because I was thinking that maybe instead of killing her right off the bat, I could psychologically torture her for a little bit, then I can kill her." Sombra said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Lord Age asked.

"I'm sure you are aware of the fact that Rainbow Dash has a human father?" Sombra asked.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Lord Age said.

"15 years of Rainbow Dash's life, she was raised by this Josh guy because Twilight can't perform a weather spell right." Sombra said.

"So, what does he have to do with torturing Rainbow Dash?" Lord Age asked.

"Well, I was thinking, what if I really messed Rainbow Dash up by wiping Josh's memory clean." Sombra said.

"So that he won't remember her?" Lord Age asked.

"Correct. It will break her heart that her, quote on quote 'father', won't be able to remember who she is or anything." Sombra said.

"And what do you plan to do if that doesn't work? What if Rainbow Dash attacks you?" Lord Age asked.

"Simple, if I can't wipe Josh's memory clean, I'll wipe Rainbow Dash's memory. That way Josh will have to go through that time when he accidently got teleported to the ponies' universe." Sombra explained.

"I see, how do you plan to actually do this?" Lord Age asked.

"I'll let Josh or Rainbow Dash get close to me, then I'll grab them and cloud their memory of each other and the other will be in pure sadness and grief." Sombra explained.

"Hmm, very well. Carry out on your mission." Lord Age commanded as he waved Sombra away.

"Yes, master." Sombra said as he was about to walk out of the throne room.

"General Sombra," Lord Age called.

"Yes, master?" Sombra responded.

"Three things: one, when you get to the heroes, press this button on this remote." Lord Age said.

"If I may ask, what does it do?" Sombra asked.

"It will play a message that will serve as a warning to those stupid heroes. What is one the message, I will not tell you." Lord Age said.

"Yes, master." Sombra said.

"Second, if you fail to kill or erase the memory of Josh or Rainbow Dash, then I will see that you will have an appointment scheduled for you in my Torture Chamber. Do I make myself clear?" Lord Age said.

"Yes, master." Sombra said.

"Good. Third, I have a gift for you." Lord Age said.

"A gift for me?" Sombra asked.

"Yes, I have noticed that Gold has been giving those heroes some, 'Upgrades' if you will. I think it's my turn." Lord Age said as he used his power to upgrade Sombra.

Sombra felt some new form of power flow through him. Sombra watched as he saw his armor was starting to change slightly. He saw metal claws appear on the bottom of his leg armor plates. He noticed that metal spikes were forming on his cape. His armor in general was mainly getting spikes added to it. However, Sombra's horn did get larger and his armor felt more durable than before. Overall, the process felt fine to Sombra.

However, a few moments later, he felt a sudden pain on his back. Sombra cried out in pain as he felt like someone was piercing him with 2 metal rods or something. Sombra looked back and saw 2 robotic wings literally growing from his back. As the wings got bigger, Sombra was in even more pain. When the wings started growing spikes and more metal, Sombra could feel it and it hurt like heck.

A few moments later, the process was finally complete and Sombra had been completely "updated".

"There, now you are ready." Lord Age said.

"GAAAHH! WHAT THE #$% ! WAS THAT FOR!?" Sombra yelled.

"SILENCE! You should be grateful!" Lord Age yelled.

"I would be, if it didn't hurt like heck! Why do I even need this!?" Sombra asked.

"Because you are weak-I mean, you must be prepared for anything. This upgrade will ensure that you are fully capable of success." Lord Age said.

"Whatever." Sombra said.

"Now that you are ready, go and remember, if you fail me, you will SUFFER!" Lord Age yelled.

"Yes, master." Sombra said as he walked out of the throne room.

"GUARDS!" Lord Age called.

A few moments later, 2 Fusion Monsters showed up. The creatures bowed and made growling noises, indicating they were waiting for their orders.

"Go prepare the Torture Chamber for the general. I highly doubt he will return successfully. (Evil Chuckle)." Lord Age said.

**Back in the Ruins of Directions…**

"There, that takes care of that problem." Mickey said as he put his Keyblade away and helped Donald stand up. "Are you okay, Donald?" Mickey asked.

"Well, I mean aside from my cut wing, yes I'm perfectly fine, Mickey." Donald said.

"Don't you worry Donald, I'll heal you." Mickey said as he used his magic to completely heal Donald's cut wing.

The scar still showed but there was no pain.

"Thanks, Mickey." Donald said.

"No problem." Mickey said as he patted Donald on the back.

"Glory, are you going to be okay?" Sunny asked as she held Glory in her arms.

"I'll be fine, Sunny." Glory said as she grunted in pain from the bullet wound.

"Excuse me, Sunny, let me help her." Twilight said as he approached Glory. "Your majesty, I'm going to heal you with a magic spell. It is going to hurt a little, okay." Twilight warned Glory.

"I doubt whatever you do will hurt me as much as the bullet did. Go for it." Glory said.

Twilight proceeded with her healing spell and with her magic, she was able to safely close the bullet wound.

"There, that should stop the bleeding and sooth the pain," Twilight said.

"Thank you. Your help is very appreciated." Glory said as she stood up.

"You're most welcome, your majesty." Twilight said as she gave Glory a small bow.

"Please, there is no need to refer to me as royalty. But thanks." Glory said.

"We're so lucky to have you magic people with us." Sunny said.

"Are you okay, little fella?" Goofy asked as helped Spike get up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." Spike said.

"Sure thing." Goofy said.

**Meanwhile, at the Forge of Creation…**

After a while of cleaning and repairing, Gold and Josh had finally prepared the forge for the creation of the second Glove of Imagination. At the moment, Josh was watching the live feed of the heroes after their deadly encounter with False Deathbringer. Josh sighed in relief when he saw that the fight was done and the heroes were safe again, for the moment at least. As Josh was watching, Gold walked into the room where the feed was playing and he called to Josh.

"Hey Josh?" Gold called.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, Gold, what's up?" Josh asked.

"Have you by any chance ever checked out that room over there?" Gold asked as he pointed to a room on the side.

"Um, no, I don't think so." Josh replied.

"I see, well would you mind checking the room out and telling me what's in there?" Gold asked.

"Sure thing, Gold." Josh said as he got up to inspect the extra room.

"Wait a second!" Gold called out to Josh.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Josh asked.

"Here, take this," Gold called as he tossed an old rusty sword to Josh. "Just in case something jumps out at you." Gold said.

"Thanks." Josh said as he caught the sword and walked to the room.

Josh reached the room and turned the door knob. The door wouldn't open no matter how hard Josh pulled the door.

"Everything okay over there, Josh?" Gold asked, hearing Josh's struggling.

"No, it's just that this dang door won't open." Josh replied.

"Have you tried pushing the door open?" Gold asked.

"No, let me try," Josh said as tried to push. "No, that doesn't work either." Josh called.

"I'll come help you." Gold said.

"Actually, there's no need." Josh said.

"Why?" Gold asked.

"I have an idea. You might hear some loud banging and metal breaking, so don't be freaked out." Josh said as he raised the sword up in the air and started to whacking the door lock with his sword.

A few good swings later, Josh finally broke the door lock and he kicked the door fully open and he was able to enter the extra room.

When Josh walked into the room, he immediately knew what this room was for. The room was some type of weaponry storage.

"What's the room for?" Gold called.

"It's some type of storage room for weapons and armor." Josh replied.

"Let me see." Gold said as he walked into the room. "It certainly is a storage room." Gold said as looked around the room.

"Hmm, do you think maybe we could find something to use as a mold for the second glove?" Josh asked.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Let us search for a piece of armor that we can use. It will make crafting the glove easier." Gold said.

"Good call." Josh said as he went to dig through a pile of old armor and gears.

Gold lifted the extremely heavy objects to search for anything that looked similar to the original Glove of Imagination.

A few minutes of digging and tossing things around later, and Josh saw something that caught his eye. It appeared to be some sort of gauntlet in a box full of other armor pieces. Josh climbed and ducked his way through other armor pieces and gears and he finally reached the box. Josh grabbed the gauntlet and examined it.

"Hey, Gold! I found something!" Josh called as he made his way back to where Gold was.

"What did you find?" Gold asked.

"Do you think this will work?" Josh asked as he presented the gauntlet to Gold.

Gold examined the gauntlet and was pleased that it was just right for crafting the second glove. While it did have some rust on it, it still looked very durable and bulky. Gold could tell that this glove was meant to fit a much larger creature but Gold could change that.

"Amazing, Josh! We will use this!" Gold said as they made their way to the forge.

"So, what's the plan?" Josh asked.

"Well, you continue to watch the feed and I'll will begin the construction of the mold for the glove." Gold said.

"Why don't we just make an exact copy of that one?" Josh asked.

"Well, I would like to make some changes to it. Maybe, make it more threatening and durable. Add a few spikes here or there, you know, basic stuff." Gold explained.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Plus, you need to make a glove that is smaller than that." Josh said.

"Exactly. Now, you watch the feed and I'll get to work." Gold said.

"Sure thing." Josh said as they worked on their tasks.

As Gold was about to start creating the mold for the second glove, he stopped and thought for a moment.

_While the heroes are moving forward, I fear things are moving too slowly. I have to do something, but what?_ Gold thought to himself.

Gold was proud of the heroes for showing bravery and persistence, but he knew that at the rate they were moving, Lord Age would have plenty of time to try and overpopulate the land with his Monster Minions and he could have more time to steal the Cores of Formation. Plus, the heroes still had to focus on reviving the other fallen heroes. Then, Gold got an idea.

_The other fallen heroes! Of course! I know just what to do! Gold thought._

"JOSH!" Gold called.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Josh asked.

"I have an idea on how to help them out a little." Gold said.

"Well, you have been helping them out already." Josh said.

"I am not speaking of them, well I guess I am in a way, but I am speaking of everyone else that was turned into a statue." Gold said.

"Oh, okay. What's your plan?" Josh asked.

"I will use my power to revive some of the fallen heroes across the land. That way they can aid in taking care of the monsters that Lord Age has placed." Gold said.

"That sounds like a really powerful spell. Don't you have a limit on how many super powerful magic spells you can do before you are rendered powerless?" Josh asked.

"You are correct, my friend. Luckily, this action that I will perform will have no effect on me. However, I can only do this once, and I am only able to revive a few heroes. But they can revive others as they make their way through the world, they are in." Gold explained.

"I guess that will speed things up a little. Plus, other people can have their own screen time." Josh said.

"What? 'Screen Time'? What are you talking about?" Gold asked.

"(Chuckle) Just a little inside joke, Gold." Josh said.

"Okay? Anyways, you keep watching the feed, I'll be right back." Gold said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Josh asked.

"I am going to the heroes to notify them of my decision. Don't worry, I won't be long my friend." Gold said as he teleported away.

**Back in The Ruins of Directions…**

By now, the heroes had recovered from their encounter with False Deathbringer and they were going back to what they had originally planned to: Decide which Core to go for first.

"Okay everyone, now a-that we have taken care of our problems, we can pick up our conversation that we a-had before we were attacked." Mario said.

"What were we talking about again?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I believe we were talkin' about which core we were going to go for." Applejack said.

"Oh, yeah! She's right. We were talking about that before… you know, _stuff _happened." Clay said.

"It's good that you remembered. After Mario was hit by that fireball, I just forgot everything after that." Luigi said.

"So, what have we decided?" Twilight asked.

"Well, we haven't a-really decided yet." Mario said.

"Wait, what?" Clay asked.

"I think what happened was that we were ABOUT to decide, but then bad things happened and I guess we were focused on not dying." Gumball said.

Then, out of nowhere, Gold teleported right in front of the heroes, causing them all to jump in shock, a few screaming.

"Hello, my friends." Gold said.

"Geez, dude! Don't pop in like that!" Gumball said.

"Yeah, I almost shot you with my shotgun." Judy said.

"Forgive me, but I have some good news to tell you all." Gold said.

"Oo! Are you going to give us all special abilities so that we can never get hurt or die!?" Pinkie Pie asked as she bounced up and down in front of him.

"Um…. No." Gold said.

"Oh." Pinkie said sadly as her hair deflated like a balloon.

"Well, then what's the good news?" Penny asked.

"Well, to start off, I just want to say that I am very proud of all of you. You have all showed persistence and strength." Gold said.

"Don't forget the fact that we almost DIED!" Donald said.

"Calm down, Donald. We're still alive, aren't we?" Mickey asked as he patted Donald.

"I guess so. But where were YOU!? How come you aren't coming with us? It would make our journey a little bit easier." Donald asked.

"Dude, Gold can't come with us because if he did, he would be O.P. and this story wouldn't be as fun for the readers if it was just Gold taking out all our enemies." Gumball said.

"Gumball, stop breaking the fourth wall and Gold can you continue please?" Nick asked.

"Ah, yes, of course. Moving on; despite the fact that you are all doing very well, you still more land to cover and we are kind of wasting time." Gold said.

"Well, _sorry _if we're not the fastest heroes alive." Glory said.

"I understand, but I did not come here to insult or criticize you. I have decided to perform a spell that will bring back a few of your fallen friends." Gold said.

"Wait, you mean you can revive ALL of our friends!?" Sunny asked.

"Um, no, I said only a few." Gold said.

"Aw come on!" Sunny said.

"But, what about your power limit? Isn't this too risky to do?" Twilight asked.

"You've already used a couple of your chances. Is this worth it?" Rarity asked.

"Don't worry my friends, this will not affect me." Gold said.

"Sweet! But what are they supposed to do? I mean, they have no clue what's going on, and we won't be there to do that snappy thing." Judy said.

"Carrots is right, what will they do?" Nick asked.

"What if more monsters attack them?" Luigi asked.

"What if they get lost and never find us ever again!?" Fluttershy asked.

"Don't worry everyone. I agree, they won't know what's going on or where they are or the dangers they might encounter. But I have a solution to that." Gold said.

"What's a-your plan?" Mario asked.

"I may not be able to fill them with all the knowledge that you all have, but I can fill their heads with the knowledge that they must find their way to theses ruins and try to revive any other statue they find along the way." Gold said.

"But, will they attack each other?" Emmet asked. "Cause, that could be bad news."

"You are correct. I will also make them aware that everyone they are revived with, are ally not enemy. But I can't promise that they still won't be hostile towards each other." Gold explained.

"Well, that's very reassuring to hear." Judy said.

"Don't worry, it is safe." Gold said.

"But what if they encounter monsters? I'm not trying to say that anyone is weak or anything, but someone of the fallen heroes may not be fully capable of defending themselves from the monsters. Will they get upgrades?" Spike asked.

"As a matter of fact, I can provide them upgrades. However, I won't be there to physically give it to them. When they are revived, they will be given an upgrade of my choice. Or a weapon of my choice." Gold said.

"Sweet!" Gumball said.

"Let's just hope they don't kill each other." Clay whispered.

"I say it's a-worth it, do it Gold!" Mario said.

"Very well, stand back everyone." Gold said.

When everyone had stepped a safe distance away, Gold began forming some sort of magic orb between his hands. He started chanting in an unknown language as the orb got bigger and bigger.

As the spell continued, the orb was getting so big that Gold had to raise his hands upwards as if he were carrying it. A few moments later and the orb was roughly about the size of an airplane wheel. After Gold finished his chant, he completed the spell.

"Revsi adas… Revive the selected heroes!" Gold yelled as he blasted the orb into the sky.

The orb went about 60 feet into the air before it spun in a circle and then it exploded into multiple beams of magic. The beams shot out and head for many areas across the land, hitting a total of 15 statues somewhere in the land.

"There we go. Now, I must return to the forge and being crafting the mold for the second glove. Farewell heroes, be safe on your journey." Gold said as he waved goodbye and teleported back to the Forge of Creation.

"Well, that happened." Penny said.

"Seriously, what is his deal. He comes in and does magic and then he just goes?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, that's kind of his thing." Starflight said.

"Believe me you guys, after a while, you get used to it quickly." Glory said.

"Well, now that he is gone, where were we?" Spike asked.

"We were talking about why we were interrupted before we could make any plans." Gumball said.

"Oh, yeah. Well let's get back to that before we get interrupted again." Spike said.

"Good idea, Spike. So, what a-core do you all want to go for first?" Mario asked.

"Well, which one is closer these ruins?" Luigi asked.

"Well, according to the map, it seems like the Core of Entertainment is the closest to us." Emmet said as he studied the map.

"So, are we going to that one first?" Nick asked.

"It would be the most reasonable one to go for first. As it is the closest to us." Mickey said.

"Then it is a-settled, we will a-go for the Core of Entertainment." Mario said.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Emmet said, excitedly.

"Actually Emmet, we need to make our 2 groups remember?" Judy said.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." Emmet said.

"Tsunami?" Mario called.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tsunami asked.

"You, Glory, Starflight, Sunny, Luigi, Penny, and Spike, will be in a-charge of reviving any of our fallen friends along the way and the a-rest of us will go for the a-core." Mario said.

"Sure, that sounds good to me." Tsunami said.

"Wait, don't tell me Tsunami is going to be our group leader." Glory said.

"Looks like I am, Glory. You got a problem with that?" Tsunami asked.

"Um, yes, I have a problem with that. You are going to get us killed." Glory said.

"No, I am not, if anything YOU will be the one that gets us all killed." Tsunami said.

"I highly doubt that." Glory said.

"Well, I am positively sure of it!" Tsunami said.

"Stop it you two! This is no time for arguing!" Sunny said as she stepped between the two.

"Yeah, Tsunami, this no time for that." Glory said.

"Why you!? You know what? Whatever!" Tsunami said.

"Well, now that you a-two got your argument out of the a-way, we can begin our mission." Mario said.

"Oh boy! Know we can finally get our story plot going and we can keep the readers stratified with our journey!" Gumball said.

"Gumball, can you please stop breaking the fourth-wall?" Nick asked.

"Nope. I'm going to stop doing it until we die, which will never happen because if we do, this story will die and Daniel will get hate comments for killing us." Gumball said.

"Gumball, just stop." Nick said.

"Let's be on our a-way." Mario said as they made their way down the path that led to the Forest of Laughter; to the Core of Entertainment.

**And that is that! What did you guys think of this chapter? I'll tell you all right now that you can expect General Sombra to show his face to the heroes in the chapter after the next chapter I post. I say this because I will post another .5 chapter. This extra chapter will show you all which heroes have been revived and what to expect from them moving forward. Sorry that this is so late, school had been killing me and I have been stressed out lately. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next time! ****?**


	19. Q & A 1

**Hello everyone, I am happy to inform you all that we are officially done with 1/3 of the story. Therefore, while the next few chapters are in the process of editing, i decided to input a Q & A chapter. You may list your questions in the comment section and i will do my best to answer them all. All I ask is try not to spam the exact same question some else has already asked here. However, before you all give me your questions, I will ask you all a couple questions and you can answer them and post your questions after that. **

My questions:

1\. How are you all enjoying the story?

2\. What are you looking forward to the most for the story?

3\. Would you all prefer for me to avoid darker chapters like the King Sombra one? Or are you all okay with having some dark chapters?

I hope to answer all your questions and constructive criticism is welcome. One final thing, don't be too harsh on me now lol


	20. Awakening the Chosen

**Awakening the Chosen**

**Chapter 11.5**

**In this chapter, I will show you all which 15 characters have been revived and I will give you some new character interactions. Enjoy! **

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Badlands of Cold Love…**

Somewhere in the snow-covered bushes in the Badlands of Cold Love, 2 statues laid on the ground, the statue of an ice dragon and the statue of a cat that resembled half cat/half unicorn. The statues lay lifelessly on the snowy floor as critters crawled all over them. Suddenly, 2 beams of bright magic rained from the sky and directly hit the statues. The statues glowed with a bright light and two more fallen heroes were revived; Prince Winter and Princess Unikitty.

"Ugh, what happened?" Winter asked as he rubbed his head.

"Oof, that hurt." Unikitty said as she shook off the snow on her.

"Wait, who said that!?" Winter asked as he got up defensibly.

"Who's there!?" Unikitty asked as she looked around.

When Winter turned around and saw Unikitty, he was about to scream, but he quickly covered his mouth and kept still.

_Who, what is that!?_ Winter thought to himself.

When Unikitty was about to turn around to face Winter, she spotted something that made her stop. Unikitty just stared as a snow-covered bush that was flourishing with… raisins.

"Are those… raisins? Grr, I hate RAISINS!" Unikitty roared as she fused into her Inner-Rage form.

Winter desperately kept his mouth shut, despite the fact that all he wanted to do was scream for his life. Unikitty roared again and with one furious swipe with her gigantic claws, she destroyed the raisin bush completely.

At this point, Winter couldn't help himself and he let out a full scream of terror.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!?" Winter screamed.

When Unikitty turned to look at the terrified Winter, she almost instantly shifted back to her happy-self as she politely introduced herself to him like nothing had just happened.

"Hello there, I am Princess Unikitty! And what is your name?" Unikitty asked.

"P-P-Prince Winter." Winter said as he shivered in fear.

_I guess that's a fitting name for her as she literally IS a unicorn/cat. _Winter thought to himself.

"Wait, _Prince_? (Gasp) You're a prince?! That's so cool!" Unikitty said excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Winter said.

"Sorry if I scared you, me and raisins don't have a good relationship, especially if you put raisins in cookies, which is absolutely UNNECESSARY!" Unikitty roared as she momentarily shifted into her rage form, but quickly shifted back to normal as to not scare this dragon anymore.

"Oops, I guess I slipped again (Giggle)." Unikitty said as she smiled happily at him.

"Yeah, I guess you did. How about you don't let it slip again please." Winter said.

"Don't you worry, I promise I wont fall into rage again." Unikitty said.

"Good." Winter said.

"Hey! Do you know where we are?" Unikitty asked as she looked around.

"Umm, in the middle of a snowy field?" Winter said.

"Facts, but I wonder why we are here." Unikitty said.

"Me too, wait! (Gasp) Moon, Qibli! Where are you guys!? Turtle?! Kinkajou!? Guys!?" Winter called.

"Are you calling for your friends? (Gasp) Wait, a minute, what about my friends!? Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Benny, Metal Beard!?" Unikitty called.

"What happened!? Where is everyone!?" Winter cried.

"(Deep breath, deep breath) Stay positive (Deep breath) Stay positive… WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Unikitty roared as she shifted into her rage-form.

Winter, who was not in the mood to see this… unicorn and cat hybrid go into psycho-mode again, grabbed ahold of her, wrapping his arms around her neck, not choking her, just lightly holding on. This caused Unikitty to revert back to her normal-self again.

"STOP! STOP! STOP! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN UNLESS IT'S ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY!" Winter yelled.

"(Sniff, sniff) I'm sorry." Unikitty said as she teared up.

"Oh, gosh, no. Please don't cry, don't cry. Look, I'm sorry, okay." Winter said as he tried to comfort Unikitty.

"(Sniff) It's okay, I forgive you." Unikitty said.

"Awesome, now look, let's get the facts straight: I have no clue where you came from, we don't know where we are, and I have a strange feeling that I have seen you before." Winter said.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I also remembered seeing you somewhere. (Gasp) Wait a minute! That's it, I remember; we saw each other in some large valley and there were bunch of other people we didn't know." Unikitty said.

"Oh, yeah! And then one of my enemies, Soulnebula, used a powerful magic wing attack and then the next thing I remember is blacking out and I guess here we are." Winter said.

"I don't know about you, but do you feel like we have something to do, or a place we have to be?" Unikitty asked.

"You know what? Yeah, I do feel that. But I don't know where or what." Winter said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but something is telling me that we have to head that way." Unikitty said as she pointed down towards some ruins that were way off in the distance.

"I feel the same, but I also feel like we should do something first. Something like… oh! Maybe we should try and find any other people who need our help." Winter said.

"That's a great idea, let's go!" Unikitty said as she prepared to run.

"Erm, wait!" Winter called.

"Hmm, what's wrong? Do you have… COLD feet?" Unikitty asked as she smiled.

"…. Okay, first off, I did not appreciate that; second off, from here on out, you stay close to me and try and follow my lead." Winter said.

"Why?" Unikitty asked.

"Because I don't fully trust that you won't freak out again, and plus, I want to make sure you stay safe." Winter said.

"Aww, you are a kind dragon. I bet you have tons of friends back home." Unikitty said.

"Well, yeah I do, thank you. And well, I want to make sure you're safe because I don't to be held responsible if you die, but yeah, I guess so." Winter said,

"Well, at least you're being honest. Well, go ahead, Prince Winter, lead the way." Unikitty said.

"You can just call me Winter." Winter said.

"Okay, then you can just call me Unikitty." Unikitty said.

"Alright, Unikitty. Let's go then." Winter said as he began walking.

"I'll be right behind you." Unikitty said as she followed him.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Forest of Laughter…**

In the bushes and grassy rocks of the Forest of Laughter, there were 3 statutes lying within a few feet of each other: one a dragon, the other a piece of gum with arms and legs, and the last one, a banana with arms and legs.

As the forest creatures made their noises and sounds, a beam of magic struck the 3 statues and a few moments later, they glowed brightly and 3 more fallen heroes were revived: Deathbringer, Tobias, and Banana Joe.

"Wwaaah! Glory! Watch out for the-! Oh, huh? Where am I?" Deathbringer asked as he looked around. "Hmm, no way this is the Rainforest Kingdom, it's too dark and kind of creepy." Deathbringer said to himself.

"Ugh, what happened?" Tobias asked as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Oh, I feel like I got hit by a blender blade or something." Banana Joe said as he clutched his stomach.

"Huh? Banana Joe?" Tobias asked.

"Tobias?" Banana Joe asked.

"… What are you doing here!?" They both asked simultaneously.

Deathbringer, who somehow hadn't seen the two, responded to their questions as he began to turn around to face them.

"Funny you should say that, I was just asking myself that-!" Deathbringer froze as he laid eyes on the two things in front of him.

For a few moments, no one moved or said anything. Everyone was too shocked and confused to see each other.

"You're not a bad dragon, are you?" Banana Joe asked.

"(SCREAM!) Talking bananas with arms and legs! A-And are you supposed to be a piece of gum!?" Deathbringer screamed.

"Uh, yes?" Tobias answered.

"EW! I have no choice but to defend myself!" Deathbringer said as he pulled out a shotgun and aimed it at the two things.

"WAIT, STOP! DON'T SHOOT!" Banana Joe cried.

"WOAH MAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Tobias asked.

"Both of you, shush! Just put your arms up!" Deathbringer ordered as they both put their arms up.

"Okay, we put our arms up, what do you want!?" Tobias asked.

"I want answers! Tell me, where is my family?" Deathbringer asked.

"How should WE know?" Banana Joe asked.

"Because if I remember correctly, before I was hit by some powerful magic, I recall seeing you two and my family was close by; along with a bunch of other strange creatures!" Deathbringer said.

"Look, we don't know anything about your family!" Banana Joe cried.

"We swear! We're telling the truth!" Tobias said.

"I'm not buying it! Where are my wife and kids!?" Deathbringer asked.

"Look crazy dragon, we already told you, we don't know!" Banana Joe said.

"So, you don't know where my family is?" Deathbringer asked.

"Correct! We don't know!" Tobias said.

"Well, that's too bad, good night, you, abominations!" Deathbringer said as he prepared to fire his gun.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T KILL US!" Tobias begged.

"Are you seriously going to shoot two kids!?" Banana Joe asked right before Deathbringer fired his gun.

However, when Deathbringer heard Banana Joe say they were kids, he turned the gun towards the ground between them right before he fired.

"Wait, you two are kids?" Deathbringer asked.

"Do we LOOK like adults?" Tobias asked.

"No, you don't and you know, now that you mention it, you sound like kids. So, yeah, sorry about that." Deathbringer said.

"I believe I have every right to slap you in the face!" Tobias yelled as he slapped Deathbringer.

"Okay, I deserved that." Deathbringer said.

"Yes, you did." Banana Joe said. "Let me take your gun from you sir." Banana Joe said as he reached for Deathbringer's shotgun.

"Ah, ah. You touch my gun and I'll cut you up, dry you out, and you'll be a container of banana chips." Deathbringer said.

"Okay, sorry." Banana Joe said.

"Geez, if you're so rough and dangerous all the time, I wonder how you even GOT a wife." Tobias said.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm totally smooth and I'm an expert at impressing and winning the hearts of women." Deathbringer said as he gave them a smug smile.

"I doubt it." Tobias said.

"Well, that's not what's important. What's important, is that I am stuck with 2… kids, and none of us know where exactly we are." Deathbringer said.

"Well, that might be true, but I have a strange feeling that we have to go somewhere." Tobias said.

"Yeah, like there is a place we have to be at." Banana Joe said.

"Hmm, I feel that too." Deathbringer said.

"Maybe we can find the rest of our friends." Tobias said.

"Yeah, so let's go." Banana Joe said.

"Hey, hey, just you wait a minute kid. I appreciate your courage, but do you two even know which way you plan to go?" Deathbringer asked.

"Sure, that way." Banana Joe said as he pointed towards down a path.

"Hmm, pretty good. Well, let's put what happened behind us and let's take a moment to introduce ourselves, shall we?" Deathbringer asked.

"Sure." Tobias said.

"I guess we could do that." Banana Joe said.

"Good, I'll go first. My name is Deathbringer. I'm an assassin, bodyguard, ninja, and the king of the Nightwings and the Rainwings." Deathbringer said.

"That's cool, I am Tobias. And I-."

"I'm going to stop you right there and ask: Are you_ seriously_ a piece of bubble-gum?" Deathbringer interrupted.

"(Sigh) Yes, I am a piece of gum. Anyways, I am student at Elmore High." Tobias said.

"And my name is Banana Joe, and obviously I'm a banana. I go to school with him, so I also am a student at Elmore High." Banana Joe said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Toby and Banjo." Deathbringer said.

"_Toby _and _Banjo_?" Tobias asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like saying Banana Joe all the time so I shortened it to Banjo." Deathbringer said.

"I mean you could have just called me Joe." Banana Joe said.

"Eh, I guess I can go back and forth between Joe and Banjo." Deathbringer said.

"I guess I can let that slide." Banana Joe said.

"Wait a minute, I can understand shortening his name, but why my name too? Tobias is not a long name." Tobias said.

"Well, I just felt like giving you both nicknames." Deathbringer said.

"Whatever." Tobias said.

"Can we give you a nickname?" Banana Joe asked.

"Sure, let me hear a suggestion or two." Deathbringer said.

"Death!" they both said at the same time.

"_Death? _Did you kids even try? I mean at least with Joe's name I made the short version sound funny and cool. But, eh, I'll be fine. Anyways, now that that's done, we can head out." Deathbringer said.

"Sweet! Let's get moving." Tobias said.

"Okay, first off Tim, I'm in charge." Deathbringer said.

"_Tim_?" Tobias asked.

"Why are YOU in charge?" Banana Joe asked.

"Simple, I'm the adult here and I have a gun." Deathbringer said.

"Eh, good point." Banana Joe said.

"Exactly." Deathbringer said as he began to walk away.

However, after only a taking about 2 steps, Deathbringer stopped and turned to Tobias and Banana Joe.

"Also, because, well… I know you kids have a family to go back home to. I want to make sure you two return home safely." Deathbringer said as he dropped his smug attitude and shifted to a kinder attitude. One could even say a protective attitude as he gave Tobias and Banana Joe a warm smile.

"I did not expect to hear that from you; no offense." Banana Joe said.

"Heh, you're not the first person to say that so you're good." Deathbringer said.

"You know, maybe you aren't such a big jerk after all." Tobias said.

"(Chuckle) I guess not, well come on Joe and Ted." Deathbringer said as he continued walking away.

"_Ted_? You know what? Forget it, let's go." Tobias said as they made their way through the forest.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the City of the Brain…**

In a back alley somewhere in the City of the Brain, four statues were lying in a dumpster; a statue of a lego blue astronaut, a statue of a large lego pirate, a statue of a male cheetah with police clothing, and a small female rabbit child. City rats crawling over the statues, luckily the dirty trash smell didn't carry over to the statues. Suddenly, 4 beams of magic struck the statues and they glowed with a bright light and 4 more fallen heroes were revived: Benny the 1980-something space-guy, Metal Beard, Anais Watterson and Officer Clawhauser.

"Ugh, that is going to leave a mark." Anais said as she rubbed her head in pain.

"Am I dead, no, I think I'm alive. Thank goodness I'm alive!" Clawhauser said.

"What the-? Who are you?" Anais asked as she saw this cheetah police officer.

"(Gasp) Oh my gosh, you look so adorable! Are you okay?" Clawhauser asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm okay." Anais said.

"What's your name? I'm Officer Clawhauser." Clawhauser said.

"My name is Anais Watterson." Anais said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Clawhauser said.

Suddenly, the sound of trash bags being thrown around, caused the two to face a large lego pirate.

"Yar, who dare hurt me and me crew!" Metal Beard yelled as he stood up quickly and looked down on Anais and Clawhauser.

"Huh? Wah!? What is that!?" Anais cried as she saw Metal Beard looming over.

"Oh, my goodness! Hey, don't you dare hurt that child!" Clawhauser said as he stepped in front of Anais.

"Ye don't give me orders!" Metal Beard said as he aimed his cannon-gun at the two.

"Oh, my gosh." Clawhauser said as Metal Beard prepared to blast him.

"Metal Beard, stop!" the space-guy yelled as he flew right in front of Metal Beard.

"Benny, get out of me way! I've got some filthy scallywags to deal with!" Metal Beard said.

"No! They are not going to hurt us." Benny said.

"How can ye be so sure?" Metal Beard asked.

"Simple, because one of them is a child and the other is kind of… 'big' in a way." Benny whispered.

"Hmm, I see yer point Lad, very well I won't blast 'em." Metal Beard said as he lowered his cannon-gun.

"That's better." Benny said.

Benny then turned to face the two freaked out mammals.

"Hi there, you two. My name is Ben, although you can call me Benny!" Benny said as he landed in front of Anais and Clawhauser and shook their hands eagerly.

"Umm, hi… I'm Anais Watterson." Anais said as she shook Benny's… lego hand.

"And I'm Clawhauser; Officer Clawhauser." Clawhauser said as he shook Benny's hand.

"Nice to meet you two! Sorry about my friend here, he gets a little defensive sometimes." Benny said.

"Lad, if these two strangers try anything, I have every right to blast 'em." Metal Beard.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, this is my friend, Metal Beard." Benny said.

"Greetin's to ye, lad and lass." Metal Beard said as he tipped his pirate hat to them.

"So, uh, Metal Beard, what happened to the rest of your body?" Anais asked.

"No, don't ask him that!" Benny cried but it was too late.

"What happened to me body!? I'll tell ye what happened to me body!" Metal Beard yelled.

"Oh gosh, here we go again." Benny sighed.

"I arrived at the foot of the tower with me hearty master builder crew! Only to find that the Kragle was all the way up at the top of the infinitieth floor; guarded by a robot army! And security measure of every kind imaginable: lasers, sharks, laser-sharks, overbearing assistance, and strange dangerous relics that entrap, snap, and zap! And there be a mysterious room called, 'The Think Tank'! I barely made it out of that room with just me head… and me organs. I had to replace every part of my once-strapping ferial pirate body with this hunk of garbage ye see before ye! And that's what happened to me body!" Metal Beard said as he finished his story.

"Um, okay. Sorry about that?" Anais said as she didn't know how exactly to respond to Metal Beard's story.

"So, how exactly are you alive, Mr. Beard?" Clawhauser asked.

"Argh, I will not be giving that answer to ye, it gets too complicated for a lot of folks." Metal Beard said.

"Well, I mean he IS made of lego, so that's probably why." Anais said.

"I guess that works too, nice thinking lass." Metal Beard said.

"Thanks." Anais said.

"Well, now that we're done with that, I can properly ask this: what is going on!?" Benny cried as he started flying in circle until Metal Beard grabbed him and kept him from flying around.

"Stop flying around in circles like a seagull!" Metal Beard said.

"Well, I do remember seeing other people who look like you two, as in they were all lego figures." Anais said.

"Argh, and I recall seeing a bunch of little critters that looked like ye and ye." Metal Beard said as he pointed to Anais and Clawhauser.

"And I could have sworn that I saw people from Super Mario." Clawhauser said.

"Oh, and dragons too! I saw a lot of dragons!" Benny said.

"And wasn't there one actual human kid that was attacked by some demon looking creatures?" Anais asked.

"Yeah, there was!" Benny said.

"Argh, the last thing I remember from that incident, was some large looking dragon spread its wings and fire some energy wave-like things in our direction." Metal Beard said.

"We must have gotten hit and then we somehow ended up here." Clawhauser added.

"But, how did we get here?" Metal Beard asked.

"Who knows, but I think the real question is, where are the rest of our friends?" Anais asked.

"Well, no one else is in the dumpster area aside from us." Benny said.

"Hold on a minute there, lad, let me check the garbage bin." Metal Beard said as he started digging through the dumpster. "Nope, no one else be with us." Metal Beard concluded.

"Well, why don't we get out of this trash alley and see what is out there" Clawhauser suggested as he pointed to the exit of the alley.

"Great idea, lad. Come on crew, let's get out of this here dump." Metal Beard said as they made their way out of the trash alleyway.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Beach of Drought…**

Somewhere in the very large Beach of Drought, there were 6 statues half-buried in the sand that had blown over them. Tiny scorpions and sand-critters crawled over the statues and sand continued to bury the statues. The six statues all resembled dragons: 1 earth/sky female dragonet, 2 water dragonets (Male/Female), 2 night/grass dragonets (Male/Female), and 1-night female dragonet. Suddenly, 2 beams of magic struck 2 of the 6 statues and they glowed with magic. 2 more fallen heroes were revived: Phantom; the son of Glory and Deathbringer, and Wave; the son of Tsunami and Riptide.

"Ugh! (Spit) What the heck?" Phantom said as he spit sand out of his mouth.

"AH! My ears!" Wave cried as he shook his head vigorously, shaking the sand out of his ears.

"Huh? Wave? Is that you?" Phantom asked as he turned and saw his best friend.

"Phantom?" Wave asked as he saw him.

"Well, it sure is great to see you again, best buddy." Phantom said as he helped pull Wave out of the sand.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, but where are we?" Wave asked.

"I don't know. But considering the fact that I see some cactuses over there and we are standing in the middle of a sandy terrain; my guess is that we are in the Sand Kingdom." Phantom said.

"Wait a second, (Sniff, sniff). I recognize that smell." Wave said excitedly.

"Well, how about you tell me what you smell?" Phantom asked.

"Dude, just smell the air, don't you smell anything?" Wave asked.

"No, Wave, I can't smell anything because I have sand in my snout." Phantom said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, anyway I smell the ocean, so we must be on some beach." Wave said.

"Well, then this is one BIG beach. Also do those statues look familiar to you?" Phantom asked.

"What statues?" Wave asked as he looked around. As Wave turned around, he saw the statue of the rest of his friends and his sister. "Oh my gosh! Quickly Phantom, we have to revive them!" Wave cried.

"Duh, duh, DUUUH, DUH Wave! Of course, we have to revive them." Phantom said sarcastically.

As Wave was about to run to his sister's statue, Phantom grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him back.

"Ow, hey! What are you doing!? We have to revive them!" Wave said.

"Oh, I know, and we will. But I would personally prefer if I revived your sister and you can deal with everybody else." Phantom said.

"….. Are you serious!? For crying out loud! You know what, fine! Go ahead, revive River! But I swear on my mother's grave, if you revive her and start doing things to her, I will personally take one of my spears and shove it up your-!"

"Now, now, there are probably children reading this story." Phantom said as he smiled.

"Whatever! But you have been warned! Don't you dare take advantage of my big sister!" Wave said as he ran over to the statues.

"Oh, don't worry buddy, I won't do anything _bad _to River." Phantom said smugly.

Wave ran over to Aurora and touched the golden pedestal of her statue, reviving the daughter of Starflight and Fatespeaker.

"Wah! What the-? Where am I?" Aurora asked.

"Don't worry, you're okay." Wave said.

"Wave? What's going on?" Aurora asked.

"No time to explain, you go revive Raindrop." Wave said as he ran over to the earth/sky dragonet statue.

"Uh, okay!" Aurora said as he ran over to Raindrop's statue and revived her.

"What's happened!?" Raindrop cried as she tried slashing blindly at Aurora.

"Raindrop, it's me, Aurora!" Aurora cried as she shook Raindrop back into reality.

"What? Aurora? Aurora, you're alright!" Raindrop said as she hugged her friend.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Aurora said.

"Same here, what happened?" Raindrop asked.

"I'm not sure, just wait until we revive everyone else." Aroura said.

"Everyone else?" Raindrop asked as she turned and saw Wave and Phantom reviving their remaining friends.

Phantom pulled River's stature out of the sand and he touched the golden pedestal, reviving Wave's big sister.

"Ugh, everything hurts… huh? Phantom!?" River asked as she came back into reality.

"Yeah, it's me." Phantom said.

"Oh, thank goodness!" River said as she hugged Phantom.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too, babe." Phantom said as he tried to kiss her.

"Now, now, as sweet as that is, we have to figure out what the heck just happened." River said as she stopped him.

"But, River… come on." Phantom said, jokingly.

River shook her head as she smiled to herself.

Wave carried the final statue to the rest of the group and he touched the golden pedestal, reviving Firefly; the daughter of Clay and Peril.

"Daddy! Mommy! NO, DON'T LET IT HIT ME!" Firefly screamed as she was revived.

"Firefly! Firefly! It's okay, it's okay! It's me, Wave!" Wave said as he tried to calm her down.

"HELP! Huh? Wave!?" Firefly asked as she looked up to him.

"Yeah, it's me, Wave." Wave said.

"Oh, Wave!" Firefly cried as she hugged Wave tightly and started crying.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay. Don't worry, I've got you." Wave said as he calmed her.

"What happened?" Firefly asked.

"That is what I will explain." Phantom said.

"Oh, thank goodness you are all okay, too." Firefly said as she saw her best friends.

"Don't you worry about us, we're all safe, Firefly." River said.

"I'm so glad you're okay, big sis." Wave said as he hugged River.

"Same here, little bro." River said.

"Well, if it isn't my big brother, Phandope." Raindrop said.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you alive too, little sister." Phantom said as he hugged her.

"Are you feeling better now, Firefly?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing better now I think." Firefly said.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Raindrop asked.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rush me. Here's what I think happened: we get summoned into a strange world where creatures from other worlds join together along with our world, we all scream and yell at each other, then Soulnebula does that wing-thing and then we get hit and I guess we turn into statues and somehow me and Wave are revived, we revive the rest of you, my kiss gets rejected by my girlfriend, and now I am explaining what happened." Phantom said.

"Well, that was very long, but sure." Raindrop said.

"So, where are we now?" Aurora asked.

"Sea-Horse here said that we are in a beach or something." Phantom said.

"Well, this sure isn't the Sea Kingdom." River said.

"Yeah, and this world isn't Pyrrhia." Raindrop said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Wave asked.

"Um, I have something to say." Firefly said shyly.

"Go ahead." River said.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I have this strong feeling that we should go that way." Firefly said as she pointed towards the direction of the Ruins of Directions.

"I agree with her, I feel it too." River said.

"Same." Aurora said.

"Me too." Raindrop said.

"Me three." Wave said.

"Then it's settled; we go that way." Phantom said.

"Great, let's go." River said as she started walking.

"River, hold on. I need to establish something first." Phantom said.

"Like what?" River asked.

"Well, since our **Wings of Fire: World of Light** story was cancelled, I never got much of a chance to be the leader of our little group. So, I'm going to reassign myself as the leader, so you guys follow my lead." Phantom said.

"Well, I suspect that you are going to get us killed." Raindrop said.

"Ah, come on sis, I'm a great leader." Phantom said.

"Okay, but if anyone gets hurt, you are being replaced." Raindrop said.

"Whatever sis. Now, come on guys, let's get moving." Phantom said as he led the way towards the Ruins.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Land of Ashes…**

Down in the Land of Ashes, there were 4 statues in a pile of ash: the statue of a green dinosaur-like creature, a Nightwing dragon, a lego space invader-like person, and a green balloon with a face on it. As the ash blew over the statues, 4 beams of magic struck the statues and they glowed with bright light and 4 more fallen heroes were revived: Yoshi, Fatespeaker, General Sweet Mayhem, and Alan.

"Uwah!" Fatespeaker cried out as she shook a large amount of ashes and soot off of her snout.

"Gah! Someone, help! My string is stuck under a big rock!" Alan cried as he tried to yank himself free from the rock.

"Wha? (Gasp) Hold still!" Sweet Mayhem said as she blew the rock to pieces with her gun.

"Oh, thank you very much. Wait, what are you?" Alan asked.

"My name is-." Sweet Mayhem started before she was cut off.

"(Gasp) What the heck! Is that a balloon with a face on it!?" Fatespeaker cried.

"Uh… yes?" Alan said.

"What kind of reality am I in!?" Fatespeaker cried as she tried to crawl backwards away from Alan, only to bump into Yoshi.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Yoshi said.

"Huh? Oh my gosh, are you supposed to be Yoshi from Super Mario!?" Fatespeaker asked.

"Yes, I am. Wait a minute, you're a big scary-looking dragon!" Yoshi cried as he tried to run away, but he crashed into a big rock.

"Everyone, settle down!" Mayhem shouted as she fired her gun into the air.

This seemed to catch everyone attention, as everyone fell silent.

"Listen here, I know none of us know each other, but I am positive that none of us are bad guys, so everyone just, chill out. Seriously, me and the balloon guy are the only sane ones here." Mayhem said.

"Okay, first off, I have a name and it's, Alan. Second, how do we know YOU aren't a bad guy, sir?" Alan asked.

"Are you assuming my gender?" Mayhem asked as she pointed her gun at Alan.

"Wait, what!? N-No! What are you talking about, sir!?" Alan asked.

"I'm not a, SIR," Mayhem said as she pressed a button on her helmet, removing the visor, and revealing her face. "I am a woman!" Mayhem said.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I didn't know, it's just the voice gives off a different vibe!" Alan said.

"Apology accepted, Alan." Mayhem said as she reset her visor on her helmet.

"Thank goodness." Alan said.

Mayhem turned back to Fatespeaker and Yoshi as she started scanning them.

"According to my scanners, you both seem to be in a state of shock and terror." Mayhem said.

"Well of course we are terrified!" Yoshi cried.

"Out of all the visions I've had in my life, none of them predicted this." Fatespeaker said.

"Wait, you can see visions of the future!?" Alan asked.

"Why yes I can." Fatespeaker said as she gave a confident, yet smug smile.

"Wow, that's so cool! Oo, what do you see in my future!?" Alan asked.

Mayhem, who had sensed that Fatespeaker was seemingly lying, spoke up.

"Now, wait just a minute! Who exactly do you think you are, missus fortune teller?" Mayhem asked.

"Well, if you must know, my name is Fatespeaker. I am a dragon belonging to the Nightwing tribe. I am specialized in emotion sensing and foretelling the future." Fatespeaker said.

"Hmm, yeah, I don't believe it." Mayhem said.

"What!?" Fatespeaker cried.

"Moving on; I take it you're Yoshi?" Mayhem asked.

"Well, yes I am." Yoshi said.

"Since when could YOU speak English?" Fatespeaker asked.

"Oh, for quite a long time now. I guess now everyone can understand me somehow." Yoshi said.

"I see." Mayhem said.

"Hey, why don't you tell us who YOU are?" Fatespeaker said.

"Very well, I am General Sweet Mayhem, Intergalactic Naval Commander of the Systar System." Mayhem said as she gave everyone a small wave.

"Oh, that sounds pretty cool." Alan said.

"I'm going to guess that this, 'Systar System' is in space?" Fatespeaker asked.

"That is correct. You might not understand very well, as I'm sure none of you have experience with outer space." Mayhem said.

"Actually, I do have experience with outer space." Yoshi said.

"You do? When?" Mayhem asked.

"Um, Super Mario Galaxy 2." Yoshi said.

"Oh, yeah I remember that." Mayhem said.

"Well, anyway, I just realized something." Alan said.

"What?" Yoshi asked.

"Why are we standing in ashes at the foot of a GIANT VOLCANO!?" Alan asked as everyone looked up at the massive volcano.

"Oh, oh yeah, I forgot about that." Yoshi said. "Come to think of it, I could have sworn that all of us were gathered in some large open valley, along with a bunch of other people like us. So, how did we end up here?" Yoshi asked.

"Hey, Fatekeeper." Alan called.

"It's FateSPEAKER." Fatespeaker corrected.

"Fatespeaker, can you see the past?" Alan asked.

"No, I can only foretell the future." Fatespeaker said.

"Darn. I was hoping to see if you could find out what happened to us." Alan said.

"Luckily for you all, when I was transported from my home to this strange new place, I started recording everything. Therefore, I should have that recording saved in my helmet's data base." Mayhem said as she searched her helmet's recording files.

"When did your helmet have THAT ability?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh, it always had that ability, I just don't use it that much. Ah, here we go, found it." Mayhem said.

"Sweet!" Fatespeaker said.

"Huh, yes?" Mayhem asked.

"What?" Fatespeaker asked.

"You said my name, didn't you?" Mayhem asked.

"Huh? Oh! Oh no, I meant like sweet as in awesome, not sweet as in your name, sorry about that." Fatespeaker said.

"Ah I see, it's fine." Mayhem said.

"So, how is this going to work, are you going to just tell us what happened, or are you going to show us what happened?" Yoshi asked.

"How is she going to show us what happened?" Alan asked.

"Like this." Mayhem said as she projected a holographic recording of the previous events in front of everyone.

The 4 sat there in shock and dread as they watched the terrible events that took place in that strange valley. Everyone was horrified as they watched all of their friends and families get struck by Soulnebula's Off Waves attack and turned into statues before the recording was cut off. Most likely because that was when Mayhem turned into a statue.

"So… we all died." Fatespeaker said.

"Correction, we all turned into statues." Alan said.

"Well, whatever, you get the point." Fatespeaker said.

"Well, this doesn't tell us how we got here specifically, but I guess we can all conclude that we must have been moved here." Mayhem concluded.

"So, what do we do now?" Yoshi asked.

Before anyone could say anything, a loud growling sound could be heard from behind them. Everyone slowly and dramatically turned around to face a terrifying looking creature, staring at them dead in the face.

This creature was about 10 feet tall and 15 feet long. The creature had the body of a dog, the tail of a stegosaurus, the face of a tiger, webbed feet like a duck, tusks of an elephant, the claws of a velociraptor, and it was as armored as a crocodile. Also, the creature had many spikes on its back and a large gem stone on its chest.

Everyone stood still as the creature growled loudly at them, baring its teeth.

"Nobody, move a single muscle." Mayhem whispered.

"What's the point, the thing clearly sees us." Yoshi said.

"Maybe if we don't move, it won't identify us as life." Mayhem suggested.

"So, we're ripping off Jurassic Park's rule of the T-Rex, now?" Alan asked.

"Shut up!" Fatespeaker whispered.

"I think it's working." Mayhem said.

"Oh, good." Alan said.

As the creature examined the heroes, Yoshi looked down and saw a large spider crawling towards his foot. As the spider crawled on Yoshi' foot, Yoshi initially felt no concern of the spider would bite him, as he was wearing shoes. But, when the spider raised its body upwards and bared its large dagger-like fangs at him, Yoshi felt a bit worried. Then, to Yoshi's shock and terror, the spider's fangs lit up with fire and the spider prepared to bite down.

"Oh, no." Yoshi said.

Then, the spider gave out a hiss and with great speed and force for a spider, bit Yoshi's foot. Yoshi screamed in pure agony as the burning hot fangs went through his shoe and penetrated his foot. Yoshi jumped up and violently tried to shake the spider off of him, but the spider's fangs were so hard and large, that no matter how hard or vigorously Yoshi shook his foot, the spider wasn't coming off.

With this sudden outburst and movement, the creature roared loudly and was about to slash Yoshi with its claws, before Mayhem fired a bunch of stickers at its face. The creature started trying to slash the stickers off of its face.

"Dang it, Yoshi!" Mayhem said.

"GAH! THE SPIDER IS STUCK ON MY FOOT! GET IT OFF!" Yoshi screamed as he started running away.

"Ugh, everybody, run!" Mayhem said as she flew off using her jet pack.

As the creature was ripping the final few stickers off of its face, Fatespeaker grabbed Alan by his string.

"Ow, hey what are you doing!?" Alan asked.

"Shut up and wrap your string around my wrist!" Fatespeaker said.

"What? Why!?" Alan asked.

"Just do it, or I'll pop you with my teeth!" Fatespeaker yelled.

"Fine!" Alan said as he wrapped his string on Fatespeaker's wrist.

Right as Alan did this, the creature ripped the last sticker off of its face and roared at them. Thinking on her feet, Fatespeaker was about to breathe fire at its face, when a sudden thought came to her.

"I doubt fire will hurt you, but I bet THIS WILL!" Fatespeaker yelled as she picked up a sharp-looking rock and threw it right at the creature's face, and stabbed it in its right eye.

"Hang on tight and don't let yourself get unraveled!" Fatespeaker called.

"Okay, sure! (Scream!)" Alan yelled as Fatespeaker suddenly took off, following Mayhem and Yoshi as the creature roared in agony.

The creature then stopped and glared angrily at the fleeing heroes as it watched them run towards the borders of the Land of Ashes.

**Looks like we have come to the end of this fun chapter. How did you all enjoy it? **

**Tell me down in the comments which group of these new characters did you like the most and/or which group you hope to see more of in the futre?**

**Sorry for being gone for a while, I had family issues and school keeps getting more and more stressful each day. The next chapter will pick back up with our Original Heroes. Look forward to that, and I'll see you all next time ****?**


	21. coming back

Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry for my long absence. I just wanted to take a break for a little while as school and college was adding stress and work. Thankfully, i am happy to announce that i will be going back to my posting. I will post the next chapter of Creativity War within the next 2 days and the wonderful story will continue. I hope you all understand and thank you for being patient. Have a good day and stay safe and stay healthy. God bless you all.


	22. Beware the Shadows Part 1

**Beware the Shadows**

**Chapter 12 (Part 1)**

**In this chapter, our Heroes will struggle with someone who is dangerously skilled with shadow power. **

**Meanwhile, on the Path of Memories…**

As our heroes continued down the Path of Memories towards the forest, they came across a rocky terrain area. The area was nothing special really, however the one thing that was important about this area, was that the path the heroes were on seemed to continue down into a cave that led underground.

"Well, I guess we go a-through the cave." Mario said as they looked down the cave's entrance.

"Hmm, yeah no, not happening." Starflight said as he backed away from the cave.

"What do mean?" Glory asked.

"I'm not going in that cave." Starflight said.

"Starflight, how about you just man-up." Glory said.

"Why do we even have to go in the cave? Why don't we just walk across that field, or better yet, why don't we FLY across the field?" Starflight asked.

"Two reasons: one, it's probably safer to follow the direct path, and two, we're not going to waste our energy flying unless we really have to." Glory said.

"Well, whatever, you guys can go through the cave. I'll just fly over it." Starflight said as he took off into the air.

As Starflight began to fly over the field, hundreds of large rocks starting coming out of the ground and formed to look like rock-made missiles. Before anyone could call out to Starflight, all the rocks suddenly flew straight towards Starflight like a bunch of missiles. After Starflight was hit, he was knocked right back to the group and fell hard on his back.

"Ow… that really hurt." Starflight grunted as he tried to get up.

"Well, hopefully that gave you enough of a reason to follow the proper path. If not, I don't know what will." Glory said.

"I hate you." Starflight moaned.

Glory just shrugged as Starflight slowly tried to stand back up.

As Starflight struggled to stand, Fluttershy flew next to him and helped him stand to his feet.

"(Sigh) Thanks, that was very-Woah!" Starflight yelped as he almost fell back down again but was caught by Fluttershy. "Thanks, that was very nice of you." Starflight said.

"You're most certainly welcome, Starflight." Fluttershy said.

"Well, I guess that explains why those shovels are over there." Clay said as he pointed to 2 shovels have buried in the rocks.

"So, someone _dug_ that cave?" Emmet asked.

"That's dedication right there." Judy said.

"I think that that guy down there was a little too dedicated." Twilight said.

"What guy?" Mickey asked.

"The guy in the cave." Twilight said as she nodded her head to the skeletal remains of a digger.

"I don't see- oh my gosh, that guy is dead." Mickey said.

"Well, everyone just ignore, the a-dead guy and keep a-moving forward." Mario said as they started making their way into the cave.

However, as the heroes walked into the cave, they failed to notice that a shadowy portal opened up from a few feet back and who stepped out of the portal, but General Sombra.

"(Evil Chuckle) Luckily for me, caves are full of shadows. This will make scaring the wits out of those fools a lot easier." Sombra said to himself.

Just then, a holographic-like image of Lord Age appeared in front of Sombra. Seeing this, Sombra reluctantly kneeled to his new master.

"General, you know your mission, yes?" Lord Age asked.

"Of course, I know my mission! Err, I mean, yes master." Sombra said.

"Good, be done with it then, and do not fail me." Lord Age said as his holographic form disappeared.

"Oh, Twilight, you and your new friends are in for a good scare!" Sombra said as he walked into the cave and then walked through a portal, he summoned due to the amount of shadows and darkness within the cave.

As the heroes made their way through the cave, they made sure to keep following the path and to stay away from the multiple tunnels within the cave.

"Can you believe that this whole cave was dug up by civilians?" Emmet asked.

"Most certainly. After all, people have built greater structures than this cave." Twilight said.

"Oh, yeah that's true." Emmet said.

As the heroes strayed further away from the cave's entrance, the amount of light began to fade away as it became really dark in the cave.

"Everyone hold, up." Mario said as the group stopped. "It's starting to a-get pretty dark in this a-cave, so can any of a-you guys give us some a-light?" Mario asked.

All the members of the team who could provide a light source of any kind activated their sources. Gumball activated his Photon Blasters' glow-in-the-dark mode, Nick and Judy activated their guns' flashlight ability, Tsunami lit up her aquatic scales, the ponies activated their light spells from their horns, Mickey used his magic to release a glowing orb above him, Donald activated a light spell from the tip of his wand, and Luigi activated his flashlight on his Poltergust G-00.

"Good a-job everyone. Let's keep a-moving." Mario said as they continued walking through the cave.

After 10 more minuets of walking, the heroes found themselves at a point where the path spilt off into 6 different paths, leading to 6 tunnels each.

"Well, now what?" Glory asked.

"Logically, I think we should a-split up into 6 groups, as there are a-6 paths to take." Mario said.

"So, are we assuming that each of the 6 paths leads to the exit?" Penny asked.

"To keep our a-spirits up, yes we are." Mario said.

"Well, I guess we don't have any other choice. Unless we all go through one tunnel, but it would probably be faster if we split up." Spike said.

"Alrighty then, Luigi, you and I will a-take the first tunnel." Mario said.

"Emmet, you can come with me and Nick through the second tunnel." Judy said.

"Me, Donald, and Goofy will take the third tunnel." Mickey said.

"Hold on everyone. I just noticed that there is a seventh tunnel." Nick said.

"What where?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's that really small one on the top of the cave wall." Nick said as he aimed his light at a small opening.

"How exactly do you know that's a tunnel?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, I don't, I'm just guessing." Nick said.

"Well, even if that was a tunnel, none of us are small enough to fit through the tunnel." Gumball said.

"Well, one of us can." Nick said.

"Who?" Spike asked.

Nick slowly turned his head towards Spike and smiled at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Wait a minute! No! I'm not going in there, and you can't make me." Spike said as he turned his back to him and crossed his arms.

"Oh, really?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you can't make me." Spike said.

"Alrighty then." Nick said as he turned and whispered to Rarity.

"Hey Rarity, can you use your magic to turn this rock into a beautiful diamond?" Nick asked.

"Of course, I can." Rarity said as she used her magic to turn the rock into a beautiful red and shiny diamond.

"Thanks. Oh, Spike." Nick called.

"What?" Spike asked.

"You see this?" Nick asked as he held out the diamond to Spike.

"(Gasp) T-That's a beautiful diamond." Spike said.

"You like this diamond?" Nick asked as he waved it.

"uh-huh." Spike said as he reached out to touch it.

"Really," Nick asked as he suddenly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the diamond. "Go up in that tunnel right now or else!" Nick yelled.

"NOO!" Spike cried.

Nick was about to fire his gun, but then Rarity used her magic to telepathically pull the diamond back to her.

"What the-? Oh, so we're choosing sides now?" Nick asked.

"Had I known that THAT was what you were going to do, then I would have thought twice about doing you a favor." Rarity said.

"Well, I guess that was a bit extreme, sorry kiddo." Nick said.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Spike asked.

Nick just shrugged.

"But, fine. I'll go up in the tunnel." Spike said as his wings drooped.

As the Mane Six walked through the tunnel they selected, a shadowy figure appeared on the cave walls behind them. The shadow of King Sombra smiled wickedly as he saw an opportunity to give these ponies a real fright.

"Now which one of those ponies was always the easiest to scare? Oh yes, that's right; Fluttershy, (evil chuckle), oh this will be fun. Once the animal freak is disposed of, I'll pick them all off one by one." Shadow Sombra said as he watched the ponies continue making their way through the cave.

The ponies were making good progress through the cave before they came across another area with multiple tunnels; and ironically there were 6 different tunnels.

"Well, I suppose we all know what we have to do now." Twilight said.

"Yeah, how about we all just pick a tunnel and go together?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How about we don't?" Twilight said.

"Look, I can understand us splitting up earlier, but now there's really no point." Rainbow Dash said.

"I see your point Rainbow, but let's just split up for now." Twilight said.

"No! We all go together! How hard is that!?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow, there is no time for arguing." Twilight said.

"Actually, there is, we are going together and that's final!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash began arguing with each other as they yelled back and forth.

"Um, girls, we shouldn't waste our time fighting." Fluttershy said as she tried to calm them, but to no avail.

"(Sigh) Everyone hold on to somethin'." Applejack said as she walked over to the cave wall.

"Um, what are you going to do?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"You'll see, just get yourself secured Pinkie." Applejack said as she prepared to kick the cave wall.

"Enough arguing!" Applejack yelled as she used her newly enhanced strength to powerfully kick the cave wall, causing the walls to shake violently.

Suddenly, rocks from the cave's ceiling started to fall down and the cave looked like it was about to collapse on top of the ponies, but Rarity used her magic to re-secure the cave and stop the rocks from falling onto her friends.

"Applejack, what were you thinking!? Were you trying to get us crushed to death!?" Rarity asked.

"Honey, I'll be honest, the rocks fallin' thing wasn't my intention." Applejack said.

"W-Well… it doesn't matter what your intention was! You could have killed us!" Rarity cried.

"Rarity, if my kick to the wall didn't kill us, your yellin' and hollerin' might." Applejack said.

"Well, I never!" Rarity gasped.

"Anyways, listen up you two. Twilight's right; we ain't got no time for yappin' at each other like a bunch of whiney fillies." Applejack said.

"Well, she started it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Twilight scoffed.

"Rainbow, I don't care who started it, I'm finishin' it!" Applejack said.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash just glared at each other.

"Now how about this; how about we all split up into our own separate tunnels for a few minutes and if none of us find anythin' in our tunnels, we come back here and then we pick a single tunnel to all go into together? Hmm? Will that calm y'all down?" Applejack asked.

"Sure, that will work." Twilight said.

"Whatever, but if my idea was better, you owe me big." Rainbow Dash said to Twilight.

"Right back at you." Twilight said.

"There see, was that such a hard thing to work out?" Applejack asked.

"Hmph." Twilight and Rainbow Dash both said as they stepped away from each other.

"Well, come on! Let's get moving! I bet I'll find the way out first!" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced away into her tunnel.

"(Chuckle) Oh no you don't Pinkie!" Applejack said as she ran into her tunnel.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash both looked at each other and competitively smiled at each other as they both flew into their own tunnels.

The last two remaining ponies were Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Well, let's be off then." Rarity said as she began to walk towards her tunnel. "Don't worry Fluttershy dear, everything will be fine. Thanks to our new dragon friend Gold, we have been given extra powers, not that we NEEDED them, but they are well appreciated. They will help us out. Everything will be okay." Rarity said.

"You're right. Thanks Rarity." Fluttershy said.

"You're absolutely welcome." Rarity said as she walked into her tunnel.

"(Gulp) Oh dear." Fluttershy said as she reluctantly walked into her tunnel.

Unbeknownst to Fluttershy, she was being watched by a Shadow Sombra.

"Now, you are alone, FlutterCRY (Evil chuckle)." Shadow Sombra said as he slowly followed Fluttershy.

As Fluttershy walked through the dark tunnel, she began to lightly hum and sing to herself to calm her fear.

***Okay this is where I attempt to make my own songs for Creativity War. Please don't judge too harshly lol.**

** "Everything will be just fine" **

**In a strange new place,**

**With new dangers to face,**

**Fear seems to keep up its pace,**

**But it won't get in my space,**

**Everything will be just fine,**

**Everything will be just fine,**

**Imagination fights its one enemy,**

**Known simply as reality,**

**In a war of creativity, **

**A war we call… Creativity War,**

**Everything will be just fine,**

**Everything will be just fine,**

**With new friends at our backs,**

**There will be no attacks,**

**We will be free of the facts,**

**Everything will be just fine,**

**Everything will be just fine,**

**Everything will be just fine,**

** Song End **

"Everything will be… just… fine." Fluttershy sang.

"Everything will be just FINE." Shadow Sombra said as he laughed.

Fluttershy turned around quickly and was horrified to see this shadowy pony figure grinning at her with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes.

"W-What?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Oh Fluttershy, your voice is still as weak as ever." Shadow Sombra said.

Fluttershy was about to scream, but Shadow Sombra literally swam on the ground towards Fluttershy, leaped out of the ground, and wrapped his arms around Fluttershy; covering her mouth as well.

"Now I've got you! I hope you had a good life with your stupid animals as well as your friends! Time to die, Fluttershy." Shadow Sombra said as he formed a shadowy blade oh one of his hoofs and prepared to stab Fluttershy.

**Part 1 end; Part 2 will be here very soon :)**


	23. Beware the Shadows Part 2

**Beware the Shadows Continued**

**Chapter 12 (Part 2)**

**In this second part of 'Beware the Shadows', the Equestrians will have a dangerous face-off against one of their old enemies, King Sombra, now going by the name, 'General Sombra'. It is also good to know that a new villain will be introduced to the story. **

**Meanwhile, in the Palace of Chaos…**

As Lord Age was sitting on his throne, he thought carefully about the current crisis affecting the human world and how he could possibly use it to in a way, add some more fear into the heroes.

"(Evil Chuckle)". _'Yes, it seems that that stupid virus is really sprouting fear in the hearts of those pesky and destructive humans. Oh, how I wonder… while I cannot summon that virus to be spread in this realm, I could always use a physical representation of it.' _Lord Age thought.

Lord Age thought of the possibilities of how he could send a dangerous threat against the heroes that would in a way represent the strength and danger of that virus. What could he send, or create for that matter?

"Well, looking at my current members, I think I could use another villain to help me out with my ordeal. That's it, I shall create a brand-new villain to join me and my crew. But this time, I will make sure that my new subject is not as at risk of getting fooled by emotions and morals. Someone who loves killing more than watching life start." Lord Age said.

With that, Lord Age used his dark magic to construct a tall and deadly looking figure. Lord Age carefully made sure that this figure was extremely skilled in combat, had shadow teleportation powers, spoke in an unknown foreign language; but could still understand and speak English, was unkillable from its surface, had very little morals for life, and had extreme loyalty to its master.

"(Evil Laugh) Yes! Now, rise my minion! Rise! RISE! (EVIL LAUGH!)!" Lord Age yelled as the spell finished and the figure was given life.

**Meanwhile, on the Path of Memories…**

Thinking fast, Fluttershy used her magic to create a spell that released a light so bright, it hurt Shadow Sombra's eyes.

"Gah!" Shadow Sombra cried as he stumbled back.

Fluttershy prepared to use her magic again in case the pony tried anything.

"Who are you!?" Fluttershy asked.

"Don't you remember me, Fluttershy? Don't tell me you don't recognize this face and voice." Shadow Sombra said.

"(Gasp) K-King Sombra? No, it can't be! We defeated you!" Fluttershy said.

"Oh yes you did, twice actually, but I've come back once again!" Shadow Sombra said.

"You won't hurt me!" Fluttershy said.

"Oh really, why not? What are you going to do?" Shadow Sombra asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do!" Fluttershy said. Despite the fact that Fluttershy had been given new powers, she knew she couldn't possibly stop King Sombra by herself. So, she did what she thought was a good idea. "GIRLS! HELP! IT'S BIG TROUBLE!" Fluttershy screamed.

"Damn it, Fluttershy! I guess I'll kill you more quickly than I planned to!" Shadow Sombra said as he quickly jumped on top of Fluttershy.

Right as Shadow Sombra was about to stab Fluttershy with his shadow claws, her heard the voice of Twilight Sparkle as well as the other ponies.

"Well, # $%, this isn't over!" Shadow Sombra said as he used his shadow power to literally sink into the ground and escape.

Fluttershy was a panting mess right as her friends showed up.

"Fluttershy, what happened!?" Twilight asked.

"S-S-S-Sombra! He was here! He attacked me! He's back! He's alive! He almost got me! Sombra! Sombra! Sombra!" Fluttershy said so quickly that no one understood a single word she said.

"Darling! Darling! Slow down! What happened?" Rarity asked.

"Sombra! King Sombra attacked me!" Fluttershy said.

"Oh, come on Fluttershy, King Sombra's history. We defeated him a while back, and he is never coming back." Rainbow Dash said.

"I know we defeated him! But I'm serious! He almost killed me!" Fluttershy said.

"Well, whether it was Sombra or not, one thing for sure, we are being targeted." Twilight said.

"I told you we should have gone together." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ugh, are you seriously still on that?" Twilight asked.

"O-Oh yeah! This isn't over-."

"Okay, you can keep your mouth shut, Rainbow." Applejack said.

"U-Uh, Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie called as she saw a giant shadowy face appear right behind them.

"Yes?" Fluttershy responded.

"Is THIS what attacked you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Everyone turned to look at the monstrous face and screamed as the face roared at them.

"What in tarnation's is that!?" Applejack cried.

"I don't know but it doesn't look friendly!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"We have to get of here and NOW!" Twilight cried.

"And how are we going to do that!? We are trapped!" Rarity cried.

"You guys think of an idea, I'll keep this thing busy!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Rainbow, wait! You can't hurt it! It's a shadow!" Fluttershy cried.

But Rainbow Dash didn't hear Fluttershy's warning and she blasted straight towards the face, only to fly completely through it and crash right into the cave wall.

"Ow." Rainbow Dash said as she fell to the floor and quickly flew back over to her friends.

"(Evil Laugh) You are all trapped!" The face yelled.

As the face suddenly grew large teeth, Applejack got an idea.

"Girls, I have an idea; we fly up!" Applejack said.

"Fly up as in flying through the cave to smash our way out?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Correct!" Applejack said.

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea if we want to get BRAIN DAMAGED!" Rarity yelled.

"You have a better idea!?" Applejack asked.

"I'm all for it! HERE I GO!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she latterly blasted off, smashing right through the cave's roof.

Immediately after that, the remaining ponies blasted off out of the cave.

The face looked up at the ponies as they flew off.

"Oh, I'll have a nice surprise for you ponies when you surface." The face said as it suddenly shape-shifted into Sombra.

By now, the other heroes had already exited cave and were waiting for their Equestrian friends to arrive.

"You know, it's been at least 5 minutes now, don't you think we should check on our friends to see if they are okay?" Penny asked.

"But it's only been 5 minutes." Gumball stated.

"Yes, and bad things can happen in a single second." Penny said.

"Well, that is true. I guess it would be fair if we juts-(CRASH) WHAT THE WHAT!?" Gumball cried as right next to him, the Mane Six literally smashed out of the ground.

After the ponies were safely out of the cave, they looked at their friends to see everyone had a very terrified look and everyone was on high alert.

"Sorry everyone, didn't mean to scare you." Twilight said.

"Don't you guys EVER do that again!" Gumball cried as he was panting hard and clutching his heart.

"Well, _WE'RE_ sorry; it's not our fault that we were being chased." Rarity said.

"Wait? You guys were being chased? Who was chasing you?" Clay asked.

Before anyone could answer, the ground began to violently shake again and then there was an explosion as something burst out of the ground from behind the group.

The heroes turned and as the smoke cleared away from where the ground exploded, they saw the outline of a large pony with glowing red eyes.

"It's him." Fluttershy said.

"Who?" Gumball asked.

"There's no need for you to introduce me. But it is I; King Sombra." Sombra said as he stepped out of the smoke and presented himself to the heroes.

"King Sombra!?" The Equestrians cried.

"Yes, it's me. Hmm, it's nice to see that you brats have made some new friends." Sombra said.

"What happened to you? You look so… different." Pinkie Pie asked as she observed the many red veins running along Sombra's body as well as the metallic parts of his armor.

"Thank you for noticing you, festive freak. I am one of the undeads. My task is simple, I'm going to make your lives a living hell." Sombra said as he chuckled.

"You don't scare us, Sombra." Judy said.

"Yeah! You're just a horse that can speak English and wears armor." Nick said.

"(Chuckle) Don't forget uses dark magic and has slaughter millions!" Sombra yelled.

"Pfft, yeah sure, like every other villain in this world. You're nothing special 'king somber'." Glory said.

"(Snicker) _Somber_? Haven't been called that before. No matter; I don't need you fools to be afraid of me. I need you to be willing to die." Sombra said.

"In your dreams you, dark mammal!" Mickey yelled as he took out his Keyblade and fired a magic beam towards Sombra.

Sombra quickly sidestepped out of the way and fired a shadow orb at Mickey. Mickey jumped in the air and sliced right through the orb. Mickey then fired a magic laser towards Sombra. Sombra quickly countered the attack with his own magic and the two attacks canceled each other out.

"(Chuckle) Very good skill and reflexes." Sombra said as he gave Mickey a sinister smile.

Mickey glared at Sombra and right before he was about to use his Keyblade again, Sombra raised his right hoof and made a crushing motion with his metal claws. All of a sudden, Clay felt as if his heart was slowly and painfully being crushed. Clay grasped his chest and started panting and wheezing.

"But, very poor decision to make." Sombra said.

"Clay!? Clay, what's happening!?" Sunny cried.

"(Hack! Cough!) My… heart, (Gasp!)!" Clay panted as he fell to his knees.

"Let Clay go you monster!" Gumball screamed as he activated his Photon Blades.

"Shut up you retarded feline! Don't make me crush your lungs along with the lizard's heart!" Sombra growled.

"(Chuckle) Now Mickey, be a good little mouse and put your keychain away. As a matter of fact, all of you, put your weapons away or I crush the fat one's heart." Sombra threatened as he tightened his metal claws.

"(Hack!) I'm not… fat. I'm just big (Cough! Grunt)!" Clay gasped.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Weapons away now! And no magic tricks please." Sombra said.

Without hesitation, everyone put their weapons away and put their hands up to show surrender.

"Very good (Evil Chuckle)." Sombra said.

"Now let him go!" Tsunami said.

"Hmm, but what if I don't want to?" Sombra asked.

"Listen here, _horse_, if you don't let Clay go, I will crush every bone in your body." Tsunami threatened.

"Oh my, so you're the tough and scary one, aren't you? I don't like being threatened." Sombra said as he tightened his grip even more, causing Clay to scream and yell in pain.

"Take it back, now." Sombra said.

"I take it back! Just please let him go!" Tsunami said.

"There, that's better." Sombra said as he released his grip and Clay fell to the floor in exhaustion and pain.

"Now, I didn't come here to break anyone's heart, I came here to collect one of you. Rainbow Dash, I require your presence. The rest of you can either just walk away, or you will all suffer severe injuries." Sombra said.

"Rainbow is staying with us and YOU ain't gonna hurt anyone." Applejack said.

"(Evil Chuckle) Oh don't worry farmer, I'm not going to hurt any of your friends, but THEY will!" Sombra said as he used his shadow powers to summon a bunch of Shadow Sombra's and he sent them to attack all of the heroes.

As all of the heroes were trying to defend themselves against these surprisingly tough clones of Sombra, General Sombra ran over to Rainbow Dash and quickly grabbed her by the throat and started choking her with his newly added metal claws.

"HA! Now I've got you, DIE! GAH!" Sombra cried as he was shot by a magic beam by Twilight.

Sombra released Rainbow Dash allowing her to quickly punch Sombra in the face before she flew off to aid in getting rid of the Shadow Sombras. Sombra growled and he turned and snarled angrily at Twilight.

"You ALWAYS get in my #$ %^# way!" Sombra said as they started circling each other.

"Sombra, if you're an undead, then that means you were killed. We didn't kill you, did Lord age kill you?" Twilight asked.

"No, some dragon named, Soulnebula, brought me back to life, only to stab me to death. The next thing I knew, I was in somewhat of a new body and now I am one of the Undeads and I help them." Sombra said.

"But, why are you helping them if they were the ones who killed you?" Twilight asked in shock.

"Look, Book-Worm, does it look like I have a choice? If I go against my master's orders, he will take away my title as General and he will take my life. Now I don't know about you, but I don't want to die again." Sombra said.

"General? But, you're _King_ Sombra. Your master's orders? Since when do _you_ take orders from anyone but yourself? You're your own master!" Twilight cried as she couldn't believe that King Sombra had submitted to his new master so easily.

"That's how it used to be, but now, I serve no one but myself, and… LORD AGE!" Sombra yelled as he fired a shadowy beam at Twilight, who countered it with her own magic beam.

"Sombra, please listen; I'm sorry for what happened to you, I really am. But this isn't you. The real Sombra wouldn't bow to anyone but himself and you know it. Sombra, I can help you." Twilight said.

"Even if I wanted your help, I can't accept it! I told you, I'm not interested in dying again! I don't want to be Lord Age's servant anymore than you do, but I have no choice. I'm sorry Twilight, but I have a job to do; I must kill you. But at least I will enjoy killing you." Sombra said as he spread his robotic wings out fully and activated his spikes and claws.

"(Sigh) You will try, Sombra." Twilight said as she prepared for battle.

**Battle # 15: Twilight Sparkle V.S. Undead Sombra**

**Style: Freestyle (Custom Battle)**

Sombra snarled loudly and then lunged at Twilight, ready to slice her throat. Twilight weaved out of the way and with her new and improved physical strength, punched Sombra hard right in his exposed stomach. Sombra fell back, but quickly stood back up on his feet.

"What? Since when could you magic-nerds punch so hard?" Sombra asked.

"Let's just say that I had a little upgrade-work done thanks to a new dragon friend of mine." Twilight said.

"Bah! Whatever, you're still going to die!" Sombra said as he fired two shadow orbs at Twilight.

Twilight placed a quick spell on herself and using her wings, deflected the orbs right back at Sombra, hitting him in the face. Twilight then fired two of her own magical orbs at Sombra and since she was quicker than Sombra, she nailed a direct hit.

"(Pant, Chuckle) Surely you can do better than that." Sombra taunted.

"Sombra, we don't have to fight. Join us, we can help you." Twilight said.

"Save your pity, Twilight Zone and just die!" Sombra yelled as he lunged at Twilight again.

Twilight tried to weave out of the way, but Sombra saw that coming and managed to slash Twilight's back-leg with his back-hoof claws. Twilight screamed in agony as she felt the metallic claws slash her right back-leg. Twilight tumbled into a boulder and struggled to stand. Sombra quickly flew over to her and put his front hoofs on her side, pinning her down.

"I can't believe our little fight is already over. What a shame, I thought you were going to die a heroic nerd, but instead you will be dying a weak nerd." Sombra said as his horn glowed with dark magic, ready to end Twilight.

"(Cough) Did the story specify that battle #15 was over? I don't think so." Twilight said as she smiled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sombra asked.

"We're not done yet!" Twilight said as she blasted a bright light spell right into Sombra's face, temporarily blinding him.

"GAH! MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE! OH, when I get my hoofs on you, I will tear you apart!" Sombra yelled as he started blindly slashing his metal wings and his metal claws around, trying to hit Twilight.

As Sombra was blindly slashing around, Twilight took this opportunity to fly and circle Sombra, firing magic energy beams at Sombra. Sombra felt himself grow tired and weak as he was hit over and over by Twilight's magic. Sombra then smiled as he used his power to summon another Shadow Sombra and his minion managed to grab Twilight midair and pulled her to the ground. As the minion began beating Twilight in the face with its hoofs, Sombra's sight finally returned to him and he walked over to them. Shadow Sombra flipped Twilight onto her stomach and held her head down.

"No more games, Twilight. Prepare to feel death's embrace." Sombra said as he summoned a shadowy blade on his hoof and prepared to impale Twilight.

"We're not done yet, Sombra." Twilight said as she kicked Shadow Sombra in the crotch, killing the clone instantly and allowing Twilight to fire a powerful magic beam at Sombra. When the beam of magic reached Sombra, there was an explosion that sent Sombra flying smack into a massive rock, seemingly knocking him out.

Twilight watched Sombra very closely for any signs of movement. However, since Sombra had been blasted into a massive, his body had rolled over, thus Twilight was unable to see Sombra's eyes suddenly glow and then Twilight was pulled to the ground by 2 shadowy tentacle-like things.

"I wonder, will you still have your magic powers if I rip off your horn. Let us see, shall we?" Sombra asked as he grabbed ahold of Twilight's horn and started to pull.

As Twilight fought to release her horn from Sombra's grip, Sombra suddenly stopped pulling on Twilight's horn and he looked at her, then to the other heroes battling his shadow clones, and then back to Twilight.

**Battle #15 Complete!**

**Winner: Draw (Battle was ended with no exact winner)**

"You know what? I'm curious to know just how powerful you 6 really have become. No tricks now, give me a moment." Sombra said as he held Twilight's head to the floor.

"What are you going to do?" Twilight asked.

"Shut up and wait." Sombra snapped. Sombra then made another crushing motion with his claws and everyone aside from Twilight, began to feel that heart-crushing feeling. "No more fighting! Shadows, keep those idiots in place!" Sombra commanded as the Shadow Sombras held all of the heroes in place.

"Farmer, British-Fashioner, Rainbow-Wreck, Party-Freak, and Nervous-Filly, you all come to me. The rest of you, stay put and don't try anything or you will all die." Sombra said as he relaxed his claws.

With that, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy walked over to Sombra. Sombra smiled and kicked Twilight over to the Ponies.

"What do you want with us?" Applejack asked.

"Well, Book-Worm here says that you all have been, 'powered up'. I want to see just how powerful you all have said to become. But, if any of you use any magic, your friends die. I want us all to fight, hoof to hoof. Can you 6 do that for me?" Sombra asked.

"If we can't use our magic, then you better not either." Fluttershy bravely said.

"Very well, I will respect that." Sombra said.

"If you have the power to just magically crush our hearts, why don't you actually do it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you serious!?" Rarity asked.

"I'm just saying." Rainbow Dash replied.

"You're right Pride-Colors, I could just do that. But there's no fun in that. I prefer the thrill of the fight before the death. But if necessary, I will use that power. So, don't test me." Sombra said.

"Who cares! We'll play your fighting game! We don't need magic to take you down!" Pinkie Pie said.

"(Chuckle) Are you certain about that? If I recall, the only way you 6 have ever defeated me was through your magic." Sombra taunted.

"You're about to be proven wrong." Applejack said.

"Be very careful girls, he also has gotten a bit stronger." Twilight said.

"How sweet of you to acknowledge my superiority. Now, enough talk, time for a good old-fashioned joust. Raaar!" Sombra roared as he ran towards the ponies.

**Battle #16: Mane Six V.S. Undead Sombra**

**Style: Freestyle (Custom Battle)**

Sombra was quick to spread his metal wings and smacked the ponies to the ground with great speed. Sombra lunged towards Rarity and slashed his claws at her. Rarity quickly ducked under the attack. From behind, Applejack had jumped into the air and was about to stomp on Sombra's back, but Sombra saw her coming and kicked her away. Sombra then headbutted Rarity in the face and smacked her down. Rainbow Dash flew straight into Sombra, hitting him in the underbelly and punched him up in the air. When Sombra was in the air, Pinkie Pie jumped right above Sombra and landed on his back. Pinkie wrapped her front legs around Sombra's neck and with her back legs, started kicking Sombra's back, carefully avoiding the spikes on his back and cape.

"OW! Get off me you pink pest!" Sombra yelled.

"Not a chance! Time for a belly-flop." Pinkie said.

"A belly-what?" Sombra asked.

Pinkie smirked and as hard as she could, she pounced on Sombra's back, sending him crashing to the floor. As soon as Sombra stood up, Applejack roundhouse kicked Sombra twice in the face. Rainbow Dash flew right up to Sombra and started furiously and rapidly punching Sombra in the face. Rarity slid under Sombra and kicked his back leg, causing Sombra to lose his balance and tip over. Before Sombra could hit the floor, he was rammed into by Twilight. Sombra slid across the rocky ground and stopped in front of Fluttershy.

"Ha! Well, if it isn't Fluttershy. What are YOU going to possibly do to me, Fluttershee?" Sombra asked as he smiled.

"No one, and I mean no one, calls me Fluttershee." Fluttershy said as she glared at Sombra.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sombra asked.

Fluttershy said nothing and uppercutted Sombra so hard, he flew into the air and landed on his back. Sombra was shocked at the strength Fluttershy had now.

"Don't underestimate me or anyone." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, or else you'll get one of THESE!" Pinkie yelled as she pulled out her joy buzzer and electrocuted Sombra.

After Sombra recovered, Rarity grabbed Sombra's cape and flipped it over his head and sticking it onto one of the spikes on Sombra's chest plate, blocking Sombra's vision. Applejack ran behind Sombra and kicked Sombra in the nuts. Sombra screamed in pain.

"OW! MY ENGLISH TEA-BAGS!" Sombra cried.

Rainbow Dash picked Sombra up by his tail and slammed him in the ground. Right as Sombra took his cape off of his face, Pinkie Pie surprised him with 2 big party-poppers, which exploded in Sombra's face. Fluttershy punched Sombra in the side and hit him towards Applejack who kicked Sombra's body down to the ground. Twilight then flip-kicked Sombra and uppercutted him.

Sombra fell down and was very much in pain.

"(Pant) You six really have gotten stronger (Pant). But I'm still not impressed." Sombra said.

"Oh, really? How about this!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew full speed at Sombra before anyone could stop her.

Sombra smiled and right as Rainbow Dash was about to hit Sombra, he rolled out of the way and grabbed Rainbow Dash by her tail and yanked her back towards him.

"Sorry in advance for the wings, they will heal soon though." Sombra said.

"What do you me-OW!" Rainbow Dash cried as Sombra broke both of her wings and slammed her onto the ground hard.

"NO!" Applejack yelled as she ran at Sombra.

Sombra quickly jumped over Applejack and slashed Applejack's back and wings. Sombra picked Applejack up and slashed her again across her side. Applejack cried in pain and Sombra threw her at Rainbow Dash. Rarity and Fluttershy flew up and tried to attack Sombra from both sides, but Sombra quickly spread both of his wings out, causing Rarity and Fluttershy to slam into some rocks and breaking their wings. Pinkie Pie jumped super high into the sky and she rocketed back down towards Sombra like a heat-seeking missile. Sombra laughed as he quickly sidestepped out of the way, causing Pinkie to slam herself onto the ground, knocking her out.

**Battle #16 Complete!**

**Winner: Undead Sombra**

"HA! I am most certainly not impressed!" Sombra said as he quickly grabbed Twilight and smacked her to the ground.

"Now, you will finally die!" Sombra yelled as he slowly lowered his sharp claws to Twilight's face.

"Wait!" Twilight cried.

"There's no waiting!" Sombra said.

"Would Radiant Hope like what your doing right now!?" Twilight cried.

Sombra froze completely after he heard that name.

"What did you just say?" Sombra asked.

"I know you remember her Sombra." Twilight said as she slowly got up.

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare mention her name again!" Sombra yelled.

"Her death wasn't your fault Sombra." Twilight said.

"SHUT UP! If you idiots hadn't gotten in my way the first time, then she Hope would have lived!" Sombra yelled.

"Sombra, listen to me! I know you hate us, so do we. But I don't agree with what happened to you. Please, join us, Sombra." Twilight said.

"What?" Sombra asked as he was very confused.

"Join us against Lord Age. We can help you. If you do, I promise, I will ask my friend Gold if he can bring Radiant Hope back to life." Twilight said.

"Your friend… can do that?" Sombra asked as he was very hopeful.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure he can. Please, come with us." Twilight said as she extended her hoof out to him.

Sombra stared at Twilight's hoof. Could he really get a chance to be with Radiant Hope again?

"Please, I promise it's not a trick. I would never use Radiant Hope against you." Twilight said.

Sombra looked up to Twilight, who gave him a warm smile. Sombra sighed and reached for Twilight's hoof.

"GGGGAAAAHHH!" Sombra screamed as he suddenly felt like he was being electrocuted from inside his body.

"Sombra!?" Twilight cried.

Sombra fell to the floor and grunted in pain as he was being electrocuted.

"What's happening to me!? Who's doing this!?" Sombra cried.

"Hello, General Sombra." Lord Age's voice said from behind.

Everyone looked to see a dark-cloaked figure with battle armor and sharp claws and a face that read dangerous and deadly.

"Oh, it's Noob Saibot from Mortal Kombat 9." Gumball said.

"Gumball, there are no Mortal Kombat characters in this story." Penny said.

"Yeah, but he looks almost like Noob Saibot." Gumball said.

"Silence!" Lord Age's voice shouted. "Let me introduce you to my new minion. I give you, The Shadow Spector. Legendary assassin, trained to show no mercy, pure evil to the core, skilled in combat, and deadly to all living things." Lord Age said.

"How many more villains are going to be added to this story geez!?" Gumball cried.

"What did you do to me!?" Sombra cried.

"Ah, yes, when I was creating your undead-body, I added a special device that releases a painful shock into your veins and spine. Think of it like a dog shock collar." Lord Age said.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" Sombra asked.

"Because you failed to do the simple task, I asked you to do! All I needed you to do was to kill one of those darn ponies! But it is clear that you can't stay focused on your job. And now you're thinking of joining the heroes just to get an old friend back!? Well, to me, it sounds like you need some time in the torture chamber, take him away!" Lord Age said.

With that, the Shadow Spector jumped down and started dragging Sombra to an open portal.

"Sombra, no!" Twilight yelled.

Right as Twilight was about to help Sombra, the Shadow Spector summoned a large shadow sword and held it against Sombra's throat.

"Ku mei zeg notorga, o utu gareg mezica!" The Spector said.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"He said if you come any closer, he will kill Sombra. I suggest you back off, horse." Lord Age said.

Twilight watched as Sombra was thrown into the portal. Sombra's shadow clones all disappeared, freeing the others. Once the portal shut, only the Shadow Spector was left. He stared angrily at the heroes. The Spector then pointed at the heroes and spoke.

"Kalaziki, tu gomaiam hetoza, allaweki juhog, massakiere." The Spector said.

"Yeah, we didn't understand a single thing you said. You mind speaking in English or something?" Nick asked.

"Your lives will be living hell until your eventual deaths." The Spector said as he then teleported away.

**Well, I really hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It was fun to write and I hope to have as much fun with the remainder of the story, which is A LOT. Have a good day everyone and stay safe and stay healthy. God Bless.**


End file.
